


A year of Numb3rs

by whatever55



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen, sort of David/Charlie in one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 365
Words: 145,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever55/pseuds/whatever55
Summary: A drabble or oneshot a day from now until Feb 28 2021.  Most will be stand alone stories, though some may continue on from a previous story.  If that happens it will be specified
Relationships: Billy Cooper/Charlie Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes/David Sinclair, Colby Granger/David Sinclair, Don Eppes/Liz Warner, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Robin Brooks/Don Eppes
Comments: 931
Kudos: 134
Collections: Year of Fun Filled Prompts





	1. Feb 29, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend (Angel N Darkness) and I decided to do 366 drabbles/oneshots based off a list of prompts she made. I plan on posting one a day, but if for some reason I cannot the next time I can get on will have stories for however many days I missed. Each chapter will have a warning if there is anything you need to know before that and will also list any characters and pairings that occur as the main feature in case you have anything you want to avoid.

Prompt: (word) Mediation  
Characters: Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers: none  
Set In: pre-Season 1  
Word Count: 320

_He breathed in and out steadily. Looking through his rifle scope for the perfect moment to pull the trigger. He was at his most relaxed behind his rifle and they were going to learn their lesson about poking the angry hornets’ nest. The door opened. Target acquired. Ian fired._

He grinned in satisfaction as he sat in the chair at the FBI headquarters, unaware of the fact that he was creeping everyone out who looked his way. He wouldn’t have cared either. He went back to meditating about shooting someone. Ian let out a low chuckle.

“Er, is everything ok?” Ian heard Sinclair hesitantly ask. He opened his eyes to glare at the man.

“A sales weasel woke me up at 3 in the fucking morning,” Ian answered shutting his eyes and going back to his happy place of shooting the villain.

“Ok,” Sinclair said hesitantly, backing up away from Ian. He was not about to disturb the sniper again. Sinclair walked back over to Don and Terry. “I think we will have to brief Edgerton later,” he told them, making their eyes snap to him.

“What’s going on?” Terry asked him.

“He’s contemplating shooting the idiot stupid enough to wake him up at three in the morning to try to sell him something. If we interrupt him again he might want to add us to the list. Best wait for him to settle I think.”

Don rolled his eyes. Instead of answering he went into the break room and poured a mug of coffee. He then walked over to Ian and waved it under his nose.

“Let’s go Edgerton. You can fantasize about killing them later.”

He took the coffee glaring at Eppes, but stood up and walked over to Sinclair and Lake. It was a good thing for Don that he didn’t catch the eye roll as Don followed him. The weasel would have to wait for later.


	2. March 1, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one will likely have a part two at some point in this series. If that happens a note will be at the start of that chapter to specify it follows this one.

Prompt: (quote) We are all born ignorant, but one must work hard to remain stupid. ~ Benjamin Franklin  
Characters: many  
Spoilers: none  
Set In: season 3 or later  
Word Count: 585

Charlie rushed into the FBI offices over to his brother’s team. “Don, we have a problem.”

“Just a minute, Chuck,” Don answered, not even looking toward his brother from where he was talking to an agent about a different. If he was he might have seen the panic Charlie was barely hiding.

“Now. It’s important,” Charlie insisted. Don must have heard some of the urgency in his brother’s voice.

“Let me get back to you later.” He followed Charlie over to the rest of his team, but Charlie kept walking into the war room. He shrugged his shoulders and followed with Megan, Colby and David following behind him.

“What’s up, Chuck?” Don asked.

“I found what links your victims.”

“I thought you said there wasn’t a link?” Megan asked.

“I thought so, but then Don asked me to go through the data. Initially I didn’t see anything again, but then I took a closer look at each separately and I noticed something odd with the first victim.”

Charlie clicked a few buttons on his laptop and a telephone number appeared on the screen.

“Yeah, that’s their home phone number,” Don answered. “What is so weird about that?”

“Well it isn’t actually a landline. It’s their smartphone.” Charlie answered. “The same was the case with every single victim. So I started looking at carriers, and they don’t have anything in common, but one thing was. The model of the phone. Now according to the company they are rolling out some software updates and doing so in batches. They also say that you won’t be able to make calls for at least 15 minutes while the phone is updating. The company just started rolling out the updates just before the murder/robberies started.”

“You think that somehow our killer figure out who is going to be updated when and made plans to get to them then,” Megan asked.

“I don’t know when the updates occurred, but I asked the techs to look at what software the new phones were on and they are all the new one. If the killer entered when the phones were updating then they would have had no way to call for help. I believe that given all of them don’t have land lines that it is probable they have somehow learned when someone’s phone will update, or force it to update when they want it to.”

“What kind of idiot doesn’t have a landline for emergencies?” David asked.

“We are all born ignorant, but one must work hard to remain stupid.” Don said, making Charlie stare at him.

“I didn’t know you know Ben Franklin quotes,” he told his brother.

“Actually, I think I read that on a fortune cookie,” Don answered. “Do you know when they will next hit?”

“Probably the next roll out. The last two seem to have occurred on the weekend, so you might have another victim tonight if they stick to the schedule,” Charlie answered

“Fuck, any ideas on how to narrow down our search?” Don asked his brother, refusing to admit he might be begging.

“No, I don’t know who actually has a cell listed as their landline…” Charlie said, trailing off at the end.

“Please tell me there is a but in there!”

“But with another data point I might be able to triangulate a hot zone for where the killer lives,” Charlie winced. Don heard what his brother wasn’t saying, that he needed another body.

“Fuck,” Colby cursed about the situation. Don had to agree.


	3. March 2 2020

Prompt: (word) Barrier  
Characters: Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 505

The car horn blared as Alan Eppes hit the horn hard and held it down. “Come on, move, move, move!” he grumbled. As his car stayed still, he fished his cell phone out and dialed a number.

Voicemail.

He dialed another.

Voicemail again.

He hit the horn again. “Let’s go, let’s go.” Out of desperation, he put on one of the news radio stations, but quickly got fed up with the lack of information he was looking for and aggressively pushed the button to turn it off.

Alan then went to drumming his fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the car in front of him to move.

Finally, they inched up far enough for Alan to swing his car onto the shoulder of the road and speed past to the exit that he wanted, where he hit the gas even harder.

Alan sped his way over to the scene and eventually halted his car right behind a barrier. There was a huge crater behind it where a he knew a building used to stand.

“Sir, you need to step back,” a uniformed officer told him.

“My sons are here. I need to find them.”

“Sir, stand back.” Alan was told again.

“I need to find my sons!” he insisted. He just wanted to see that they were ok, was that so hard for the officer to understand. If he thought about it, he would see that the officer was just doing his job, but he was far too worried about his boys to think of that.

“Dad?” Alan heard and his eyes snapped from the officer to where the voice came from. Charlie was standing there, covered in some debris remnants and some scraps but mostly unharmed as he walked over to his dad and the officer. 

“Charlie! You’re ok! Where’s Don!” Charlie nodded to the officer as he walked his dad back over to the car. 

“We are both ok, Don has command in the command center so he couldn’t break away when we heard you were down here but he’s ok. So is the rest of his team,” Charlie added, knowing that his father would be concerned about them next. “Look dad, please go home. They think there might be another bomb and we are trying to find it to disable it so it doesn’t go off. I promise we are staying well away from the possible area it is going to go off and bomb squad is handling the evacuation, so please dad go home and we will be home as soon as we can, but I really got to get back to the command center.”

“You’ll bring Don’s team over for dinner too,” Alan answered and Charlie knew it wasn’t a question. If he wanted his father to agree he would have to agree.

“Sure.”

“I will see you all for dinner then.” Alan got back into the car and pulled off. Perhaps if he made Rib-eyes the boys would get home sooner cause they could smell it long distance.


	4. Match 3 2020

Prompt: (word) Beauty/Beautiful  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes pre-relationship  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 757

“Hello,” Charlie answered his phone, distracted as he continued to work on the equations in front of him.

“Hey, it’s Edgerton… Ian” the voice on the other end clarified. “Can I ask a favor? Feel free to say no if you can’t.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Charlie asked…

Numb3rs

A week later found Charlie sitting in a waiting room, waiting for Edgerton. He had called looking for a ride for this appointment. Apparently, he had been putting off getting a wisdom tooth removed for a year and could no longer do so. His issue was that the dentist told him for the first 24 hours after because of the meds he couldn’t be left alone, but they might make him high and talkative. He needed someone with a high level security clearance in case he babbled something sensitive, and the only people he knew with clearance high enough were spooks from the CIA he didn’t trust… and Charlie.

Charlie couldn’t imagine inviting a spook you didn’t trust into your home when loopy on meds. He didn’t think he would agree to that either. Charlie also had no plans on contemplating the fact that Ian seemed to trust _him_. He always had sort of assumed that Ian just kinda tolerated him since he found his math useful.

Finally, the door opened and Ian came out, cheek stuffed with what Charlie knew must have been cotton swabs.

“Charlie!” he said, voice slightly muffled from the cotton. “Have you seen all the pretty flashing lights!”

“Of course, Ian,” Charlie humored him, biting back a smile. “Come on, let’s get you out to the car.”

When Ian didn’t move, still clearly fascinated by the lights that don’t exist, Charlie decided to take him by the arm and load him into the car by tugging and pushing him into the passenger seat. He leaned over him to buckle the seatbelt and froze when he felt Ian’s face press into the back of his head.

“Your hair smells good, lemony” Ian told him.

“Er, thanks…” Charlie said hesitantly. “Why don’t you sit back and I will get you home?” he suggested and was relieved when Ian did.

Most of the ride to Ian’s place was in silence and Charlie would occasionally glance over to him to see him either staring off into space – probably at the ‘lights’ – or at himself. Finally, Ian broke the silence.

“You’re hand-, hand-, hand-.” he frowned looking for the word, before shrugging. “You’re beautiful,” he looked quite pleased with coming up with the word.

Charlie almost crashed the car at what came out of his mouth. “Er, thanks,” Charlie answered when he got the car under control again.

“No you really are!” Ian insisted. “I would love to take you out on a date.”

Charlie was saved from answering by the sight of Ian’s building in front of him. “Oh look we are here,” he pulled into a spot near the entrance and tugged Ian out of the car and into his apartment, thankful that it was on the first floor.

“Come on you should sleep off the worst of the meds.” Charlie tried to pour Ian into his bed, after convincing him to spit out the gauze, but misjudged how strong Ian’s grip was on his arm and got tugged down with him, Ian quickly wrapping himself around him.

“Uh, Ian?” Charlie questioned, and Ian’s grip tightened on him, making it clear to Charlie that he wasn’t going anywhere. At least Ian quickly fell asleep and his grip loosened a bit, though not enough for Charlie to risk trying to wiggle out of the grasp and possibly wake him up.

Numb3rs

Charlie must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up when Ian groaned.

“You back in the land of sanity?” Charlie asked. Ian responded with a groan that Charlie took as a yes.

“Want something soft to eat?” he asked and felt Ian shake his head against his side.

Charlie fell silent, unsure if there is something else he should check on and eventually deciding now that Ian is back in the world of sanity that he would ask if he wanted something. Charlie grinned.

“So I hear you think I am beautiful and smell good,” he teased. Ian groaned again and Charlie recognized it being a groan out of embarrassment. He followed the groan up with burying his head back in Charlie’s side. The mathematician would just have to tell him later that he does still expect a date since Ian already asked him.


	5. March 4 2020

Prompt: (word) Base  
Characters: Don Eppes  
Spoilers:   
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 363

“And it’s going, it’s going, it’s GONE!” the announcer shouted into the speakers! “The Stockton Rangers have won 6-5 in the 16th!...”

Don Eppes tuned out the announcer as he took a steady trot around third base and headed for home where his team was already gathered celebrating the victory and waiting to jump on him.

What was he even doing? He was never going to make the major leagues; he was good but not that good. He was in a dead end career here. He plastered a grin on his face, that was only partially fake, as he came into home plate, being smacked on the back by all his team mates. He could see from here his dad cheering in the stands. His mom was at some function with his brother otherwise she likely would have been here too since it was the summer.

After the game and celebrations in the locker room, he begged off going to a bar with the team (he didn’t understand why they were celebrating so hard anyway since it was the middle of the season) by saying his dad needed help fixing up something at the house.

His dad was still waiting for him in the parking lot when he came out of the stadium and Don climbed into the car listening to his dad go on and on about the game. He didn’t say anything to encourage him, but he didn’t discourage him either.

“Ok, what’s wrong, Donnie?” Alan asked when he eventually caught on that Don wasn’t as excited about the win as he normally would be.

“Nothing, Dad.” Don answered quickly.

“Donnie…” his dad trailed off, in a tone that made it clear that he didn’t believe a word out of his mouth. 

Don sighed. “I just feel like my baseball career isn’t going anywhere. I am good but not good enough to make the majors and I know it.”

“So you mean you are filling unfulfilled in your career choice?” Alan asked.

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“So find something else that will make you feel fulfilled.” Alan answered

Don blinked. It wasn’t as easy as that was it?


	6. March 5 2020

Prompt: (pairing) Don/Robin  
Characters: Don Eppes, Robin Brooks, Charlie Eppes, Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In: season 2  
Word Count: 1197

“Hey Chuck!” Don called, hurrying over to the elevator where Charlie just came out. “Can you do me a favor?”

“What do you need?” Charlie asked wearily. He knew it wasn’t about a case since he was already helping them with one. It was why he was there.

“I finally got Robin to agree to go out with me, but she would rather make it a more casual double date, so can you and your girlfriend come?” Don asked.

“Don, I am not currently seeing anyone.” Charlie.

“Please Charlie, I am sure Amita would love to go out with you.” Don answered.

“Look I will ask around but I make no promises of anyone agreeing.” He didn’t have any plans of asking Amita though since that entire situation was awkward enough.

“Thanks Chuck.”

“Yeah, yeah, now stop calling me Chuck.” Charlie groaned, a bit irritated that now he had to find a date for… he actually didn’t know when. “Hey, Don, when do I need the date for?”

“Tonight,” Don told his brother. Yeah, he was gonna kill his brother for springing this on him last minute.

“Well I have the results of that analysis I will run you through first and then go try to find a date.”

Numb3rs

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie was back in the elevator riding it down to the lobby and figuring out who he could ask, he had had half a mind to ask Megan just to make it uncomfortable for his brother while he was up there, but he ultimately decided he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable too… plus he still couldn’t figure out if she had a thing going on with Larry or not and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know that.

The elevator stopped at another floor and a familiar face climbed onto the elevator.

“Professor,” Ian nodded standing next to him.

“Ian, I didn’t know you were still in town.” Charlie answered.

“More back in town. I left after that Sibley case but there was a problem with the paperwork so I had to stop back over. Brought something over for your brother?” he questioned.

“Yeah, a new case he is working on.” Then Charlie got a wicked idea. “Hey, when are you do to head out again?”

“Not until the day after tomorrow, why?” Ian asked him.

Charlie told him about Don requiring him to have a date by tonight and caught Ian smirking. “Want to have some fun with him?”

“Sounds fun, professor. Text me where to meet and I will be there.” Ian rattled off his phone number for Charlie to program into his phone and Charlie sent him a text now so that Ian had his phone number.

Numb3rs

Ian walked up to the bar that he was texted to be at and saw Charlie standing in front of it waiting for him.

“Is your brother trying _not_ to get a second date?” he asked.

Charlie laughed. “Apparently it was actually Robin’s suggestion.” 

“I am liking her already,” Ian answered with a grin. “Are they inside already?”

“Yep. Robin arrived just after Don and I did since he picked me up and I told them I would wait outside for my date to arrive.”

“Well then shall we,” Ian grinned, offering his arm. Charlie looked at him in confusion. “The better we do this the more we get to play with your brother.” Charlie grinned at that line of thought and took his arm, both heading into the bar.

Numb3rs

Don was completely oblivious to Charlie and Ian entering, his entire focus was on what Robin was saying. “Oh, here is your brother and his date now!” she eventually said and Don looked up and felt like he swallowed a lemon. What was Ian Edgerton doing with his baby brother? He thought he was bringing Amita!

She stood to greet them as Don sat there still stunned and Ian took her hand in his, to shake it. “Pleasure to finally meet you Robin. I have heard a lot about you.”

“Oh?” she questioned, looking down at Don wondering what on earth he was already saying about her. Ian chuckled, understanding where her mind went.

“I mean in the prosecution office. You keep a lot of shitty people behind bars. Saves me a ton of work,” he grinned. Robin laughed as the three of them sat.

“So how did you two meet?” Charlie was about to answer when he felt Ian squeeze his hand, and motioned for Ian to go ahead and talk.

“We actually met because of Don,” Ian answered with just the right timing making Don choke on his soda. “He called me in to consult on a case Charlie was already consulting on. Rumor around the FBI is that I am a scary bastard so I am used to people deferring to what I say, but the good professor here decided to challenge everything I said, and I have to admit that was refreshing. The rest as they say is history.”

Charlie was blushing by the end, though he had absolutely no idea why, since he knew the comment didn’t mean anything. At least blushing was better than Don who looked like he wanted to throw up.

“That is really sweet!” Robin answered, not noticing Don looking even more horrified at her comment. “Oh, check it out the dart board is open! Anyone want to play a round.”

“Lead on,” Ian told her and the two went over as the brothers stayed at the table to hold it.

“I thought you said you weren’t seeing anyone?” Don asked, sounding more like an accusation then an actual question.

Charlie shrugged. “I wasn’t sure if Ian wanted anyone to know, but since he happened to be in town, I asked him and he was more than willing.” That lemon look was back on Don’s face and he stared at the bar, not wanting to continue the conversation, and he might have wanted to look after Robin, but Ian was with her and he didn’t exactly want to look that way either.

About 15 minutes later, Robin and Ian came back over to the table laughing as they took their seats again.

“Remind me not to play him again!” she laughed. “He cheats!”

“Now, now,” Ian wagged his finger at her, grinning. “You challenged a sniper. You can’t possibly think that I wouldn’t have hit the bullseye every time.”

She huffed, trying to pout but it was a very bad pout since she couldn’t stop smiling.

Ian, Robin, and Charlie talked for another few hours, with Don grudgingly looking on before they decided to call it a night. Don asked for the bill and paid and they all headed to the door.

Robin kissed Don’s cheek. “I had a lot of fun tonight I definitely wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Suddenly Don was looking much happier about how the evening went.

“I could definitely go for it again too,” Ian answered looking at Charlie. Charlie felt like he was missing some message there, but Ian grinned so he figured that Ian would explain it to him later if it was anything important.


	7. March 6 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a continuation to March 5, though can be read alone.

Prompt: (food) Hamburger/Cheeseburger  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 506

A week after the impromptu “date” with Charlie, Ian found himself back in LA for no reason other than he wanted to be there, which was extremely abnormal for him. Refusing to dwell on it, he picked up his phone and spoke when it was answered.

“Hey Charlie, I am in LA. Want to get some lunch?”

Numb3rs

An hour later Ian sat at a booth in a diner waiting for Charlie to come in. He waved when he saw Charlie walk in and look around, clearly trying to spot Ian. Once Charlie nodded that he saw him, he weaved his way between tables over to the booth that he was sitting in.

“Hey, Ian,” Charlie said, sliding into the booth opposite him. “What brings you back to LA?”

“To be honest, I have no idea,” Ian was interrupted by expanding on that statement by the waitress stopping by the table. “What can I get for ya?”

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries,” Ian said.

“The same,” Charlie answered since he didn’t have a chance to look at the menu, but it sounded good.

“Anything to drink.”

“Just the water.” They both answered at the same time. She nodded and walked off, not even paying mind to their grins about talking in stereo.

“So you were about to explain?” Charlie asked. 

Ian spun the water glass between his hands and tried to figure out where to start. This was unchartered waters for him and that made him uncomfortable.

“I normally go where I am needed and travel around a ton for that reason. When I am not needed, I normally find somewhere that could still use my assistance though didn’t request it. I can’t remember the last time I actually had time off that I actually took, but here I am now. I don’t understand why but I knew as soon as I had the time off that I wanted to come here and my first instinct was to call you for lunch.”

“Ok,” Charlie answered, as the waitress brought their burgers.

Ian blinked in astonishment. “Ok?” he questioned.

“Ok. You have said your instincts have never led you wrong before so keep following them and when you figure out your reason for being here, I am sure you will know it.” Charlie shrugged.

“You really think that I will eventually figure out why I wanted to be here if I just keep following my instincts?”

“I believe that when an answer isn’t immediately found, somehow the answer will be discovered. You have said before that you are good at hunting people because you can anticipate where they will be before they actually are there. That tells me your instincts will provide you with the answer, even if it isn’t clear to you now. Just let it happen.”

“Well ok then. So how was your week?” Ian asked.

Charlie began to ramble about his classes, and they had a great lunch, talking back and forth until Charlie had to get back to CalSci for another class.


	8. March 7 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for most being stand alones, this one also follows March 6

Prompt: (theme/trope) First Kiss  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 433

Charlie blinked in astonishment, mirroring the look on Ian’s face after the man just kissed him good night as they were leaving the restaurant that they had just had dinner at. This was the fourth time that Ian had come to LA for several days when he didn’t need to be here, and Charlie could admit that it was nice, though the kissing was definitely new.

“So, I guess you finally figured out why your subconscious wanted you to keep returning, huh?” Charlie asked, though it didn’t seem to sound like a question.

“Seems that way. Does it bother you?” Ian asked. It was the first time since he met the sniper that he sounded uncertain to Charlie.

“It probably should given the logistics, but for some reason it really doesn’t.” Charlie shrugged. “Shall we make this a real date and go to a movie before heading home?”

“Sounds good. Lead on professor.” Ian answered, a grin on his face.

Charlie led Ian down the block to where the theater was since it was thankfully close to the restaurant that they chose and started laughing on his way there.

“What?” Ian asked, a bit concerned.

Grinning, Charlie answered. “Don is going to have a heart attack if he ever realizes that it was because he bugged me to go on that double date is what got us to start going out.”

Ian smirked. “I vote we make sure he knows.” Charlie laughed harder at the idea of that. 

“He is absolutely going to regret ever asking me in the first place.” 

“I know but Robin likes us, so he will have to invite us some of the time to keep her happy. It’s going to be fun watching him swallow his tongue.”

Charlie laughed again as they came up to the theater. “What do you want to see?”

“You choose. I don’t mind anything?”

“Oh, so you want to see a Romance movie?” Charlie teased as Ian winced at that idea.

“Ok, how about I will do anything but a Romance or Romantic Comedy.” 

Charlie laughed. “How about an action movie?”

Ian smiled relieved. “Sounds good.” Charlie stepped up to the counter to purchase the tickets and went back to Ian. “So, what’s the verdict? What are we seeing?”

“Oh no, Agent Edgerton. There is no fun in that. You will just have to wait until the opening credits. Come on, I bought the tickets so you can buy the popcorn.”

Ian smiled as he followed Charlie into the theater. It should scare him that he thought he could get used to this.


	9. March 8 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This addition follows directly from March 3. It will make more sense if you did read that one.

Prompt: (word) Scheme  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 759

Charlie walked up the steps of the house, wanting to drag his feet but refusing to do so. ‘Why couldn’t I do something to stop this? Why couldn’t my math help before we had another victim?’ Charlie cursed in his head, hoping anger at the math not working would help mask the guilt he felt for asking for another victim.

Showing his id, he entered the home and wanted to blanch at the destruction. Even worse were the three dead bodies in the center of the room. A mother and two kids who were clearly her young sons. They were lying on a white carpet, blood soaking into the carpet and making it more red then white.

The mathematician swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away in search of his brother. He quickly noticed him coming down the stairs.

“Charlie, sorry to drag you down to the scene, but I thought there was something you need to see.” Don said coming over to his brother. Charlie just nodded, afraid of opening his mouth and vomiting and Don led him closer to the body. ‘Why does he have to bring me that way?’

Don crouched by the woman and motioned to her had where Charlie saw her cell phone was. Don then stood up. “You seem to be right. She had the phone in her hand, but no call was made to us. We only found them now because her neighbor stopped by and saw the door cracked open and called that in.”

Charlie swallowed. “May I see the phone.” Don nodded handing Charlie a pair of gloves. 

“Put those on. I told forensics that they weren’t to touch that until you looked at it since it was our best shot of solving the case.” Don bent down again and took the phone by a corner with his own gloved hands. “Do what you need to do, but try to touch as few places as possible. None of the other phones have had any prints that didn’t belong to the victim, and I doubt that this will be any different, but on the off chance it is I would rather not find smudged prints.”

Charlie put on the gloves and took the phone, holding it between two fingers before lighting up the screen. As soon as he lit the screen he saw the message that the phone has finished updating to the latest software and showed Don. “I think it is safe to say that the victims were chosen because of their phones.” Charlie handed the phone back to Don. 

“Thanks, Buddy. Do you think that you can get us a workable hot zone for the killer?”

“I can try, but Don…”

“What is it?”

“They were killed yesterday night wasn’t she?” 

Don shook his head. “The coroner estimates they died sometime late Thursday night or Friday morning. The kids’ school was closed on Friday for some meeting, so the mother had taken off work since she couldn’t get a sitter so no one thought anything when they didn’t show up.”

“Don, roll outs have been on Saturdays and Sundays. That means this is a bigger scheme then we even know. Either someone in the company is killing their clients—”

“Which would be bad for business.”

“Or someone likely hacked the company to see who had these phones and then figured out how to hack the phone to force an earlier update.”

“Look I am talking to a rep of the company later, see if they can think of someone who used to work for them that has these sort of skills, and maybe even a list of people that have these phones in LA. Anything you can do I would appreciate.”

“Let me know what you get. I am going to head to CalSci in case I need the super computer. Any chance you can get the phones out of evidence for me? This one too once it is done processing. I would like to see if I can maybe find any trace of the hacker and maybe hack the hacker if I can.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Thanks Charlie.” Don walked back up the stairs clearly signaling the end of the conversation and Charlie quickly walked back out the door to his car. He took a deep breath, laying his head against the headrest with his eyes shut. He better do the math quickly before another person died. Charlie straightened up in his seat and pulled his car away from the scene to head to CalSci.


	10. March 9 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows March 7, though again can be read alone

Prompt: (object) Dress pants  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 486

“How is it you got me into this monkey suit?” Ian asked as he was attempting to tie a bowtie and it so was not working right. Instead he continued to fumble with the tie as he glared into the mirror, the rest of the tuxedo already on.

“Because of this award ceremony that you didn’t want me going alone to because of the top-secret project I am working on for the DOJ,” Charlie answered smacking Ian’s hands away from his bow tie and tying it himself. “I can’t get out of going, because I am supposed to be representing CalSci, though I still don’t know why they chose me.” Charlie stepped back looking critically at the tie, before nodding, accepting the still slightly crooked tie was the best he was going to do.

Ian’s eyes tracked up Charlie to see what he was wearing. “Wait a minute. Why do you get to wear a regular tie?” 

“Because I actually went to buy my own instead of tossing my measurements at my boyfriend and telling him to ‘pick me up something nice because I am not wearing a monkey suit twice for the same event‘,” Charlie grinned at Ian. “It was actually Amita’s idea to make you pick out your own suit next time, but I have to admit I liked the suggestion.” Ian scowled at being played like that and made a note to himself to suck it up next time and go shopping if he has to do this again. Maybe if he has to, he will also consider purchasing a tux so he doesn’t have to rent one again.

“Your face is going to freeze that way if you keep scowling much longer,” Charlie teased him. Ian didn’t give Charlie the satisfaction of his scowl deepening, instead forcing his face to smooth out.

“Better?” he asked sarcastically, making Charlie laugh.

“Better. We better go if we don’t want to be late,” Charlie answered.

Ian looked at the clock. “We have 10 minutes before the car I ordered is due to arrive.”

“You ordered a car?” Charlie asked.

“With how much you hate these events, I figured alcohol was needed to get through the night. Being in a full tux, I am certainly going to need,” Ian answered. He wasn’t sure if he was joking with that last point or not, but knew even still he probably wouldn’t be drinking to make sure Charlie stayed safe.

“Good thinking,” Charlie answered as the doorbell rang. “They are a bit early, but we might as well go,” Charlie said leading the way out of the room.

“How long do we have to stay?” Ian asked.

“Unfortunately, the dean is likely going to be annoyed if I leave early and he controls my funding so there won’t be any bailing early.”

“Damn,” Ian answered. This was going to be a long night. ‘At least Charlie looks hot.’


	11. March 10 2020

Prompt: (word) Abroad  
Characters: Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 320

Charlie climbed up the steps of the government provided Jet that was due to take him abroad, a government agent ahead of him and one behind him. Charlie knew that there would be more on the Jet already. He didn’t know where he was going, and honestly wasn’t sure he wanted to know either.

Earlier that day, they appeared at his door requesting his services. From the tone, Charlie understood that it wasn’t a request and quickly packed a bag before leaving his dad a note, that honestly didn’t say much since he didn’t know where they were going and he wasn’t allowed to tell him who he was consulting for.

On the way to the airstrip they filled him in on the terror attack that they needed his math for. It was still in broad enough terms that he still didn’t really know anything, like why he couldn’t do it from the comfort of his garage.

Finally, after he was strapped into a really comfortable seat on the Jet they began to talk in more detail and Charlie was nervous. One government agency happened to hear a communication from a terrorist organization no one had ever heard of and they were planning an attack to hit multiple countries at the same time.

Charlie was being recruited to work with the best scientists of the other countries to try and work out a solution. They didn’t expect to be able to stop the attack completely, but hoped with the work of the best minds in their respective countries, that they would at least be able to minimize loss of life as much as possible.

Charlie didn’t know whether he should be flattered that they thought he was one of the best minds in the US – at least of those with high enough clearance for this project, or terrified of the pressure.

Right now he was going to go with terrified.


	12. March 11 2020

Prompt: (quote) Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. ~ Albert Einstein  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 415

Colby and Charlie were sent by Don to check out a former residence of their perp. Colby was sent in case the suspect left something behind, Charlie because he insisted that there was stuff he could learn from the scene that would help his expressions. What that was Don didn’t know and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

So that is how Colby found himself entering the front door, while Charlie was still on the lawn scribbling on a notepad

“Get down!” Colby yelled, jumping from the porch and tackling Charlie to the ground just as the bomb in the house before them went off, sending chunks of wall flying around the two, some hitting them as they fell to the floor.

“Are you ok?” Colby asked Charlie, leaning close to his face since his ears were ringing, but he knew he didn’t want to yell because that would just make it worse.

“I think so,” Charlie groaned. “You?”

“Maybe,” Colby groaned back, as he briefly laid his forehead on Charlie’s chest, shutting his eyes, hoping the rigging would stop pounding in his head before he really tried to move.

“You know gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love, If that is what you were going for Agent Granger,” Larry mentioned as he walked up to the scene.

Colby spluttered and forgot about staying still as he rolled off to the side. “Where did you get that idea from? It was the bomb going off that had us like that? How do you not see the destruction around and relate that to the position?” he rattled off the questions. 

“What are you doing here Larry?” Charlie groaned as he sat up.

“I came looking for you Charles. Don said I would find you here, though now that I have I can’t remember why I was looking for you. I must be off to go ponder that,” Larry announced as he walked back to his car and drove off.

“Was it just me or was Larry being even weirder than normal?” Colby asked as he pushed himself to his feet and offered a hand to Charlie to pull him up.

“It isn’t just you,” Charlie answered as he took it and let himself be helped to his feet.

“Come on. We can go sit in the SUV while we call it in and wait for techs.” Colby announced, leading Charlie back to the SUV which was thankfully out of the range of the destruction.


	13. March 12 2020

Prompt: (quote) Never leave that till tomorrow which you can do today. ~ Benjamin Franklin  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 307

Charlie Eppes laid his head on his desk in front of him. If he could just take a ten minute nap, he would be better to continue on with the math that Don needs for the series of murders hitting all over downtown LA. The murderer seemed to have no cooling off period so it was vital he got the calculations done as quick as possible. The problem was that the mathematician had already been working on it for several hours now and it was frustrating him to no end. He knew his equation should be getting a result… but it wasn’t, and he couldn’t figure out the missing piece to make it work. Maybe after the nap he would figure it out.

Just after he shut his eyes, he heard footsteps at his door and wanted to groan. Charlie refrained though just in case the person thought he was already asleep and would turn around without talking to him.

“Charles?” Larry asked. 

This time Charlie did groan as he picked up his head from his desk. “Yes Larry?”

“Have you done my calculations for that paper?” Charlie really wanted to groan again but refrained.

“I’ve been taking care of these calculations for Don for the past couple days. He should have these results by tonight and I plan on doing your calculations tomorrow,” he answered, thumping his head back onto his desk.

“Never leave that till tomorrow which you can do today,” Larry responded.

Charlie looked up, eyeing his paperweight and wondering if Larry would be offended if he threw it at him. “Yeah they are waiting for tomorrow,” Charlie told him. He figured it was ok to disregard the words of wisdom from his mentor, just this once. He thumped his head back down on the desk and hoped his nap wouldn’t be interrupted again.


	14. March 13 2020

Prompt: (object) T-Shirt  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Larry Fleinhardt.  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 384

Megan walked down the block to the restaurant that she was going to be meeting Larry at, carrying a little gift bag with her. Originally, she was set to pick him up, but he was running late at CalSci so promised to meet her there.

Stepping into the place she spoke to the host that she was there for the Reeves reservation, but her companion was running a tad late. The host still led her to the table to wait for him and she looked at her watch as she set the gift bag on the floor next to her seat. Right on time. She wondered how late Larry was going to be, knowing he was likely to get lost in thought.

Forty-five minutes later Megan smiled as an exasperated looking host, led Larry to her table. He was clearly talking her ear off about something he found fascinating, but she clearly did not.

“Your waiter will be with you both soon,” the host told Megan before making a hasty retreat.

“I am sorry I am late, Megan. One of my students had a problem on the last test and I got caught up in explaining the answer to them, though I think I might have lost their focus well before my lecture stopped,” Larry pondered, making Megan smile.

“That is ok, I was running a bit late too, so I wasn’t sitting here long,” she lied to make him feel less guilty. “Actually, I was running late because I was walking past a store and saw a gift I just had to get for you.” She grinned, reaching down for the bag to hand it to him.

Larry took it, “Oh thank you, but I am afraid I didn’t realize we were exchanging gifts so I did not bring anything for you.”

“That is alright Larry. Just open it.” Megan answered. Larry did as she ordered, and reached into the gift bag, pulling out a Navy Blue T-Shirt that had white lettering. It read:

Physics

Why shit does stuff

Larry laughed. “Thank you Megan. I think my class will be stunned if I actually wear this to class.”

“Just make sure to take a picture of the looks on their faces then,” Megan smiled. She was going to enjoy dinner with him tonight.


	15. March 14 2020

Prompt: (drink) Wild Cherry Pepsi  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 319

How is it Ian got this hot-head rookie to train in fugitive recovery? He thought by now that he had it well established at the FBI that he worked alone, but apparently he was going to need to knock a few heads together and make that stick again. 

Ian slid into one side of the booth, putting the number he was given on the table and watched as the bureau’s newest hot-head, Don Eppes, copied his movements on the opposite side. They both faced each other silently, just staring clearly sizing one another up. Their staring contest was interrupted by a waitress bringing their orders.

“Burger and Wild Cherry Pepsi for you,” she said putting the two items in front of Ian.

“Burger and a milkshake for you,” she finished, putting that down in front of Don. She picked up their numbers and went back to the kitchen waiting for the next order to be done to take to that number or numbers as the case was with this last one.

Don snorted as Ian picked his burger up. Ian raised his eyebrow in response. “What, Eppes?” he questioned the newbie.

“How do you drink that swill, Edgerton? Everyone knows Cherry Coke is far better and that Pepsi is the inferior brand.”

Ian snorted. “Delusional idiot,” he scoffed under his breath, choosing to ignore the other agent further. He was really going to punch whoever thought it was a good idea to force him to train this guy. There was no way he was going to make it in the FBI with delusions like that. Pepsi was by far the superior brand and one of these days Ian might have to prove it by dumping his soda on the rookie’s head. Ian smirked ferally. The agent would definitely deserve it for daring to question his tastes. He would also have to train him out of his like for coke.


	16. March 15 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one directly follows March 9

Prompt: (theme/trope) Charlie gets shot  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 678

Ian and Charlie stood together in the reception room, talking to anyone who came over to speak to Charlie. The longer they stood there the more confused that Charlie was getting. Why was everyone coming up to him to talk, shouldn’t they be going up to the person receiving the award tonight.

When he shared that observation with Ian, the sniper just shrugged and told him it was likely due to how well established he is in his field and the fact that he frequently combines fields working with the FBI. 

Charlie still thought it was weird but assumed that Ian was right, though he also found it odd there wasn’t a rumor about who was receiving the award. Normally they weren’t very good at keeping it a secret.

Finally, it was time to head to the dining hall where they would serve dinner and then present the award. Ian and Charlie followed the group of academics and their dates into the hall and Ian quickly found their names in the seating chart and led Charlie to the seats.

Dinner was… miserable. Charlie had hoped to spend the evening talking to Ian at the least, but instead the mathematician from Loyola University kept chewing his ear off about a program he designed recently for use with law enforcement agencies. Normally Charlie wouldn’t mind going on and on about math, but he didn’t get nearly as much time with Ian as he would like and Ian was sitting right next to him. He clearly didn’t mind, seeing as he was still listening to Charlie talk intently even though Charlie was pretty sure he only understood every fourth word, but still the mathematician would much rather talk to him.

Finally, it was time for the award to be presented as the presenter stepped up to the podium in the front of the room and Charlie was so thankful for that because the sooner that was done the sooner the night would end and he could actually spend some quality time with Ian, assuming they didn’t pass out from exhaustion when they finally got home that is. 

Everyone’s eyes were on the presenter standing next to the table with the plaque and microphone stand on the floor in front of her, but Charlie was tuning her out. He was ready to be home relaxing with Ian, not here waiting for someone to get an award no matter how well deserved it was. His attention was only brought back to the presenter when it was clear that she was about to announce who the award was for.

“And the winner of this year’s AMS Distinguished Public Service Award is Dr. Charles Eppes!”

Say what.

Charlie looked at Ian who was grinning at him and clapping with everyone else. “I am going to kill Millie for not warning me.”

Ian’s grin changed to a smirk as he leaned closer to Charlie’s ear to speak into it. “Contemplate murder later, Professor. Make your speech now so that the sooner we can get out of here the sooner we can celebrate in private.”

Looking forward to that, Charlie rose from his seat and went up to the podium to shake hands with the presenter.

“Thank you all. I am shocked. I –” Charlie was interrupted by a bang. He froze, unsure what was going on until he felt pain and fell onto the platform the presentation was on.

Ian was quickly up there with him pressing into his side and man did that hurt. Wait did he get shot?

“Ian?”

“Don’t worry, Professor. You are gonna be fine. It seems to have hit far enough to the side that it wouldn’t have hit anything vital.”

Charlie watched, a bit horrified as blood coated his shirt and Ian’s sleeves. “I’m not getting the deposit back on these tuxes am I.”

Ian snorted. “Afraid not. Relax, one of the other mathematicians called for an ambulance. It should be here soon,” the sniper told him. “Just stay awake, Charlie,” he added when the man’s eyes started to shut.


	17. March 16 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> directly follows March 15

Prompt: (location) Hospital  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 1198

Alan and Don sped into the hospital’s waiting room and spotted Ian sitting in the corner. Even from the distance they could see his rumpled tux and sleeves stained with what Don knew had to be blood. The two men beelined right for him.

“What happened? Where’s Charlie?” Alan asked, nervous about not seeing his son. Ian looked up at the two.

“He’s ok. He got shot and is in surgery right now –”

“Surgery! Shot!” Alan interrupted, more panicked, and Ian just looked at him exasperated.

“He’s ok,” Ian told him again. “The bullet lodged in a wall of muscle. He is going to be sore for a while, but the bullet didn’t do damage too bad.” He looked to Don. “The gun apparently wasn’t well taken care of which is why it didn’t do much damage.”

“And the shooter?” Don asked.

“One of the wait-staff for the event got blackmailed by another low ranked mathematician that wasn’t invited. He was already spilling his guts and I think he was thankful when the cops showed up. Just after he got off the shot 3 other mathematicians tackled him into the ground.” Ian smirked ferally. “I used to think Charlie was joking when he said he knew how to maximize pain for minimum effort but after seeing the others forcing the guy to confess and the shape he was in as he was being led out, well clearly he wasn’t. Cops were already on their way to pick up the other guy.”

“Good,” Don answered. “I will have to call LAPD tomorrow and see what is going on with the case. Did you get the name of the person in charge?”

Ian shook his head. “I was too focused on Charlie.”

“But he’s ok right?” Alan asked again.

“He’s gonna be fine,” Ian told him again.

“Eppes,” a doctor called out. Alan and Don turned around and Ian stood, picking up the bag beside him. The three men walked over to the doc.

“How’s my son?” Alan asked.

“I am Chase Williams. I operated on your son. The bullet lodged itself in muscle, I had to make a bit of an incision to get it out and make sure that it didn’t do any damage, but removing the bullet was easy enough and there was no further damage. He is going to be sore for a while as he heals, and the several stitches will need to be taken out, but other than that he was remarkably unharmed.” The man looked at Ian. “You were the one to provide aide at the scene?” he asked glancing at Ian’s sleeves.

“Yes,” Ian asked, not sure where the doctor was going with that.

“You actually applied it in just the right way, which lodged it further into the muscle, which was a good thing because otherwise as the EMTs were moving him it might have dislodged and moved around his insides making it harder to find and the potential for more damage.” The doctor told him. “Now does Mr. Eppes have anyone to stay with him for a few days.”

“Of course,” Ian answered before Alan or Don could.

“Good, I will release him to your care with instructions on how to care for his injury before he threatens to sign out AMA again or trying to get up and possibly pull his stitches out.”

“He’s Awake?!” Alan asked.

“I am familiar with bullet injuries so will have no problems,” Ian answered at the same time as Alan.

“Yes he is. I would prefer only one person going to see him though to try to keep him relaxed while I go get his discharge papers together,” the doctor eyed Alan with a look that clearly indicated he didn’t think it a good idea to let Alan be the one to see him.

Don must have seen that message. “Come on Dad, why don’t we let Edgerton go sit with him and we can go get the house ready for him since he will probably want to crash on the couch for a bit before making the trek to bed and I am sure he will want food.” Don mentioned the food knowing that was the best way to get his dad out.

“Oh yes, ok. I should go make things ready for him coming home,” Alan agreed hesitantly

Don led his dad out of the hospital with a look to Ian that made it clear he expected him to take care of his little brother and Ian nodded.

“Lead on,” Ian told the doctor and followed him to the room Charlie was in. He was propped up in bed wearing scrubs, clearly already dressed to leave. His left arm was in a sling and Ian looked at the doctor. “You didn’t mention a sling.”

The doctor shook his head. “Just as a slight precaution, the way his muscle tore it’s going to take a couple days to start healing decently because of the trauma. It’s not likely but it is possible if he moves his arm the wrong way to tear it further. He should remain in that for three days and in bed or at least on the couch for 48 hours to rest and hopefully speed up the healing process. Are there any other questions or shall I go work on getting his discharge papers?”

“I am good thanks,” Ian answered. Williams nodded and left the room.

“Hey, professor.” Ian told Charlie as he put the bag on the chair and sat on the side of Charlie’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got shot,” Charlie dryly answered, not sure where the sarcasm was coming from. “You actually got him to agree to release me?”

“He actually volunteered,” Ian told him with a grin. “Apparently you drove him nuts enough already.”

“Good.” Charlie looked mournfully at the sleeves of Ian’s tux. “I really am not getting the deposit back on either of them am I.”

Ian chuckled. “Sorry Charlie. On the plus side at least these were only rentals and you didn’t spend the money on buying them which would have been more expensive.”

“What’s in the bag?” Charlie finally asked.

“Your award. I grabbed it before following you to the hospital, but I think you were more concentrated on the bullet hole.”

“Probably. What happened anyway? Were you able to find out anything?” Charlie asked.

Ian told Charlie what he told Don and Alan before. “I never knew mathematicians could be so lethal.”

“When one of our own gets attacked you would be surprised at what mathematicians are willing and able to do. Just remember a lot of us have high level security clearance so we tend to know a lot about that sort of thing.” Charlie answered his comment.

Ian blinked. “I never thought I would have to be afraid of geniuses.”

Charlie laughed but never got the chance to answer because the nurse came in with his forms which he quickly signed. Ian and Charlie were then on their way back to Charlie’s house. When he got there Ian was definitely calling in for a week off to stay with Charlie while he healed.

As they walked out of the hospital Charlie looked at Ian. “I guess celebrating is put on hold huh?” he groaned.

Ian laughed. “Yeah, sorry, Professor.”


	18. March 17 2020

Prompt: (word) Various  
Characters: Colby Granger, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Megan Reeves, David Sinclair   
Spoilers: Janus List, Trust Metric  
Set In: Season 4  
Word Count: 512

“Welcome back, Colby.” Don smacked the agents back as he came back into the office with all of his things after the fiasco on the freighter.

“Good to see you back, Granger” Megan told him, leaning on the desk across from Colby’s own.

“Thanks guys. I am glad to be here, but Don?” Colby asked.

“What’s up?” Don asked.

“Can you gather the team? If I am going to stay I want it to be without any secrets and while it isn’t anything really important… well…” Colby trailed off, not sure how to continue.

“Sure. Charlie too?” Don answered.

Colby nodded decisively. “Yes, definitely.”

Don nodded. “He is in class right now and has office hours after it. Is it important enough to tell him to drop office hours or can he stop by after that in about 4 hours?”

“Four hours is fine,” Colby answered.

“I’ll go call him and leave a message then.” Don walked off to do just as he said and Colby turned to unpacking everything.

Numb3rs

Four and a half hours later found Colby nervously staring between Megan, Don and David, waiting for Charlie to arrive.

Finally, Charlie sped into the room, “Sorry one of my students was having a problem with something and I wanted to get it sorted before I left.” He looked up at Don and Colby knew that Charlie wasn’t told that he had wanted to say something.

“Colby actually asked for this talk,” Don told his brother, motioning to Colby. All 4 sets of eyes turned on him and instantly made him uncomfortable.

Colby picked at the piece of paper in front of him just for something to do. “Er, I guess first I owe you an apology Charlie, but while I never said it to your face, I still talked badly about your math skills often, though I never actually meant it. Um see, apparently the Chinese dug more into my background then most people in the FBI ever do and uh, well I took various math courses in college. When they heard I was being sent to this team they ordered that I find out if you were really as good as the government thought or if you were a fraud… and well I wasn’t dragging you into that crap so I kept telling them you were a fraud with lucky guesses. Er I guess what I am really getting at for all of you is that well, I know I normally pretend not to understand a word Charlie is talking about, but well I can actually understand every third or fourth word that comes out of his mouth.”

“Wait a minute,” David said. “Are you telling me you are really one of them?” he asked waving in Charlie’s direction in a clear ‘one of those math geeks’ meaning.

Colby rubbed the back of his head. “Well I am still more human than calculator compared to Charlie, Larry, and Amita, but…” Colby shrugged.

“I don’t believe it! You are actually one of them!” David repeated, still shocked.

Colby just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I got this idea after reading this fun trivia fact on imdb 
> 
> "Ironically, David Krumholtz (who failed Algebra I twice, and hated math in school) plays a mathematician, while Dylan Bruno (who graduated from M.I.T. with a math-heavy engineering degree) plays the math-challenged F.B.I. Agent."


	19. March 18 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is Ian/Charlie again it does not follow the previous ones and can totally stand alone.

Prompt: (object) Hair tie  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: post-series  
Word Count: 356

Charlie Eppes was waiting for the plane carrying Ian to unload their passengers. He had just gotten back from being overseas a month ago from a project Ian had actually requested his assistance with, though it had been longer since he saw the sniper.

Finally, the doors opened and one by one passengers began coming out of the plane. Charlie had to do a double take when he caught sight of Ian, unable to believe that this was the same person. He still barely believed that it was him when Ian got to be standing right in front of him.

“What happened to your hair?” Ian asked, staring at the top of Charlie’s head where it was cropped close to his scalp.

Charlie was eyeing Ian’s hair just as baffled as Ian was. “Clearly, they figured out how to transplant it onto your head.” He eyed the hair that fell just below Ian’s shoulders.

“Yeah I didn’t have a chance to get it cut. Any chance you have a hair tie until I can get it cut tomorrow?”

Charlie blinked. “No but I have a rubber band,” he answered, reaching into the pocket of the laptop bag that was draped over his shoulder.

“Good enough,” Ian decided, taking the tie to pull the hair out of his face and following Charlie to his car. “How have you been, Professor? When did you get home?”

“Just under a month ago. It’s good to be home. How was the assignment?” Charlie asked.

“It was a major clusterfuck from the start. The good news is that the FBI has given the next month off.” Ian answered as they got to the car and climbed in.

They drove in a comfortable silence until Charlie pulled up to a curb.

“Where are we?” Ian asked.

“A barber shop that takes walk-ins. I may be stuck with this monstrosity but you are not coming home until you take care of that pony tail,” Charlie told him.

Ian laughed. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he answered getting out of the car to get his normal hair cut back finally.


	20. March 19 2020

Prompt: (food) Mozzarella Sticks  
Characters: Larry Fleinhardt, Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, Colby Granger, David Sinclair   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 339

“Hey Larry. You coming?” Charlie asked peaking his head into Larry’s office.

“Coming where, Charles?” Larry asked looking up from where he was daydreaming at his desk.

“The bar that Don asked if we wanted to join his team at after the successful close of his case,” Charlie reminded the older man.

“Oh, is it that time already?” Larry asked getting up.

“Yes, Larry.” Charlie answered letting Larry follow him as the physicist mused on it actually possibly not being time, but Charlie wasn’t paying attention well used to his mentor’s odd rambles.

When they arrived, Larry was still rambling on about time and dimensions.

“What started him up?” Megan asked Charlie looking at the physicist fondly as he slid into the booth Megan was at while she waited for the other three agents to come back with drinks and menus.

“Glad you both could make it,” Don said as he David and Colby arrived with menus and 6 beers.

Conversation flowed back and forth as they waited on the bartender to be able to take their order. When he finally came over everyone ordered burgers except for Larry who ordered Mozzarella sticks.

“I can’t believe that is the only white food they had on the entire menu. What is wrong with this bar that they don’t have chicken wings. Everyone has chicken wings,” Larry said once the waiter left.

“I don’t know what to tell you Larry. Maybe they got lost in another dimension.” Don suggested.

“Besides Larry, Mozzarella sticks, taste better than chicken wings anyway,” Megan answered with a grin, hoping to avoid Larry lecturing Don on why that was or was not possible.

“Well yes, I suppose that is true, but only when they are done right. Hey Charles perhaps that would be a mathematical analysis to do. The perfect temperature to make the string cheese stretch just enough…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Don interrupted. “No math talk. We are here to celebrate the successful close of this case, not start a math experiment at the table.”


	21. March 20 2020

Prompt: (color) Copper  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 554

“Hey, Whiz Kid!” Colby said coming up behind Charlie, who was talking to Amita, in CalSci’s hallway near his office. Charlie answered by jumping which Colby instantly knew meant something was wrong since he normally doesn’t jump at all. “Want to head to your office?” Colby asked so that he could ask about the reaction.

“Sure,” Charlie answered. “I will talk to you later Amita.”

“Yeah, try to keep the making-out to a minimum so students don’t walk in on your two again.” Amita teased as she left the two.

Charlie led Colby to his office and shut the door behind them as he sat behind his desk. Colby leaned on the desk in front of him. “What’s wrong?” he asked knowing something was definitely wrong with the man that hadn’t been this morning when he left him.

Charlie chewed his lip as he went into a draw of his desk and brought out a folder that was in a plastic bag. “This was on my desk this morning.”

Thinking it would be a good idea to barely touch it, Colby carefully took the folder out of the bag and opened it. Inside were tons of photos of Charlie taken from a distance. 

“You have a stalker.” Colby asked though it didn’t sound like a question. Even still Charlie nodded since he was assuming so.

Colby kissed his forehead since it was easier to reach that then his lips from that position. “Let me take these and I will see what I can find out and meet you at the house later and tell you what I found.” He watched as Charlie sagged in relief. 

“Thank you,” Charlie said.

“Of course,” Colby answered, leaving the room, forgetting why he came in the first place. Finding this creep was far more important.

Numb3rs

Charlie was standing near the door, waiting for Colby to arrive. He was far to nervous to sit and grade exams like he should be, so instead he paced.

Finally the knock he was waiting for sounded and Charlie threw open the door, before looking at Colby in concern.

“What happened? Are you ok?” Charlie asked, pulling Colby into the house looking him over for injuries since his shirt was covered in the copper color that Charlie knew meant dried blood.

“It’s ok,” Colby answered, grabbing Charlie’s hands to make him stop trying to pat him down. “It’s not mine.”

“Not sure that is supposed to make me feel better. What happened?” Charlie asked as Colby guided him to the couch.

“Well I found your stalker. Went to go talk to him to see if I was gonna have to arrest him for stalking, and he took a swing at me. I swung back and broke his nose. He’s currently in LAPD lock up. Whether or not he gets bailed out I don’t know but assault on an FBI agent, even off duty, he’s likely gonna end up serving time.”

“Huh, well ok then,” Charlie answered, trying to figure out how to feel about that. There was one thing he did know though and that was he didn’t want to keep looking at the dried blood. “You might want to go change your shirt.”

“Oh, right,” Colby answered, getting up to go change.

Hopefully that would be the last of that guy.


	22. March 21 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of a suicide at the start of the fic (though not of any of the main characters). If this is going to trigger you, please do not read

Prompt: (song title) Haunted ~ Evanescence  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 433

Ian unlocked the door of the Craftsman with the key that Charlie had given him a few weeks before and stepped into the house shutting the door quietly behind him. He stopped in surprise at the scene before him.

Amita was sobbing on Charlie. Not just minor sobbing but full on sobbing that made Ian concerned for Charlie’s shirt that he knew happened to be one of his few “dry clean only shirts”. Charlie looked up at him as if he sensed his presence and Ian opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but snapped his mouth shut at Charlie’s headshake. Instead he pointed upstairs to indicate that he would meet Charlie in his bedroom when he could pry Amita off him. Charlie must have understood the message because he nodded before turning back to Amita and whispering something Ian couldn’t understand to her.

The sniper quietly slipped up the stairs to Charlie’s bedroom. He went into the draw he had some of his clothes in and pulled out a pair of sweats before changing into them and flopping on the bed to wait for Charlie to come up to bed. Before he knew it, Ian was relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Numb3rs

Ian snapped awake when he heard the door open and click shut again when Charlie came into the room hours later, though the sniper didn’t know that until he looked at the clock.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Charlie told him as he changed into his own sweats before crawling into bed next to Ian. Ian quickly tugged him into his side.

“Everything ok?” Ian asked.

Charlie shook his head burying his head in Ian’s shoulder. “It’s Amita’s first semester teaching and one of her students committed suicide yesterday. She says she feels like it is her fault and feels haunted by it. She is convinced because she gave him an F on his last assignment it is her fault. I put her up in the guest room so at least she didn’t need to be alone at home. I don’t know what else I can do to help though. She is ready to quit because she is convinced she will just hurt more people.” 

Ian kissed Charlie on the top of his head. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve never been particularly good with comforting someone. I don’t know that there is anything more you can do though then just keep reminding her it isn’t her fault. Sleep and maybe you will have another idea in the morning.” 

Charlie hoped he was right.


	23. March 22 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one continues off of yesterdays. So yesterday's warning still somewhat applies though I don't believe it is explicitly stated in this one.

Prompt: (word) Emphasize   
Characters: Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 438

Ian Edgerton detangled himself from Charlie the following morning and left the curly-haired professor snoring soundly as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He figured he could always make breakfast for himself and Amita if she was an early riser since he knew Charlie could happily sleep to noon if he was allowed.

Nah, he’d make sure the man got up on time so best make breakfast for three. Ian got to the kitchen and took out the eggs, bacon, and bread and began to getting everything ready.

He had just cracked an egg into the pan when he heard unfamiliar steps behind him coming into the kitchen.

“Morning Amita.”

Amita jumped a bit with a yelp. “How’d you know I was here? I didn’t know you were here.”

Ian chuckled. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I got in last night.” He didn’t think she needed to know that he caught her crying all over his boyfriend. “Eggs and bacon?”

“Yes please,” Amita answered.

“Scrambled?” Ian suggested.

“That is fine.”

“How are you doing, Amita?” Ian asked trying to sound casual. He knew he must have failed because he felt her eyes drilling holes into his back.

“You came in earlier then you said didn’t you.”

“Guilty,” Ian shrugged, turning the flame down so he could face her without burning breakfast. “Charlie told me what happened and that you feel responsible. Now I am not good with this touchy feely shit, but one thing I do know from my job is that whatever reason your student decided it would have been far some reason far more then an F. And let me emphasize the next point for you. Charlie takes on the people he thinks are going to be one hell of a professor. Do you really think he would have taken you on if he thought you were going to be too harsh or too easy on your students?”

“No…” Amita said hesitantly.

“So what makes you think this was your fault?” Ian asked, staring at her.

Amita stayed silent clearly thinking about it, but Ian was fine with staring at her as she processed. She was a genius, not as gifted as Charlie, but still good. She would figure it out.

“Ian?” Amita spoke.

“Yes?” he questioned, waiting to see what she thought now.

“Breakfast is burning,” she told him.

“Fuck,” he spoke, turning back to the burning eggs at the sound of her giggle. Yeah, she would be fine eventually. Breakfast not so much. Maybe he could drag Charlie out of bed and they could hit up a diner.


	24. March 23 2020

Prompt: (word) Dangerous  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes.  
Spoilers: 2x09 Toxin  
Set In: 2x09 Toxin  
Word Count: 415

“No absolutely not. It’s way to dangerous,” Don told his brother, refusing to look at him instead continue to stare in the direction that McHugh went in.

“Don, you know if you or Ian go in McHugh is going to blow the place up. Ideally Megan could have gotten here in time to handle it but she isn’t. You need someone McHugh isn’t going to see as a threat and between the three of us I am the least threatening compared to you and Ian.”

“I hate to say it, but the Professor is right,” Ian said rummaging around the back of Don’s SUV where he knew extra vests would be stored.

Ian pulled it on over Charlie’s head and strapped him in tightly. “You stay as far away as you can and if you get yourself killed I am going to bring you back and kick your ass.”

Charlie snorted, if it sounded a bit hysterical, Ian was nice enough not to comment. “I am pretty sure that defies all logic.”

“Yeah well don’t give me a reason to prove you wrong,” Ian told Charlie. Uncaring that they hadn’t come out to Don yet, Ian jerked him by the vest and pulled him into a rough kiss. “You come back to me in one piece got it.”

“Got it,” Charlie answered before walking into the dump to find McHugh.

“So,” Don said, staring at his brothers back as he made his way into the dump. “When did that start?”

“That is a bit of a long story. I met the Professor a couple years ago when I got loaned out to another agency. I can’t tell you what we were doing, but we ended up posing as a couple for a bit when my previous cover was blown. It was actually that fake relationship that convinced us to try something for real. For some reason we just clicked. We don’t get to meet in person often, but so far that has worked in our favor.” Ian was watching in Charlie’s direction just as intently as Don was.

Don shook his head. “I don’t even want to know what that means,” he mumbled to himself. “I hope you know that if Charlie gets hurt, I will be kicking your ass. I can’t believe you are letting your unarmed boyfriend at this guy.” 

“Trust me, Charlie is tougher than he looks. He could easily kick his ass if he needs to.”

Don hoped he was right.


	25. March 24 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterday's addition.

Prompt: (word) Talkative  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes.  
Spoilers: 2x09 Toxin  
Set In: 2x09 Toxin  
Word Count: 452

Charlie walked slowly through the dump to where he heard the sound of crackling fire coming from. Finally, he spotted McHugh holding a sparkling cracker ready to blow the place up. He raised his hands in defense, hoping that McHugh had enough control to hear him out first.

“Mr. McHugh. My name is Dr. Charles Eppes. I am a mathematician at CalSci.”

“What do you want? Why should I listen to you?” McHugh asked aggressively. “What’s stopping me from blowing you and me both sky high?”

“As I said I am a mathematician. I can prove your innocence with 100 percent certainty. Fact: Graybridge Pharmaceuticals knowingly sold tainted meds, including antibiotics. Fact: they sold these to you for your cattle, knowing of the defectiveness. Fact: it was these defective antibiotics that led to your cattle making people sick. Fact: You ate the cattle so the only evidence left of what they did is in you. Fact: they set you up to die when they hired someone to shoot that marshal when it looked like you were surrendering. Fact: They still want you dead because you are the only one that can shut them down. I can prove all this mathematically. Are you really willing to give them what they want?” Charlie couldn’t believe that he was being this talkative, or practically goading the man into not acting. He knew very well from his students that telling someone not to do something could lead to the person doing it. What was he thinking?

Well apparently, his lack of forethought with what exactly he said was still ok because soon he saw McHugh put out the cracker and begin walking to him.

Charlie pulled out the handcuffs that Don stuck in his pocket and watched the man balk. “I thought you said you were a mathematician?” he snarled and Charlie could see he was itching to blow him up again.

“I am. But my brother and partner are FBI. How do you think I got them to listen to me about the frame up. They brought me in to consult and I found the abnormalities, but they were more than willing to listen to me. Now are you willing to put these on to keep them from shooting you for thinking you are still a threat to me?” Charlie answered.

McHugh grudgingly gave Charlie his wrists and Charlie led him out of the mine field to Don and Ian.

“We are not doing this again,” Don told him as Ian loaded McHugh into the car.

“Trust me, I have no wish to potentially be blown up again. If I don’t have to do it again I will be very glad for it,” Charlie answered.


	26. March 25 2020

Prompt: (word) Manage  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 544

Ian dragged himself up to his apartment door and fumbled his keys trying to get them in the lock and open the door. He finally managed and opened the door to be confronted by something cooking.

He had no idea what was going on and was about to draw his gun when he caught a curly haired mathematician poke his head around the corner where the kitchen was located. Instead he sagged onto the wall, closing the front door behind him.

“Charlie? What are you doing here?” he asked.

Charlie frowned at the slur in Ian’s words. “It’s Spring Break. Remember?”

Ian frowned thinking. “I thought that was starting the 24th?” he questioned, not even trying to push himself off the wall.

“Ian, it’s the 25th. I checked in with Quantico and they said you were out on a mission but should be home today so I decided to drop by anyway and wait for you. You look like you could drop right where you stand. When was the last time you slept?” Charlie asked, coming closer to Ian and pulling him in the direction of his bed. He knew that Ian must be exhausted seeing that he didn’t protest.

“The 19th I think. I might have gotten a couple hours on the 20th.”

“Ian, this isn’t sustainable,” Charlie told him, pushing him onto his bed and taking off his shoes for him.

“What about dinner?” Ian asked, words slurring more as he was fighting sleep.

“Sleep first. Dinner can be reheated later,” Charlie told him. Ian didn’t argue and fell right asleep.

Charlie left the room to slow the meal cooking before deciding to go sit with Ian.

Numb3rs

Charlie felt Ian roll into his side and brought his eyes to him from the book he was reading to see Ian looking at him.

“Feeling better?” Charlie asked.

Ian nodded. “What happened to dinner.”

“Actually, I slowed down it cooking while you napped. It should be done in another half hour. Now what happened?”

“It was a hunt that took more time hunting then he should have. Sneaky bastard.”

“Ian, you can’t manage being up for days in a row without crashing. One day it’s not going to go well. I am worried about you.”

Ian nodded. “I know. This case was extenuating circumstances which is why it got so bad.”

“I get needing to continue, but why not call in for help so you can at least sleep a couple hours each day.”

“Would it make you feel better if I promise to try. I can’t always do so because of reasons out of my control but when I can I will.”

Charlie sighed. “I guess I will have to take it. Just be careful all right? I don’t want to get a call that you were killed because you weren’t taking care of your basic needs on a hunt.”

“I promise to at least try to take care of myself better. Speaking of basic needs though how about dinner?” Ian asked with a grin.

Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes. “Stay. I made something easy that can be brought in here.” Charlie left the room to go dish up and Ian relaxed against the wall. He was glad Charlie was here.


	27. March 26 2020

Prompt: (word) Wish  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan/Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 738

Amita looked at Charlie, tears streaming down her face as Charlie shook his head in disbelief at her.

“Charlie,” she said reaching out to him, but he stepped out of reach. “Charlie, please. We need to talk about this.”

He shook his head again. “I don’t even know what to say to you right now Amita,” he told her turning his head to the side. “I don’t even know how I am feeling about this at the time, but I don’t think I can do it.”

“Please, I just wish we could go back to the way we were,” she told him, reaching forward again.

Charlie shook his head and fled before she could try again and went back to his car.

He sat in the Prius and debated about where to go from there. He certainly didn’t want to go home since his dad would wonder why he was home so early. Don was out for the same reason since he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell either of them right now, though he knew he would eventually. Larry was out since he and Megan were going out tonight. David was also on a date. He wasn’t particularly close to anyone else at CalSci, well not close enough to go drinking with anyway.

That left one name on his list and he dialed the number after he opened his cell. When it was answered he spoke. “Want to go out for a drink?”

Numb3rs

Having chosen a bar near the other person’s apartment, Colby was already at the bar with a beer in front of him and one next to him waiting for Charlie when he got there. Charlie went over to the bar where he saw Colby as soon as he entered.

Before he even sat, the mathematician picked up the bottle and took a swig, finally sitting down and picking at the label.

“Not that I mind the call, but it was a bit unexpected since you normally come out with us when it’s been more planned. What brought this on?” Colby asked. He must have seen some hesitation on Charlie’s face because he quickly added. “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but if you do…” he quickly took a drink from his own bottle to avoid rambling more.

“Amita cheated on me.” Charlie answered. Colby realized taking a drink was not a good idea when he spewed out his mouthful all over the bar at the unexpected news, causing the bartender to look at him in disgust.

“Fuck. That sucks man. Sounds like you could do with the harder stuff tonight and I can lend you my couch for the night,” Colby told him, ordering Tequila from the bartender on his way past.

Charlie threw the shot back and watched as Colby poured him another from the bottle the bartender left them. “She wants me to forget about it and forgive her and go back to the way things were and I don’t know if I can do that.”

“I am not sure I would be able to either if I were in your shoes.”

“If you were in my position, what would you do?” Charlie asked, taking a sip of the Tequila.

“Well tonight I would get as drunk as possible, but I think you are talking after that. Honestly it would depend. If I could honestly say I believed my partner wouldn’t do it again, and I loved them enough, I might want to test the waters to see if I could get over it. If I didn’t trust my partner to not do it again, I would have to end things.”

“Amita never even apologized for cheating. Only for getting caught,” Charlie answered finishing the shot and Colby poured another.

“I am not going to tell you what to do, if that was what you were looking for. But, I think you already know what you should do and are looking for approval. Charlie, you don’t need that either. You do what is best for you and everyone who cares for you will stand behind your decision.”

Charlie didn’t answer, but Colby didn’t expect him to. Instead he turned the conversation to something lighter as he kept pouring alcohol for Charlie until he deemed him drunk enough and guided him out of the bar and toward his apartment to make use of his couch.


	28. March 27 2020

Prompt: (word) Damage  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (hinted), Don Eppes, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 968

Ian grit his teeth in annoyance as Don rejected his call. AGAIN. The sniper angrily punched the digits for the fifth time thinking that Don better pick up or he might use him as target practice despite the fact that it would upset Charlie.

Numb3rs

Don flipped open is cell from where he was seated and cursed. It was Ian calling again. “Sorry I really need to take this,” Don told the boss and got up to leave the room and answer the call.

“Now is really not a good time, Edgerton. I am in a meeting with my boss.”

“I don’t give a shit. Have you heard from your brother? He isn’t answering his phone.”

“Is that all you were calling about? I am not my brother’s keeper.”

“Damn it Don! He’s in Santa Barbara today for a conference. They just had a 7.8 magnitude earthquake.” Ian yelled in his ear.

“Fuck, ok I am stuck in this meeting, but I will call Colby and have him drive down and hopefully find Charlie,” Don hung up without saying anything else and quickly called Colby to tell him to get down to Santa Barbara ASAP.

Numb3rs

Colby knew that what he did wasn’t exactly legal but before he left the office, he tracked the location of Charlie’s phone and he found himself driving to the location of the ping. Just under an hour later Colby found himself pulling up to a miserable scene. The building before him was completely destroyed and rescue crews were already working on breeching to try to get people out.

Colby quickly jumped out of his SUV and hurried to the scene flashing his badge to gain access. The Agent quickly figured out who was in charge and went over to him.

“I am Special Agent Granger from L.A. Have you located this man yet?” Colby asked the man, holding his phone up that showed am image of Charlie.

“Located, but we haven’t managed to get him out yet. He’s unconscious but alive. What brings you here for him?”

“He’s one of our consultants. If you could point me in his direction, I can go check him out and if he regains consciousness, I am sure that he can help get himself out.”

“I doubt that, this building is highly unstable.”

Colby laughed. “He’s a mathematician. Trust me he will be able to do the math to know what to move and what not to touch for worry that the building will come down.”

The man in charge waved another man over. “Agent Granger, this is Matt Beckman. Matt bring him to the curly haired Male you found.”

Matt nodded and led Colby over to the area. “It’s a bit of a tight fit but you should be ok to get in and find him. It’s a straight path maybe about 20 feet ahead of you, you will find him.”

“Thanks,” Colby answered and went in following the path Matt told him to follow.

True to his word, twenty feet later, Colby was crouched but had found Charlie lying at an awkward angle on the uneven surface below him. There were more wall supports covering his legs but thankfully his upper body seemed relatively unharmed.

Colby crouched lower and checked for a pulse. Finding it steady he decided it would be ok to try to wake him.

“Charlie, Charlie” Colby kept repeating, shaking his shoulder as hard as he dared. After what seemed like forever, his persistence finally paid off and Colby saw Charlie’s eyes flutter open.

“Colby?” Charlie questioned, coughing.

“Hey there, Whiz Kid. What’s say you help me get you out of here? I need to know what is safe to move to get you out and what isn’t,” Colby answered, kneeling on one knee near his head.

Charlie blinked a few times as if he was just realizing what was going on. “Ok, um. Can you help me sit up?” he requested when he failed to get himself vertical. He took a deep breath, trying to stop the space from spinning and then looked at the parts trapping him there. “Don’t touch the two large top bars, that is libel to bring more on the building down. The smaller pieces under it should be ok to move so long as there isn’t something I can’t see.”

Colby laid Charlie back down. “Ok, keep breathing and try to stay conscious in case I need your help figuring out what to move so I can get you out of here.” Colby reached into his back pocket and brought out the thick pair of gloves he brought with him and got to work moving all the debris that was pinning Charlie. 

About a half hour into digging he was finally making progress and pulled a support beam off of Charlie’s leg making Charlie gasp in pain and Colby wince as he looked at his oddly bent leg.

“Ok I think I have got enough moved to drag you the rest of the way out from under,” Colby said, coming to stand behind Charlie and putting his hands under his arms. “Hold onto my sleeves if you need to. This is probably going to hurt sorry.” He felt Charlie grip them. “On the count of three I am going to tug.” Colby counted and tugged just when he said he would, pulling Charlie the rest of the way out as he gasped in pain again and Colby lifted him easily into his arms as his grip loosened.

“I’ve got you. Let’s get you out of here.” Colby made his way from the building and laid Charlie on the stretcher. Knowing that Don was still in a meeting he texted him before following Charlie’s stretcher.

Got him.

Let Don do with that information what he wanted.


	29. March 28 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one continues from March 27

Prompt: (word) Blood  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 515

Colby answered his cell phone not looking at the caller id assuming that it would be Don checking in to see how his brother was.

“What hospital is Charlie being taken to? I am almost there.” Ian Edgerton’s voice came from the other side making Colby almost drop his phone in terror. The agent looked at Charlie and really wanted to make the man pay for putting him in this position.

“Well actually… uh… we aren’t,” Colby answered hesitantly.

“What do you mean you aren’t?” Ian’s voice came over the phone deadly calm, but mostly deadly.

“Well uh, Charlie was conscious when I pulled him out of the rubble. He didn’t want to go when he knew he could help, and the guy in charge wasn’t about to say no when there are still a bunch of people trapped. Honestly, I am hoping he passes out sooner rather than later so he goes and gets his leg looked at,” Colby rambled hoping that the sniper wouldn’t shoot the messenger. “Edgerton?” he questioned when the other side of the line stayed silent.

“Where are you?” he questioned and Colby rattled off the nearest intersection. “I am on my way.” The next thing Colby heard was the dial signal indicating that Edgerton hung up so he closed his phone.

“I hate you,” Colby muttered under his breath looking at Charlie and swearing the next time Ian needed to be given news like this he was definitely making Charlie be the one who answered the call, even if he had to pour ice water on the mathematician’s face to bring him to consciousness.

Numb3rs

Ian quickly made his way to the intersection that Granger referenced. He quickly zeroed in on the area that they must have been using as a communications base and made his way over to that, completely ignoring the protests that followed him about entering the scene.

He found Granger outside with Charlie on a stretcher and a laptop on Charlie’s lap. A bandage was on Charlie’s forehead that was starting to turn red from blood. His leg was propped up on several other things to elevate it. Ian didn’t know how he was still conscious and wasn’t sure he wanted to know either.

Colby saw him and fled. Smart man.

“What do you think you are doing?” Ian questioned Charlie making the curly haired man look up from the laptop.

“Ian! I am just helping them to maximize the number of people they can get out without causing the building to collapse.”

“And you aren’t at the hospital where you should be because…” Ian trailed off watching as Charlie had the nerve to roll his eyes.

“Because I wouldn’t have the information I would need there. Relax another 20 minutes and I will have done what I can and it is up to them to do the rest.”

“And after that you will go to the hospital?” Ian questioned, though it didn’t sound like a question.

“Yes,” Charlie agreed looking back to the laptop.

He didn’t notice Ian set an alarm on his cell phone. In 20 minutes he was going to the hospital, either willingly or kicking and screaming. Ian didn’t care.


	30. March 29 2020

Prompt: (food) Italian  
Characters: Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 358

Ian had just got out of the shower and pulled on his dress pants when his cell rang and he answered it. He listened to the person on the other end speaking before hanging up. The sniper growled as he redialed a familiar number as he slid on a button-down shirt.

“Hello,” the distracted voice of his favorite mathematician answered.

“Hey, professor,” Ian answered.

“Ian! What’s up? I am not late am I?” Charlie asked, making the sniper chuckle.

“Nope, still about an hour before I was supposed to pick you up, but I unfortunately might be late since your brother just called me into the office. So can you meet me at the restaurant instead?”

“Of course. Do you need to cancel instead? I understand that work is work and you can’t exactly plan when killers kill.”

“Charlie, we have had to cancel our last three dates because of them and your brother. We will be having this date even if I have to knock your brother out and escape from the offices. Ok.” Ian told him.

Charlie laughed. “Ok I will see you later then.”

Numb3rs

Ian came into the FBI offices wearing a suit and tie and went over to Don. “This better be good, Eppes.”

Don looked up when Ian spoke and blinked in astonishment at Ian actually being dressed up. “Uh, going somewhere?”

“Not that it is your business, but I have a reservation at an Italian restaurant for my date tonight, so if you could make it quick so I can leave.” Ian told him. It was clearly not a suggestion.

“Oh yeah, who’s the lucky woman?” Don asked. Ian answered with a raised eyebrow. “Right, never mind then. Go on, I won’t keep you, just come in tomorrow so I can talk to you then.”

Ian didn’t protest and spun on his heel to walk out of the office. The sniper smirked. He wondered what Don would say if he knew that the lucky ‘woman’ was his younger brother. He would need to get Charlie to fill him in on that reaction if he wasn’t around for it when it happens.


	31. March 30 2020

Prompt: (word) Adjust  
Characters: David Sinclair, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In: post Crystal Hoyle  
Word Count: 375

David’s nose was buried in a file as he walked into the war room.

“Hey, Colby. Did you—” his voice cut off as he finally looked up to see Colby and Charlie look up at him from where they were… well David was pretty sure they were making out. He blinked at them completely baffled. He only moved when he was nudged in the back.

“What gives?” Don asked, pushing into the room and seeing the position Colby and Charlie was in. “Again you two! How many times do I have to say keep it at home?” he scolds, shaking in dismay. David suddenly knows that they have had this conversation before and Don doesn’t expect this time to do any good either. His thought is only confirmed when he hears Megan laugh behind Don.

“Does everyone know?” David asked baffled.

Colby laughs and pats David on the shoulder as he walks past the other agent. “Everyone does now!” Colby continues to laugh on the way out of the room. David didn’t even notice Don pushing his way back out of the room to follow Colby.

“You ok?” Charlie asks, bringing David out from his stunned staring.

“Uh, I could have totally lived without seeing Colby’s tongue down your throat,” David said hesitantly.

Charlie shrugged in a gesture that screamed he was uncomfortable with this line of conversation. “Yeah well I wanted Colby to tell you, but he was adamant about wanting payback for being the last to know about Larry and Megan. At least now that you know, Don might be happy that maybe we can limit the amount of times he catches us in the office. He really wanted to see your expression when you found out.” 

David shook his head completely baffled that he was the last to find out, but knew he had to say something to Charlie. “Hey what you both get up to in your private lives is between you two.” He told the mathematician before walking off to find Colby again to give him the file in his hands. It was going to take some time for him to adjust to the news but he would if it made Colby happy. He would be getting payback though.


	32. March 31 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit AU but it will be obvious how quickly

Prompt: (quote) The strictest law sometimes becomes the severest injustice. ~ Benjamin Franklin  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: season 3  
Set In:  
Word Count: 372

Megan and Charlie sat side by side listening to the government official lecture at them. When he stopped speaking, the two stood up and walked out of the room at the exact same time as if they had read each other’s minds.

When they were far enough away from the room, Charlie broke the silence. “I don’t like this.”

Megan wrapped her arm around Charlie’s shoulders in a half hug sort of thing. “I don’t either Charlie but we’ve been bullied into this for the DoJ. The sooner we do what we are being forced to do, the sooner we can stop.”

“And after? Megan, what they are asking us to do… how are we supposed to go back to everything unchanged?” Charlie questioned her.

“I don’t know Charlie. Let’s just get through this first.” Megan answered, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt of comforting him.

Numb3rs

A month later it became clear how deep into this crap they had gotten, and what the government official really wanted them for. The interrogation aspect was just a cover-up.

Megan slapped the man, not caring anymore if it got her fired as Charlie stood behind her not about to stop her. “You bastard,” she cursed at him, barely refraining from smacking him again, before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Charlie followed.

“What have we done?” she asked Charlie after they stepped outside.

“I should have ran more scenarios. We knew that they wanted something else. I should have tried harder to find it,” Charlie said, not responding to her question.

“No, Charlie. You couldn’t have known that they were using us to get an abuser to go free and jail his victim. We didn’t even know there was anything like that to this.”

“This sucks,” Charlie told Megan.

“I once heard the quote ‘the strictest law sometimes becomes the severest injustice’. I don’t think I really understood what it meant until now.” Megan responded.

“So, what do we do now?”

“We keep our heads down and do the bare minimum until we can get away from here. And if we find some way to fix this we take it no matter the consequences it brings down for the program.” Megan answered.


	33. April 1 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this should be a fake chapter, but I'll be nice and give you a real chapter anyway. Happy April Fools!

Prompt: (word) Activity  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (hinted)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 422

As he stood in front of the blackboards in his garage his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller id, Charlie answered.

“Hey Ian. What’s up? I thought you were on a case.”

“I am, but I am hoping you are free enough that you can come out here. I could use your voodoo on this one. If you need to stay at school I can manage but I have the feeling that I will crack this case quicker with your help.” Ian told him. What he didn’t say – but Charlie knew from talking to him before – was he was worried about the trail going cold.

“Can you give me 24 hours, maybe a bit more to get down there. I need to alert my TAs to cover my classes and find a flight out there.”

“That would be great. Thank you, Charlie. You go call your TAs and I will book you on a flight out and call you with the information. Pick you up when you get here.”

“Thanks Ian.”

Numb3rs

Just over 36 hours later, found Charlie ready to kill Ian as the sniper laughed while he puked in a bush.

“Don’t worry, Professor. There is only another 10 ziplines and a parachute jump to the scene of the crime.” Ian told him not hiding his smirk as Charlie turned to look at him with a glare.

“I am beginning to see a possible motive for the murder,” Charlie told him after washing out his mouth with water. Ian laughed harder. “Who even thinks this activity is fun anyway?”

“Adrenaline Junkies. Which apparently you are not. Now come on, if you can get the rest of the way down the ziplines without losing your stomach I won’t even make you jump alone and we can go tandem with the parachute,” Ian told him as him as he guided him to the start of the next zipline and hooked him to it.

“Why couldn’t we go to the island by boat like normal people?” Charlie asked.

“Because all the boats were booked this morning and you wanted to get down there early,” Ian grinned as he pushed Charlie to start the professor going down the zipline before the man realized that Ian just really wanted to see him on these zip lines, not that the boats were all booked. If he ever does realize it around his shouting he might actually have to be worried about Charlie killing him. He hooked himself up to the zipline and let himself follow.


	34. April 2 2020

Prompt: (word) Mate  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes, Margret Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 293

“Check Mate,” Charlie Eppes looked up at his father from where he sat at the table.

Alan looked at the clock and saw that the chess match lasted barely fifteen minutes. He looked back at his son, completely baffled and could hear his wife giggling from next to the two of them.

“I want a rematch,” Alan told his 7-year-old son. He set up his own pieces and watched as his son mirrored his movements. “This time I am playing white,” he told Charlie turning the board around before Charlie could make the first move again.

Margret continued to giggle from where she sat and Alan had to refrain from pouting as he made the first move.

Ten minutes later and Charlie was calling Check Mate again. The only thing that prevented Alan from letting out a curse was the fact that he did not want to sleep on the couch like Margret would make him do for cursing in front of one of the boys. He didn’t want to know how long that would last now that they were grown enough to learn the word. Bad enough she had him sleeping on the couch for one night when Don was a baby.

“I give up!” Alan announced getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen. His wife’s laughter followed him. Now that he was alone he didn’t mind the pout appearing on his face. Maybe he could distract Charlie with a new math textbook the next time he wanted to play his son. That might be the only way he could win again. 

He better go shopping for a good book. Maybe he could find one on those Millennium problems that Charlie talked about before. That might distract him enough.


	35. April 3 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! Aren't you lucky I still wrote and updated lol.
> 
> This one I saw a meme for the other day and couldn't resist turning it into a story when there was the perfect word for it. Meme is below the story for you to view.

Prompt: (object) Zamboni  
Characters: Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton (off screen Ian/Charlie)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 413

“So why did we get called in again?” Ian asked in a tone that Don knew meant the sniper thought he was an idiot.

“Hockey league, Canadian team player missing, a bloody scene on the ice,” Don repeated for the fourth time as they walked down the stands to get to the rink.

A Zamboni was in the center of the rink, a trail of blood following the machine. Don thought it looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

Finally, they got to the side of the rink and Don stepped onto the ice slipping and sliding in his shoes. “Hope you can balance on ice,” Don slipped and slid as he made his way over to the large machine. He was not impressed with the fact that Ian was walking with ease on the ice.

Don went over to the front of the machine to see where the body might have impacted and didn’t pay attention to Ian until the man spoke again.

“Eppes, why are we here?”

Don sighed in exasperation. “Are you getting to be hard of hearing now?” he asked without looking at the man. “Canadian missing, making the case become out of local jurisdiction.” Finally, Don looked up and saw Ian crouching by the end of the trail of blood. His fingers were dipped in the blood. “What are you doing?”

“Testing a theory,” the sniper told Don, putting his fingers together and pulling them apart before giving the stain a small sniff. “It’s transmission fluid.”

“Well shit,” Don said. “Why did we get called out here?” he asked following Ian as he made his way back out of the rink.

“That’s what I have been saying.”

“What about the missing player do you think?” Don then asked.

Ian shrugged. “Most Major League teams have a policy of no alcohol on game day. If guy was drinking before they knocked on his hotel room he probably hid not wanting to be fined.” Ian began walking up the steps so Don could go report their findings and Don followed.

“Hey think we could get free tickets to a game for being dragged out here for no reason?”

“If you try get me two.”

“Date with a hot girl?” Don questioned.

“Hot definitely, but I think your brother would be upset if he learned that you think he is a girl,” Ian smirked. The only way the sniper could explain the look on Don’s face was ‘Brain Broken’.


	36. April 4 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can sort of be a continuation of the really long series of Ian/Charlie (would it help if I made a list as chapter one of the stuff that has a continuation?) but can also stand separately since it takes place well after those events and doesn’t really reference them

Prompt: (object) Blackboard  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 457

Ian Edgerton unlocked the front door of the Craftsman and nodded at Alan who was sitting in a seat facing the door.

“Oh, good. You are home. Charlie is in the garage. Do you want to be the one to try to convince him dinner is not an optional meal?”

Ian chuckled. “Sure. I have to talk to him about something anyway.” Ian walked toward the back door and left the house casually walking over to the garage where the door was already open.

Leaning against the door jam, the sniper contented himself to watch Charlie at the blackboard for a bit. The mathematician was impressive when he was in the zone like he was now, headphones in his ears and head bobbing to whatever he was listening to as he worked.

After 10 minutes it became clear to Ian that Charlie was in his own world and he smiled walking up to Charlie and wrapping his arms around his middle from behind the man. Charlie jumped at the unexpected touch, but grinned as he saw it was Ian and took out his earbuds.

“Hey,” Charlie said. “When did you get home?”

Ian smiled, wider. He liked hearing the Craftsman being referred to as his home too. It never got old. “Not long. Your dad wanted me to come out and tell you that dinner is not optional, but before we go in I have to talk to you.” He led Charlie over to the couch and pulled Charlie down to sit next to him, pulling the curly-haired man into his side.

“What about?”

“One of my sources say you plan on working on the project that the Witsec is calling Project Omicron.” Ian said, making it clear that he knew that much. “What do you know about what that project is intended for?”

“Not much. I just know the type of system that they need.” 

Ian nodded as if that confirmed his thought. “We will need to discuss it after dinner and Alan goes to bed. I am not saying you can’t work on the project, but I believe it is more dangerous than you were led to believe. Even my contact believes that which is why he warned me when he normally stays out of this sort of thing. I don’t want you getting hurt because you don’t have all the information.”

“Alright, we will talk after dad goes to bed, or if he seems to be staying up for a while we can come back out here. Here might be more secure anyway since you insist on doing bug sweeps here monthly.”

Ian just shrugged, pulling Charlie up off the couch so that they could go get dinner before Alan came looking for them.


	37. April 5 2020

Prompt: (word) Absence  
Characters: Colby Granger, Che Lobo Santiago (off screen Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers: Episode 3x17: One Hour  
Set In: After that episode  
Word Count: 409

Colby couldn’t believe he was about to do this but there was no hesitation to pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number in his contacts he never thought he would actually use.

When the phone was picked up, Colby spoke. “It’s Colby Granger. I really need your help.” He just hoped the man remembered him since it had been over a year since they met. Apparently, he did since he was told to come over.

Colby broke away from the rest of the team, thankful that they weren’t paying attention to him at all and left to go to his car.

Numb3rs

Colby pulled up to a home that he remembered from the case and the gate opened to let him through. Che Lobo was standing at the entrance when he got out of the car, and motioned him to come in.

When they sat in a sitting room Che Lobo spoke. “What’s going on?”

“You remember me telling you about how we couldn’t have gotten your son back safely without Dr. Charles Eppes’ help right.”

“Of course.”

“He got involved in a case regarding some organized crime about a week ago for another agency. Two days ago he was taken. The agency he was working for keeps giving us the same spiel about the assignment being classified. His brother is losing it more and more as we can’t find anything and I – we – The rest of the team isn’t doing any better. I’ve got a feeling the longer he stays in their hands the worse the chances are of coming out of this alive. If you can find out any information I would really appreciate it.” Colby told the man. Colby felt like Joe’s father was staring right through him with the look he was giving him.

“How long have you been seeing him?” he asked out of nowhere, making the agent almost cough in shock.

“Uh, about 6 months now.” Colby answered, not wanting to lie and risk the man not helping because of it.

Santiago nodded and stood. “Wait here while I make a few phone calls.” He began walking toward the doorway, but stopped before he left. “Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder was full of shit. It’s terrifying when you don’t know where they are or if they are ok,” he added before walking out of the room. 

Colby didn’t know what made him say that but he was right.


	38. April 6 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one directly follows yesterday's (April 5) addition.

Prompt: (character) Charlie  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Che Lobo Santiago  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 805

Charlie’s head hung where he was tied on a chair. His ribs and face were burning from the hits that he had encountered over the past… however long he had been held hostage for. At least they were convinced that he would crack eventually and they didn’t need to up the torture. He probably would crack then if they did. 

He didn’t know who sold him out either, cause someone had to have done so since only a few people knew he was even working on this project.

Charlie brought his head up at the commotion he heard on the other side of the door. Gunshots rung through the room and Charlie wished he could move and hide, but he couldn’t.

Three men he didn’t recognize from the past couple days came into the room, dragging a fourth body.

“Think we found the suit who must have sold you out,” the man dragging the body, threw him to the floor in front of Charlie and Charlie couldn’t stop himself from looking at the dead man.

They were right, Charlie recognized the man as being the lead of the project he was brought in on. That explained a lot actually.

What it didn’t explain was why the three newcomers were here and cutting him loose. Not that Charlie minded that.

“Che Lobo sent us when Agent Granger requested his help to find you, Dr. Eppes.” Charlie hissed as the man helped to pull him up. “Alright?” the man questioned.

“I think they broke a couple of my ribs,” Charlie explained. 

The man nodded. “It’s better for us to get out of here as quickly as possible, but we have a first aid kit in the car with ace bandages. Do you think you can make it out there?”

Charlie nodded and grit his teeth as he walked out of the building with the three men and to the car. He climbed into the back with the man who assisted him as the other two climbed into the front. They drove off and the man in the back assisted with wrapping Charlie’s ribs. 

“Sorry we don’t have ice for your eye,” he nodded toward Charlie’s face with his swollen shut eye.

“You guys probably saved my life, so I am hardly about to complain about such a minor inconvenience,” Charlie grinned, groaning as they hit a pothole.

The other man snorted in reply. “Since we didn’t introduce ourselves before. I am Carlos, the man driving is Alonzo, and the third man is Fernando. Che Lobo hired us shortly after the case you worked on with him.” What he didn’t say was that they got hired because of the case, but they didn’t think that was necessary. The professor was a smart man, he would figure out the reason. “You look like you could use some rest, Dr. Eppes. It is about a two-and-a-half-hour drive back to the house and your Agent Granger if you want to take a nap.”

Charlie knew he should probably be wary about actually doing so, but he was far too tired to fight it and shortly after fell asleep.

Numb3rs

Charlie was woken by someone lightly tapping on his shoulder and he jumped before he could stop himself. “Sorry, Dr. Eppes, but we are about a block away from the Santiago’s house where Agent Granger is waiting. Thought you could use a couple of minutes to wake up.”

“Thanks,” Charlie told them, relaxing back into the seat.

After a couple minutes, they pulled through the gate and Charlie could see Colby standing next to another man. He looked exhausted and Charlie carefully got out of the car as Colby came rushing over to him.

“I’m ok,” Charlie said with a hiss as Colby pulled him into a hug. “Mostly,” Charlie rectified when Colby pulled back to look at him like he is insane.

“He thinks he has a couple broken ribs, so should probably be seen by a doctor,” Carlos added unhelpfully.

Colby nodded, wrapping an arm around Charlie and turning to Santiago who had stepped down with him.

“Thank you,” Colby said to the man, shaking his hand.

“Of course. I am glad I was able to help,” he looked at Charlie next. “I didn’t get a chance to thank you for saving my son a year ago, so thank you. Take care of yourself.” Che Lobo nodded at the two of them before turning to head back into his house, the other three men following him.

“Come on, let’s get you to the FBI. One of our medics on staff can check you out instead of waiting in the ER. Plus, Don might kill me if I stay gone any longer since I didn’t exactly tell him where I was going,” Colby told the mathematician, steering him to the car.


	39. April 7 2020

Prompt: (word) Weather  
Characters: Ian Edgerton (off screen Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 340

Thunder and Lightning cracked overhead where Ian was curled up in a tent in a forest. He was currently on the hunt for a fugitive who had killed 16 people and broken out of prison. He shivered in his tent since he got soaked setting it up, but he was too far away from civilization to find a hotel.

Damn rain was gonna make him lose his trail too. The sniper wished Charlie was here, not only would there be a warm body to curl up with, but he was sure the math professor had some sort of voodoo to help pick up the trail again. Then again if Charlie was there, he would also need to watch his back too because his professor was likely to get lost in his math somehow.

Ian sighed, even the con of having Charlie here wasn’t enough for Ian to stop wishing the man was here with him. Maybe it was finally time for him to consider retiring. Hunting wasn’t as fun as it used to be now that he can come home to Charlie whenever he wanted.

He wouldn’t even have to completely retire. He was sure the FBI would still be glad to have him for teaching classes. The sniper was sure Charlie would be glad to hear about him considering retirement. He was well aware how much Charlie worried about him while he was out of reach on a hunt, and though Charlie would never ask him to retire, Ian had no doubt that it would mean a lot to the man.

He laid down in his sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling of the tent as he ran through all the potential scenarios that he could come up with because he could hear Charlie nagging in his head not to make any hasty decisions that he would regret.

By the time he rolled over he was certain. Being away like this was no longer something he enjoyed doing so he was at least going to retire from that.


	40. April 8 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I haven't been responding to all the reviews as I normally do, I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken time to review. I really do appreciate it, but my computer is slow, taking time to respond to each of you individually takes time away from writing the next story (since I often don't see them until the following day) and I am trying so hard not to be late in posting. Thank you all for your reviews.

Prompt: (occupation) Author  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: Season 4  
Set In: Season 4x6 (might be 7 or 8 though I can’t remember for sure where this happened exactly but you will figure it out)  
Word Count: 615

Charlie fumbled for his cell phone that was ringing on the bedside table from where he laid in bed. Squinting bleary eyed at the display he saw that it was Ian calling

At 4 am.

“Hello?” Charlie asks sleepily. He might have been concerned about such an early morning call, but knew that Ian was teaching at Quantico this week so the chances of him being hurt were minimal.

“You are number one on the Best Seller list!” Ian told his partner. In his half-asleep state Charlie didn’t hear the excitement in his voice.

“That’s nice. Good night,” Charlie answered. He hung up, put the cell phone down, burying his head in his pillow and shutting his eyes. After a few moments of trying to get back to sleep, the mathematician’s head popped up and he fumbled for his phone again, dialing Ian’s number.

As soon as the man answered, Charlie spoke. “What did you say?”

Ian chuckled on the other end of the line. “You are officially a Best-Selling Author and currently number one on the Best Seller list. Did you know they were marketing your book as a self-help book though?”

“Yeah my publisher thought they would market better there,” Charlie answered, rubbing his eyes.

“She was apparently right,” Ian answered. “That book is flying off the shelves. I went to go pick one up myself and the bookstore closest to my apartment was sold out already! I had to try three others before I found a copy. Even then it was the last one they had.” Ian told him.

Before Charlie had a chance to respond his call waiting beeped. “Hold on a moment, someone else is calling.” Charlie quickly switched calls. “Hello?”

“Charles!” Larry’s voice greeted him excitedly.

“Larry?” Charlie questioned confused.

“Charles! Your book I put up on eBay sold for 400 dollars!” Larry babbled excitedly.

“Larry, it’s four in the morning,” Charlie reminded his mentor.

“But, Charles, this is monumental news! You sound like you were up anyway too,” Larry told him.

“Yes, well. Ian called me to tell me it is also on the Best Seller list. He’s currently on the other line too.” Charlie answered, unable to believe he was having a second conversation about this at four in the morning.

“Oh, well I will let you go then and I will see you at school later,” Larry hung up and Charlie switched his call back to Ian.

“Sorry that was Larry,” Charlie told Ian. “He was calling to tell me that my signed book went for 400 dollars on eBay.”

Ian whistled. “I hope you have your pen ready when I get back to LA after my teaching duty is over.”

“Why?” Charlie asked, warily.

“Why, because I am on a government salary and my boyfriend is about to become a filthy rich author so I better buy up all the copies I can find to get you to sign them and become even richer.”

Charlie laughed. “I think you didn’t get enough sleep last night because you are talking crazy, and I know I didn’t get enough sleep since I am actually considering it. Good Night, Ian.”

“Night, Professor. Sorry for waking you.”

“No reason to be. I am glad you called. Night.” Charlie answered back.

“Good night, Professor.” They both hung up and Charlie looked at the time. Throwing the cell phone from him he flopped back down on his bed. Maybe he could get another couple hours of sleep before needing to be at CalSci.

He just closed his eyes to sleep when his phone rang again and his eyes snapped back open.

Whoever was on the other end was going to die.


	41. April 9 2020

Prompt: (drink) Beer  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger (you can read as Charlie/Colby if you want)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 491

Charlie walked up to the FBI offices to see his brother. He wasn’t working on a case with the man right now, but there was something he needed to discuss with the man.

He stepped out of the elevator to see Don sitting on his office chair staring into space. “Hey, Donny, have a minute?”

“Sure, Chuck. What brings you to the office?”

Charlie rolled his eyes at the nickname. “I saw your name on the CalSci beer drinking contest…” 

Don cut off Charlie. “Yeah can you believe it! 1000 bucks to the winner! There is no way a bunch of geeks can beat this FBI agent! That prize is as good as mine!”

Suddenly, the reason Charlie was there didn’t seem so important anymore. “Yeah I wanted to tell you good luck in case I didn’t see you before the contest, I still have a bunch of midterms to grade so I am not sure I will make it there.” 

“I am not going to need luck competing against geeks! There is no way they can outdrink me.”

Charlie got up from the chair he had sat in before he could say what he really wanted to say and started to leave the office.

“Hey, Whiz Kid,” Colby said as he passed. Charlie blinked and stopped.

“Hey, Colby. Do you have a minute?” Charlie asked.

“Sure, what’s up?” he questioned.

“Can we talk? In private?” Charlie questioned, nodding in the direction of Don to indicate he didn’t want him to hear.

Colby nodded and stood, following Colby into a private room. “What’s up?” he asked after the door shut behind them.

“See, Don signed up for a beer drinking contest at CalSci. I came to warn him about it not being what he would expect but he started going on about how there was no way he could be beaten by geeks. The thing is someone always tampers with the brew to make it have at least 15 times more alcohol then normal. He is going to end up so drunk without the warning, and well there is no way I can carry him to the car to get him home on his own.”

Colby laughed. “Sure, I’ll help and not warn him. You going to compete?”

“Well, originally I wasn’t intending to, but my tolerance when it comes to the stuff CalSci makes is pretty good… so now I am considering it.”

Colby laughed. “Do so I would love to see you kick his butt.”

“That would be fun.” Charlie agreed. “Let me know when to meet you there and I will bring a car to take you both home.” Charlie gave Colby the date and time and left the office.

That Saturday Don learned his lesson when Charlie left with the thousand dollar check and Don ended up owing Colby 1000 dollars for him to get his car cleaned after throwing up in it on the way home.


	42. April 10 2020

Prompt: (AU) Sentinel/Guide  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 370

Charlie sat propped against the headboard of the motel that he and Ian were currently staying in. He was working on his laptop, completely ignoring the sniper that was staring at him. Their Panther and Lynx spirit guides were snoozing together on the other bed in the room. The lazy jerks always claimed the one bed forcing Ian and Charlie to share the other. Charlie wasn’t convinced they weren’t plotting something.

Charlie closed his laptop and looked up at the sniper. “Are you going to keep staring at me or tell me what’s on your mind?” If Charlie didn’t know better he would say his Lynx, Edison, snorted at Charlie’s question.

“Why did you follow me and give up your career at CalSci? I know you loved your job.”

Charlie rolled his eyes wondering how many times they were going to have this conversation. “And let you get yourself killed if you zone out on a mission. Besides as I told you CalSci was very understanding. I am still on payroll and teaching simple math for dummy classes online now, at least until we find a suitable arrangement to move my preferred courses online. Everything else I do math wise I can do anywhere.” Charlie was certain that he did hear Ian’s panther snort this time.

Charlie put his laptop into the carry case he had before getting up to follow Ian to breakfast.

“Come on you two. We won’t be coming back to the room after the meal.” Ian told the two guides laying on the bed. They didn’t move.

“Come on Thomas, Edison, please” Charlie requested. This time they both jumped down from their bed and joined their respective Guide and Sentinel. 

“You just had to name my panther Thomas so you can say Thomas Edison all the time didn’t you?” Ian said with a sigh, wondering why it took him until now to realize it. “Why is it my panther likes you better then me?”

“I told you to name him or I would,” Charlie shrugged, leaving the room. The two big cats followed him leaving Ian to be the last to leave the room.

The sniper shook his head. Charlie was something else that’s for sure.


	43. April 11 2020

Prompt: (drink) Coffee  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 317

Charlie Eppes smothered a smile as he watched the sniper come into the kitchen. The man’s hair was sticking up in all directions and he was shirtless, sweats covering his lower half. Ian didn’t say one word to Charlie as he beelined right for the coffee pot.

Charlie was used to this. He learned that Ian was NOT a morning person. He learned that one day early in the relationship when he made coffee just before Ian got up. The man had gone right to the pot after it had barely finished, and promptly burnt his tongue trying to take a gulp. Now Charlie had a coffee pot set on a timer to start making coffee early enough that while the coffee was still warm, it wouldn’t burn him again.

This morning was just like all the others as Ian gulped down two cups before pouring a third cup and finally sat across from him.

Finally, Charlie let the grin crack across his face before deciding to tease his partner. “You know one of these days you are going to bleed coffee and confuse a lot of people.”

Ian gave Charlie a mock glare. “Duly noted, but there is no way Don wants to see me without coffee so I will just have to risk it.” He took another drink from his cup as if that would support his argument more.

Charlie openly laughed that time. “I don’t think Don would survive an hour with you without you having had your morning doses of coffee.”

Ian smiled, clearly pleased with that thought. “I know right. Maybe I should try it one day.”

Before Charlie could find an answer to that statement, Alan walked into the room. “I very much appreciate having two sons so I would prefer it if you didn’t test that theory.”

“Yes, Dad.” “Yes, Alan.” The two men seated at the table told him in stereo.


	44. April 12 2020

Prompt: (word) Tension  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Liz Warner, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship?)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 345

Liz walked over to Megan’s desk, eyes focused into the conference room.

“Hey Liz, what can I do for you?” Megan asked. She was looking at the agent who still was not looking at her.

“Is it just me or do those two have some serious UST going on?”

Megan followed the female agent’s line of sight to the conference room. There she saw Ian Edgerton and Charlie Eppes. They were standing much closer than they really needed to and their body language screamed ‘flirting’ to her eye.

Megan laughed. “I am glad I am not the only one who sees it,” she answered.

“Sees what?” Don asked stepping over to the two gossiping women.

“The unresolved sexual tension between your brother and Edgerton.”

Don laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Liz asks. She was baffled by his laughter.

Don smirked. “It’s not as unresolved as you think.”

Both heads whipped to Don. “What do you mean!” Megan demanded.

“Just what I said. You should have seen them the first case they worked together. The tension now is mild compared to back then. I swear even David was blushing then.”

“Ok, but how do you know it was unresolved? Maybe it’s just tapering off finally.” Liz suggested.

It was Don’s turn to blush and mumble something.

“What was that?” Megan asked.

He refused to make eye contact with the two women and barely raising his voice to more than a mumble. “I may have walked in on Edgerton pinning Charlie to one of his blackboards with his tongue down his throat.” The agent hurried off before they could grill him further. He knew how women think and he wanted no part of that when he still wanted bleach for his eyes.

Don got back to his desk and finally dared to look up at the two women. Their heads were bent together clearly talking – more like gossiping – about something. Their eyes were firmly fixated on his brother and Edgerton. Don made it a point to not look in either direction again for the rest of the day.


	45. April 13 2020

Prompt: (AU) Single Parent  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship), background others  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Season 2 (probably toward the start just figure he’s not been on the team for too long)  
Word Count: 466

Colby was with the rest of the team in a meeting when his phone rang with a tone that is only set to one contact.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Colby jumped up from his seat and left the meeting before anyone had the chance to protest.

“Hello,” Colby answered his cell phone. “I will be right there,” he answered. Colby poked his head into the room. “I have to go out. I will be back as soon as I can.” He left before they had a chance to protest again.

Numb3rs

About 45 minutes after leaving the FBI and making another stop, Colby arrived at CalSci and headed to Charlie’s office. Curious eyes followed him as he made his way to the office that he ignored. 

When Colby got to Charlie’s office, he saw Charlie leaning over a huge stack of papers with a red pen.

“Charlie,” he quietly spoke as he stepped into the room. Charlie’s head popped up in shock.

“What the?” he questioned, slightly louder than Colby spoke, seeing the little girl that was sleeping in the Agent’s arms. 

“This is my daughter, Jamie. Look I wasn’t planning on you and everyone else finding out about her this way, but her daycare called that she has a cold and kept sleeping on the floor because she was too tired. Can you watch her please since I have to get back to the meeting I walked out on? I promise I will explain more later when I pick her up.”

Charlie stood and moved over to the couch that a ton of books were piled on. “Uh yeah, sure,” Charlie answered wearily as he cleaned off the couch. “She can sleep here. I have some grading to finish so I will be here a while anyway since I have no classes today. Uh. How old is she and will she panic being with someone she doesn’t know?”

Colby shook his head. “She knows you. I’ve showed her a picture of the team and told her I was gonna bring her to you while I had to go to work. And she’s three. Charlie I would love to fill you in more but I think your brother would kill me if I stay away much longer. He’s already called me three times since I left.”

Charlie laughed. “Go save your skin with my brother. We will be here and I am sure it will be fine?” Charlie said, though it sounded more like a question.

Colby chuckled. “I am sure you will be fine with her. Thanks Charlie. I owe you one.” He stepped out of Charlie’s office as his phone rang for a fourth time and the caller id flashed Don.

He hit ignore again. Don was so going to kill him.


	46. April 14 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterday's. (Is anyone else getting confused by all these continuations?)

Prompt: (color) Auburn  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 465

Colby walked back into CalSci after being told off by Don for leaving without permission and refusing to explain why. Finally, he was allowed to leave, but now he had to explain to everyone over dinner at Charlie’s and he had to hope the man didn’t mind his brother inviting everyone over without one word to Charlie.

He stepped into Charlie’s office and froze. At some point during the afternoon Charlie had joined his daughter on the couch and was taking a nap with her. She was lying on top of him, Auburn hair tucked under Charlie’s chin and nose pressed into his neck. He was very familiar with that pose of his daughter’s. It was her standard, ‘I’m not feeling well and need cuddles or I will start crying.’ Colby wanted to groan. He knew he had a bit of a crush on Charlie, but seeing him so accepting of his daughter and napping with her was just making it grow even though Charlie was so out of his league.

He stepped over to the two and lightly shook Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie’s eyes popped open.

“Hey,” Colby whispered. “Did she behave?”

Charlie nodded as much as he could with her nose tucked into his neck. “She woke up a bit ago and came over to my desk wanting comfort. It was easier to come back over to the couch then to try to keep us both comfortable in my office chair.”

“That’s fine. I am glad she was so comfortable with you. I hope you don’t mind Don invited everyone to your place for dinner so I could explain. I think he at least got your dad to cook or is ordering in so you don’t have to worry about feeding everyone.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “One of these days maybe he will actually let me know in advance instead of springing it on me.”

“Why don’t you let me drive you home in thanks for watching her since we are going to the same place?”

Charlie nodded, standing up easily with Jamie in his arms and still sound asleep. Colby felt like an idiot for falling in love with him even more for that action.

The two began to walk out of the office, Colby not even trying to take his daughter since he knew it would just wake her up. “You want to get dinner with me some time?” he blurted, and wanted to smack himself afterwards for likely ruining their friendship.

Charlie looked at him, and kept looking. Just when Colby was about to ramble some sort of excuse to make it not sound like a date, Charlie spoke. “Sure.”

The agent waited for the mathematician to face the parking lot again before he let a relieved smile cross his face.


	47. April 15 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterdays which follows the day before.

Prompt: (drink) Hot Chocolate  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Alan Eppes, Megan Reeves, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 556

After dinner – which Colby was certain also didn’t include an include an interrogation because when Don was clearly about to start Alan stepped on his foot – Colby found himself in the living room surrounded by the other adults. His daughter was asleep in the guest room upstairs having slept through dinner since Colby knew she wouldn’t be interested in eating right now anyway and it would take comfort food of mac & cheese when they got home. Colby sat next to Charlie since he was the one that knew the most, and the others continued to form a semi-circle.

“So gonna explain?” Don asks.

“Donny!” Alan scolded, even though the expression on his face clearly indicated he was curious too.

Colby smothered a smile. “I have a daughter. She was feeling a bit under the weather at daycare so they thought she would be more comfortable elsewhere then sleeping on the floor of the daycare.”

“I think we got that much, man, but when did that happen?”

“When I was in the army, before I was sent to Afghanistan I was based in the US. I had a fling with a woman. It wasn’t serious for either of us, but well she ended up pregnant. She didn’t want to raise the child for several personal reasons and I was due to ship out before the baby was born. Eventually we decided that she would have the baby and raise her until I got back to the states and then I would claim full custody of her. I did the tour I signed up for and then did not reenlist and came home to my daughter, applied for the FBI, went through training and now I am here.”

“Why did you feel the need to hide her from us?” Megan asked him.

Colby shrugged. “I didn’t really. I just didn’t think it was something to blurt out and I couldn’t find a time that seemed to be appropriate.”

The only answer to Colby was little footsteps coming into the room. The other agents watched in fascination and amusement as she tiptoed over to Charlie and held her arms up to be picked up.

Looking at Colby in shock, the mathematician followed the silent request and watched as Colby brushed her bangs from her eyes. 

“Did you need something, Jamie?” he asked the girl softly.

“Could I get hot chocolate?” she asked with wide brown eyes in a look that could only be described as ‘puppy eyes’. 

“Of course!” Alan answered jumping up off of his seat to go make some for the little girl, leaving Colby to blink in shock watching the retreating back.

“Why do I get the feeling that your dad just adopted Jamie as his first granddaughter.”

David snorted. “Because he did.”

“Looks like I should thank you, Granger.” Don told him. “That might get dad off my back for a bit.”

Charlie laughed. “I think that is wishful thinking Don. You know he isn’t going to be satisfied with just one. Next he is going to start talking about cousins for her to play with.”

“Don’t give him any ideas, Chuck,” Don ordered his little brother.

“Are you kidding that will just add to him nagging me too.”

Colby smiled. He was glad to know that his daughter was accepted by his team.


	48. April 16 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one follows April 10... sort of... it's in the same universe but more of a prequel

Prompt: (word) Wild  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 516

A rolled-up newspaper smacked Ian on the nose like he was a misbehaving dog and brought him out of a zone far easier than any other Guide had brought him out of a zone. A curly-haired twirp stood in front of him. The other man must have sensed the difference that he was feeling with this instance.

“Let’s take this to my office,” the man said turning to lead the sniper to where the office must be located. Ian was out-of-sorts enough that he just easily fell behind the man, the man’s Lynx at Ian’s side nuzzling his legs, and Ian’s own panther sniffing at the Lynx in curiosity. 

Ian was led into the office before he even realized they were there and the other man shut the door behind them for privacy.

“So, I guess we should start with something simple like our names. I am Charlie Eppes and that is Edison.” The Lynx lifted its head at the sound of its name before nosing at Ian’s leg again.

“Ian Edgerton,” he answered back.

“And your panther?” Charlie asked the man.

“I never named him.”

Charlie tisked. “That won’t do.”

“He’s not some domesticated feline,” Ian scolded the man.

“He’s not some wild animal either. Either you name him or I will. I am not going to just refer to him as Ian’s Panther all the time. You have a week or I am naming him. Now what is it you do?”

“I am a sniper or sniper instructor. I go where the FBI needs me to. It’s why I am here in LA. I got pulled into a case which… I think your brother pulled me in on actually.”

Charlie nodded. “I am going to need to talk to the department head here and see what we can work out.” Charlie made a note on his desk to schedule a meeting with the head ASAP.

“Why?” Ian was completely baffled.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I can hardly follow you around the country and keep my normal class schedule.”

“But why are you going to?” Charlie looked at him like he was being especially stupid and Ian decided that he already hated that look.

“Because now that you found the Guide that will pull you out of zones quickest you know as well as I do that other guides might not be as effective anymore and I am not letting you get yourself killed because you choose to be an idiot.”

Ian bristled at what the man was implying. “Can you even keep up with me when I will need to be in the wild?”

“I hike all the time. I will be fine.”

Ian grit his teeth. “Learning to shoot a gun is non-negotiable.” He got up and began to walk out of the room to make sure that he got the last word in. He didn’t see his panther give Charlie a look that screamed ‘see what I have to deal with’ before following him.

Charlie looked at his Lynx. “What do you think Edison? Would Thomas make a good name for our new friend.”


	49. April 17 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows April 10th... and yesterdays too... technically order goes 16, 17, 10th

Prompt: (word) Alert  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 361

Ian knew that he was alert, but he couldn't seem to help it since it was part and parcel of being a Sentinel and having a Guide... He just couldn't shut his senses off no matter what he tried because he always wanted to make sure that he had some warning if something was about to happen around him.

Now that he had a Guide to take care of he was even more alert then he used to be. He couldn’t let anything happen to the man that decided to give up his career and follow him around like a lost little puppy.

The sniper wasn’t about to tell Charlie though about the numerous threats he received from his family and math department to keep him safe. Something told him he was safer keeping that information to himself.

He was currently trying to teach the mathematician to shoot a gun. Surprisingly it was going better then he thought it would. The man was actually hitting the target where he aimed. The real test would be when he had a real live person to shoot at but Ian hoped that he would never have to find out if the man was capable of that. Ian knew when the mathematician missed his target that would make him become even more alert and he was sure that he was already alert enough. Ian didn’t want to see himself become even more hypervigilant. He was not looking forward to that day when it came.

“Pack it up, Charlie. We will go get dinner now and come back tomorrow for another lesson with a different firearm. I want you well versed in several different firearms before I have to drag you out into the field. We will also be getting you a concealed carry permit and you will be carrying everywhere.” He didn’t tell Charlie that he didn’t think it would make a difference, but he wasn’t planning on it either. Maybe when the man fails the first time he will be that much more determined to succeed the second time.

“Come on,” Ian told Charlie, leaving the shooting range, hoping that the man was following.


	50. April 18 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows April 10th (really this time)

Prompt: (word) Additional  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 326

“I think we should bring in additional reinforcements,” Charlie told Ian. Their two big cats perked their ears up as if they had wanted to agree with him but hadn’t wanted to say it first.

“We will be fine as long as you stay close behind me. Got your pack?” Ian asks Charlie.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. It was already on his back so the answer to that should be obvious. “Of course.”

“Gun?” Ian checked.

“Yes, oh task master,” Charlie answered. He was certain he heard their big cats snort.

“Then let’s get going.” Ian decided and Charlie followed him from the car into the forest, watching as Ian followed signs that only he seemed to notice since Charlie didn’t see anything at all.

Until he did notice something heading in the opposite direction Ian was going in. “Ian,” he said quietly, trying to get the man’s attention.

Ian waved him off, not wanting to lose the trail he had.

Charlie shrugged and followed his own found trail, Edison and Thomas following him. This trail seemed a lot more obvious then the previous one which lead to him feeling some concern. He didn’t know it but he was making better time following his trail then Ian was making.

Eventually he came to an area where he saw Ian crouched over something and a flash. Charlie couldn’t warn Ian quick enough about the man jumping from the tree. Before Charlie could even process what he was doing, his gun was out and he was firing at the man lunging at Ian.

The man crumpled to the ground as Ian jumped back at the sound of the gun.

Ian kept staring between the man bleeding on the ground from a bullet in the knee and Charlie.

‘Damn I am going to need to reevaluate about him being helpless.’ 

“I told you we should bring in reinforcements,” Charlie told him. Ian couldn’t help but scowl at the know-it-all.


	51. April 19 2020

Prompt: (object) Dress  
Characters: David Sinclair, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 371

“No absolutely not,” David told his boss. “Find some other agent to do it. There is no way I am.”

“But David, the role would be perfect for you. You could pull it off far better than another agent,” Colby told the man. David shot a glare at his partner. He was supposed to be backing him up, not agreeing with Don!

“Besides you are far closer to looking like most of the other victims then any of the other agents in this office. If we don’t use you, we should call in another agent from a different state and the killer might target someone else before that,” Don tried to guilt him into agreeing.

“I am not wearing that… that… monstrosity,” David insisted, looking at the dress in Don’s hands with complete horror. It was more like a ball gown then a dress and he knew it was the type of thing Drag Queens wear, which was who the killer was targeting but David was not a Drag Queen thank you very much.

“Come on, David. It can’t be that bad. Charlie says he is likely to be hunting another target tonight. Only a couple hours in that dress and we should have him identified and taken down and then you can change back into normal clothes.” Colby tried to convince David.

“You know what. I think I am coming down with the flu. I’ve been feeling feverous all day. I better go home and rest before I infect anyone else.” David fake coughed all the way to the elevator and waved goodbye as he climbed into the elevator.

Colby didn’t see Don looking at him instead of David’s exit.

“You know you two are similar in size…” Don commented.

Colby fake coughed too. “I think it’s too late and he’s already infected me too.” Colby coughed again. “I better go home too.” He quickly beelined to the elevator. Then he decided screw it he was taking the stairs before Don could try to force him to come back just because he was waiting for the elevator.

Megan clapped Don on the shoulder. “Looks like it’s up to you now.”

“Fuck,” Don groaned, wondering if he could scrap the plan.


	52. April 20 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows March 16th (for those who don't remember which that was it was the one after Charlie got shot and was at the hospital)

20  
Prompt: (drink) Dr. Pepper  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 332

Stepping into his house, Charlie was surprised to not see either his brother or dad waiting for him. Ian had told him in the car on the way home to be ready for Alan to be fussing with how worried he was.

“Can I get you anything?” Ian asks him as Charlie walked gingerly into the kitchen instead of the living room.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I am fine. I am hardly an invalid. Go sit. I promise I will behave and be in in a minute.”

Ian decided to take the mathematician at face value, though didn’t relax until Charlie came into the room a few minutes later: two cans of Dr. Pepper in hand, one in the hand that is in the sling, and the other in his other hand.

“Here,” Charlie tells Ian, handing him an open can, before opening the other can held by his arm in the sling.

“Thanks. I could have gotten the cans for us though.” Ian took a swig from the can and looked at it warily. “This isn’t Dr. Pepper.”

“I know you and dad. If you are both going to be hovering at least one of you needs to be drunk.” 

Ian couldn’t dispute that he would be hovering and given the last time he was injured and had both Charlie and Alan hovering, he knew how insane that drove him so knew Charlie was right to get one of them drunk. He took another sip from the can. “You brought out the heavy stuff,” he commented.

Charlie looked at him. “What part of one of you needs to be drunk did you not understand.” 

Ian thought about it and decided Charlie was probably right to bring out the big guns. “Just do me a favor?” he requested.

“What?” Charlie asked.

“If you decide to try and get your father drunk too, warn me so I can escape to a different room so I am not around when he figures it out.”


	53. April 21 2020

Prompt: (word) Earlier  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Bob Tompkins, Don’s Team  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 547

Charlie answered his phone, interrupting his conversation with Don who was discussing something he needed for the case he started working on earlier that day.

“Hey, Bob. What can I do for you?” Charlie answered so that Don would know that it was important. If he took pleasure in watching Don’s eyes bulge… well his brother didn’t need to know that. 

He straightened at what the NSA director was telling him. His heart pounded in his throat with nerves. “When?” Charlie listened to the response. “Is he ok?” The mathematician huffed an aborted laugh at the response he got. “I will be on the next flight out I can get.” Charlie listened to Bob again. “I thought you said it wasn’t serious.” This time a chuckle did escape at the response he got. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. See you soon.” Charlie hung up on the director after he said goodbye as well.

“Everything ok?” Don asked Charlie.

“One of the agents working for the NSA has been injured. Bob is calling me in to help with the issue. I’m sorry I really have to go. He’s sent a jet to pick me up. I know what you need though for your case so if you can give me copies of the files I will work on it while we are flying to… well the location since I am not sure you can know.” Charlie answered his brother.

“Yeah, of course. You’ll call if you need anything right?” Don handed him a set of files that he had already copied of the information.

“Of course. Bob’s got clothes in my size just in case anything happened that he needs me quick for so I don’t need to stop by the house. Can you stop by after work and let Dad know I am ok and was called out on an assignment but will call when I can?”

“Sure, buddy. Just be careful. I really can’t afford to have to kick the director’s ass if he gets you hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Don. I can tell you it’s not something dangerous I got called in on, just sensitive. You can tell Dad that too if you think it will help his worries.” Charlie packed his bag to get going.

“Will do, you just call him as soon as you can since I know he won’t completely relax until he hears from you. How quick do you need to get to the airport?”

“As quick as possible. Jet is ready for me. Why?” Charlie looked at him oddly, wondering why he was asking.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Don warned him. “David!”

“Boss?” David lifted his head from the file he was reading on the desk. “NSA has called Charlie in on an ASAP assignment. Get him to the airport as quick as possible, lights and sirens if you have to.”

“No problem,” David answered, rising from his desk. “Come on, Charlie.”

“Thanks, Don. I’ll call when I can.” Charlie hurried after David to the elevator.

“You better!” Don called after him as they got on the elevator and the door shut. Now Don just had to wait for a more normal break in his case or for Charlie to be able to send the results of his analysis.


	54. April 22 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Affectionate/Affectionately  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Bob Tompkins, Don’s Team  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 547

The jet bounced down the tarmac as it landed in Virginia. Charlie shut his laptop, glad that he already emailed the information Don needed so now he could concentrate on the issue here. He looked out the window and saw an SUV already parked off to the side with an agent he had seen only in passing before.

Charlie got off the jet and walked over to the man.

“Dr. Eppes, I am Agent Hughes. Director Tompkins couldn’t get away to come get you himself so sent me to get you.” He opened the door for Charlie who climbed in the back seat, feeling slightly weird about being driven around like the agent was his personal driver.

Soon, Hughes drove up to a house that Charlie had never seen before and questioned the location. “The director thought it would be better to get him out of the hospital and into one of the safe houses. A key for you.” The agent handed the key back to the mathematician and Charlie got out of the car. He watched Hughes drive off before walking up to the house and putting his key in the lock.

Charlie walked in with some hesitation since he didn’t know why exactly he was called. The sight that greeted him was not one that he expected though.

Ian Edgerton had his nose pressed into Bob’s neck and was nuzzling him. The director looked mighty uncomfortable.

“Uh. What’s going on?” Charlie asked.

“Oh thank god! Go to your boyfriend!” Bob pushed the sniper, not that Ian needed the shove. Charlie quickly found his arms full of the sniper with the man now rubbing his nose affectionately into his neck. Charlie raised his eyebrow at Bob, looking for an explanation. “Edgerton was on an assignment for me when he got dosed with something. He managed to finish the assignment, but then I insisted he go to the hospital to get checked out. Maybe I should have just let him sleep it off instead since they ended up giving him something that must have reacted to whatever he was given because this was the result. He became clingy. The doctors aren’t entirely sure what he was given, but they found several of his blood levels abnormally high and given the amount they believe it should wear off in a couple days. I didn’t want your boyfriend to keep trying to get into my pants though and thought you could handle him better.”

Charlie sighed. “You realize he is going to use this as an excuse to not go to a hospital when he gets shot in the future right?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I am just gonna go before he decides to latch on to me again. Call me if you need anything. Take out menus are in the kitchen so you can order in, clothes upstairs.” Bob was not ashamed to say that he fled. Four hours of a clingy sniper was about four hours too many since he was terrified of moving and making the man want to shoot him.

“What am I going to do with you, Ian?” Charlie asked rhetorically. He moved the two of them with difficulty to the couch as Ian continued to nuzzle him and flopped down on the couch.


	55. April 23 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterdays

Prompt: (food) Thai  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 425

Ian was sprawled on top of Charlie on the couch when Charlie’s stomach growled. The mathematician poked the sniper awake. His eyes opened and stared at Charlie.

“I am going to order dinner. Want anything?” 

Ian’s response is to poke Charlie back and shut his eyes, snuggling back into the warm body and couch. Charlie rolls his eyes and detangles himself from the cuddly sniper figuring he will order whatever interests him and get something bland-ish for Ian when he decides to eat.

Charlie walked to the kitchen and looked for the menus that Bob left. When he finally found them, a Thai restaurant was the top menu so he decided to just go with that and hoped Ian was somewhat more lucid tomorrow so they could choose between the rest. Charlie heard his cell phone ring in the other room but didn’t think anything of it as he picked up the corded phone and called in an order for him and Ian.

After placing the order Charlie walked into the other room and saw Ian holding the mathematician’s cell phone to his ear. He hurried over to Ian and plucked the phone from the man’s hands.

Seeing ‘Home’ on the screen Charlie resisted the urge to curse.

“Hi dad,” Charlie said holding the phone to his ear.

“I thought Don said you were called in to assist with the NSA?”

“Yeah well, turns out the case is closer to a babysitting job,” Charlie told his father.

“Babysitting an agent that thinks you are – and this is more than I ever wanted to know – ‘very fuckable’?” Alan questioned again.

Charlie winced. He was going to murder Ian as soon as he regained his senses. He didn’t want to tell his father this way. “Well uh, the reason Bob called me in to babysit was I have kinda been dating the man and he thought Ian would rather I see him like this than anyone else.”

“And how long has this been going on?” Alan questioned.

Charlie mumbled something.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Alan asked again.

“Almost 8 months,” Charlie answered. He winced at the silence on the other end. “Dad?”

“You are bringing this Ian over for dinner when he is back to normal. It’s about time I met this man.” 

Charlie then heard the dial tone and looked over to Ian who was grinning at him with a dopey grin on his face. He shook his head. Ian better remember this later cause he did not want to have to explain.


	56. April 24 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows March 31

Prompt: (drink) Coke  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 218

Charlie caught Megan staring at the boss’ desk with a look of disgust. More precisely she was looking at the bottle of coke. Charlie just knew she was wondering about shaking it before the asshole came back into the room.

“You know if you put Mentos in a container and attach that to the lid that will fall into the soda when he opens the bottle again. It would do far more damage than shaking it and hoping he comes in at the right time,” Charlie told her looking up from his computer screen where he was trying to mitigate the damage this code would otherwise do. Let them think that it does exactly what they wanted it to but hide the information elsewhere. Maybe he could get Bob’s help with this. “Where are you going?” he asks Megan when he sees her get up to leave the room.

“The vending machine down the hall. I saw Mentos in there. They are going to regret that one,” Megan answered.

Charlie grinned. “I have a test tube in my computer bag.”

Megan shook her head. “I am not even going to ask why. I am just going to be glad that you do.” Megan walked out of the room and Charlie grinned. He couldn’t wait to see the explosion.


	57. April 25 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one follow's yesterdays

Prompt: (character) Megan  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 547

Megan watched as Charlie paced in the hotel room that they were staying in for the duration of the DoJ assignment. He was frantically gesturing and loudly complaining to whoever was on the other end of the line. Megan just hoped he knew what he was doing since some of what he was saying was classified. It was satisfying to watch the Coke Bottle pour all over the jackass’ desk. She didn’t want to see Charlie get in trouble. The man wasn’t worth that.

Eventually Charlie shut up and Megan knew he was listening to the person on the other end. Soon after he stopped pacing too. “Thanks. I will do that. I’ll talk to you later when I have everything set up.” Charlie hung up the phone and turned to her, a feral grin stretching his face.

“Bob is more than willing to help us! He doesn’t think a valuable government employee should be above the law any more than we do.”

Megan blinked. “Bob… as in Robert Thompkins the NSA director?” Megan didn’t know that Charlie’s grin could get wider. Suddenly, his enthusiasm was catching and Megan found herself grinning back. “So how is this happening?”

“My code will be remaining, but then I will have a second part of code to add, one that takes all that deleted information and sends it to Bob’s private network with information of who’s computer it came from. All this will be done instantly from the time that anyone hits the command to destroy the evidence. The victims of their crimes, at least the ones still alive will still be jailed on trumped up charges. There was no way to get around that, but Bob is prepared after the heat dies down from that to go in and get them out into witsec locations that only he and I know. He isn’t quite sure what he should do after that. He is debating between the real criminal having an ‘accident’ or feeding the evidence back through to the appropriate authorities. Bob is hesitant to hire a hit on them, but feeding that information through to the appropriate authorities runs a risk of them deleting the evidence again, or worse trying to find the victims and make them have the accident. I think he’s kind of already decided which he has to do to protect the victims. It’s not the best solution but it is the best one we have now that we know what they wanted us for.”

Megan finally understood what he was meaning and grinned wider standing up from the end of the bed and hugging him. “Great job, Charlie! I didn’t think we were ever going to get a solution!”

Charlie looked up at her, a worried look now on his face. “I don’t know if it will be enough to keep those victims safe, but it’s the best we can hope for.”

Megan worried about that too. It was hard for her to believe that several government employees were embroiled in a human trafficking ring and instead of arresting them they wanted to cover it up. Megan refused to believe that they would get away with it fully even if they were legally. There was no way she and Charlie could let that happen.


	58. April 26 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows April 7th

Prompt: (word) Temporary  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, David Sinclair, (Background Ian/Charlie)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 412

The sniper walked into the FBI offices after that miserable hunt where he just wanted to come home. Walking over to where Don’s team was located, he spotted that the man’s desk was suspiciously empty.

Instead he diverted himself to David’s desk where he saw the man bent over paperwork.

“Where’s Eppes?” he asked.

David lifted his head to look at Ian. “Don or Charlie?”

Ian rolled his eyes. The fact that he was in the FBI should have made that one obvious. “Don.”

“He’s out on medical leave currently. I am the temporary boss while he is out. Maybe I can help you?” 

“What happened? I hadn’t heard anything from FBI channels or Charlie?”

David smirked. “Yeah well, the latter is probably because Charlie doesn’t know and Don is hiding from him after making me promise not to tell him. He didn’t say anything about not telling you though and you can fill Charlie in. Don’s got a concussion. He walked into a doorframe ‘cause he was too busy staring at someone’s ass.”

Ian smirked. “I will be sure to fill Charlie in. I think he might appreciate the new blackmail material.”

“So, what brings you to the FBI today?” David asked.

Ian plopped down on the seat next to David’s desk. “I am looking for something new. Being on the road all the time doesn’t have the same appeal as it used to now that I can be home.”

“Does Charlie know?” David asked.

Ian shook his head. “Not yet. You know what he is like. If I tell him ahead of time he will keep questioning if I am sure no matter how happy he would be about me being home more. I am better off telling him after it’s already been settled so I avoid the ‘Are you sure,’ conversations.”

David smirked at the accurate description of the mathematician. “Well if you want an immediate answer, you can always stop by Don’s apartment. He should be happy to take you onto the team, and well if he isn’t there is always making him the offer of finding you a slot or you telling Charlie about his concussion.”

Ian smirked. “I hope you know I will be telling Charlie since I don’t think he will have a problem with bringing me onto the team since it will make Charlie happy.” Ian stood to leave.

“I know I am banking on it,” David answered grinning as the other man left.


	59. April 27 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterdays

Prompt: (food) Chips  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes (background Charlie/Ian)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 321

Don groaned as a knock pounded on his apartment door. He dragged himself up from the couch and hobbled to the door, opening it. Don blinked seeing the sniper standing before him.

“If you are looking for Charlie you are at the wrong address,” he commented.

Ian rolled his eyes pushing his way into the apartment.

“Yes, do come in,” Don said, shutting the door and detouring into the kitchen as Ian went to sit in one of his armchairs. He came back opening a bag of chips and flopped down on the couch again. “So, what brings you by?” Don took a couple chips and popped them in his mouth.

“You know with a concussion you really should be eating better,” Ian told him.

Don rolled his eyes and immediately regretted it. “Yeah, yeah. What do you want so I can go relax again?”

“Shouldn’t someone be babysitting you to keep you awake?”

“Nah I am past the 24 hour mark. Robin stayed with me during that.”

Ian raised an eyebrow. “Despite you staring at a female’s ass?”

Don smirked. “Whose ass do you think it was? Now what did you want?”

“I wanted to know if there was a slot open on your team. I am getting tired of hunting more than I am home.”

“And if there isn’t?” Don asked. He knew the answer he was giving already and was pretty sure Ian knew the answer too but he still wanted to hear Ian’s answer.

“Then it would be time for me to retire and when Charlie asks me what happened I can blame you.”

“Well for the sake of avoiding my brother’s wrath, welcome to the team. Now shoo! Go tell Charlie you won’t be gone all the time.” Ian was already up and heading to the door by the time Don spoke that last sentence. Don wondered if Ian would appreciate knowing he was becoming predictable.


	60. April 28 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to say this. Can you believe I have actually done 60 in 60 days! I can't!

Prompt: (pairing) Charlie/David  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, David Sinclair, Don Eppes, Terry Lake  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Season 1  
Word Count: 338

Charlie laughed as he threw a shot back with Don and his other team members. He didn’t know how celebrating the end of the case ended up turning into doing shots with the team, but he didn’t really feel like complaining either… especially when Don had already said he was paying. Soon doing shots turned into doing them when something occurred on TV and Charlie was feeling nicely buzzed. After several hours Terry left and it was just him, Don, and David still drinking…

Numb3rs

Charlie’s eyes blinked open and quickly shut as his brain pounded in protest at the sun shining into the room. A groan assaulted Charlie’s ears and in his hungover state it took him a minute to realize that the groan did not come from himself. 

What the fuck!

Charlie turned his head to the side where the groan came from and dared to open his eyes again. He found David lying in bed beside him. David was looking back at him.

“What the fuck happened last night?” David asked, groaning again.

“I have no idea, but at least we are both wearing pants.” Charlie answered, noticing that fact when he turned his head to look at David.

Charlie watched as David rolled out of the bed, barely getting to his feet in time before he face planted.

“I vote we forget this ever happened so your brother doesn’t kill me,” he told Charlie.

“Works for me,” Charlie quickly agreed, rolling out of the bed on his own side. He found both of their shirts on this side and picked them up tossing David’s to him.

They both left the room for coffee, food, and Tylenol and went to the kitchen, David in front of Charlie. The man quickly stopped in the doorway, making Charlie run into his back.

Charlie peered around David to see his brother sitting at the table, looking like he wasn’t hung over at all and grin splitting his face. “Have fun you two?”

Charlie was going to kill him.


	61. April 29 2020

Prompt: (pairing) Don/Amita  
Characters: Don Eppes, Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes   
Spoilers:  
Set In: Season 1  
Word Count: 428

Don gaped at Amita standing before him. He couldn’t help his eyes flickering to look at Charlie who was just staring at him waiting for him to answer her. Didn’t his brother know that he couldn’t answer! 

Amita repeated her question like that would help him get his wits together. “Go out with me?”

Don continued to gape, unable to answer. Finally, the agent found his voice. “I can’t.” He fled to Charlie’s backyard.

He didn’t see Amita go talk to Charlie upset by his answer. He didn’t hear Charlie’s answer to her either.

Numb3rs

“I thought you said he was interested?” Amita accused Charlie.

“Oh, trust me, he is. Give him 10 minutes to cool off a bit and then I will go kick some sense into that thick skull of his.” Charlie walked into the kitchen to go get a couple beers and left Amita to talk to his dad.

With two beers he followed the path his brother took and found him sitting on the ground outside. He dangled the bottle over his brother’s shoulder and waited for the man to take it before he sat next to him.

“You are a real idiot, you know that right?” Charlie told his brother once he was settled.

Don bristled and stared at his younger brother. “How so? There is no way I can date your girlfriend.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “And that is exactly why. She isn’t my girlfriend and can’t be my girlfriend.”

It was Don’s turn to roll his eyes. “I know you can’t date her now while she is your student, but you both clearly like each other so what would be stopping you after?”

“If we dated after there would still be a ton of talk about us and assuming it started when I was her instructor. It could ruin her career before her career even really started. Either that or she would have to leave CalSci and we would end up breaking up anyway. We talked about it and realized that we are better off remaining friends only… and honestly I think we are much better off for it. Now go back in there and accept because I’ve seen the way you stare at her when you think no one else is watching.”

Don just stared at his brother before actually listening and getting up.

Charlie rolled his eyes as Don went back into the house. At least he didn’t need to actually smack Don. He assumed that he would have had to in order to actually get through to him.


	62. April 30 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in Sniper Zero but slightly twists an event in it, you will be able to tell which in the prompt

Prompt: (word) Debt  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers: Sniper Zero  
Set In: Sniper Zero  
Word Count: 318

Ian stepped into the hospital room that held Agent Eppes and Professor Eppes. “How is he?” Ian asked quietly.

Don looked up from the hard plastic chair he was sitting in and saw Ian gazing at his brother. If Don didn’t know better he would say it was real concern he was seeing on the sniper’s face. “He’s gonna be fine. David tackled him to the ground and while it still hit him, it got his shoulder instead of his chest. They had to dig the bullet out and he’s asleep right now cause of the pain killers they gave him when he first woke. They want to keep him overnight, but should release him tomorrow morning. Thank you.”

“For what?” Ian tore his eyes from the sleeping man back to his brother.

“For getting the bastard before he could kill my brother.”

Ian’s jaw clenched. “I should have located him before he even got a shot off.”

Don shook his head. “Ian, there is no way you could have without risking you missing him. You know this. You did everything you could and the second that shot was fired you located him and took him out. I owe you one.” Whether Edgerton wanted to admit it or not, Don knew that he owed the man a debt for saving his little brother.

Ian’s jaw clenched tighter. “We both know hospital’s take forever to do anything so I will stop by tomorrow morning before he gets released to see how he’s doing.” Ian turned and walked out of the room without even saying anything.

Don had to wonder what was going through his brain. Then he shook his head, whatever was going on in the man’s head, Don was sure he really didn’t want to deal with since it was leaving the sniper out of sorts. The man could very well shoot him for prying into his business.


	63. May 1 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Adventurous  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers: Sniper Zero  
Set In:  
Word Count: 492

“…It’s not like I thought going would be that adventurous. I was only trying to calculate the location of the sniper.”

Ian couldn’t stop the grin as he heard Charlie speaking on his way into the room and when he got into the room Ian could see Charlie in bed with his left arm in a sling. His other arm was waving a clipboard at Don. Ian didn’t even want to know where he got that from but took it from the mathematician to look at it. He quickly skimmed down the page and saw the man’s conclusion. “Actually, he was very close.”

Don threw up his hands in exasperation looking at Ian. “Don’t go encouraging him now!” He looked back at Charlie. “There is such a thing as a phone, you know.”

“Yeah but then I couldn’t see the exact height of the buildings and how they relate to each other. Pictures and maps only do so much and affect lines of sight based on origin of the picture.” Charlie answered.

“I give up,” Don declared walking out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Charlie asked. When he didn’t get an answer he looked at Ian. “Don was supposed to be driving me home when they finally brought my papers so dad could stay at the house and set up… whatever it was he decided needing setting up.”

Ian snorted. “Trust Don to forget that little detail. Don’t worry professor, I can take you home if you can give me directions if he doesn’t show back up.”

“I can do that,” Charlie answered. “So, what brings you by anyway?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing. I stopped in yesterday but you were out from the painkillers and surgery.”

“Oh, uh, thanks. And thanks for saving my life too,” Charlie answered.

Ian rolled his eyes. “As I told your brother yesterday, I should have found him before he got a shot off.”

“Yeah, but you still found him before he could kill someone. That has to count for something.”

Ian was saved from trying to find something to answer to that by the nurse coming in with his discharge papers and commenting about explaining how to change one handed. “I’ll just wait outside the room,” Ian said, leaving before anyone could say anything. He was not fleeing from the conversation. Absolutely not.

About 10 minutes later the nurse was leaving. Ian had just convinced himself it was safe to go back in when Charlie’s head popped out of the door, looking each way down the hallway.

“Get me out of here before she gets back with a wheelchair like she is threatening.”

Ian grinned. “Of course, Professor. Come on let’s break you out of here.” Charlie stepped out of the room and they both headed toward the elevator. ‘The professor is something else.’ Ian grinned wider. He almost couldn’t wait to be ordered back out here for another case.


	64. May 2 2020

Prompt: (object) Clipboard  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt, Don’s Team  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 317

“Do you ever get tired of the glazed look on Don’s face and the rest of his teams when you are trying to explain a concept to them?” Charlie asked after walking into his mentor’s office.

“Of course, but I always figured that was a necessary evil of wanting to help people,” Larry answered. “Not everyone can be gifted with your genius, Charles.”

“But Larry, is it too much to ask that they put in a little bit of an attempt at understanding rather than just face me with those glazed eyes and ‘wait for the punchline’ as Colby says.”

“So, what do you plan to do to make them less bored? Make them sit in a Math for dummies lesson?”

“That is a great idea, Larry!” Charlie walked out of the room already planning the lesson in his head to hopefully make the bored faces stop.

“Oh dear. I was being sarcastic,” Larry said to the empty room. It was too bad Charlie didn’t hear the man.

Numb3rs

“Chuck, you have to be kidding right?” Don asked his brother. He was sure the man had finally completely lost his mind.

Charlie stood in front of them with a clipboard in hand. “Not at all. I have been working with your team for how many years now? I get tired of the glazed looks on your faces so we are having a math crash course.” He looked down at his clipboard. “Now we can start simple. Colby. 2 + 2.”

Don chuckled. “Charlie, I don’t think we are that hopeless.”

“Oh so you want to move on to the Pythagorean Theorem since that is next on the list?”

“I’m good with keeping 2 + 2. I don’t like geography.” Colby instantly said before Don could volunteer him further. He made a mental note to look more interested next time so he doesn’t have to do this again.


	65. May 3 2020

Prompt: (word) Tactless  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Amita Ramanujan   
Spoilers:  
Set In: Season 1  
Word Count: 326

“Considering subtle isn’t working for you let me spell it out for you. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Dating. You.” Charlie told Amita who was standing in front of him tactlessly. She stomped out of the room.

“Can you really spell that out, Charles?” Larry asked from the corner he had been sitting in when Amita barged in looking to date him again.

Charlie snorted. “I am not that hopeless. Does she not realize she could ruin her career before it even starts and destroy mine if it is discovered I am sleeping with a student.”

“Perhaps if you were to tell her that,” Larry suggested.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I did. She told me no one needed to know. Which, you know as well as I know how well the gossip rumor works here. We’d be outed in a week if there is even the slightest suspicion. I just don’t get it. She is smart. Why is she shooting to make the stupidest decision that she could make?”

“Perhaps, she believes that you can give her something else that she otherwise can’t get.” Larry suggested.

“How do I get her to stop with that then?” Charlie asked.

Larry shrugged, watching Charlie take a swig of his coffee on the desk. “Maybe one day she will realize you are gay and back off.”

Charlie choked. “What are you talking about?”

“You may think Marshall is an asshole, but you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed that you tend to check out his ass more than any female’s you have ever dated.”

Charlie blinked at his mentor. “I can’t say that has ever crossed my mind, no.”

Larry looked at Charlie and shrugged. “Maybe one day you will both realize it. Or maybe you have in another dimension… yes… that is…” Larry stood up walking out of the room, mumbling to himself about the possibilities.

“Larry, we were working on…” Charlie called after him. “Oh, never mind.”


	66. May 4 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of a suicide so if that will be a trigger for you please skip this chapter

Prompt: (color) Gray  
Characters: Don Eppes, David Sinclair, Terry Lake  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 387

A somber mood hung over the office matching the gray skies outside the office. They had failed in their latest case. Well it was hardly an actual case in that there was no killer to find or other crime to investigate. Instead they were called in to stop a suicide.

The only reason they were called in was for the witnesses that saw the person ahead of time and the fact that they were on Federal land where they were. Don’s team was the closest to the location and so they were sent to try to stop the person.

They failed.

A Med student who the pressure got to be too much. Home not being a safe haven as his parents kept pushing him into doing better further and further. The boy felt he had nowhere to turn for help. He didn’t want to go to the school counselor because he was convinced they would make him drop out and that would just make his parents worse.

What a senseless death, but he couldn’t be convinced otherwise.

Don looked at the clock and saw that it was just before one. They all seemed to be skipping lunch today. He couldn’t say he blamed Terry or David since he knew that he definitely wasn’t interested in food right now. “Go take an early day. I’ll tell the AD. I am sure he will understand if we remain on call just in case.” Terry and David got up and nodded before turning to leave. “Actually,” Don started and they turned to look at him again. “It’s Thursday. I will tell him we are taking an early weekend. I’ll call you both if we get called in.” They nodded again and started walking toward the door. “Actually guys,” Don started again. They turned to him with exasperated looks on their face but Don was pretty sure it was better then the look of defeat on their faces. “Charlie’s driving to a conference tonight so it is just Dad and I for dinner. Why don’t you both come over. I am sure he won’t mind the company even if we aren’t the most social.”

A slight grin crossed their faces as they went to the door again. Now Don just needed to alert the AD and he could go home too.


	67. May 5 2020

Prompt: (word) Defiance  
Characters: Don Eppes, Nikki Betancourt  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 339

Don swore Nikki was staring at him with defiance written across her face. She couldn’t seriously be pissed about being told off for defying orders AND protocol could she?

“Come on boss, don’t be like that.” Nikki rolled her eyes at him. “It worked!”

Apparently, she could be.

Don just shakes his head. “You are on desk duty for the next eternity. If I can’t trust you out in the field you certainly won’t be going out there.” He turned around to walk away from her before he lost it.

“Come on, you are being ridiculous,” Nikki told him, not taking him seriously.

Don spun around and got right in her face. “The only thing ridiculous about this situation is you could have gotten both David and Colby killed with your stupidity and I am the one who would have had to contact their families that they were killed trying to save your sorry ass. Now sit your ass down, agent, and answer the phones unless you want to be suspended in your first week here.” Don stormed off before he could say something else he likely wouldn’t regret. He sits behind his desk and glares at all the paperwork on it, knowing he should be doing it, but that he really didn’t want to. He only looked up when he felt someone stand next to him.

Don looked up to see Colby standing next to him. “Don’t you think you are being a little too hard on her. She IS new here.”

Don looked to Nikki’s desk and saw her clearly sulking at her desk. He turned glaring eyes on Colby. “As she is so quick to point out she was in LAPD for four years. More than enough time for her to know how the chain of command works and protocol and definitely long enough to know what actions would get a teammate killed.” 

Colby decided it was best to flee in the face of Don’s temper and he is not ashamed to say that he did.


	68. May 6 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows April 20 but quite a bit later

Prompt: (word) Benefit  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 301

“Do we really have to go?” Ian asked for the fifth time as he adjusted his tie. He didn’t catch Charlie’s eye roll at the question.

“You don’t, Ian, but I do. It’s a CalSci Benefit fundraiser thing or something so I have to be there.” Charlie patiently told him again.

“You do remember what happened last time, don’t you? There is no way I am letting you go alone to this thing.”

“Kinda hard to forget being shot at your award presentation. Don’t worry. I’ve already confirmed we can hide toward the side of the room and that I will not be getting an award tonight.”

“Well that’s something at least. If you get shot again tonight though, I will be cuffing you to a chair here and demanding you stay home for any future events,” Ian told Charlie, stepping away from the mirror.

“Don’t worry, you can even skip the cuffs and we can just say you did. Are you ready to go?”

“Please tell me we can make this a short night,” Ian said in response as he slid his jacket on.

“With any luck we can, but Millie will be there so don’t hold your breath.”

“Can we hide in the bathroom in that case?”

Charlie laughed. “Please feel free to say that in ear shot of her. I would love to see her reaction to that.”

Ian smirked. “You should know better than to practically dare me to do something, Professor. Haven’t your students taught you anything about when you tell someone not to do something, they are likely to do it anyway.”

Charlie grinned and tugged Ian down to his face by his tie. “I may be counting on that.” Charlie released the man’s tie and walked out of the room. Ian chuckling, followed him.


	69. May 7 2020

Prompt: (object) Paper  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 328

Ian was sitting on a seat in the living room when Charlie came home from classes. He detoured upstairs to drop his laptop bag in his room before heading back downstairs to Ian.

He walked into the room and was surprised when Ian didn’t say anything since even though the man wasn’t facing the entrance he was normally much more entuned to his surroundings. He walked up behind the man, assuming that Ian would sense his presence eventually and looked over his shoulder to see what captured the man’s focus.

There on his lap was a pad of paper. He was holding a pencil in hand as he drew lines across the page. On the top page was a flawless replication of a wolf in the woods.

Charlie waited for Ian to lift the pencil before he spoke. “I didn’t know you could draw.” It was a good thing he waited because Ian jumped, turning to look at him. He relaxed when he saw it was only Charlie.

Ian sat back down and watched as Charlie came around the seat before answering his statement. “Normally it is just suspects. It helps to not have to wait for a sketch artist especially if I don’t have a photo of the person and need to ask around for a sighting of them.” Ian shrugged. “I don’t normally do much else, but I was bored and nothing on TV held my interest.”

Charlie cocked his head to the side. “What made you decide on a wolf?”

Ian shrugged. “Don’t know. I just started drawing and that is what came out.”

Charlie shrugged. “Well if you ever get bored of being a sniper, you could probably sell your drawings. It is really good.”

Ian kept the snort that wanted to break free to himself. His professor might be more logical than anything else, but he had a major blind spot that Ian didn’t think he noticed yet.

It’s name was Ian Edgerton.


	70. May 8 2020

Prompt: (word) Thick  
Characters: Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, David Sinclair (background Colby/Charlie)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 323

Don gaped at the elevator that just closed. He couldn’t believe what he saw between the crack in the doors just as it shut. And to think if he just waited to look up one second later, he wouldn’t have seen it. His world view wouldn’t have completely flipped upside down either.

“When did that happen?” Don asked. He blinked stupidly at the elevator doors. They had just shut on Colby and Charlie. What got him though was Colby kissing Charlie before the door completely shut and his brother didn’t seem to care one bit. Wasn’t he dating Amita?

“Do you practice at being thick or does it just come naturally?” Megan asked. 

Don would swear he heard David snort in amusement and glared in the direction of the man. “Seriously when did that happen? I thought Charlie was dating Amita.”

“Only in your head maybe. Come on man, even I noticed something 4 months ago,” David told him.

“I first noticed it 2 months before that.”

“Actually, you are all wrong. It’s been about 9 months now.” Three heads popped up to see Colby standing at his desk picking up something and putting it in his pocket. “Forgot Charlie’s marker. He’d likely send me out in the middle of the night if I didn’t bring it home again.” Colby rolled his eyes with a fond grin. He waved at the other three before heading back to the elevator. He got in and the doors shut on him again.

“I’m not hallucinating, am I? They are really dating,” Don whined. 

Megan smacked him upside his head. “Get over it cause those two don’t look to be breaking up anytime soon and if you try to break them up you are just gonna alienate everyone.” She walked away from the man.

David shrugged and followed her so Don didn’t start whining to him.

Don stared after both of them. Seriously, when did that happen?


	71. May 9 2020

Prompt: (word) Trace  
Characters: Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 317

Charlie laid a map out on the table in front of him. He stared at all of the X’s on the map. These were all known sightings of the killer. This killer was something different he realized as he traced a line from X to X to see if he could find anything related to the approximate distance. The approximate distance because this killer didn’t just jump from state to state but country to country.

They wanted him to find where this killer would strike next. They were nuts. He was good but he wasn’t that good, especially with only approximate information. The only reason they even knew there was a serial killer was the unique MO that kept popping up, not that they were telling him what it was either. He also pointed out to them that they didn’t know if the killer was stopping at other places on the way through and committing other crimes. He told them this amount of traveling was expensive so that they had to be funding it somehow, potentially through other crime. They told him to just focus on the murders.

So that was what he was doing, tracing a line from location to location in the hopes he could find something, though Charlie wasn’t convinced that they even wanted him to solve this case. If they did they would have given him more information that he needed, like precise locations.

Charlie just hoped when another victim was found because his math didn’t do enough that he wasn't blamed. At least he was smart enough to record asking them for other information, being denied and telling them his math wasn’t going to be precise enough without it. They had fair warning if they were going to try to accuse him of throwing off the investigating. He was not a fool and was not going to be thrown under the bus because of their incompetence.


	72. May 10 2020

Prompt: (word) Maintain  
Characters: Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 333

It was dark in the office and he was the only one left when his eyes blinked open as he sat at his desk trying to finish paperwork that was due before he left the office. He was beat and the words on the pages were blurring together as he tried to check over everything that came across his desk.

Don scrubbed a hand down his face and looked at the clock, not making out what the numbers actually read because of his burning eyes. He figured that was a longshot, but he had to look anyway. The only thing Don wanted was his bed, but there was still a mound of paperwork getting in the way of that.

It was getting harder for him to maintain consciousness. Every time he blinked his eyes stayed shut just that little bit longer. If Charlie were here he’d probably be able to tell him the exact amount of time. Then again he would likely be more interested in gloating about the fact that he warned him that procrastinating would do this and he just never listened. Who needs little brothers anyway? Don sulked about Charlie being right yet again and made a mental note to make sure he doesn’t find that out. Then again, like a traitor, Robin would likely fill him in about Don not coming home until late and his genius brother would probably put 2 and 2 together.

Don’s eyes shut and his head nodded before he snapped them open again, trying to focus on the paperwork again. It wasn’t working well, not at all. His head nodded again as his eyes shut for the 100th time in a minute. He snapped it back up but as soon as that happened he found himself nodding his head back down and smashing his nose into his desk.

His nose was going to regret that in the morning but right now he didn’t care as he lost the fight and slept at his desk.


	73. May 11 2020

Prompt: (word) Advantage  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Nikki Betancourt, Colby Granger, David Sinclair   
Spoilers: season 5x5  
Set In: post season 5x5 (but not episode specific)  
Word Count: 495

“It’s alright if you are too afraid to, Don,” Ian told the agent, a smirk on his face. He knew there was no way Don would let that stand which was a good thing since he really wanted to see what happened.

“Fine, but the rest of the team is taking part too,” Don answered, agreeing to the scheme Ian came up with.

Ian’s smirk expanded. “Meet me with your team in the outdoor range after work.” He turned and left the office. He was going to have so much fun.

Numb3rs

Ian stepped into Cal Sci as if he belonged there close to the time that he was supposed to be meeting Don at the outside range. He walked right over to Charlie’s office and poked his head in to see the man bent over a stack of papers.

“Hey, Charlie. Want to help me prove your brother wrong again.”

Charlie looked up with a grin and eyeroll. “What this time?” 

“He was talking about how you couldn’t take care of yourself again. I bet him that you could beat his score at the shooting range. Want to come prove me right? He volunteered his team too.” Ian asked.

Charlie’s grin changed to a smirk. “Sure!” He rose from his desk and followed the other man.

Numb3rs

By the time Charlie shot at the target, all of the members of Don’s team had already fired. The high score was Don’s at 296.

Ian pulled in the target to himself and took it off. He ran his eyes over it, not letting anyone else see the sheet.

The sniper looked over it with a smirk. “298. Well done professor.”

“Let me see that.” Don snatched the target from Ian’s hands and ran his own eyes over the image. “You cheated and gave him lessons!” Don insisted when he saw that Ian was correct.

The sniper snorted. “You got here first when would that be?”

“He’s got a distinct advantage with his math background!” Don then decided on since the first argument didn’t work.

“One could also say that you had a distinct advantage since you fire a gun regularly. This was only Charlie’s second –” 

Charlie interrupted the sniper. “Third.”

Ian looked at Charlie, with a raise eyebrow. “Third?”

“A case with David. I killed Cheese Whiz.” Charlie explained.

Ian looked at David who nodded and then looked back at Charlie. “We will discuss this later.” He looked back to Don. “As I was saying it was only his third time ever firing a gun so you had an advantage there. Maybe now you will admit he can take care of himself.”

“Who knew Whiz Kid had it in him. Nice job Charlie!” Colby said.

Ian wrapped his arm around Charlie wanting some time with his boyfriend and let Don’s team handle the fit that he suspected was coming. “So, Cheese Whiz?” he asked as he steered the man out of the range.

Charlie laughed.


	74. May 12 2020

Prompt: (word) Deaf  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 427

“Hey Chuck!” Don shouted for his brother.

“Yes, Don, I am still working on the calculations,” Charlie answered. He figured that is what Don was yelling about since he already asked for him to get on it and they weren’t done yet.

“Actually, I could use your help with something.” Don took the clipboard from Charlie and began walking to the other end of the scene. “You had that college friend that was deaf right?”

“Yes,” Charlie said hesitantly. The other student had been more of an acquaintance but they had been forced to work on one project his first term.

“Mom said you picked up sign language to make it easier to communicate,” Don continued when Charlie confirmed.

“Yeah but Don this was like 20 years ago. I don’t remember much. Maybe most of the alphabet at most.”

“That’s alright. Our only witness is deaf, but our translator is still two hours out because of an accident. The guy can talk so you don’t need to worry about reading the signs but I need someone to ask him the questions I have.”

Charlie shrugged. “Alright. I will see what I can do. What do you want me to ask first?”

“Ask him his name and if he saw anyone suspicious around, either before or after the blast. See how long he was sitting there for. Depending on the answer we will go from there.” Charlie nodded and the two brothers walked over to the man sitting on the curb.

Charlie first spelled to him in sign language. ‘Hello, I am Charlie. Forgive me but it has been years since I needed to use sign language so there are things I don’t remember. And you?’ It was slow going and for a bit Charlie thought that he was completely off because the man stayed silent, but then he finally answered. Charlie realized it must have taken time to decipher his message.

“Mark Hampton,” the man answered.

‘Thank you, Mr. Hampton. Can you tell us if you saw anyone suspicious either before or after the blast?’ Again the man stayed silent for a bit to put together the message.

“You know you are a shit speller,” the man stated.

Don laughed. “Yeah I forgot about that little detail. Thank him and let him know the normal translator will be here as soon as they can.”

Charlie did so, hoping that at least this was understandable before taking the clipboard back and returning to his math. He made a mental note to not agree to using sign language again.


	75. May 13 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in the sentinel arc. After Ian and Charlie meet but before the other 3

Prompt: (word) Wildlife  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 300

“So have you decided on a name yet?” Charlie asked two days after meeting Ian when he called the man to tell him he had a solution worked out with CalSci.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Our spirit animals are just like their real-life counterparts in the wildlife. The only thing is we don't need to feed or water them. They don’t need a name."

Charlie rolled his eyes, making it clear without words that he didn’t agree with Ian. “You have 5 days,” Charlie reminded the man. Something told him that he would be naming the panther because Ian clearly didn’t take him seriously. “As for CalSci, we’ve worked out an arrangement where my classes can be taught online. I will be being switched to easier courses while we work out the kinks of the plan but after that I can go back to the difficult courses. Turns out they had always been worried about me actually settling elsewhere when I am matched with the ideal Sentinel and just getting another job so they were more than thrilled to be able to keep me even if I were to end up working remote more than anything. They would like me to stop by after finals each semester for a meeting, but that is relatively flexible in the when and I was just told to let them know when we can manage that one. The dean also said it would be ideal when possible to be here the week before finals for office hours, but if we can’t he trusts that I will be checking in online regularly to help my students.” Charlie fell silent waiting for Ian to answer.

Ian was just staring at the rambling professor. “I hope you remembered to breathe in that explanation. Are you done now?”


	76. May 14 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a twist of Sniper Zero. You will see what I mean easily.

Prompt: (song title) 14 Years ~ Guns N' Roses  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers: Sniper Zero  
Set In: Sniper Zero  
Word Count: 376

“I estimate the shot came from about here,” Charlie told his brother, waving his arms down at the scene below him.

“Actually, Professor, it was more like here. Nice try though.” Another man said from a grassy area, smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah, Edgerton.” Charlie answered with a matching grin. “You did hear me say ESTIMATE didn’t you? What made you decide on that location?”

“Other than it being the right location I assume you mean, maybe my math is just that much better,” Ian answered, grin expanding

Don’s eyebrows rose high. Were they flirting? 

Charlie stepped in front of his brother walking over to the sniper. “Come on we both know I am the brains,”

Ian conceded with a nod. “The burnt ground from the muzzle was a pretty good indication.”

“Uh, you two know each other?” Don asked before they could continue their conversation. Charlie spun around standing in front of Ian.

“We met about 14 years ago when I was at Princeton,” Charlie told his brother.

“Dating about 2 years,” Ian told the man, grunting when Charlie’s elbow connected with his stomach since Charlie suggested they go slow with telling Don. They had never been in the same place before so it hadn’t mattered until now. Ian was all for ripping it off like a Band-Aid though and getting it over with.

“I didn’t know you went to Princeton,” Don commented to Ian.

“Well technically I didn’t. I was undercover for a semester. Little genius knew almost immediately and cut down my work a ton as he was able to feed me the information I needed,” Ian told Don.

“He wasn’t very good at blending in and no one minds talking around an invisible geek,” Charlie shrugged.

“I was not that bad!” Ian protested.

“With that scowl on your face all the time I had you made in an hour!” Charlie disputed.

Don interrupted them again. “And then you started dating two years ago?”

“Your brother is a persistent bastard,” Ian told him. He grunted again when Charlie’s elbow connected with his stomach for the second time.

Don blinked at the two of them having no clue what to say and looked at his watch. ‘Damn it’s too early to start drinking.’


	77. May 15 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows May 3

Prompt: (word) Earn  
Characters: Larry Fleinhardt, Amita Ramanujan   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 305

“You can’t demand that Charlie want to date you. You have to earn his affection, and right now I don’t think he even remotely likes you with you badgering to date him,” Larry told Amita when she came barging into his office complaining about Charlie not agreeing to date her.

She gaped at his unusually blunt assessment. “But why doesn’t he understand that we could have a really great relationship?”

“But why don’t you understand you would likely get Professor Eppes fired from his job? Everyone would also assume you slept with him for an improved grade and you would be blacklisted before you even got a job. Why are you so eager to ruin your career potential?”

“We could keep it a secret!” Amita continued to insist.

“Amita, you should remember that nothing stays a secret here. Genius PhDs are worse than high school students when it comes to gossiping. The second someone even gets a whiff of an improper relation it will be all over campus.”

“Sounds like no matter what we do it will go everywhere so shouldn’t we at least be guilty?” Amita questioned. 

Larry stood from behind his desk. “You know what, it’s time I talk to the dean on Professor Eppes’ behalf. He was trying not to disrupt your dissertation by making you need a new advisor. I was trying not to interfere since it wasn’t my business, but I see now that I must.”

“It is still not your business,” Amita told Larry.

“Actually, you just made it my business by bringing it into my office. I would start looking for a new advisor Ms. Ramanujan because once the reason you are looking spreads, which it will, you will be hard pressed to find another.” 

Amita left, unhappy. She thought that Larry would have been on her side.


	78. May 16 2020

Prompt: (word) Blame  
Characters:  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 383

“Stop it,” Charlie told his brother. Don was standing in front of Charlie refusing to look at his younger brother despite their close proximity.

“Stop what?” Don asked, still refusing to look at his brother.

“Blaming yourself. I don't blame you, so quit blaming yourself because it is doing more harm than good to everyone else involved in what happened.”

“Damn it, Charlie! I shot you!” Don turned wild eyes on Charlie who was sitting on the back of an ambulance as they debated if he really needed to go to the hospital. It was a bullet that went all the way through, and he was going to deny painkillers anyway since he hated how they interfered with his thought processes so Charlie didn’t see the point since it wouldn’t tell him anything the paramedic didn’t already.

“I am aware of that Don. But you shooting me also saved my life since it got the suspect’s hold to release me and allowed someone else to shoot him,” Charlie told him calmly.

“But. I. Shot. You.” Don said slowly as if he was speaking to an idiot. “Dad is going to kill me!”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I am sure dad would much rather that you shot me in a relatively minor spot then the suspect shooting me in the head like he was threatening to.” There was no indication that he was at the scene. It was beyond bad luck that the killer was one of the law enforcement officers assigned to clearing the scene. He wasn’t one of those criminals that were always a first responder to try and save the day. One look at Charlie had him panicking because he knew that Charlie would have eventually figured out something to identify him.

Don chose to not argue anymore and just silently blame himself and hope Charlie didn’t notice, but then he remembered something Charlie said. “Why would I be harming everyone else by blaming myself?” He wondered at where that logic came from.

“Come on Don, you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed you tend to make things more difficult for people when you blame yourself and run them ragged about not doing things ‘correctly’.”

Don turned away again having no desire to try to decide if Charlie was right.


	79. May 17 2020

Prompt: (word) Yourself  
Characters: Colby Granger, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 321

Colby Granger sat on the curb staring sightlessly at the building burning in front of him as the fire department tried to put out the raging inferno. Thankfully everyone that had been in the building made it out safely already, meaning any work he should be doing was unneeded. He didn’t even have to be here anymore technically, but he couldn’t bring himself to move either.

Colby didn’t notice when David stepped up beside him. As if David knew what he was thinking – which he probably did since he was sure David already read his initial statement – David spoke. “You ok?”

“Physically, yes,” Colby answered.

David sat on the curb next to Colby. "You have to remind yourself that what happened wasn't your fault. It was the suspect's fault and not yours. You confronted a suspect. You didn’t know that when you shot him he was prepared to set the building on fire. There was nothing you could have done. He made it clear he wasn’t going to come quietly. You did what you could."

“Yeah well why doesn’t it feel like it?” Colby asked.

“Because that is your standard guilt feeling when things go bad,” David suggested.

Colby stayed silent not wanting to admit there may be some merit in David’s suggestion. He continued to stare at the firemen trying to put out the fire. It probably didn’t help any that they were having issues containing the fire and already evacuated the buildings on either side in case the fire spread.

Colby didn’t notice David stand up until the man’s hand came into his vision. He looked up at the man.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here. There isn’t anything more you can do and sitting on the curb beating yourself up will do you no good.” David told the man.

Colby grabbed his hand and let David pull him up before following him to the car.


	80. May 18 2020

Prompt: (song title) The Small Print ~ Muse  
Characters: Alan Eppes, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 357

“I told you,” Alan told his oldest laughing at his son who was sulking at the kitchen table. He hadn’t heard the door open or notice his youngest son in the doorway until Charlie spoke.

“What has Don pouting?” Charlie asked his father.

“I told him to read the small print of his work contract, but no he didn’t feel the need to.” Alan filled him in, continuing to laugh.

Charlie was surprised with the reaction from his father. He figured he would be more upset about the FBI bullying him into something else and so his eyebrows rose in his shock. 

Alan must have sensed his son’s confusion because he clarified. “Apparently, part of his contract was to keep track of ANY consulting done and record it not just of his team but the entire unit. He is up to his eyeballs in paperwork making all of it up that he hasn’t done, and I am talking a pile from the floor not his desk, although that might have been an exaggeration from your brother.”

“He is sitting right here you know,” Don spoke from where he was slouched at the table. He then turned glaring eyes on his brother. “It’s all your fault anyway!”

Charlie raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. “What did I do?”

Don growled. “How much damn consulting do you do for the FBI! I swear of the files I have already gone through, the ones not attached to my team I mean, at least three quarters had YOUR name! Why didn’t you tell me you did so much consulting for the FBI!”

“You never asked,” Charlie told him simply. “I didn’t think you wanted to know, or would ever find out.”

“Damn it Charlie! Do you realize how much work you’ve created for me!” Don complained.

“Actually, if you figure that a good portion of these cases would likely still be ongoing without the consulting called in I probably saved you some work.” Charlie answered. Don would swear he was being smug about the answer too.

Don wondered if their father would be upset if he strangled Charlie. Probably.


	81. May 19 2020

Prompt: (color) Brown  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 308

Charlie strolled back into Cal Sci after a long lunch, attracting much less attention than he received early that morning. He headed into his office for his afternoon office hours before his next class. Knowing the gossip mill, he knew that Larry would be stopping by soon. He sat behind his desk waiting for the man to arrive.

He didn’t have to wait long for Larry to poke his head into the room “Charles…”

“Lawrence…” Charlie countered.

“What is this I hear about you breaking the rules of the bet?”

“Nah uh, Larry.” Charlie told him, leaning forward. “The bet was whoever lost had to dye their hair beach blond and come into Cal Sci with their hair that way. I did this morning. You saw me. What was not part of the bet was saying I couldn’t take a long lunch and dye my hair brown again after. I followed the bet exactly. It isn’t my fault you didn’t think of that loophole.”

“You cheat, Charles!” Larry accused the younger professor, wagging his finger at him.

Charlie laughed. “You just need to be more creative with the terms of the bet, old friend. I know how you think.”

“One day I will get you, Charles! One day I will make a bet so ironclad you can’t find a way out,” Larry promised Charlie.

“Sure, Larry,” Charlie laughed.

Larry left the office shaking his head and ran into Amita. The look on his face told her what happened but she had to check.

“Found a way out of your bet again?” Amita made sure.

Larry nodded.

“Next time run the terms by me first and we can attempt to fix the loopholes first. I would love to watch Charlie panic at not finding a loophole.” Amita grinned walking Charlie’s office. Larry was glad to know that he had an accomplice on his side.


	82. May 20 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I saw the message on the home page of AO3 about emails potentially being lost while changing the IP address that they use to send these emails. Despite this I still have every intention of continuing to update daily, so if you don't see an email update from me by 10:00pm Central Daylight Time, you may want to check for an update.

Prompt: (word) Bitter  
Characters: Don Eppes/Robin Brooks, Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 397

Robin glared into the whine glass in front of her ready to snap at the person who took the seat across from her, despite the fact that it was his house.

"I get that you’re bitter, but you need to stop taking it out on everyone else other than the person who deserves it. He cheated on you and you ended up hurt. It’s alright to be bitter, but you don't want him to see you hurt and he’s going to if you keep at it.” Alan told her.

“You know you are talking about your son, right?” she asked him.

“I may be his father, but I am not blind to the fact that he can be a self-destructive idiot,” Alan answered.

Robin snorted. “That is a good description for it.” She looked up at him. “What do I do?”

“What do you want to do?” Alan returned the question.

“I don’t know,” Robin responded.

“Ok, here’s a better question. Do you still love him? And, if he can get his head out of his ass and make it up to you, do you think you can trust him not to hurt you again?”

“Yes.” Robin answered to the first question. “I want to…”

“But,” Alan prompted her.

“But not being enough hurts,” she answered.

“If I know my son, his reason for cheating was not because you weren’t enough. Don’t even think that.” 

“Then what?” Robin asked. Alan rubbed his chin trying to figure out what to say. “What are you thinking?”

“Honestly, I am trying to figure out how to say this without sounding like an ass,” Alan admitted.

“I’m a big girl, I can take it.” Robin answered.

Alan shrugged, figuring it was up to her. “The last time you broke up with him out of nowhere, well you left him a bit of a mess. I am not saying it is your fault he cheated but if I know my son… well my guess is he cheated so he could say that he wasn’t blindsided by you leaving again.”

“Well then I guess that answers my question of what I need to do then,” Robin answered.

“And that is?” Alan wondered.

“Beat some sense into Don and prove that I am not going anywhere.”

Alan smiled. “Just make sure you make him grovel for a while.”

Robin smirked. “Oh I plan to.”


	83. May 21 2020

Prompt: (word) Therefore  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 388

One brother looked at his other brother. “You can't be serious." 

"I am very serious. Therefore, I want you to remember that while you are my brother that doesn't mean that you can boss me around. You need to follow my lead this time. Otherwise I will need to ask someone else for help."

“You can’t be serious,” Don stated.

“I am, Don. You have a case in my world in which you need to place an agent undercover. Thankfully the case isn’t at Cal Sci where they know all of you and I have an in at the college you need to infiltrate. If you don’t follow my lead you will get us killed. They’ve already proven they don’t care if they kill a cop when they have to so we need to make sure our cover stays. Can you listen to me or should I ask the director to let Colby take your place?”

“Fine,” Don huffed at Charlie.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at what he considered his brother to be sulking. “Fine what? If you can’t even say it how I am supposed to be expected to believe that you can follow it?”

“Fine I will follow your lead, but—”

Charlie interrupted him. “No, no buts. There are many social cues of us geniuses that you won’t pick up on and might think is a threat that really isn’t and vice versa. I am willing to come up with a word that should be easy to inject into a conversation with someone so you know you should be on alert, but you can’t be the one making the call without putting us both at risk.”

“But Charlie—”

Charlie cut him off again. “How many years have I worked with you? I think I have picked up enough over the years that you can trust me to pick up on anything odd. Hell we can even come up with a system of words if you want that will let me tell you about anything that is odd but having different levels of severity.”

“Alright, you win,” Don sulked walking away from his brother.

Charlie wondered if he should still get the director onboard with a possible switch since he was sure this wasn’t the last argument he was going to have with Don.


	84. May 22 2020

Prompt: (occupation) Professor  
Characters: Ian Edgerton (offscreen Ian/Charlie)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 425

Ian Edgerton wondered what his Professor would say if he told him he kind of stole his job. Ok he didn’t really steal the job, but here he is teaching baby snipers the art of shooting so in a way you could say he was a professor of guns he guesses.

Charlie would probably roll his eyes if Ian were to actually tell him that one so he is best off keeping that thought to himself. Charlie didn’t need to know that. Ian walked up and down the row of wannabe snipers. This batch wasn’t half bad actually. They were still no where near his league and he was sure none would make it up that high in the ranks. He also thought that though they wouldn’t reach his level, there were a couple who might come close-ish. This was one of the best groups he has had in a long while. They were actually worth his attention for a change and could actually go somewhere. He didn’t think any of them were going to fail out of the course for a change either. They all needed instruction still, Ian knew, but it was something. He walked down the row of snipers giving each one tips for improvement before moving onto the next and repeating the process.

Ian was just about to make his fourth pass of the row when he caught someone on the other end of the row jump and beelined right to that person.

“What the hell do you think you are doing!” Ian demanded as the man jumped around swinging the deadly weapon like he was insane.

“Sorry sir spider in the scope,” the wannabe said. He continued jumping around swinging the weapon, trying to get the spider off when it went off.

Ian felt a searing pain in his lower leg. “Son of a Bitch!” he shouted. “Put the weapon down and get your ass out of here! You fail!” He didn’t need to tell the man twice as he quickly put the riffle down on the ledge and scurried out of the room without even protesting. 

Ian had attracted the attention of all the other rookies too. “All of you out now before I decide to fail all of you too!” he yelled. They all quickly left too, again not saying a word.

Ian leant against the wall when the room was clear and looked out at the empty range.

‘Shit, I should have made them stay and clean up, and one of them assist me to the medic.’


	85. May 23 2020

Prompt: (object) Tennis shoes  
Characters: Larry Fleinhardt, Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 401

“You are trying to kill me!” Larry accused as he flopped down on the grass. His T-Shirt was soaked through. He wasn’t convinced his shorts weren’t just as sweaty and his feet were definitely sweating in their tennis shoes. This was also added to the fact that his lungs and legs were burning.

Charlie leaned over him, stopwatch in his hand. He was nice and dry in his own shorts and T-Shirt. “Technically it’s the FBI that is killing you with their new requirement of consultants needing to pass a fitness test.” He looked down at the stopwatch still clutched in his hands. “This time your time was even worse than the last. You are supposed to be shaving time not adding time.”

“I surrender!” Larry declared. Before Charlie answered that they both heard another voice.

“What are you two geniuses plotting now?” Don asked as he walked over to them on the Track at Cal Sci.

“We were told about consultants needing to pass a physical fitness test to stay now after some incident, so we were trying to see where we are and improve it,” Charlie told his brother.

“Yeah, I hate to break it to you Larry, but considering you like never go out into the field I was able to obtain you a waiver to the requirement.”

“Oh, Thank God!” Larry breathed a sigh of relief at that news.

“What about me?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah sorry Chuck. You come out too often to get the waiver.” Don plucked the stop watch from Charlie’s hand. “Come on Chuck let’s see what you got. Three miles, let’s go!”

“I thought it was 1.5?” Charlie asked freezing. “It was until they changed it. Now come on are you gonna just stand there all day?”

Charlie groaned but started running.

“Poor Charles,” Larry commented sitting up on the ground.

Don looked down at the older genius. “Can you keep a secret?” At Larry’s nod, he continued with a grin. “I already got him the waiver too, it was mostly just set in place for the teams that don’t keep an eye on their consultants. They also did keep it at the 1.5 miles. I just want to see how long it takes Charlie to come back and beg for me to try to get the wavier again.”

“Poor Charles,” Larry repeated. It might have sounded more sincere if he hadn’t laughed.


	86. May 24 2020

Prompt: (word) Ability  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 314

David knocked on the door of the house that a witness lived at. They were supposed to be meeting with a witness which is why Don had only sent Charlie with David instead of Colby because apparently the witness was a math genius and he thought Charlie might be able to help talking to the guy. The picture of the person on Don’s computer screen led Charlie to believe that the man was certainly a dumb jock, but he was wise enough to not say that to Don.

Instead of getting an answer the door popped open making David pull his gun. “Stay behind me Charlie,” David told the mathematician as they crept quietly into the house.

David didn’t make it far into the entranceway when something smashed into his head and he dropped to the ground losing his gun. By the time he hit the floor he was dizzy but not dizzy enough to see Charlie take down the supposed witness with a well-executed choke hold after somehow jumping on the taller man’s back. 

“Uh, what just happened?” David asked. He didn’t know how to ask Charlie about when the hell he became skilled with taking out an opponent without sounding condescending.

Charlie smirked, knowing what David was really thinking. "Just because you don't think that I can't do something doesn't mean that I don't have the ability to do it. The NSA had me trained in defense years ago, though I doubt this is what they had in mind. They figured it would be a good idea to keep that knowledge contained so if I ever get captured, I have an advantage. Now are you good to get up or should I call Don?”

There was no way that David was going to admit yes, so he shakily rose to his feet. If Charlie’s look was skeptical at least he was still silent about it.


	87. May 25 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Themselves  
Characters: Don Eppes, David Sinclair, Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 339

It didn’t take long for David to realize they did need to call Don and the rest of the team and he took out his phone to call them even as he slid to sit back on the floor. Charlie took his cuffs to cuff the person to the hallway table so he couldn’t go anywhere. David just hoped he stayed out cold cause he didn’t want to see the man flip the table to get free.

Charlie must have had the same thought as him because while they were waiting for the team to arrive the man stirred, but before he could do anything more Charlie brought his heel down in a swift kick to the man’s temple. David couldn’t help but think he was going to have a huge headache when he woke up, but he couldn’t say it wasn’t good payback for the throbbing between his ears.

The agent didn’t notice when Charlie left his side to go talk to Colby and Megan and Don came over to him. He found himself explaining to Don how the supposed witness took him out quickly, but Charlie got him.

Their conversation was interrupted by a yelp and a laugh and they looked up to see Charlie flipping Colby onto the ground. Megan was holding her sides laughing.

“I feel like I should feel bad for Colby and this guy. Their egos will be hurting far longer than the takedown will.”

David grinned. "They brought it on themselves, Don. You really shouldn't feel bad about the fact that they are now having to deal with their own misconceptions,” he told his boss, then thought about it for a minute. “You shouldn’t feel bad for the guy who tried to bash my brains in at all," David added.

Don nodded that this was true. “Let’s get you all out of here and bring him back to interrogation to find out why he attacked.” Megan kept an eye on David as Colby and Don loaded the other guy into the car.


	88. May 26 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is 10 in this one.

Prompt: (word) Behavior   
Characters: Margret Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 397

Charlie Eppes sat curled up in a chair in front of the principle’s desk. The principle sat behind his desk looking at his mother. Neither was paying any attention to him anymore.

“So what I am hearing is my son’s behavior is unacceptable?” Margret stood behind his chair, hands on both of his shoulders.

“Mrs. Eppes, you can’t tell me you think it is acceptable for Charlie to punch another student,” the principle said to her.

Margret shrugged. “How am I supposed to know what you find acceptable when that same student has been stealing Charlie’s math homework all year and you haven’t done a thing to stop it,” she told him.

“Now, Mrs. Eppes, there was 15 witnesses to your son punching the student, but we only have his word that he actually did the homework. There is no proof of those accusations.”

“No, you don’t want the proof,” Margret disputed. “Every morning I have taken a photo of Charlie’s homework since he told me about the stealing, which I have told you. Given the children are forced to do their math homework in pencil I bet if you were to actually take a look at the homework that student turned in you would see the name has been written and rewritten. I am also positive that if you were to actually look at the photos I took you would see that it is the exact same paper as the other student turned in.” Margret stepped around the chair and squatted in front of her son. “What happened, Charlie?” she asked softly.

Charlie shrugged. Margret waited for him to start talking and eventually he did. “James was trying to take my homework again. I am tired of failing and getting detention because of him so I punched him, but he was able to take it anyway.”

“Why didn’t you tell your principle this when he called you into his office?” Margret asked.

“I did. He didn’t believe me.” Again went unsaid but Margret heard it in Charlie’s answer anyway.

“I see.” Margret stood and faced the principle. “I can see your mind is already made up so you will be hearing from our lawyer soon.” She looked back to Charlie. “Come on Charlie, let’s go home.” Charlie quickly followed his mother. He hoped she would find him a new school next year. He hated it here.


	89. May 27 2020

Prompt: (food) Mexican   
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt, Amita Ramanujan  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 304

Amita and Charlie were sitting in his office unpacking the box that held the lunch that they had ordered when Larry walked into the room.

“Is that lunch I smell?” he questioned.

Amita nodded. “We wanted to try the new Mexican place that opened so we ordered a bunch if you want to join us.”

Larry came in further. “Did you get anything that is white.”

“Mostly white at least. We have some Fish, Chicken and rice, though they might have a tiny hint of color given the seasoning and grill,” Charlie answered as he lined up containers on his desk and put the box on the floor.

Larry shrugged. It sounded interesting enough he would have to make due with the tint of color.

The three of them took plates out and plastic utensils before scooping what interested them to start with. Amita and Charlie took a small bit of almost everything and Larry decided to start with the Fish and Chicken. They ate silently knowing that they didn’t have too much time before they were interrupted for something.

Eventually Larry reached for the rice that no one else was taking.

“I wouldn’t…” Charlie warned but it was already to late as Larry scooped a bunch into his mouth.

Larry’s eyes bulged as he stuck his tongue out. His eyes watered. “What is this! This isn’t rice!” He gulped down water trying to contain the burning in his throat.

“It’s their Mexican rice,” Amita commented. “It was listed in their menu as spicy but Charlie didn’t believe it could be that bad.”

Charlie raised his hands in defense. “I was wrong apparently. I will admit it.”

Larry put his plate back on the desk. “I am just going to go vacuum my tongue,” he told them, eyes still tearing before he quickly left.


	90. May 28 2020

Prompt: (character) Liz  
Characters: Liz Warner, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 593

Liz poked her head into Charlie’s office at Cal Sci. “Hey Charlie. Do you have a minute?”

Charlie’s head popped up from reading a paper on his desk and he threw down his red pen. “Liz! Please tell me we have a case!... and that sounded really bad, just these midterms are killing me.”

Liz laughed sitting in the chair in front of his desk. “This is why I could never be a teacher. No case though sorry.”

“Don’s ok, right?” Charlie checked.

“Well he might be a bit ticked off with me for slipping some of my paperwork under his so I could leave early – or at least he will be when he realizes it – but otherwise he is fine. I actually came to get your advice with something.”

Charlie blinked in shock, leaning back in his own seat. “Me?” he questioned, totally confused. “Is it advice about Math? I am capable of that, but I am afraid my knowledge in other areas are pretty lacking.” 

“Yeah, but Don’s your brother. I figure out of all the people who know him best you and your dad are probably the best bet I have with understanding him. This is something I definitely don’t want to talk to your dad about.” Liz explained.

Charlie sighed. “What has my brother done this time?”

Liz laughed. “No, not that, at least not this time. More, look Charlie I like him, but if he is still hung up on Robin I don’t want to go there and be a rebound, it would just make things even more complicated than just us working together would.”

Charlie rubbed his hand across his face hating his brother for putting him in this position. “To be honest with you I really have no idea. We don’t really talk about these things. I can tell you what I think he might be thinking and what I think based on my observations if you think that would help.”

“Please Charlie,” Liz requested.

Charlie nodded but didn’t say anything as he gathered his thoughts. “Ok so from what I can tell that was the first relationship where he didn’t have one foot out the door. Although that isn’t necessarily fair as there had been one other in the past that I never knew about and she broke up with him when he had to come home when mom got sick. Robin really messed him up in that she left without a word. I think he is hung up in a way, but more because he doesn’t know what happened or why she left. As long as that is still unknown I think he will remain at least a bit hung up, but I think that has less to do with being hung up on her and just not having closure. Sorry, I don’t know if that answers your question.”

Liz nodded. “Yeah I think it does. Do you think he is ready to move on from her?”

Charlie shrugged. “I am not in Don’s brain, but I think if she ever comes back to L.A. he is going to want answers. I don’t know what those answers are so I can’t speculate on what he is going to feel after that. But I think he would do well to remember that there are women who won’t leave him without a word.”

“Thanks, Charlie. I will let you get back to grading,” Liz got up and left.

Charlie slammed his head on the desk. ‘Damn it Don! Why do you put me in this position?’


	91. May 29 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows March 8

Prompt: (word) Weak  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 349

Charlie looked down at his cell phone. “Are you sure that this is part of your case? There is barely any service here.” Charlie eyed the solitary bar signaling the weak reception on his phone warily. It didn’t make sense for the woman to not have a landline.

Don shrugged. “I just got the call myself when they determined that the number on her paperwork is always a cell phone and she lists that as home. We will have to find out when we get in.”

Charlie was concerned. If this was part of the same case the killer was really evolving since it was currently a Wednesday and not even close to the weekend.

“You good to come?” Don asked when he saw his brother stop just outside the door. Charlie nodded and Don passed him two latex gloves. “Put those on. Why don’t you search for a landline and I will go see if the body seems to be related to the case?”

Charlie nodded in agreement again and slid the gloves on. Knowing that the body was downstairs he decided to start upstairs to stay away from the crime scene techs. He walked in and out of each room, even the bathroom but didn’t see a phone from the doorway and he was hesitant to go further and potentially mess up any evidence.

The mathematician went back downstairs next and into the kitchen. There he saw a phone hanging on the wall. He lifted it and held it close to his ear. Dead.

“Anything Chuck?” Don asked coming into the kitchen. “I guess we can rule this out as being a part of the case,” he commented seeing the phone in his hand.

Charlie shook his head. “It’s dead, though I don’t know for how long.” 

“The woman had the phone lying next to her, so I guess we can assume this guy has evolved. Let’s get back to the office and see what we can do. They are going to take care of the scene here.” Don and Charlie left to head back to the FBI.


	92. May 30 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Aggressive  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don’s Team  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 406

“I think we need to move to a more aggressive approach,” Charlie started with as soon as he had the team’s attention.

“What are you thinking Chuck?” Don asked.

“Honestly, my math is getting us nowhere, so he is either really good at making his targets look random, or there is something we are all missing. We might need to use someone as bait. There is only one other thing I can think of but I am not confident in its success. The only thing in common is the cell phone type, but I had a thought regarding it, but all the brands are different and none of the previous employees of any location panned out into a viable suspect. Now here’s where I have some deductive reasoning going in. They are smart phones, so they might need to be repaired for a virus or something, just like any computer that connects to the internet and doesn’t have good enough security. Now most places that do repairs like these are electronic stores, but there are some that do remote help. There should be a record of such a repair, but none of our victims have such a thing noted.”

Megan caught on to what he was thinking. “What if our killer works in one of those services and wiped the log,” she stated.

Charlie nodded. “Or even used to and so still has those skills. I have gone through all the victims known habits and there is nothing in common other than the cell phone type. They don’t shop at the same electronic stores, or any other store for that matter. The ones that have kids, none of them went to the same school. None of them have the same job. Hell they don’t even all have a similar driving record. I can’t think of anything else that would get them noticed by the killer.”

“And we know they have to have been noticed somehow since the kills are coming too close together for it to be mere chance,” David continued.

Charlie nodded again. “I don’t have any math to back up my ideas, but nothing else makes sense.”

“What do you need to connect it?” Don asked.

“A list of companies that do remote maintenance on phones and a list of their employees, current and former.”

Don nodded. “I will see what I can get before we move to the decoy idea. Good work, Charlie.”


	93. May 31 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows May 22

Prompt: (color) Scarlet  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (hinted)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 431

Ian Edgerton hobbled on a single crutch down the line of wannabe snipers, three days after the incident as he chose to call it. He kept a close eye on the bastard that shot him. The older sniper would love to know who’s dick he was sucking to be allowed back in this class because normally what Ian said goes and no one would dare to contradict him.

He wasn’t about to go easy on the class though even though he was supposed to be resting. He was sure that his bandage was stained with drops of scarlet as it had been the past two days, but unless he ripped out the stitches he knew not to be too worried.

He was about to yell at whoever opened the door and dared to interrupt when he caught Charlie peaking into the range shutting the door behind him and the words died in his throat. “What are you doing here?” he questioned instead, baffled by the professor’s appearance. He vaguely noted that they were attracting the attention of the students.

“Which one was it?” Charlie asked instead of answering Ian’s question. Ian wasn’t even going to ask how Charlie knew, at least not yet. He felt no guilt at pointing behind him at the furthest range.

Charlie walked calmly past him and Ian turned to watch as he approached the other man. Ian had to stifle the smile that threatened to break out on his face when he saw that Charlie had to move onto the tip of his toes to lean close to the man’s ear and keep the conversation private.

First, the wannabe’s face turned red and Ian knew that Charlie had said something that he clearly didn’t like. After that brief flash of red his face quickly got more and more pale to the point Ian thought the man was going to pass out. Eventually the man handed Charlie the rifle that was in his hand and fled the range. All eyes were now on Charlie wondering just what he said to the man, but Charlie took no notice as he went to the rifle cabinet and stowed it properly before taking a seat on the ledge near it.

“Don’t mind me,” Charlie commented and that was enough to apparently snap Ian’s students back into place. Before Ian went back to them, he looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. Charlie just smirked back at him.

He was definitely going to ask his professor later what he told the ass and if that was going to be a permanent disappearing act. He was glad he only had an hour left of this class, otherwise curiosity might have killed him.


	94. June 1 2020

Prompt: (color) Green  
Characters: Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 317

Ian Edgerton laid on the green grass, upper body leaning against a large tree. The sun was about to set and he had been hoping he would have caught the creep by now but unfortunately he disappeared again. Normally he wouldn’t take on these types of cases since no one got killed, but he couldn’t stand assholes who victimized kids. If they picked on someone their own size Ian would have never felt the need to get involved. Let local law enforcement deal with the dude.

But he did go after kids which is why Ian made his way over. He wasn’t about to let the guy hurt another kid. He also knew the reason he hadn’t caught the creep yet is because the guy still continued to put distance between them for a couple hours after sundown despite the wildlife beginning to get up for the day.

It’s too bad Ian hasn’t spotted a bear yet. Maybe he would still get lucky and one would show up and eat the guy. Ian shook his head and took out his cell phone. Dead. Pity. There goes the idea of calling Charlie and finding out where he could buy a bear to eat the creep. He was sure Charlie would have been able to give him that answer through mostly legal means, or at least legal enough that it wouldn’t put him in debt with some criminal.

He shook his head. Better get those thoughts out of his head since he couldn’t execute that plan anyway. Guess he would have to hunt the dude down the normal way. Unless a random bear wants to appear and cut down on his work. He could go for that. But first it was time for him to take it easy for the night and relax until it was light enough to continue the hunt. Dude better hope the bear finds him.


	95. June 2 2020

Prompt: (song title) Sleep Without You ~ Brett Young  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 501

Colby stepped into his apartment. Stupid Don making him work late. Stupid him for wanting to wait a bit longer to tell Don he was dating his little brother. Stupid him for telling Charlie that if he wasn’t gonna make it home until after 1am, that Charlie should head home and Colby would crash at his own apartment for a change.

He tossed his keys into a bowl near the door and loosened his tie. He didn’t even get why Don made him stay so late. Just because the director was riding Don’s own ass, doesn’t mean Don had to ride his. They didn’t even have a time sensitive case they were working on. Hell the two that they had were already considered cold cases so it wasn’t like they had anything to do there either.

Colby was not impressed that he had to sit at his desk twiddling his thumbs instead of being home with Charlie like he wanted to be. Stupid Don didn’t even give him any paperwork to do.

He sulked all the way into the kitchen looking for something to eat in the fridge before giving a very late dinner up for a lost cause and slamming the door shut. He could skip dinner for one night. Might as well try to sleep for a few hours before needing to be back in the office. He threw his tie and suit jacket on the back of his couch, planning on wearing them again tomorrow. Maybe he’d wear the pants tomorrow too. Make Don think he was wearing the same thing again. He would deserve it.

Colby stepped into the door of his room and froze before he could turn on the overhead light. There Charlie sat against the headboard, lamp on and doodling what Colby knew must be equations on a notepad.

Colby blinked, waiting for the image of Charlie to disappear. It didn’t. He was really there. “What are you doing here?” he asked baffled.

“Turns out. It’s not so easy to sleep without you,” Charlie shrugged, laying the notepad on the end table. “You coming to bed now or do you plan on calling more people idiots first?”

Colby blinked. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that he had been ranting out loud since he came home. He quickly stripped from his dress pants and shirt and climbed into bed next to Charlie as the mathematician laid down as well.

Colby pulled the man to him and buried his nose in the back of his neck and was just about to fall asleep when a thought hit him. He hadn’t given Charlie a key since they spend most of their time at the Craftsman anyway.

“How’d you get in anyway?” he asked baffled.

“Er, well I kinda picked the lock.”

Colby blinked and laughed. He didn’t expect that answer. “Remind me on the way home from work tomorrow to get you a key made so you don’t have to go breaking and entering again.”


	96. June 3 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows May 31

Prompt: (word) Ease  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 359

It was a nice surprise to see Charlie here, though Ian was surprised since he knew it was the week before finals and normally his professor was busy enough to barely find time to sleep. Finally, the class ended and he shooed the wannabe snipers out. They at least knew better than trying to hang around and socialize.

Ian and Charlie were then able to leave after Charlie helped Ian to finish cleaning the range. He locked the door to the range behind them and started hobbling away again. Charlie stayed by his side with ease since he was a tad slower moving.

“How’d you find out anyway?” Ian asked, curious since he knew that he hadn’t told his professor that one of his idiot students shot him.

“You aren’t the only person who informs me of the crap that happens here. I admit I would have rather I found out from you,” Charlie told him.

Ian could hear the scolding in Charlie’s voice and couldn’t stop the wince, especially not after he sent someone fleeing in terror. “Sorry, I knew that you were stressed since it is the week before finals. I didn’t want to worry you when it isn’t too bad, just nicked some muscle and made a mess really. How’d you get here anyway and when do you need to get back? I know you normally are busy during this week and final’s week.”

Charlie shook his head. “It’s Thursday. I was able to get the single class I have tomorrow covered. The two students who actually asked for tutoring I will have a video conference with tomorrow but everyone else can contact me by email. I am yours until I need to fly back Sunday afternoon.”

Ian grinned. “I need to get shot more often the week before finals if that means I get to see you so much,” he joked.

Charlie glared at him. “Keep that up and you will be sleeping on the couch.”

Ian laughed. “Come on, let’s get back to my apartment.” He figured he could wait to grill Charlie on what he told the guy until they were in private.


	97. June 4 2020

Prompt: (AU) Coffee Shop (One character works/owns a coffee shop and another character is a customer)  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 416

“Hey professor. Normal order?” Colby Granger asked his favorite customer from behind the counter of the coffee shop he worked at.

“Yeah, Colby. Thanks. Also add in a dozen donuts. I have a department meeting later today and it is always far easier when the staff is on a sugar crash.” Charlie grinned.

Colby grinned right back. “Anything in particular you want with those, or just whatever has the most sugar.”

“Whatever has the most sugar,” Charlie decided.

“Coming right up,” Colby turned to prepare Charlie’s normal coffee and box the donuts.

Colby rang up the order and Charlie handed him the money. “Keep the change,” Charlie told him taking the goodies and turning to leave. If Colby stared at his ass as the man left, well no one had to know.

“You know if you are gonna keep staring at his ass you could at least ask the guy out.” Colby jumped. Correction, no one except his loud mouth coworker had to know.

“Shut up, David.” Colby told the other man before walking back to get the next person’s order. He didn’t see the look in David’s eye that clearly indicated he was planning something.

Two days later was one of Colby’s rare days off and so he was startled when his phone rang in the afternoon. “Hello,” he answered.

A sneeze answered him. “Hey man, can you do me a favor?” David’s voice came over the other line.

“Maybe, depends on the favor,” Colby answered him. He wasn’t willing to promise anything when it came to David.

A sneeze came again. “I was supposed to be on a blind date tonight, but I am sick and can’t go. I don’t know their phone number and don’t want to just stand them up so I was hoping you could go in my place. They don’t have a name for me so you won’t have to pretend to be me. I was supposed to show up with a rose and they would be wearing a rose on their shirt so we could identify each other.”

Colby sighed. David, the jerk, had him at stand them up and he was pretty sure the man knew it too. “Yeah sure, where am I going?”

David sneezed while giving him the name of some fancy restaurant and told him to dress nice. He followed that up with the time of the reservation and name it was under.

Colby sighed, hanging up again. There goes his quiet night at home.


	98. June 5 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Minimum  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 369

Colby stepped into the restaurant and whistled at how fancy it looked on the inside. Much fancier than the outside looked. He hoped that the item that cost the minimum would be something he could afford because he certainly wouldn’t be able to afford anything else on this menu.

He stepped up to the hostess and gave her the reservation name that David gave him.

“Right this way, sir. Your date for the evening just arrived as well.” she told him leading him further into the restaurant and all the way to the back.

Colby almost froze when he saw the other person sitting at the table, but kept himself moving.

“Your waiter will be with you soon,” the hostess told them disappearing.

Colby pulled his own seat out and sat across from the college professor. “I didn’t realize we had any friends in common.” 

Charlie raised his eyebrow. “David, your coworker.”

Colby cursed in his head. That manipulative bastard! What was he doing sniffing pepper to make him seem sick on the phone? He decided since the professor didn’t seem to disappointed that it was him as his date he could tease him a bit. “But I thought I was your favorite, professor!”

Charlie laughed. “Don’t worry, you are. But David is tolerable, especially given he set us up. And please if we are on a date call me Charlie.”

“Of course, Charlie. Have you ever been here before?” Colby questioned.

“A couple of times for a school function,” Charlie answered.

“Anything you would recommend?” Colby asked.

“They have the best steak around if you like steak. If you like shell fish their Muscle and Clam pasta dishes are also really good.”

Colby glanced at those and knew he was going for something cheaper. There is no way he could afford either of those. Charlie must have seen something on his face because then Charlie was speaking again.

“Get what you want. I’ve got the bill this date. You can pay for the next one.”

Colby grinned. There was going to be a next date! He better not tell David because he would never hear the end of it. David would be smug about him being right too.


	99. June 6 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows May 30

Prompt: (word) Danger  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger, Megan Reeves, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 366

“No, no way. I refuse to put you in that much danger,” Don told Charlie.

“How many more deaths then are going to happen. Don, we are no closer to catching this guy then we were at the start. He’s a ghost. He’s fallen completely off the radar and we can’t get a list of who’s phones updated and who’s isn’t. This is the best way to do it. I am not eager about it either but you know I am right.” Charlie told him.

“I hate to agree, but I think Charlie is right,” Colby spoke up.

“Stay out of it Granger!” Don ordered. Colby did the smart thing and shut his mouth.

“Don I am not eager to do this either but we would control what he knows. I am the least threatening person here and he always chooses people who can’t fight back. There is no way he would look at any of you and think that he could subdue you. Wire me and from the moment that he enters you will know. If you are just down the block and I hide you will be able to get the guy before he even finds me.”

“You still aren’t going to want to hear it, but Charlie is right,” Megan told Don.

Don sighed. His team was ganging up on him. “Fine but I am leaving you with a radio too in case he has a way to disrupt the wire too. You are to use the Morse code button if he appears. Beep three times. This way you don’t have to say anything and if you have the volume on low enough you and he both won’t hear a thing.”

Charlie nodded, agreeing easily. He wasn’t eager to be in any more danger than necessary. He just didn’t want to see another victim die because his math wasn’t doing enough.

“I need you three to help me plan all the little details to make sure this operation goes down smoothly.”

“Of course, Don.” David agreed.

Don nodded back as they moved into the war room. Even if Charlie didn’t get hurt, his hours were numbered. Their dad was going to kill him!


	100. June 7 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 100 chapters in can you believe it! This one follows June 3

Prompt: (color) White  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 318

Ian was sitting on the couch in his living room, legs propped up on the coffee table when he and Charlie got home from Quantico. Charlie walked into the room with two beers from the kitchen.

“So, what did you say to the idiot to make him go all pasty white?” Ian questioned when Charlie sat on the couch next to him.

Charlie shrugged taking a drink from his bottle. “I told him that if he wanted to live to his next birthday it would be wise for him to choose a different path in the FBI. He apparently didn’t like that very much and asked me if I knew who he was. I told him that I didn’t give a fuck and if you didn’t kill him first he could be sure that he would wish that you had when I got through with him. He didn’t seem to believe me so I told him just how I could maximize pain and when I was finally finished with him I had a friend in the chemistry department who would know how to liquidize him while he still breathed until there was nothing but a pile of acid left and then dispose of him so that there was absolutely no trace of what happened to him.”

Ian blinked. “Do you really?” he asked slightly concerned about the answer.

“Know how to maximize pain, yes. Have a friend in the chemistry department that owes me, yes. That friend knowing how to disintegrate a body in chemicals while they still breathed, no but I am sure she could figure it out if she had sufficient reason to.”

Ian blinked again. “Remind me never to get on the bad side of a genius. You guys have way too much time on your hands, either that or way too much brain power.”

Charlie nodded in agreement. “It’s probably a bit of both.”


	101. June 8 2020

Prompt: (word) Track  
Characters: ???  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 347

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

He hid in a tree, watching the jackets emblazoned FBI comb the scene. They were not supposed to be here so soon. He was supposed to have another 10 minutes to get away! This is not fair! They have completely ruined his plan!

He was supposed to have another 5 minutes with the body before he had to flee! He wasn’t supposed to have to scurry up a tree to avoid being caught. It was not fair!

The man tracked a black-haired agent as he walked over to and leant over the body but couldn’t hear what the man was saying from here. A younger agent with brown hair joined him with the only female in an FBI jacket. He wished he knew what they were saying so he knew how much trouble he was in.

A car pulled up to the scene and an African American man climbed out of the car in another FBI jacket. A smaller curly haired man climbed out the other side. Now, after killing five people, he had to say he has gotten pretty good at recognizing cops and FBI agents, and he was certain this kid was not either. Even if he couldn’t tell that from the kid’s looks, the clipboard in hand would have given that away.

So, who was he and what was he doing here? It didn’t make any sense. He wondered what the kid was able to do that got him access to crime scenes and wondered if he should be concerned. The man in the tree ultimately decided that he was far too good to need to be worried about the kid. 

It was just too bad he wasn’t paying attention to the tree that he was in because he was too absorbed with the scene below. Maybe if he was more aware, he would have heard the branch he was on begin to creak. Instead he finally learned something was wrong when the branch broke and he tumbled to the floor to be surrounded by guns.

Damn it!


	102. June 9 2020

Prompt: (object) Rifle  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers: Sniper Zero  
Set In: just after Sniper Zero  
Word Count: 344

Charlie stood in the garage looking at the blackboard when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id before answering.

“Hey Ian,”

“Hey professor. I hear you got your brother to take you to shoot a rifle,”

“I did!” Charlie answered sitting down to talk to Ian.

“So, don’t leave me hanging professor. How’d you do?” Ian asked

“I believe Don’s exact words were ‘not bad’. My first shot completely missed though, but Don is a bad teacher.”

Ian laughed. “Why didn’t you ask me? You know I would have been happy to teach you.”

“I know, and believe me if Don refused, I would have gone to you, but Don already threw a fit about me wanting to learn. I figured it would be even worse if I asked you to start with instead of him. Maybe you could give me part two of the lesson?” Charlie suggested. Charlie could practically hear Ian’s smile on the other end of the line.

“I’d be happy to, professor. Maybe we can find time before I get called somewhere else. And maybe I can treat you to dinner first?”

Charlie laughed. “What’s the occasion?” he asked.

“Does there have to be an occasion to take my boyfriend out for a meal?” Ian questioned right back.

“When I normally have to drag you kicking and screaming anywhere you need to put on a tie, yes there does.”

Ian sighed. “Alright fine. I may have overheard your brother talk about a date at one of those restaurants and I want to see his face when he realizes that we knew each other even before this case and that we have been dating.”

Charlie laughed. “I gather you are ready to tell him.”

“I don’t know about ready being the right word, but seeing his reaction is far too good to pass up. Pick you up tomorrow at 6?” Ian suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Charlie answered. He was looking forward to not having to lie to his family anymore.

“See you tomorrow. Good Night Charlie.”

“Night Ian.”


	103. June 10 2020

Prompt: (word) Capture  
Characters: Ian Edgerton (Charlie/Ian off screen)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 268

Ian Edgerton was always in control. That was a fact. It was a fact that made his current situation that much more confusing. He was currently handcuffed to a radiator. Someone must have gotten the drop on him, though he couldn’t remember how that happened or how he got here. That was something else unusual too.

He expected whoever had captured him would have come into the room by now too. But they haven’t done that either. Ian was at a loss what they wanted with him, or who they even were. He didn’t like not being in control. He didn’t like it at all.

The sniper calculated that he had probably been alone in this room for 24 hours now. He should be relieved that no one has come for him yet, but it just made him more nervous. If they came in, he was sure that he could do something, even if that something was just figuring out what they wanted from him. He didn’t like being at the whims of whoever captured him.

To make matters worse, no one even knew where he was going before this happened. People knew his general whereabouts but that is it. His best hope right now was hoping Charlie would realize something was wrong when he didn’t call him last night like he normally does. He just had to hope that the man didn’t get lost in his numbers, or assume that he just couldn’t call for whatever reason since that has happened occasionally.

No, Ian was in trouble and he knew it. He just didn’t like it.


	104. June 11 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Bang  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 482

Ian is dosing against the radiator. He knows that it has been over 24 hours now without seeing his kidnappers and he wondered even more what the hell was going on. He thought for sure they would have come in by now. The fact that they haven’t concerns him. Are they just leaving him here to die?

His head snaps up when he hears a faint bang. He is attempting to figure out if he should yell or not. On one hand it might be someone coming to get him out. On the other, maybe whoever captured him attracted other enemies and he wasn’t sure he wanted to yell out if that was the case just in case they didn’t know he was here.

The decision was taken out of Ian’s hands when the door across from him was kicked open. A man with SWAT printed on his bulletproof vest stood in front of him and only lowered his gun when he saw that only Ian was in the room. “Got him,” the officer spoke into a mic that Ian knew must have been attached somewhere.

Another officer came in along with several others and soon Ian found himself on his feet and walking out of the room he was held captive in.

He stepped out of the building and suddenly found Charlie in his arms.

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked, confused but happy to see him.

“Saving you for a change apparently,” Charlie responded. “Let’s get you checked out by the paramedics before they keep glaring at me for keeping you away from them.”

“Do you have to?” Ian joked as he got dragged by Charlie over to the waiting ambulance. “How’d you even get here anyway?” While he was sure it would be Charlie to realize something was wrong he didn’t think that would bring him all the way out to Colorado.

Charlie glared at the officers around them and it was then that Ian noticed they all were refusing eye contact with Charlie. “As soon as I realized something was wrong I called law enforcement here. They wouldn’t do anything since it hadn’t been 24 hours yet. I flew out here to force them into action.”

Ian chuckled. “Well thank you Charlie. Did you guys figure out what they wanted with me anyway?”

Charlie shrugged. “Apparently they just wanted you out of the way. After that they thought they were in the clear. They said and I quote ‘And we would have gotten away with it to if it wasn’t for his meddling boyfriend’. The his obviously refers to you”

Ian blinked. “What are we in a Scooby-Doo cartoon?”

Charlie laughed. “That is what I said. Now go sit. After you get checked out I am taking you home. FBI gave you a week off.”

“I guess I can tolerate being poked at if that means I get to go home after,” Ian conceded.


	105. June 12 2020

Prompt: (word) Call  
Characters: Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 301

The phone rang at the Craftsman. It kept ringing without being answered. Alan was at work and neither of his sons were home to answer the call so it went to voicemail. A message was left and the person hung up.

Numb3rs

Alan came into the house with a bag of shopping. He was surprised Charlie wasn’t home by now since he thought his son said he would be home from school early. He shrugged, Charlie must have been running late and forgot to call. He would scold Charlie later for forgetting to call. Even though his son was in his 30s it was his right as father to continue scolding Charlie until he finally remembered.

He leaves the bag on the kitchen table and goes over to the phone where he sees a light blinking that there is a message on the answering machine.

Alan hits play.

“One new message” the normal recording plays.

It then goes to static. Alan is just about to hit delete, assuming that it is a butt dial when a filtered voice speaks over the recording.

“I have your sons. Unless the FBI releases my brothers you will not see them again. You have 48 hours.” The phone hung up.

“End of messages…” the standard recording came. Alan didn’t even bother listening to the rest of the spiel about deleting and quickly took his cell phone out.

First, he called Don. Voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message.

Then, he called Charlie. Voicemail. He hung up without a message again.

He then called David. He spoke before the man could even say hello. “Someone took my boys!”

David didn’t even ask how Alan knew and if he was sure. “Let me get the team together and we will come as soon as we can.”


	106. June 13 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Follows yesterdays  
Prompt: (word) Welfare  
Characters: Alan Eppes, Megan Reeves, Colby Granger, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 429

Alan paced the living room. Colby and David had been and gone after listening to that recording and left Megan behind so he had company while he waited for news. He didn’t want to just wait for news! He wanted to be doing something to help! They kept trying to tell him he was better off here in case the kidnapper called back. Alan thought he wasn’t going to be calling back given the last message, but he lost that argument with the three of them. Alan was terrified for his sons’ welfare. He just wanted to know what was going on. Was that too much to ask?

Megan sat on the couch watching Alan pace. She wanted to say something to help him, but for the first time since she got her degree, she found herself at a loss for words. She was scared for Don and Charlie too. If Colby and David were right with their hunch of who the kidnapper was, the man was lethal. She was worried that they were already dead, though wouldn’t do Alan the disservice of saying so. She would also hold onto whatever hope she could.

It was 24 hours after Alan had called them in. He hadn’t even tried to go to bed and Megan didn’t even bother suggesting it since she knew he would refuse, so she stayed up with him. She also knew David and Colby wouldn’t rest until they had them back either. She just hoped for all their sakes that it was soon. She didn’t want to see them try to raid a location if they got near the 48 hour mark. They would be tired enough she would be worried about a mistake.

Thirty-three hours into waiting, Megan’s cell phone rang. “Reeves,” Megan spoke drawing Alan’s attention. “Alright,” she hung up.

“What is it? Is there any news?” Alan asked panicked.

“Colby asked me to bring you down to the hospital,” Megan told Alan.

“They have my boys! Are they ok?” Alan quickly questioned her.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me that,” Megan told the man. She watched as that news practically crushed Alan.

“Please tell me they aren’t dead!” Alan insisted. “They can’t be dead!” he insisted fearing the worst.

“Alan!” Megan grabbed his shoulders to get his attention. “If they were dead already they would be headed to the morgue. Obviously, I can’t promise they aren’t in bad condition and won’t die from injuries, but they are currently alive and your sons are strong. They will fight.”

Alan nodded. “Right, let’s go.”


	107. June 14 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Tact  
Characters: Alan Eppes, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 715

Alan hurried into the hospital and up to the reception desk. He didn’t even notice that Megan was trailing behind him. “Where are my boys!” he asked, completely panicked again.

“Names please?” the receptionist requested.

“Don and Charles Eppes,” Megan pipped up as she came to stand beside Alan, touching his arm, hoping to calm him at least slightly.

“Don Eppes is in the ER. Charles Eppes is currently in surgery.”

Megan could see Alan was hesitant to ask where to go for either son not wanting to choose between them so Megan spoke up again. “Can you tell us the way to the ER, and perhaps could we get any news on Charles down to us there?”

The receptionist tapped a few keys on the keyboard. “I see that Charles was in the ER before being taken to surgery. It will likely be a while before you can hear from his surgeon, but I can page the doctor that saw him in the ER if you would like?”

“Please,” Megan answered.

The receptionist hit several more keys on her computer. “Both doctors should come speak to you as soon as they can. Don Eppes is in Bay 4.” She then told them directions to get there.

“Thank you,” Megan told her, pulling Alan to follow her, though he didn’t need much encouragement. She brought him right through to Bay 4 and pushed him behind the curtains. She figured the least she could do is give them a bit of privacy to start.

“Donnie?” Alan spoke softly, taking the seat next to Don’s bed. One eye was turning a nasty black shade, Don’s head was wrapped and his left arm was in a cast, but he cracked open his good eye which made everything else tolerable to Alan.

“Hey Dad,” Don answered as Alan took Don’s good hand in his.

“How are you?” Alan asked his son.

“Relatively speaking I am pretty good. Got a concussion and broken arm so they want to keep me overnight for the concussion but it seems a pretty mild one since I am not even having light sensitivity. Other than that just some bumps and bruises.”

“And Charlie?” Alan questioned. Don looked away which worried Alan more. “Donnie. What about your brother?”

“I really don’t know. For some reason he took on the brunt of their anger. I tried to get them to target me but they wouldn’t. I haven’t heard from his doctor yet.”

Alan nodded. “Hopefully we hear from him soon.” Alan let Don shut his eyes again to rest and was content to sit there in silence.

“Alan?” Megan says by the foot of the bed. “Charlie’s doctor is here.”

The man stepped into the space. “Forgive me for taking so long to get to you, but I am Dr. Pierce. I was Charles Eppes’ attending physician in the ER. I wanted to call up to his surgery bay to get a more precise indication of what to tell you. I can’t sugarcoat this. Your son is in pretty bad shape, but he should make it just fine,” Pierce told him with as much tact as possible. “He’s got both bones in his arm broken, 2 broken ribs. Both of those should heal no problem, but he was also stabbed. The knife nicked his liver. So far surgery is going excellent though and his surgeon isn’t expecting any complications, though of course there is always the chance. Don here has already requested to be in a room with his brother when he gets out of surgery which is why he is still down in the ER, so I will come back to let you both know when he is out of surgery and get you both moved to where your other son is.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Alan told him and the man left.

He looked at Megan who was still standing near the foot of Don’s bed. “Did you get the guys who did this to my son.”

Megan nodded. “David and Colby have brought them in. As soon as they finish processing them they are going to stop by to check in on Don and Charlie.”

Alan nodded, turning his attention back to Don. He was so glad his boys were going to be ok.


	108. June 15 2020

Prompt: (word) Target  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 404

Ian growled in frustration as Charlie laughed at him again. “This shouldn’t be so impossible. Do you keep moving the target on me?” Ian accused.

Charlie laughed again. “No Ian, it’s a stationary target. You can’t move it at all.” Charlie explained to the man again. He found it pretty amusing that the man didn’t believe him.

“I am the third ranked sniper,” Ian reminded Charlie. “I hit a perfect shot at a longer distance every time. You must be doing something!” Ian was beginning to regret letting Charlie choose their destination for a date this time.

“Just watch me again.” Charlie told Ian, lined up, fired… and got a perfect mark again.

Ian growled again. “This so isn’t fair! You are the mathematician I am the sniper! I am supposed to be the superior marksman!”

“Just keep trying. You will get the shot eventually,” Charlie encouraged Ian.

Ian huffed. “I completely missed the target last time! You are a terrible teacher when it comes to this!”

Charlie laughed. “And you are a terrible student so it all works out. Now if you want dinner at any point tonight, I suggest that you keep trying. We aren’t leaving until you at least hit the target.”

Ian growled, looking at the bullseye dubiously. It shouldn’t be this hard! He picked up the bow and arrow again and fired, this time the arrow going high instead of wide. He growled again, snatching another arrow.

“Freeze,” Charlie told him, stepping behind him, plastered against his back. He held the bow just below Ian’s hand. “You keep pulling up when you release the string. Hold it steady. Now try again.” 

Charlie didn’t step away from Ian and he wondered how he was supposed to concentrate with Charlie so close, but he drew back the arrow and released it. Finally, he hit the board, though it still wasn’t even close to the bullseye.

“I hate Archery. But I hit the board. Can we go get dinner now? We’ve been up here all day.”

Charlie laughed as Ian spun him in front of him to kiss him. “Sure Ian,” he agreed.

Ian led the way out. He made a mental note to come back without Charlie. He had a feeling the professor was going to bring him back one day if he ever made him go skydiving again and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself next time.


	109. June 16 2020

Prompt: (word) Whom  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 303

“Hey Chuck, what are you doing?” Don asks coming into the room, beer in hand. Charlie was looking between a paper in front of him and a laptop screen.

“Huh, oh just grading a letter,” Charlie answered Don looking back down at the paper and crossing off one word and writing above it.

Don couldn’t resist looking over his brother’s shoulder to read the letter.

_2 who it can cncern:_

Charlie had crossed out that entire line and replaced it with _To whom it may concern: (or you know even better Dr. Eppes, the name of your professor_

“What the hell is this?” Don asked running his eyes quickly over the rest to see that it contained a ton of text speak. That was without him even really looking hard. He didn’t want to think about how bad it really is.

“This is one of my student’s pathetic attempts to get me to pass them this semester even though they haven’t attended any classes, showed up for any exams, or turned in any homework. Apparently, they couldn’t even be bothered to learn my name.”

Don blinked. “Are students really that stupid?” 

“Apparently,” Charlie answered. “I have to admit this is a first. I can’t say I like the attempt they made.”

“So what are you doing to it?” Don questioned.

“If they want to turn in crap like this, I will return it with all their errors pointed out with a message of it isn’t happening. They could have dropped the class before now.”

“Chuck, no offense but your spelling sucks. Are you even qualified to be correcting this person’s spelling and grammar?”

“Why do you think I am using the computer to figure out what actually needs to be corrected and how.”

Don laughed. “Good luck, Chuck. You are gonna need it.”


	110. June 17 2020

Prompt: (character) Don  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 345

Agent Eppes was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when his phone rang. “Eppes,” he answered. He tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could continue working. This plan didn’t last long before he was straightening in his seat listening to the other voice on the other end of the phone. “Of course, I’ll ask him, Robin. You know how he feels when someone tries to bastardize his math.” He smiled as he heard her laugh and say something else. “No problem, you are getting me out of doing paperwork at least for a little while so I can go talk to Charlie. I’ll let you know what he says and what flight he gets on since you know he will come.” He hung up and stood.

Colby’s head popped up as soon as he moved. “Where are you going boss? Do we have a case?” Don thought the agent sounded hopeful and was about to burst his bubble.

“Nope, just have to go to Cal Sci and talk to Charlie. I will be back in a while. Keep working on the paperwork.” He could practically hear Colby groan as he turned his attention back to his paperwork and stifled a smile… at least until he got into the elevator.

Numb3rs

Don let himself into Charlie’s office. He forgot his brother was currently in a class, but was content to wait for him in the office, besides it kept him out of his office longer. He decided he could take a nap while waiting for Charlie.

He woke when he heard his brother’s voice outside the door and straightened in his seat. Charlie stepped into the room after finishing his conversation and was obviously surprised to see him.

“Hey Don, is there a case?” Charlie asked.

“Why is that always the first question people asks?” Don joked. “Nope, actually Robin called and has a request of you.” Don explained the situation to Charlie and watched as his brother got more and more livid.

“Tell Robin I’ll be on the next flight.”


	111. June 18 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Follows yesterdays  
Prompt: (character) Robin  
Characters: Robin Brooks, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 528

“Prosecution would like to call our expert Dr. Charles Eppes to the stand,” Robin spoke. She was glad after the last court date that he was willing to come in. “Dr. Eppes, for the record, can you tell us what you do for a living.”

“I am an Applied Mathematics Professor at CalSci and contract with several government agencies,” Charlie responded.

“I assume that you have watched the questioning of their math expert regarding their findings from the previous court appearance?” Robin checked, knowing that it was true since she went over it with him.

“That is correct,” Charlie answered again.

“Can you tell us, to the best of your knowledge, is the expert’s findings sound?” Robin carefully questioned him, knowing that this phrasing was going to kill her opponent before he could even say oops.

“Absolutely not,” Charlie answered Robin.

“You seem very certain of that,” she prompted.

“Completely certain. The Eppes Convergence does not do what the expert claims it does.”

“No further questions,” Robin spoke. She wanted the defense to hang himself and if she took it any further that would cut out her fun.

The defense lawyer stood up, flattening out his suit jacket and picking up a book from his table. He held up a book. “Dr Eppes, would you say that this book is a pretty common tool for teaching the mathematical concept we are discussing here.”

“Considering it is the only one solely dedicated to the topic, I would say that it is a bit more than pretty common,” Charlie answered. Robin almost wanted to gloat since the jury already chuckled.

He opened it to a page in the book. “Can you please look at the highlighted passage on these pages and in your own words explain the passage that explains what the theorem does?”

Charlie took the book and read the passage word for word.

“Yes, yes. I can read, but would you put the passage in your own words?” the defense lawyer spoke again.

“Your reading comprehension must be lacking then.” Charlie flipped to the front About the Author biography. “Dr. Charles Eppes graduated from Princeton with his doctorate in Applied Mathematics at 16 years old. He currently teaches Applied Mathematics at CalSci…” Charlie trailed off and in case there was still any confusion in the man he spoke again. “I wrote the book and created the theorem.” Robin could practically hear the shoe drop and wanted to dance.

“No further questions,” the man stated and Charlie came off the stand.

Closing arguments were made and the jury left to deliberate. Robin expected a guilty verdict since their entire defense hinged on their math expert but she expected it to take a bit of time since Charlie never actually got to explain what the theorem was for. She was surprised then that they came in within five minutes with the guilty verdict. Robin guessed having the guy who created the theorem basically tell them that the other expert was an idiot went a long way in helping that decision along. Maybe she could get Charlie to testify more often if it saved her that much work and time.


	112. June 19 2020

Prompt: (object) Shorts  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In: uh… after that surfer episode… don’t remember the number  
Word Count: 359

“So, I hear you have been holding out on us Granger?” Don told the man leaning on his desk.

Colby was beyond confused. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“A little birdy tells me you know all the surfing language. No one just knows all that without knowing how to surf,” Don answered.

“Alright yeah, I have been a few times.”

“Good,” Don said. “We are going this weekend.” He pushed off of Colby’s desk and went back to his own to finish paperwork.

“But I haven’t surfed in a few years,” Colby whined, mostly to himself since he knew he wasn’t going to get out of it. He might have rethought that if he knew David was standing behind him.

David let out a laugh. “I hope you know I am coming now too.”

Colby thumped his head down on his desk.

Numb3rs

Saturday found Colby standing on the beach in swim shorts wishing he was anywhere else. He held a borrowed surf board under one arm. David and Don stood next to him, but only Don was holding a board.

“Come on, let’s see what you got,” Don told him. He headed to the water and Colby reluctantly followed.

Once they got a decent distance from the board, Don sat on his. “Come on! You’re up first.”

Colby grimaced, but went out a little further waiting for a decent wave, nothing too large but nothing that would make Don say didn’t count as a real wave.

Finally, one came and he went for it. He quickly wiped out and went under. Opening his eyes he panicked at the scene in front of him and quickly swam to the surface. He climbed onto his own board and waited for Don to paddle over to him.

“Uh, Don. There’s a weighed down body just below us.”

Don got off his board and dived down to confirm Colby’s statement. He wanted to make sure that he wasn’t lying just to get out of surfing the rest of the day.

He broke the surface. “Shit. There goes our day off.”

Colby might have breathed a sigh of relief.


	113. June 20 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows April 15

Prompt: (word) Kneel  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 503

Charlie eyed the two pairs of eyes in front of him with suspicion. Colby had perfected the puppy eye look from his daughter in the two years that they were dating and they both knew when they teamed up on him that he would cave.

“Alright you two, go pack,” Charlie told them. Jamie high fived her dad and they both rushed up the stairs returning five minutes later with packed bags. “You monsters had this planned, didn’t you!” he joked. “You know one of these days I might learn how to say no to you two.”

“No, you won’t!” the newly turned five-year-old said certainly.

Charlie didn’t even bother to argue with her knowing she was probably right. “Alright you two into the car. We might as well beat the traffic.”

“YAY!” Jamie yelled, running out to the car.

Charlie poked Colby in the chest. “What do you have planned?” he questioned. He knew something was going on.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Colby said, trying and failing to look innocent.

“A spontaneous long weekend to Disneyland, made possible because Amita just happened to come to my office today and asked if she could take my Monday classes for some BS reason I didn’t even buy when she said it.” Charlie snorted. “Go get in the car. I assume you packed for me too?”

“Of course,” Colby answered, fleeing to the car. Charlie shook his head following. He would get Colby to talk at some point.

Numb3rs

By Monday morning, Charlie was getting frustrated. He still hadn’t gotten Colby to fess up yet. They were at breakfast this morning and Jamie decided to sit next to him while Colby sat across from them.

“Charlie! Look at all the autographs I got!” Jamie said to him, pushing her autograph book under his nose. He opened to the first page and listened carefully as she told him about each of the character’s that signed each page. He watched her more than he watched the book. Finally, she got to the last page. She fell silent and Charlie assumed that she wasn’t recognizing the character so looked down to help her out.

_Will you marry me?  
Colby_

Charlie looks across the table and instead of seeing Colby in his seat he sees him kneeling on one knee next to the table.

“So?” Colby asks hesitantly.

“If you think my answer is going to be anything other than yes we should make sure Dopey signs the next page,” Charlie smiles… at least until Jamie starts cutting off his oxygen when she throws her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Colby grins right back at them.

“Does that mean I can call you Pa now!” Jamie asked.

“If you would like to,” Charlie answered, blinking in surprise. Jamie cheered. Charlie was pretty sure that Colby was barely refraining from cheering too. Charlie was just glad he finally knew what they were up to. Ok, that’s a lie. He was also glad Colby finally asked too.


	114. June 21 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows Yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Kingdom  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Amita Ramanujan, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt, Alan Eppes, Don Eppes, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 335

The weekend following Colby’s and Charlie’s engagement, Alan decided that he was throwing a party to celebrate Colby and Jamie officially joining the family. All of Don’s teams, Larry, Amita, and several other CalSci Professors were in attendance. 

Megan thought the party was excellent, the only blip was Amita trying to play host and drag attention to herself. She wasn’t succeeding but it was still annoying Megan. She thought the girl had been ok with Colby and Charlie’s relationship but she was starting to have to rethink that observation.

At one point, Amita stood in front of Megan with her back to the agent. Megan couldn’t resist saying something. “You know you aren’t Queen here and this isn’t your kingdom so you don’t need to pretend you run everything,” Megan whispered in her ear to try not to drag attention to them. She didn’t see Colby standing behind her.

“I hope I am not the Queen in your metaphor,” Colby joked to Megan. Megan blushed. Colby clapped Megan on the shoulder laughing. “Don’t worry about it. Charlie and I figure let her do what she wants. If she wants to play host that just makes clean up duty hers too.” Colby walked away back to Charlie and his daughter.

Megan watched the three. It never failed to amaze her how close Jamie was to Charlie. If she didn’t know better she would say that Jamie was his biological kid. She knew they were going to work out well together. Megan just hoped this was going to be Amita’s only attempt at attracting attention. She just didn’t know that she was actually wrong in her assumptions and Amita was amused by her thoughts.

Amita would tell Megan later that she actually offered to play host with Alan so that Charlie and Colby could actually enjoy their engagement party. However, she didn’t know that this would lead her to having automatically volunteered for clean up duty and she would certainly be rethinking that offer in the future.


	115. June 22 2020

Prompt: (food) Waffles  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan, Tapti Ramanujan, Sanjay Ramanujan  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 304

Tapti sighed. It was getting to be that time again where the family needed to decide on some place to go out to eat. She really didn’t want this to be another several hour conversation but she didn’t know how to avoid that either. At least she didn’t have an idea until one suddenly hit her. She brought her husband and young daughter out to the table and then went to retrieve three pieces of paper and three writing instruments.

She sat between the two at the circular table. “Ok, we are not having the long debate we had last time about where to eat so instead we are going to do something different. Each of us will write down our top favorite foods. After that list we will see what we have in common and find somewhere that has it. Go ahead and make your list.”

Her husband and daughter picked up their pencils and she followed shortly after looking to see what was first on Amita’s list. She made sure to put that in the middle of her own list. She was just about finished with her list when she saw Sanjay put down his pencil out of the corner of her eye. She finished her own list and then glanced at his, and Amita’s list that she was still working on. Nothing matched.

Tapti looked at her husband and pointed to the middle item on her list indicating he should add that to his. Either he didn’t understand or he was purposefully being dense, so she added a glare.

With a sigh, Sanjay picked his pencil back up and erased the last item on his list to replace it with that one.

Tapti nodded, satisfied that there was one thing on all their lists. Looks like they would go for waffles.


	116. June 23 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one is way late but I still got it in!

Prompt: (word) Baggage  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: Janus List, Trust Matric  
Set In: Post Trust Matric  
Word Count: 337

It had been two weeks since Colby was released from the hospital and Charlie and Colby were only beginning to get back on track with their relationship. Charlie had been hurt by the whole double and triple agent thing, yes, but that hadn’t been the real issue.

Colby was filled with such guilt that he felt like he didn’t deserve Charlie anymore. He felt that he had too much baggage.

Charlie had stopped trying to convince him that both of those statements were false a week ago and decided to take a new approach. He told him that he didn’t care if Colby thought he deserved him or not but that he still had him and that he wasn’t going anywhere unless the man could honestly say that is what he wanted.

Colby couldn’t. Still it took an additional week for Charlie to spend the night with Colby again. Charlie discovered why when he woke up to Colby shooting upright in bed panting.

“You alright?” Charlie asked when Colby’s breathing began to even. He rolled onto his side to face the agent.

Instead of answering, Colby laid back down and tugged Charlie closer to him. Charlie was nice enough to not comment on how he was shaking. “I told you I was too damaged,” Colby told Charlie after staying silent for a while.

Charlie smacked him upside his head. “And I have told you I don’t care. From now on every time you say that I will smack you if words don’t get through to you. Understand?” Charlie finally felt Colby relax a little.

“Yeah I hear you but you are likely gonna end up needing to smack me again,” Colby told him burying his nose in Charlie’s hair.

“If that is what it takes to get you to start believing it, I will do so gladly… well semi-gladly since I would rather not have to smack you at all.” Charlie lifted his hand and carded his fingers through Colby’s hair hoping he will fall asleep again.


	117. June 24 2020

Prompt: (character) Amita  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan (Colby/Charlie offscreen)  
Spoilers: through 2x24  
Set In: pre-season 3  
Word Count: 313

Amita sighed as she dropped her bag down on the floor of her bleak apartment. Boxes still lined the walls that she hadn’t bothered to unpack yet after her move to the east coast to teach at Harvard. She really wanted to know what she was thinking when she accepted this job. Sure the school was great academically, but she missed the simplicity of CalSci.

She missed Charlie and Larry too. And Don and the rest of his team. She felt so stupid. She never should have let her jealousy get the better of her. Just cause she caught Colby and Charlie making out in his office didn’t mean she had to go to the other side of the US. She should have taken the offer from CalSci. Then she would still have her friends instead of just the colleagues she had here. Everyone was friendly enough, but no one seemed to want to include her in anything that wasn’t work related.

If it weren’t for her damn jealousy she would be at CalSci right now. She knew now that her jealousy had been completely stupid since Charlie had never shown her anything other than friendship and she regretted that she allowed emotions to influence her decision of what job to take. She should have taken the better offer from CalSci.

Here she was, stuck for a year and not wanting to be here. Amita knew that she couldn’t get out of the contract – and shouldn’t either since that would reflect poorly on her. She also wondered though if when the year was done she could return to CalSci. She really hope she could now that she realized how stupid she had been. Maybe she should call the school now? It certainly couldn’t hurt to contact them now so that they knew she was interested in a position.

She picked up the phone.


	118. June 25 2020

Prompt: (word) Effort  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 335

Don drove back from the scene of the crime. Megan sat quietly beside him. It was abnormal for her. Normally she was already interested in talking about theories.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her.

“Something doesn’t add up. Our killer went to all this trouble to erase all evidence of himself at the crime scene. We had absolutely no leads until this call came in with his suicide note and confession. Murder-suicides tend to happen back to back and there isn’t the effort to clean the scene.”

“You are thinking the real killer might have killed him and set it up to look like a suicide?” Don questioned.

Megan shook her head. “That doesn’t track either. This scene was too sloppy.”

“Well yeah, if he killed himself he wouldn’t have been able to clean up after that.” Don was confused by that train of thought.

“It was more than that though. Something just felt different from the previous crime scene. I can’t put my finger on what it is…” Megan trailed off, unsure how to explain.

“Ok so what are you thinking, this guy killed our first victim and someone found out and killed him?” Don questioned.

“Possibly.” Megan answered. “But that leads to the question of how did they know since there was no evidence at the first scene?”

“Maybe he bragged to the wrong person?” Don suggested.

Megan shook her head. “Bragging to the wrong person would most likely lead to a more violent death because of a personal connection and being furious. A suicide set up would indicate a more hands off approach and an emotional distance.”

Don shrugged. “Maybe Charlie can come up with an idea for us to figure out what happened. He’s recreated crime scenes before. Maybe he can do that again here and it will help us piece together what happened so we can begin to make some progress.”

Megan nodded and fell silent again trying to puzzle the scene and try to get her thoughts together.


	119. June 26 2020

Prompt: (word) Variation  
Characters: Marshall Penfield, Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Pre-series  
Word Count: 354

Larry resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands. 

Ten minutes!

He left his office for ten minutes and he comes back to the sound of raised voices within. The professor wondered again for the hundredth time what he did to be saddled with both of Princeton’s youngest students. Charles was a delight to work with. He had a fantastic mind making leaps of logic it would take another months to come to. Marshall, while bright, drove Larry completely nuts with his whining about something Charles had done now. Larry was half convinced that if he spent as much time on his math as he did whining about Charles that he would make far more progress than he already does, but he also knew from experience to keep his mouth shut with that perspective.

The physicist wondered if he could turn around and leave without going back into his office.

“The variation of…” Larry heard Charles voice louder at the start before the words became indistinguishable again. He sighed, knowing that if he didn’t enter the argument about whatever it was would just get louder and then he would end up being called into the dean’s office again about his lack of control over them.

He sighed and stepped into the office once more. “I leave you two alone for ten minutes and you can’t refrain from arguing for that long! What mathematical principle is it this time?” Larry questioned.

The two teenagers turned their eyes on him and locked their jaws. Larry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“One of you better start talking. What was the argument about this time? I thought I left you both on the same page with the project.”

“You did,” Charlie agreed.

“So you were arguing for the sake of arguing?” Larry questioned.

Marshall snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. Eppesie here thinks a chocolate milkshake so think you can’t drink it with a straw is the best when it is clearly a Vanilla that is drinkable that is far superior.”

Larry rubbed his eyes. These students were trying to kill him. He was certain of it.


	120. June 27 2020

Prompt: (song title) I Love You ~ Martina McBride  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: mid-post season 3  
Word Count: 458

Colby stepped into CalSci and headed for Charlie’s office. He saw the man bent over his desk scribbling on some sort of paper.

“Hey Charlie, have a minute?” Colby asked standing in the doorway, file folder in his hand.

Charlie’s head popped up and looked in his direction, laying his pen on his desk. “Yeah, Colby. What’s up? Don send you over with a case?”

Colby shook his head. “Actually, more a personal matter. Feel free to say no if you don’t want to do it.”

“Come in. Let’s hear it.” Charlie answered. 

Colby came in and sat in one of the chairs in front of Charlie’s desk as Charlie rounded his desk and sat in the other. “I had a buddy back in the army who’s recently been discharged. He came home to find his home was burned to the ground. Asked around and he was told it burnt down a bit over a year ago. He wasn’t worried about not hearing from his wife and kids before that because where he was communication was known for getting lost and he hadn’t been contacted that they were killed. So he knows they are still alive. He even tried to hunt down the reports of the fire to see if there are any casualties and there wasn’t. He can’t figure out what is going on and called me up knowing that I had resources that he doesn’t as a civilian. I have spent the past week looking for information to give him and I got to admit it looks like they just disappeared. I was hoping you can take a look. Maybe do something like you did when we were hunting Buck and Crystal to find that boyfriend she was hunting.”

“Let me see what you have. I need to see what you were able to compile to see if I have enough information to work with,” Charlie motioned to the file Colby was holding and Colby passed it over.

Charlie opened the file and Colby sat in silence watching as he flipped through the file slowly. He was ready to answer any questions Charlie might have about the information but tried to be as thorough as he could, including information on what his friend’s wife and kids enjoyed. Colby watched as Charlie’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

“God, I love you,” he blurted and then flushed as Charlie looked up at him.

Charlie blinked at Colby. “Well that was sudden. I’m flattered... and interested, but let’s see what I can do for your friend first.” Charlie looked back down to the file and Colby breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t just screw things up with the other man.


	121. June 28 2020

Prompt: (song title) Strangers ~ Martina McBride  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Ian Edgerton, Nikki Betancourt (Ian/Nikki hinted)  
Spoilers:   
Set In: 6x2  
Word Count: 518

The words Nikki said rang in his ears long after she left his office. “Friends help friends, professor.” He just knew that she was going to go looking for Jordan throughout the rest of the campus and that it was inevitable for them to end up on the date. Last Charlie checked though was she was seeing Ian Edgerton. He considered the fact that Ian was likely his friend first, though he wasn’t sure the sniper would agree.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do. He tracked down Ian’s number and with a sigh he hit send.

“Edgerton,” the sniper answered.

“Hey, Ian. It’s Charlie Eppes. Do you have a bit to talk? Not out on a hunt or anything are you?” Charlie questioned, not wanting to tell the man if he was on one in case he would be distracted.

“Nope, Professor. Just finished one early this morning and am off for a few days until my next assignment. What’s up?” 

“Uh,” Charlie froze suddenly wondering if this was a really bad idea.

“Whatever it is, you can say it. It will be fine.”

“Uh I know you and Nikki have been kinda dating, and I don’t know what if any agreements you had since you are gone often but uh… Nikki just left my office after looking for a date with someone.” Charlie blurted.

The other end of the line stayed silent.

“Ian?” Charlie questioned, now rethinking if telling him was a good idea.

“Thanks for letting me know, Professor,” Ian answered.

“You ok?” Charlie questioned.

“I appreciate you telling me. I hadn’t expected that. I guess I probably should have with how often I am away. When I think about it even with how often we speak on the phone we are still basically strangers.” 

“I’m sorry, Ian,” Charlie told him.

“Don’t be. I am glad you told me. Maybe one of these days I will find a relationship that isn’t doomed by distance.”

“I don’t know, having a long distance relationship sounds pretty good to me right now, so I am sure you will find someone eventually,” Charlie commented.

“I thought you were happy with Amita?” Ian questioned.

“Yeah, apparently she wasn’t. I asked her to marry me and she said no. She was tired of being second to my jobs and didn’t think us being married would help so we ended up breaking up.” Charlie explained.

“Sorry Professor,” Ian told him.

“Thanks, but yeah, I am inclined to think long distance might be better at this point after that,” Charlie said.

“Why Professor, are you asking me out?” Ian laughed.

“Uh,” Charlie froze again.

“Relax, Professor. I am just teasing you. I have to go though, boss is calling on the other end probably to hear my report.”

“See you next time you end up in LA for a case,” Charlie told him.

“See you professor. Feel free to call back if you change your mind,” Ian joked again hanging up.

Charlie froze hanging his phone up again. He knew Don would be amused if he could see his face right now.


	122. June 29 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are officially 1/3 of the way through. Can you believe it?! Thanks for all the reviews!

Prompt: (word) Warmth  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes (Ian/Charlie pre-relationship?)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: sometime after Toxin but before Spree  
Word Count: 362

It was late afternoon when Ian rode up the elevator in the FBI offices to where Don’s office was located. Stepping off the elevator, he was immediately noticed by Don who happened to be walking past. The other man stopped.

“Hey Edgerton. What brings you back to LA?”

“Actually, I have a problem I am hoping the Professor can help me with. I stopped by CalSci first but they told me he wasn’t in so I thought I would try here.”

Don looked at Ian and raised his eyebrow. Ian stayed silent since he had no idea what that look was about. Don must have figured that out. “Tell me Edgerton, just how fond of my brother are you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Ian told him.

Don hummed one of those sounds that made it clear that he didn’t believe him. “Did you know you mention his title with warmth I have never heard from you?” Don didn’t bother waiting for a response. “Don’t take too long to ask him out. Anyway, he’s in the conference room working on a kidnapping case for us. You are free to go pick his brain, at least assuming that he has anything to spare since he’s been here all day.”

Ian rolled his eyes, refusing to tell Don anything about his opinion and walked into the conference room.

“Yes, Don I am making progress,” Charlie said without even looking up from his computer.

“I think I am far better looking than your brother to be confused with him,” Ian spoke from the doorway. He didn’t know why that was the first comment to come out of his mouth.

Charlie’s head popped up from his computer screen. “Ian! What brings you by?”

“Just a case I could use your help on. I hear you are working on a kidnapping though so I can wait until you have something concrete with that.”

Charlie nodded. “Why don’t you tell me what you got. This is mostly just data inputting so the equation can run at this point so I can listen while I do this.” Ian sat across from Charlie and began to talk.


	123. June 30 2020

Prompt: (pairing) Don/Liz  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton (hinted) Don Eppes/Liz Warner (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 343

Charlie dragged himself into his bedroom, not even paying attention to the fact that Ian was actually home and reclined in his bed reading a book. He just walked right to his bed and collapsed face first onto the bed.

Ian’s eyebrow rose at Charlie’s dramatics and he laid his book down on the end table, rubbing his other had down Charlie’s back and rolling onto his side. “Bad day?” he questioned.

Charlie groaned. “Don is trying to kill me.” His pillow mumbled his words, but he then decided to roll onto his side and curl into his boyfriend.

“What did he do now?” There were a million things that Ian could guess from Charlie’s normal statements but he had the feeling that it was something in particular annoying the mathematician this time.

“Him and Liz! People in other offices are now making bets on when they are going to fix the sexual tension between them!”

“Hm, my bet for next week doesn’t seem very promising then,” Ian mused.

Charlie smacked him on the shoulder. “You are not helping!”

“I don’t know what to tell you Professor. If you are really that sick of it find a closet to lock them in until they get their shit together. Now do you really want to be discussing your brother while we are in bed?” he raised his eyebrow again even though Charlie wouldn’t be able to see the expression with his head buried in his neck.

“No,” Charlie grudgingly said.

“Good. Now you mentioned a meeting at CalSci today how did that go?”

Charlie snorted. “I am not sure that is a better option.”

Ian shrugged. “Maybe not, but my day was quiet for a change, so I don’t really have anything to fill you in on.”

Charlie sighed but decided it wouldn’t hurt to tell Ian about the meeting while he contemplated his idea about locking Don and Liz in a closet. He really should know that if he did it he would regret it, but he wasn’t going to think about that.


	124. July 1 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (theme/trope) Getting caught by someone in the act (kissing, sex, in a secret relationship)  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (background Liz/Don)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 327

Ian came back down the stairs into the kitchen, carrying his rifle case still. 

“I thought you were going to put your riffle up in our room?” Charlie asked, looking up from the papers he was grading. If he didn’t know better he would say Ian was blushing.

“Yeah well uh, you might want to burn your bed or at least the sheets on it,” Ian said not looking at Charlie and fiddling with the coffee maker on the counter. Charlie knew that Ian was hoping that his actions would prevent Charlie from asking.

Charlie had to ask anyway. “What are you talking about?”

“Your brother and Liz!” Ian answered, turning to face Charlie. Charlie thought he looked a bit like he was going insane but was good enough to not mention it.

“I am not following,” Charlie said again.

“Damn it, Charlie!” Ian spoke, smacking his coffee mug on the table as he sat across from Charlie. “You are a genius! Why do I need to spell it out for you?! They are currently busy. In your bed!”

Charlie looked confused for a moment and then he flushed bright red. “Oh!” He covered his face with his hands. “Why couldn’t he use the guest room!” Charlie whined.

“Why are you asking me?” Ian questioned. “I am not the one who brought someone to your bed.”

“Well I would hope not. If you were we would have a lot more issues given you would be cheating on me.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Don stepping into the kitchen, thankfully dressed. That didn’t stop Ian and Charlie from turning twin glares on him.

Don raised his hands in defense. “What brought these glares on?” Don could swear the glares increased.

Rather than answering, Charlie posed another question. “You do plan on changing my bed I hope, don’t you?” Charlie watched as Don’s face turned red and fled. His brother better be heading back upstairs to change the bed.


	125. July 2 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an AU of a season 2 episode

Prompt: (word) Matriculate  
Characters: Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Charlie Eppes (Colby/Charlie hinted)  
Spoilers: 2x19  
Set In: 2x19  
Word Count: 379

Don froze at the case being explained to him on the phone. A school shooting is always difficult but what concerned him even more than normal was just this morning Charlie had told him he was going to be unreachable until noon today because he was giving a seminar at that school today. Apparently, they had several students good enough to matriculate to CalSci… or at least that is what Charlie told him anyway.

There were 8 known deaths and 12 wounded that he knew of but he didn’t know any of their identities. He threw his keys to Megan and told her she was driving when he got off the phone and told his three agents where they were going.

“You want to tell me what is going on?” Megan asked, glancing at Don in the passenger seat. 

He kept looking at his phone and didn’t take his eyes off of it. “Charlie was giving some sort of seminar there today. He isn’t picking up his phone.”

Megan sucked in a breath. “I will fill in David and Colby when we get to the scene and we will start doing what we can. You see what you can find out about your brother,” she told him.

He nodded, grateful about her plan. 

As soon as she pulled up to the school Don was hopping out of the car and headed right to the EMT near the ambulance. Megan approached David and Colby who were already standing near their car.

“Where’s Don headed?” Colby questioned.

“Charlie was here for a seminar this morning. I told him we could take care of the scene while he tried to find out what happened to Charlie,” Megan explained.

“You alright man?” David asked Colby, seeing the man pale.

“Uh, yeah,” Colby answered. He wanted to go find Charlie as well but they couldn’t be down two agents. “Let’s go check out the scene. What was Charlie here for?”

“Some sort of seminar or something. Apparently, they have several students possibly going to CalSci or something. Don didn’t sound like he knew for sure and Charlie might not have either,” Megan explained.

“Well let’s go see the scene so we can find out what happened to Charlie and find the killers” David commented.


	126. July 3 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Together  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves, Don Eppes  
Spoilers: 2x19  
Set In: 2x19  
Word Count: 619

The three agents split up when they got to the scene. Megan went to go speak with the uninjured students and teachers that were outside while David and Colby went into the building where they were told there was some still injured inside, though minor injuries that weren’t likely to need a hospital visit.

David and Colby split up in the building to talk to the witnesses that weren’t too shaken and get a feel for the scene. It was as Colby was walking down a hallway that he saw Charlie sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall near a classroom shirt half off. An EMT knelt near him and Colby couldn’t see what he was saying.

Instantly forgetting what he was supposed to be doing he headed straight for Charlie and knelt next to him.

“Hey,” Charlie told him, turning his attention from the EMT who was still poking near his left shoulder.

“Hey, Whiz Kid. You had us worried. You ok?” Colby questioned.

Charlie nodded. “I was lucky. I had my cell phone out trying to call in help when the bullet came through the door. It missed me but hit the cell and shattered so I couldn’t call you guys to tell you I was ok.”

“Injuries?” Colby questioned, lightly touching Charlie’s right hand to convince himself that he was alive and well.

“A couple of the pieces of my cell phone embedded in my upper chest and shoulder. Not too deep thankfully. The EMT is taking 'em out now after numbing the area. I’ll be completely fine after that.” Charlie took Colby’s hand in his own, doing what he could to help Colby.

Colby nodded. “I better call your brother. He was trying to find out what happened to you.” Colby ended up needing to call Don a second time since he didn’t pick up the first and just hit ignore.

“What is it Colby?”

“I got Charlie.” The EMT just finished packing up and was giving Charlie instructions so he knew he could elaborate and should do so. “He’s ok.”

“Where are you?”

Colby explained the direction that he went in and then heard Don hang up and he knew the man was on his way. Five minutes later Don was rounding the corner and hurrying over to Colby and Charlie.

“Hey buddy, you ok?” Don asked? He took note of their hands still clasped together but decided now wasn’t the time to comment on that.

Charlie nodded, buttoning his shirt up with one hand. “I think at least some of the victims were targeted,” he changed the subject not wanting Don to fuss.

“What makes you say that?” Don questioned.

“From what I was told most classes here are around 20 people. There was almost 50 in the room with me when the shooting started. School Shooters tend to want to cause the most pain and panic possible. If my seminar was the biggest gathering…” Charlie trailed off.

“Why did the shooters wait until the change of class?” Colby questioned for him. Charlie nodded.

“As far as I can tell the only bullet that made its way into the room I was in was a stray bullet. There should have been more if there wasn’t a target.”

Don nodded, not questioning his brother for a moment. “Are you up to working on this case?”

“Absolutely,” Charlie answered. Colby stood and helped Charlie to his own feet. Don was determined that they were going to find the shooters and was glad that he still had his brother’s help for this case. He would have to pick Colby’s brain later about Charlie’s injuries and why they were holding hands but that could wait.


	127. July 4 2020

Prompt: (pairing) Larry/Megan  
Characters: Megan Reeves (Larry/Megan offscreen)  
Spoilers: 3x11  
Set In: sometime after 3x11  
Word Count: 307

Megan laid on the ground outside, telescope placed over her face as she looked up into the stars. She could admit if only to herself that she had hoped even despite Charlie’s call he didn’t get back on the mission to space. She was selfish and wanted him still with her. She was happy for him that he did manage to go, but she missed him.

It wasn’t the same to just use the telescope and hope to see a flash of the space station. She missed talking to him. She missed simply being with him. He had a way to make her not worry about whatever it was that was bothering her. Megan had gotten used to him always being around and now that he wasn’t she felt lost. She was still completely capable of her job and she knew it, but she felt lost when the case was over. She had gotten too used to talking to Larry at the end of the case about everything that bothered her during it and wasn’t used to this pent up energy she felt now that she couldn’t talk it out.

Megan knew that she could talk to Don, or even Charlie or any of the others but it didn’t feel the same so she avoided that. One thing was becoming clear to her without Larry here. She wasn’t cut out to be a lifer at the FBI. Megan would have to pick Larry’s brain about it when he wasn’t millions of miles away because she knew that he would provide a unique perspective to her dilemma.

Megan gazed up through the telescope looking at all the stars and hoping for a glimpse of the space station if she could get. It wasn’t enough for her, but it would have to do for now.

“Come home soon, Larry.”


	128. July 5 2020

Prompt: (word) Address  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 778

“Hey, Charlie. What’s up?” Colby answered his phone while sitting at his desk at the FBI.

“Hey, I am gonna be home late tonight. Don’t wait up for me.” Charlie warned Colby.

Colby startled because he thought Charlie was actually coming home early tonight. “Everything ok?”

“Not sure. An emergency faculty meeting was called for all professors. Normally they leave meetings up to the individual departments so it is odd for them to be calling for everyone at the same time. I have a feeling there is some sort of problem, but I won’t know until the meeting.”

Colby nodded even though Charlie couldn’t see him. “I’ll come over anyway still in case you want to talk. Feel free to wake me up. Otherwise I will see you in the morning unless you come home earlier than you are thinking.”

“Meeting isn’t even supposed to start until 10pm so I doubt it. I’ll talk to you later or in the morning,” Charlie told him.

“Alright. See you Charlie.”

“Bye.” Charlie hung up.

Numb3rs

Charlie crept silently into the room kicking off his jeans and sneakers, not even bothering to change out of his T-shirt and boxers. He crawled into bed and Colby stirred. 

“Wha time’s it?” Colby slurred, despite pulling Charlie closer to him.

“3:30. Go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning.” Charlie dropped his head onto Colby’s shoulder.

“’kay,” Colby agreed, falling asleep quickly again. Charlie was right behind him.

Numb3rs

Colby was of course the first awake the following morning and carefully extracted himself from the bed so as to not wake Charlie up. He went downstairs to make coffee, figuring that breakfast could wait until Charlie woke up. He already warned Don that he might be in late and Don was perfectly ok with that since it involved his brother. At least he was ok with it unless a case popped up so Colby was just hoping for the best.

Just over an hour after Colby came down, Charlie joined him, still looking tired. Charlie moved over to the fridge and Colby knew he was looking for something for breakfast.

“Sit. I got breakfast this morning,” Colby told Charlie getting up and going to the fridge himself. Charlie didn’t even argue but went right to the table laying his head down on it. After getting eggs, onions, peppers, and cheese out of the fridge Colby put those on the counter and then detoured to put a mug of coffee in front of Charlie just the way he liked it. He then went back to the counter to make omelets for both of them. “Want to tell me what happened?” Colby questioned, starting to chop the veggies.

“It’s a mess. Administration wanted to address the problem of fixed grades. It took an hour for them to realize that none of the professors were the ones at fault. There seems to be at least one student who got into Cal Sci’s system, we assume through hacking. The major problem is we think this it is possible this has gone on for several terms, so the rest of the meeting was discussing a plan of action to catch the culprits and fix the issues.” 

“How did the issue get found?” Colby questioned, plating the omelets and bringing them to the table.

“I don’t know but I can take a guess. Most professors just deal with looking at the online records for students of previous semesters if they need to look up something. I’ve been having some major issues with one student this semester with their lack of understanding some things they should have had to known to get into the course. I submitted a request about a week ago to see their actual exams so I could see where they were struggling. I never got those records but we got this meeting instead.”

“So what are they doing now?” Colby asked.

“Thankfully giving us the day off today,” Charlie joked. “Right now is just waiting to see who takes the bait and tries to get into the system and all the teachers going over their written records when we can. Not much to do beyond that.”

“Well I hope those students get caught. You would think they would know better.” Colby’s cell phone rang. “Hello,” he answered it. “Right. Be there when I can.” Colby hung up. “Sorry, Don’s just called me in. I’ll see you later.” He dropped his plate in the sink and kissed Charlie as he left the house, thankful he had already gotten dressed in the bathroom after getting up so he didn’t need to take time out to do that.


	129. July 6 2020

Prompt: (flower) Lavender  
Characters: Megan Reeves/Larry Fleinhardt (hinted Charlie/Ian)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 343

Larry stepped into the FBI offices to see Megan and found her smelling Lavender flowers on her desk. “Do I have competition for your affection?” he asked her.

Megan smiled. “Not at all, Larry. The flowers are from Charlie as a thank you.”

“What brought that about?” Larry was curious as to what Megan did to make Charlie want to send flowers in gratitude.

“I set him up on a blind date,” Megan told Larry.

“That actually went well?” Larry was surprised. “I remember the last blind date he had in college, he came in fuming the following day because the person was an asshole. He swore off blind dates at that moment.”

Megan nods. “Charlie mentioned it, but I promised he would enjoy himself so he went. It helps that I caught Charlie staring at the person’s ass several times and that I knew the other person was interested even if he would never have admitted it first.”

“Well that would explain Charles’ good mood today. Anyone I know?” Larry questioned.

“Agent Edgerton. I ran into him the other day and apparently he is going to be in LA for a while, though he didn’t mention why, so I thought it would be a good idea to set them up since they would actually have time to date.”

“Where did you send them on their date?”

“Dinner and paint balling. I figured the two would have a better time on a fun date than just dinner. Apparently, I was right. What do you think about having a double date with them one day? I have to admit being curious if they act any different on a date.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve paint balls for me. I don’t feel like ending up broken,” Larry agreed. 

“Don’t worry I was thinking of something a little more tame for the four of us. We can always do dinner and let them go out and do something odd after while we go see a movie,” Megan suggested.

“Just let me know when,” Larry agreed.


	130. July 7 2020

Prompt: (object) Gym bag  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 310

“You sure you want to do this, Charlie?” Colby asked dropping his gym bag near the sparing mats.

“Absolutely,” Charlie answered dropping his own bag. “I didn’t do well enough in the FBI training, but I need to learn to defend myself.”

Colby nodded. “Well one lesson isn’t really enough to become competent in hand to hand, so how about we make this a twice weekly thing. We can decide what days each week depending on cases and your school scheduled.”

Charlie nodded, agreeing to that plan. He followed Colby onto the mats and faced the agent.

“Alright, I think first we should start with fighting dirty. I think you will have far more success to start with that given most people tend to be bigger than you.”

Charlie nodded again and listened to Colby’s instructions telling him how to get the opponent on the ground so he could escape. His instructions must not have been effective enough for Charlie because the next thing Charlie knew was his back hitting the ground and a grunt leaving his lips at the impact.

Colby stared down at him. “You sure you really want to do this?” he questioned again.

“Want to, no. But I am pretty sure I have to. I don’t want another case where I am targeted and unable to fight back,” Charlie answered, still laying on the mat. “Now help me up,” Charlie told him raising both of his arms in a gesture that made it clear what he was looking for.

Colby rolled his eyes but grabbed Charlie’s hands… and quickly found himself on his back with Charlie on top of him. He blinked up at Charlie. “That’s cheating!” he accused.

“I thought I was supposed to be playing dirty,” Charlie commented with a smirk.

Colby decided to shut him up by pulling him down for a kiss.


	131. July 8 2020

Prompt: (word) Dare  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes (pre-Don/Robin, pre-Charlie/Ian) (since the names of Robin and Ian are only mentioned and nothing about them you can also read the pre-relationship as whoever you wanted just read a different name in the two spots they appear)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 303

Don raised his eyebrow at Charlie. “You dare to comment on my love life. At least I will admit that I am interested in Robin. You haven’t even been willing to admit to yourself that you are interested in Edgerton!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Charlie commented right back, wondering how he ended up in this position of now being the one they were talking about.

“You don’t pull off ignorance well, Chuck,” Don told his brother.

“Don’t call me Chuck!”

“Don’t change the subject!”

Don’s voice was getting louder as their argument progressed so Charlie only felt it was right for his voice to get louder too. “You’re the one who changed the subject first!”

“Are you kidding? We were having a normal conversation before my love life became under attack by you!”

Charlie couldn’t remember what they had been talking about that led them to that conversation but he knew it was something related. Unfortunately, he knew that Don would never believe that. “Well…” Charlie cut himself off when he saw their father walk into the kitchen that they were both arguing in.

“Will you boys ever grow up?” He put Charlie’s phone in front of him and Don’s in front of him. “You left these in the other room. While you were arguing I did you both a favor and texted both of them from your phones asking them on a date. They both agreed so you just need to suck it up and actually plan something. Have fun boys!” Alan patted his two boys on the shoulders and left as they scrambled to look at their phones to confirm.

He really had texted Robin from Don’s phone and Ian from Charlie’s.

“Manipulative jerk,” Don grumbled.

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed.

“You’re welcome,” Alan called from the other room.


	132. July 9 2020

Prompt: (word) Believe  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 462

Charlie rode the elevator up to Don’s office clutching his laptop bag to his chest. As soon as he came out of the elevator he had the attention of David.

“Hey, man, find anything?” David questioned. The question just drew the eyes of the rest of the team as well.

“I am not sure,” Charlie answered. He was already heading into the war room to hook up his laptop to the projector and knew that everyone else would follow.

“What’s up, Charlie?” Don questioned once his team were all in seats around the table.

“Using the data Megan provided, I might have found the killer,” Charlie told them, referring to the recent case of the person who was setting bombs off in public places.

“That’s great, isn’t it?” Don checked.

Charlie shook his head. “Remember that case where the data was too good?”

“Right you realized that it was a frame up,” Colby spoke up remembering that case.

“Those are the type of locations I am getting in relationship to this guy, Now you said there is the emotional component to consider so I wasn’t too concerned about that until I looked at the other suspects. 

“What did you find?” Megan asked.

“A guy who absolutely nothing matched,” Charlie answered pulling an image of that suspect up next to the previous one.

“Percents?” Don asked, knowing his brother would have percents for how related they were to the locations.

“100 for suspect A, 0 for suspect B. Both seem too out there. Even worse, if it is suspect A the next location is something different than what my math is figuring for person B.”

“How so?” Megan questioned.

“The locations being blown up, while a significant emotional attachment to A also is being based on amount of damage they can do. The first 4 locations the most emotional attachment correlated directly to the amount of damage that could be done. The next location of significant emotional attachment has minimal prospect of damage, while there is another location, that while it still has emotional attachment it has less than the first but a lot more prospect for damage.”

Don shook his head. “We don’t have enough time to clear both locations since you predicted they will be setting up within the hour. What do you believe, Charlie? Which suspect do we go with?”

Charlie bit his lip hating that he had to make this decision. There was only one choice he could make. “Go with B.” He couldn’t choose A when if he was wrong, more people would die than if he had chosen B and was wrong.

“Alright, let’s get moving everyone!” Don called to his team, slapping Charlie on the back on the way out.

Charlie really hoped he was right.


	133. July 10 2020

Prompt: (object) Badge  
Characters: Don Eppes, Terry Lake  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 330

Don and Terry pulled up in front of the house of a witness and climbed out of the car. They climbed up the steps to her house and Terry knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman looked out.

“Hello ma’am. We’re with the FBI.” Terry said flashing her badge to the woman. “We have a couple questions about what you saw.”

“Oh, are you with that other agent?” she questioned, remaining at the door.

Don and Terry looked at each other. “Other agent?” Terry questioned.

“Yes, one was just here about an hour ago. He said he was with the FBI.”

“Can you tell us what he looked like?” Don requested.

“About your height, light blond hair, blue eyes,” the woman responded.

“Ah, yes. Can you tell us what you told him please? For paperwork purposes the offices love to have multiple accounts of course,” Don told her.

She told them what she told the previous person again. 

“Thank you for the help,” Don told her. “Please feel free to give us a call if you think of anything else.” Don handed her his card with his number on it.

She nodded and closed the door behind her.

“What are you thinking?” Terry asked Don.

“I am thinking our killer is posing as an FBI agent. We better set up an unmarked car here in case he comes back. I don’t think she knows enough that will make him want her dead, but if he thinks she does she could be his next target. We should also go over the footage of the crime scene and see if there is anyone who matches her description.” Don climbed back into his vehicle and Terry climbed in as well.

They drove back to the FBI while Terry made the call to get a car on the street here. Don was hoping it wouldn’t be necessary and that the footage picked up the guy so they could get an ID.


	134. July 11 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows April 18, part of the Sentinel arc.

Prompt: (word) Beyond  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 447

Ian tossed the criminal into a cell after he had been seen by EMTs and treated. Charlie and the two big cats stood near the entrance of the prison waiting for him to exit the cell area. He quickly made his way back to Charlie and the spirit animals.

“Come on, let’s go get dinner and then I can call in and get the next assignment,” Ian told Charlie.

“Can we at least go somewhere other than the burger joint?” Charlie requested.

“Sure,” Ian agreed readily. Thomas perked his head up in a clear indication of surprise. “I know a good pizza joint around here,” Ian added, walking out the door. Thomas rolled his eyes and Charlie looked down at the panther.

“I know. It was too good to be true that we thought he was actually going to say somewhere nicer huh.” Charlie scratched the top of the panther’s head in sympathy before following Ian.

Numb3rs

Ian sat across from Charlie in the booth at the pizza place. Thomas sat next to him looking at Ian in disgust… probably because he was jealous that Charlie’s lynx was currently being allowed to take a nap on Charlie’s lap and Ian wasn’t allowing his panther the same perk.

“So, fill me in,” Ian said to Charlie over the pie they ordered. “Who have you shot before? There is no way that was your first time with a human target.” 

Charlie shook his head. “I have never shot at anyone or anything that you haven’t seen.”

“Come on, Professor. That shot was well beyond the skills of a beginner,” Ian continued.

“Maybe your average beginner, but not one that does math every second of every day.”

Ian decided to change the subject. “What happened to staying behind me?”

“Oh so the criminal could have crept up on both of us?” Charlie asked sarcastically. “I did try to alert you to the path I found but you brushed me off. Thomas, Edison came with me anyway so I was perfectly safe.” Charlie could see Thomas grin quickly before turning his scowl back on Ian.

“Yes, yes, you like Charlie better. You have made that clear,” Ian scolded his panther. Thomas was clearly less then impressed with the scolding as he turned around and smacked Ian’s slice of pizza into his lap with his tail before sitting on the bench again.

Charlie laughed and Ian glared at the mathematician. “You know he was never this much trouble until you came along,”

Charlie shrugged. “It’s your own fault for treating him like an object instead of a being with its own personality.”

Ian grabbed another slice of pizza completely ignoring that comment.


	135. July 12 2020

Prompt: (food) Pop Tarts  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 335

Charlie crept out of bed as silently as possible, knowing that even though he had a meeting to attend this morning at CalSci it was Colby’s day off, at least assuming that no one got themselves killed. He wanted to let him sleep in if possible since it had been a while since he had a day to sleep in.

Charlie crept to the bathroom with clothes in his arms to take a quick shower and head downstairs for some coffee. Coming out of the shower he decided against making coffee, knowing that the smell would wake Colby up. Breakfast was out for that reason too, but he could always stop somewhere on his way to CalSci.

Deciding that was what he was going to do he quickly grabbed his keys from near the doorway and left. It was just too bad he didn’t know that all that planning went to waste.

Numb3rs

Colby was sleeping soundly, unaware of the fact that Charlie had just left the bed and room when his cell phone went off. Without opening his eyes, he smacked the nightstand looking for it. “’lo?” he answered. Of course it had to be Don on the other end. “Be there as soon as possible,” he answered his boss, scrubbing a hand down his face before grabbing the jeans that were lying on the floor next to the bed and slipping those on, followed by the T-Shirt that was right next to them.

He crept out of the room silently, not even noticing that Charlie wasn’t in bed and shut the door behind him. Detouring into the kitchen he grabbed a Pop-tart for breakfast to go before grabbing his keys and leaving the house just as silently. He had no idea that if he had just been 2 minutes slower Charlie would have been coming down the stairs and he could have said good morning to his boyfriend. Maybe the little fact that they just kept missing each other would amuse them later.


	136. July 13 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows May 21

Prompt: (color) Candy Apple Red  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers: season 4  
Set In:  
Word Count: 403

Now that all the plans were in place they were ready to infiltrate the other school. Charlie was going to be giving a seminar series. Don would be posing as his bodyguard. They claimed to the school that a bodyguard was necessary since Charlie became a published author and has had multiple stalkers. They didn’t need to know that information was at least partially fake.

Charlie pulled up to Don’s apartment and honked the car horn. Don came right down the steps, light brown wig and blue contacts disguising his relation to Charlie. He stopped short, seeing what Charlie was driving.

“What the hell? When did you get that?” Don questioned. He eyed the Candy Apple Red convertible that had its top down warily.

“You said we wanted to draw attention. One of my coworkers at CalSci owns the car and let me borrow it. Now are you going to get in so we can go?” Charlie answered.

Don kept his mouth shut and climbed into the passenger seat and Charlie began the drive to the other college. He only spoke when they were in the middle of the trip. “Should we go over the plan again?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “You are keeping your eye out for any weapons. I am handling the interactions and figuring out who is acting suspicious. Expression will be used with those who aren’t a suspect, Hilbert for acting odd but not too alarming, Fibonacci for get your ass in gear. If I can’t inject the word naturally I will tell you as soon as they are out of ear shot unless they are Fibonacci in which case then I scratch my right shoulder. If I have to inject the word into a conversation but it is not related to their suspect level I scratch my nose.”

“And if you give me your finding and change your mind?” Don questioned.

“Depends on the set up they have us on. If I have a desk or podium in front of me I tap once to indicate next higher level, twice to indicate next lower level. If I don’t have anything to tap, my right hand taps my right thigh: Pointer for increase, middle fingers for decrease.”

“Alright, I guess this is as ready as we are going to get. Let’s do this thing,” Don answered back. They stayed silent for the rest of the drive to the college.


	137. July 14 2020

Prompt: (color) Pink  
Characters: Nikki Betancourt, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 323

Nikki fumed as she came into the FBI offices. She never intended on wearing this to the office, but she hadn’t had a chance yet to go shopping either and found herself out of other work clothes meaning it was time to do laundry again. She had made it over to her desk without being noticed and hoped that could continue for the day

Colby laughed as he came into the FBI offices and stopping at her desk, crushing Nikki’s hopes. “What happened to your button down? It’s shockingly pink!”

Nikki groaned, dropping into the seat at her desk. “I left my wash in the downstairs washer when Don called me about a case. Came back to find some smartass put a red sock in with all my whites.”

“Are you sure that you didn’t miss the sock?” Colby asked.

Nikki raised her eyebrow. “Considering I don’t own any red cotton socks I am sure.”

Colby laughed again. “And you had to wear the pink shirt because?”

“Because I need to do laundry again and apparently can’t trust the people in my building to leave my clothes unattended. Since we have back to back to back cases I haven’t gotten around to laundry yet and was out of clean shirts that weren’t dyed pink.”

“How many of those do you have?” Colby asked her.

“Too many.” What Nikki didn’t say was that one was too many but she hoped it was implied well enough.

“Good luck catching the culprit without sacrificing more laundry,” Colby told her, heading to his own desk.

Nikki began looking at files on her desk, hoping that would be enough to make people ignore her presence. If she was quiet enough maybe they wouldn’t notice her. Don’s voice broke her out of her concentration.

“What happened to your shirt?” 

She heard Colby laugh as she buried her face in her paperwork. She knew she should have called out sick.


	138. July 15 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows April 27

Prompt: (word) Certainty  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes (Ian/Charlie hinted)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 380

“What do you think?” Don asked Ian. He might have been the newest addition to his team, but after his years hunting fugitives he knew his instincts were normally spot on, even when emotionally invested like in this case.

“You aren’t going to like it,” Ian told him, not clarifying any further. He knew that Don would understand.

Don sighed knowing exactly what he was saying. “You think we should make the deal.”

“There is no love lost between the two.” Ian reminded Don. “We either make the deal and get the location from him or…” Ian trailed off not saying his other thought.

“Or?” Don questioned, hoping it was a better idea.

“Or we drop the charges and let him go. I can use one of my CIs to spread the word that he is out. Word will get back to the guy that has Charlie and he will come after this guy and kill him. We can be there to scoop him up. It won’t tell us where the Professor is but it will get the guy away from him.” 

“What do you think we should do?” Don questioned. He wasn’t sure of his own thoughts. He was second guessing himself with his brother in trouble.

“There is no certainty that even with the hatred between the two that he will give us the proper location. I think we should let him go and use him for bait. We know that so far this guy hasn’t had a partner. If we let him after this guy we at least get him away from Charlie. Although if we let him kill this guy we can then follow him back we can find Charlie too.”

Don sighed. “If we let him get killed, we can kiss our jobs goodbye. If we do this we need to make sure he survives.”

Ian nodded. “Bullet proof vest and blood packets,” he suggested. “Only way that wouldn’t work is if he goes for the head shot but this guy isn’t that good and never has before so we should be safe from that. Our team can discretely follow and a backup team take care of this guy.”

Don shut his eyes and sighed. “Alright. I hope this doesn’t bite us in the ass.”


	139. July 16 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Enemy  
Characters: Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 375

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Don asked sitting in the driver’s seat next to Ian. They had been following this criminal for two hours now and their target still hasn’t appeared.

“Enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Ian reminded Don. “Just because he doesn’t know it doesn’t mean it won’t hold true here.”

“I hope you are right,” Don commented, bringing the unmarked car into drive as their bait started walking again.

A half hour later, there is finally a bite as a man holding a gun appears and quickly shoots before fleeing. Don and Ian follow, knowing the rest of the team knows their jobs to make sure their other guy is ok. They follow at a distance not wanting to scare the guy, but are able to easily follow him to an abandoned warehouse. The two stay out of sight of the warehouse waiting for backup to arrive so they can breach. They are chafing at the slowness of backup, even though they know it isn’t taking any longer than normal.

When backup arrives, they breach quickly taking out the guy that they had been hunting when he tries to shoot at them. For once Ian doesn’t care and heads right for Charlie, who was bruised and bloody but thankfully alive. First, he rips the duct tape off of Charlie’s mouth as gently as possible.

“Ian,” Charlie croaks.

“I’m right here. Let me cut you out, ok Professor.” He waited until Charlie nodded before getting out his pocket knife and cutting the ropes off of his legs and arms that kept him tied to the chair.

As if it was the only thing keeping him upright, the moment his arms were loose Charlie was crumpling forward, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck as Ian fell right on his ass.

“I got you, Charlie.” Ian rubbed his back hoping to calm his shaking. “I got you.” When Charlie was ready he knew the man needed to be checked out by the paramedics, but he could wait until Charlie was ready. Hopefully he didn’t need a hospital visit because Ian wanted to take him home, not spend the night at the hospital though he would if that was where Charlie would be.


	140. July 17 2020

Prompt: (word) Beneath  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Margret Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 313

It was Charlie’s second year at Princeton and Margret could admit that she was concerned about her son. Last year went well despite Charlie still not having any friends. This year it was different, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

It was midway through the semester when she finally figured it out. Charlie had a friend. A friend that treated him like crap. Margret was not ok with that, but also knew that Charlie would have to realize that he deserved better on his own. Talking to him wouldn’t make a difference when he just wanted to feel like he belongs.

It was another two weeks before she decided to hell with it she needed to try to talk some sense into her son even if he didn’t listen. She decided to make Charlie’s favorites for dinner that night and broach the topic over dinner.

Midway through dinner is when she decided to speak. “You know, even just the little bit that I have seen her interactions with you, I can tell she treats you like you are beneath her. Are you sure maintaining your friendship with her is better than being alone?”

Charlie just shrugged and Margret mentally sighed. It looked like it was going to be one of those conversations where she only got shrugs for answers. Sometimes she really hated the stubbornness that runs in the family.

“You seemed much happier last year than this year,” she tried again.

Charlie shrugged again.

Margret sighed. “How are your classes going?” she asked instead, changing the subject.

Finally, her son brightened and he began talking about mathematical concepts she couldn’t hope to understand unless he broke it down for her, but that was ok since he was more animated now than he had been. She just hoped that he would consider what she had said before her question.


	141. July 18 2020

Prompt: (word) Eager  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 317

It was date night again and Colby was the one in charge of deciding the plan for tonight. He picked Charlie up at CalSci and first they went out for pizza. Colby looked at his watch when they finished and saw that they were right on time with the plans.

“So are you going to tell me what you have planned for the night?” Charlie askes. Often they filled each other in on the plans, but not all the time so it wasn’t completely odd that Charlie didn’t know.

“Patience Charlie. You will find out soon. I just hope you enjoy it. Come on let’s head out. We will be a bit early but that is ok.” Colby rose from the table.

Charlie followed him to the door. “Now, I am really curious what you have planned.”

The two men climbed into Colby’s car and Colby began to drive to their destination. Well he at least drove close to their destination. He didn’t want to give it away too quickly. Colby parked three blocks from their destination and they walked the last couple of blocks just having a casual conversation. When they got onto the block Charlie saw the neon lights of the Arena they were heading to.

“Are we going to see an MMA match?” Charlie questioned.

Colby blinked in astonishment. Charlie was practically vibrating with excitement. “I thought you would enjoy the match, but I didn’t think you would be so eager,” he commented, getting onto the end of the line with Charlie to get in.

“This gives me a chance to see fighting in person and analyze their match with mathematics. It’s going to give me further insight into my cognitive emergence research I am sure!”

Colby’s eyebrows rose. Well that explained it more than Charlie was just excited for the match. At least he was right with thinking that Charlie would enjoy himself.


	142. July 19 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows June 6

Prompt: (word) badly  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 386

Don couldn’t believe it came to this. He was currently stuck in a surveillance van with Colby, David and Megan listening to his brother putter around the house he just ‘moved into’ for the sake of the case. Boxes were still everywhere indicating he was unpacking, landlines were non-existent and Charlie had a new smartphone that hadn’t been updated yet. Don resisted the urge to bite his knuckles. He was getting nervous. His brother moved in two days ago and there was no sign of the killer or the phone updating. Charlie was at least good enough to keep up a running commentary of random shit as if he were talking to himself so Don knew that he was ok. He was beginning to think the bait wouldn’t be taken when Charlie’s voice made them all spring into alertness.

“Oh come on! I was right in the middle of a game! Did you really have to choose now to update!”

The four agents focused intently on the screen but they didn’t see anyone approaching the house from any angle. Their plans changed as soon as they heard a crash come through Charlie’s wire along with a yell of alarm that they knew came from him.

They flew into action getting into the house as fast as possible. It was a blur of motion after that. Colby shot the man leaning over Charlie with a knife and the man dropped the knife as he spun around facing them. Even weaponless, he charged at them again. This time David took him down with a fatal shot.

Don left Megan, Colby, and David to deal with the perp while he went over to his brother. Charlie was pushing himself up from the floor to lean against the wall. He was clutching his left arm to his chest and Don could see a gash on his forehead. He was just glad his brother didn’t seem to be hurt too badly.

“How you doing buddy? You ok?” Don asked, crouching in front of his brother.

“Uh, I think so,” Charlie answered. “I told you that plan would work.”

Don rolled his eyes. Yeah, his brother was definitely ok. “You could at least wait for the EMTs to look over your injuries before you got to the ‘I told you so’ stage.”


	143. July 20 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows April 23

Prompt: (drink) Scotch/Whiskey/Rum/Mixed drink  
Characters: Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 381

Don Eppes pounded on the front door of the Craftsman and didn’t stop. He was glad that his father was out of town for the night.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” a muffled voice called from the inside and Don finally stopped pounding on the door. The door was yanked open and a scowling sniper appeared in the doorway. His scowl turned to surprise seeing Charlie being held up by Don. The other man was unconscious a bruise already visible on his face. “What happened?” Ian asked concerned.

“Will you take your boyfriend before grilling me?” Don complained. Ian rolled his eyes but scooped the mathematician into his arms, heading back into the house. He laid Charlie on the couch and then lifted the man’s head so he could sit with him and inspect the bruise.

“So?” Ian asked again, looking up at Don.

Don snorted. “You should be thanking me!” Ian raised his eyebrow forcing Don to continue. “We were at a crime scene. He wanted to come for some math reason that I tuned out. Crime scene tech was drilling a wall near where Charlie was scribbling something on his note pad. Apparently, there were drugs in the wall. Charlie ended up high as a kite.” Ian looked at Don alarmed. “Don’t worry medics already checked him out and decided he was ok to just sleep it off.”

“And this necessitated punching him out?” Ian questioned.

“He’s apparently handsy when he is high. My brain needs bleach after seeing him try to get into someone’s pants. Apparently, he thought it was you. Even worse when I dragged him away he tried to get into MY pants when his hallucinations made me become you. I decided for both our sakes it was best to knock him out. Now if you don’t mind I am going back to work. You can deal with him when he wakes up.” Don left, telling himself that he wasn’t fleeing.

Ian looked down at the unconscious mathematician. “This is payback for me telling your father that you were very fuckable when I was high, isn’t it?” He lifted Charlie’s head to go into the kitchen to get a glass of Whiskey. If Charlie woke still high, he had the feeling he was going to need it.


	144. July 21 2020

Prompt: (word) Edition  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 336

Ian crept into the Craftsman and up to the room he shared with Charlie. He was glad to be home since he thought this case would last longer than it did. It was perfect timing too. He knew Charlie had been disappointed when him being called out had the potential to ruin his plans, though Ian still didn’t know what those plans were.

He silently entered the room and shut the door behind him, stripping to his boxers and sliding into bed. He pulled the sleeping mathematician into his arms. Charlie didn’t stir at all and Ian was glad. He quickly fell asleep too.

Numb3rs

Ian woke to feeling like he was being watched and opened his eyes to see Charlie staring at him. “Morning, Professor.” Ian leant up to kiss Charlie.

“Morning, Ian. When did you get in? I thought you would be gone longer.” Charlie asked after they broke apart.

“About 3am. I thought I would too, but the hunt didn’t take as long as expected.”

“I’m glad.” Charlie tapped Ian’s arm that was wrapped around his waist. “Let me up for a minute.” Ian unwrapped his arms from Charlie’s waist and the man stood from bed going over to the dresser and opening it. He grabbed something and closed it, heading back to bed and climbing in, all without Ian seeing what he took. “Happy Birthday,” Charlie told Ian, holding the wrapped package out for him to take.

Ian blinked in astonishment. He didn’t even know Charlie knew when his birthday was, but he figured he could find out how he learned later. “Thanks, Professor.” Ian carefully opened it and his eyes widened in surprise. He was also certain he never told Charlie that he was trying to hunt down these books about the greatest snipers in the world. Then he opened the cover of all three and whistled. They were even all first editions! “Wow!” Ian commented. He didn’t know what else to say so he pulled Charlie in for another kiss.


	145. July 22 2020

Prompt: (song title) Unstoppable ~ Rascal  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 325

“You know if we do this it is going to make everything a hell of a lot more complicated,” Charlie stated.

“I know. I am ok with that are you?” the man sitting across his desk answered

Charlie thought about it for a moment before answering. He wanted to be sure of his answer. “Yeah I am ok with that.”

Numbers

Two weeks earlier, Colby had stepped into Charlie’s office, requesting to talk to the professor privately whenever he was free. Charlie had shut the door then so that they could have a conversation right then and there without having to worry about anyone popping in and overhearing anything.

It was then that Colby admitted to Charlie that he liked him. Charlie would be embarrassed to admit that it took him a bit to realize just what Colby was meaning. Charlie had questioned Colby about telling him this. He said that he could admit he felt the attraction to Colby, but they worked together which could cause problems, especially with his overprotective brother being Colby’s boss.

Colby had told Charlie that he had been debating bringing up the attraction for weeks and that he eventually decided to because the feelings seemed unstoppable. Charlie said ok. He then posed several questions of things that might happen if they started dating and Colby posed a few more. Charlie suggested that they both really think about the answers to those questions before deciding anything.

Colby already knew what those answers were, but agreed knowing that he did just spring this on Charlie and that the man was too logical to not want to weigh the options before making a choice. They agreed to meet back here in two weeks and decide where to go from there.

That is how Charlie found himself sitting across from Colby and planning their first date. He knew that it could end badly, but right now he really wanted to take the chance.


	146. July 23 2020

Prompt: (word) Ambitious  
Characters: Nikki Betancourt  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre - season 5  
Word Count: 384

Nikki sat in front of her current boss’ desk. She had switched precincts when a new opportunity arose since she wasn’t valued at her old precinct. No one valued her despite her hard work. She wondered if this boss would be different. She was good at her job. It wasn’t her fault if people couldn’t keep up. Where was he anyway? She could have been meeting with her informant and getting ahead of the case that she was currently on instead of waiting for him to show up. She was just debating leaving to actually get some work done when the man finally showed up. He didn’t even apologize for being late, just took a seat behind his desk. He was clearly waiting for her to say something, but she stubbornly remained silent.

“I know that you’re ambitious, Detective, but that doesn’t mean you can walk all over your teammates to get what you want when it comes to this job. I won’t have someone like that in my precinct so either get your head out of your ass or find a new precinct.”

Nikki clenched her jaw. Another boss who didn’t appreciate her. “I have never walked all over my teammates,” she protested.

“I have never seen someone so certain that their way was the only way of doing things. One day your shortsightedness is going to get someone killed. If you are lucky it will be you. If you are unlucky you will be telling the family of the fallen officer that your stupidity got them killed. See Jenkins over there. He’s got 2 kids under 6 and 1 on the way. Have fun telling them their daddy isn’t coming home. See Manning over there. He is the sole caretaker of his dying mother. Hope you are prepared to take that over for him since we look after our own. Maybe you should start thinking about if this is the right career path for you.” The boss looked down at his paperwork making it clear that he wasn’t going to listen to anything she was going to say. “Dismissed,” he told her when she continued to sit there.

She left the office fuming. Maybe she would be better off applying to the FBI. She knew they would have to appreciate her skills.


	147. July 24 2020

Prompt: (word) Testify  
Characters: Don Eppes/Amita Ramanujan (off screen Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton) (again can read it as Colby/Charlie just replace the one reference to Ian's name)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: season 2  
Word Count: 504

Amita sat curled up next to Don on his couch in his apartment. He was watching TV as she was working on school work, his arm around her shoulders. Amita shut the laptop when she decided that she couldn’t concentrate any longer. At least this assignment wasn’t due for another week. She turned to face Don. “You know I am feeling a bit guilty,” Amita told him.

Don turned his attention from the baseball game to her. “What about?”

“Charlie,” Amita stated. “I know he said he was ok with us dating and even gave us the push to get together, and I am not feeling guilty about dating you,” she clarified seeing the frown on his face. “But he is alone and I feel guilty about that since I used to spend more time with him as friends that I am more often than not found with you. I don’t know maybe we should set him up on a blind date.”

To her surprise Don burst out laughing and wouldn’t stop until tears started to stream down his face.

“What’s so funny?” Amita asked. She was a bit miffed. She was trying to be nice and here Don is laughing at her. 

Finally, Don got himself under control and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Sorry, but for a brilliant woman, you can be adorably clueless at times. I am pretty sure he and his current partner would kill us if we tried to set him up with someone else. Actually I would be willing to even testify to that fact since I know they would confirm that.”

Amita’s jaw dropped. “But I never see him with anyone but your agents, dad, and Larry? Who is he seeing and how do you know?”

Don blushed and looked away from Amita.

“Don?” she questioned. She wasn’t going to let this conversation end until she had the answers.

Don avoided looking at her. “You know how Charlie and I have the same model phone?”

“Yes,” she answered. She wasn’t sure where he was going with this question.

“Well one day they were both on the table next to each other at the house. I thought mine was his and picked it up. I saw there was a voicemail and listened to it…” he trailed off.

“And!” Amita prompted.

“It was Ian Edgerton.”

“And that led to you conclude that they were dating?” Amita asked, unsure where Don’s logic was coming from. 

Don blushed even harder. “It was a… uh… very graphic message.”

Amita’s eyebrows rose. “Just how graphic are we talking?”

Don whined. He actually whined. “No way. If your dirty mind wants to know that you can hack Charlie’s phone records and find it yourself! I couldn’t look Charlie in the eye for a week after that! There is no way I am living that again!” Don fled into his kitchen, Amita knew likely to get the hard alcohol.

Now that he was out of earshot she finally let herself laugh at Don’s mortification.


	148. July 25 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in the same series as the last one posted on July 16. Chronologically, though it follows April 27

Prompt: (word) Beauty  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 546

Charlie walked through the bullpen and over to his brother. Ian tracked the mathematician with his eyes. He could admit he was a bit confused ~~and slightly jealous~~ since normally when the professor stops by, he stops to say hello to him first. Charlie was leaning over Don’s desk and Ian was unable to hear what they were discussing which was only making him even more curious.

Finally, Charlie straightened up and turned away from Don’s desk, waving goodbye to his brother. It was now that he finally stopped at the sniper’s desk.

“Come on,” Charlie spoke, tugging Ian’s arm so that he would stand. “I am stealing you for the rest of the day.”

Ian’s eyebrow rose. He figured he now knew what Charlie was talking to Don about. He just wished that clued him in at all about why the professor was ‘stealing’ him for the day. “Where we heading, Professor?” he questioned, hoping Charlie would tell him.

“It’s a surprise,” Charlie told him. “Come on, I’ll drive you. I can drop you off at work tomorrow morning so you won’t have to worry about picking up your car later.” 

Ian followed the man silently since he knew trying to get Charlie to fess up to what was going on would be useless. They climbed into Charlie’s car and Charlie started to drive, rambling about some of his students in an effort that Ian knew was meant to keep the conversation away from where they were going.

They eventually pulled up in front of a new car lot. “What are we doing here?” Ian questioned.

“You were talking about your old beat up car having a ton of miles on it and you weren’t sure how much longer it might actually work if you keep using it as much as you do. I figured you could keep that one for FBI work where you need to go to a crime scene since that one is fully equipped, but you can get a new car that you like for leisure,” Charlie said getting out of the car with Ian. They stood at the head of his own car. “Consider it a thank you for being here full time.”

Ian tugged Charlie closer to him in a hug. “Hey, I did that because I wanted to. You don’t need to gift me with a car for that.”

Charlie wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist. “I know. I want to.”

Ian knew that he could argue but that he wouldn’t win. “Well then let’s go shopping.”

They waved off a sales man as they entered wanting to see the choices on their own before talking to one. It was as they hit the third row Charlie knew that they found the car that Ian was going to go home in. It was an electric blue sports car, sleek but powerful.

“She’s a beauty,” Ian said, running his hand on the hood.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “We really need to have a conversation about you calling inanimate objects ‘she’.”

Ian grinned. “Shh. She’ll hear you and you’ll hurt her feelings.”

Charlie rolled his eyes again with a grin. ”Is this the one then?” he checked. Ian nodded. “Let’s go find a salesman and get the paperwork done then.”


	149. July 26 2020

Prompt: (word) Career  
Characters: Don Eppes, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Season 1  
Word Count: 356

David Sinclair hurried as fast as possible out of the home where they had just finished talking to the family of the victim. It was really a fast walk since he couldn’t run away from the victim’s family like he really wanted to, but at least it was better than a slow walk. He went across the street to puke in a bush. When he straightened, he felt Don standing beside him facing out to the street to at least give him the illusion of privacy.

“You know this career isn’t for the faint of heart. If you can’t handle talking to the victim’s families then maybe you should find another career, or at least another unit,” Don commented, rather gently for the words that he was saying.

David looked at him. “The victim was a kid man!” David shook his head trying to clear the image of the sobbing mother crumpling to the ground out of grief out of his head. “How—” he promptly cut himself off. He didn’t think it was wise to ask his new boss what he was really thinking which was how cold hearted do you have to be to be able to handle it like he does.

Don shrugged, instinctively knowing what David was really asking. “You don’t. But for their sake you have to act like it. When their child has been brutally murdered, the only hope they still have is the killer being brought to justice. That hope is a lot harder to hold onto if the cop or agent in front of them is falling apart. You can go home and cry or puke later but for their sake you’ve got to pretend you are ok because you are who is going to find their child’s killer, but you can’t do that if you shut down.”

David nodded. He wasn’t going to fall apart again and prove Don right that the AD shouldn’t have put him on the team. He would improve.

Don nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Come on, let’s get back to the office. I’ll call Charlie again and see if he can help us out.”


	150. July 27 2020

Prompt: (word) Winner  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan/Charlie Eppes (hinted Amita/??? Charlie/???)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: season 3  
Word Count: 366

Amita stepped into Charlie’s office a few weeks after she decided to remain at CalSci instead of Harvard. “Hey, Charlie. Can we talk?”

Charlie’s head raised from the book that he was reading. “Yeah, Amita! Come in. What’s up?”

Amita sat next to him. “I am just going to be blunt, ok?” she checked.

Looking confused, Charlie nodded.

“You don’t really want to date me, do you?” Amita questioned.

Charlie looked like a deer caught in the headlines. “Where do you get that idea from?”

Amita smiled sadly at Charlie. “I notice you didn’t deny it. Charlie you tiptoe around me afraid of doing the wrong thing. You are worried I chose CalSci for you. I didn’t. CalSci was a much better long term offer than what I was getting from Harvard. I have to admit I might be interested in someone else and I think you might be too.” She didn’t realize his deer in the headlights look could get even stronger. This time she full out grinned. “You and he would make a cute couple,” she teased.

Charlie felt a blush spread across his face. “Why do I feel like we are losing something?” he questioned Amita.

Amita smiled wider. “Funny, I think we both would turn out to be winners. Maybe now we can get our friendship back stronger, and we both get to try to be with the ones we really want to.”

Charlie had to admit when she put it like that it did sound pretty good, but he shook his head anyway. “How do you know we even have a chance with the people we want?” he had to know. He didn’t even know who she liked.

She laughed. “Sometimes you can be a blind idiot. I’ve seen the jealousy on their faces when we are together,” she told him. “And I have seen the guy you like staring at your ass more than once,” she added before he could dispute what the jealousy meant.

Charlie had to admit with everything laid out like that it sounded very good. “So how do we get them to date us,” he asked, not even contemplating for a minute that Amita was wrong.


	151. July 28 2020

Prompt: (word) Abstract  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, David Sinclair  
Spoilers: season 3 episode 3  
Set In:  
Word Count: 336

“Is it me or is that painting more of an abstract painting than something specific?” Don asked his younger brother, staring at the painting that was at the center of their newest case.

Charlie shrugged. “Analyzing brush strokes to figure out if it is a forgery or not is more my speed then what kind of painting it is.”

“How much was this painting worth again?” Don questioned.

“About 80 million apparently,” Charlie replied. “At least if we can authenticate it.”

Don snorted. “If you are going to spend that much money on a painting, you should at least know what the hell you are looking at.”

Charlie couldn’t dispute that.

“Wait you said if we can authenticate it. Do you mean it isn’t the real one?” Don questioned.

Charlie shrugged. “The photo was provided by the owner of the piece and authenticated related to that. Unfortunately, not too many of the artist’s works from that time survived so I am having trouble getting other images though I have a couple requests out that I am hoping someone will get back to me with. I want to make sure we cover all of the bases though with what happened with that painting with that Nazi case.”

Don nodded. “Let me know when you find out that information, even if it is just that you couldn’t get other images. Whatever the results it may help us narrow down the suspect list.”

“Of course,” Charlie nodded.

“Don, we got a problem,” David said poking his head into the room.

“What is it?” Don questioned.

“Another one of that one of a kind painting just turned up downtown.” David told the main, waving the report about it in his hand.

Don took the paper and skimmed it. “Well guess we know the answer of if ours is a counterfeit or not.” Don tried to stifle a smirk. “Someone isn’t going to be happy about spending 80 million on a pretty much worthless piece. Hope they like it that much.”


	152. July 29 2020

Prompt: (word) Bribe  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 376

Charlie was standing at the blackboards in his garage working on math. It was nice, he currently didn’t have a case for Don, and CalSci was giving students and professors a long weekend so he had time to work on his own research. The only thing that would make this break better would be if his boyfriend could stop by, but he knew that wasn’t likely with how busy the FBI has kept him recently. He missed him though. Phone calls and video calls were good, but it wasn’t the same as Ian being around. His cell phone rang. 

“Hey Ian,” Charlie answered after looking at the caller idea. What timing since he was just thinking about the sniper.

“Hey, Professor. How are you?” Ian questioned.

“Good. School is off for the long weekend so I have been working on Cognitive Emergence. What have you been up to?”

Ian snorted. “The vultures at the FBI are crawling up my ass to take some of my backed-up vacation time again.”

Charlie snorted too. “Well then they should really let you instead of calling you in when you are supposed to be on vacation. Tell you what, spring break is coming up in a couple months so schedule your vacation then and I’ll take you out of the country so your cell phone doesn’t work and they can’t call you in.” 

“Why, Professor, is that a bribe?” Ian teased

“I would prefer to think of it as an incentive rather than a bribe,” Charlie answered.

Ian laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell them the dates of your spring break and that I will be out of the country so they don’t need to worry about a case dragging me in.”

“I am sure they will appreciate that.”

“Yeah well don’t choose a destination you really want to see when you get us tickets,” Ian warned.

“Why?” Charlie questioned.

“Because these assholes have run me ragged for the past three months and by the time spring break comes around at this rate it will be five since I have seen you in person. We aren’t leaving the hotel room if I have my way.”

Charlie flushed, even as he looked forward to it. “Boring location it is,” he agreed.


	153. July 30 2020

Prompt: (location) Park  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In: after season 1  
Word Count: 497

A sniper had shot up a local park and Don’s team was investigating. Five people had been killed and many more were wounded. He hated it given what happened last time but he had to bring his brother to the scene to try to identify the location of the shots.

“I estimate the point of origin to be from about here,” Charlie said standing in an open area of grass.

“Are we really going to have this conversation again, professor?” a familiar voice called. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

Don and Charlie’s heads turning to the right and looked up to see Ian Edgerton lounging on a thick tree branch.

Don rolled his eyes. “I should have known you would be here. Quit flirting with your boyfriend and get down here.”

Ian grinned and easily jumped from the branch landing in front of Don and Charlie. They began walking back to the cars.

“So, what do you think Edgerton?” Don asked.

“I am not sure,” Ian responded thoughtfully. “On the one hand getting in and out of the park undetected by anyone would indicate he is skilled. On the other hand getting this close to miss the kill shots on a lot of the victims indicate a sloppiness that doesn’t indicate a strong skillset.”

“What if he had a particular target in mind?” Charlie questioned.

Ian thought about it for a moment. “That could help in saying that he was skilled, but we don’t know the order the victims were shot. If he had a particular target in mind, he would have to shoot them early because otherwise they would have run the risk of them fleeing,” Ian agreed.

“Do you think you can calculate who got shot in what order?” Don questioned Charlie.

Charlie thought about it. “If you can get me a map of the park and the exact locations where the victims were when they got shot and where they were when the shooting started I should be able to, at least if I can borrow Ian since this is a bit different since we have a lot of moving people.” 

Don nodded. “As long as you both don’t get distracted,” he agreed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “When has our relationship ever gotten in the way of a case before?”

Don shrugged. “It hasn’t, but it couldn’t hurt to say it just in case. Do you want to work at the FBI or CalSci.”

“CalSci will have better equipment for this.”

Don nodded. “Ian, I’ll call you if we need you with anything. Call me if you need anything.” Don walked away from the two of them.

Ian smirked at Charlie. “I hope you know after that warning I am going to make out with you at least once in your office,”

“I heard that!” Don yelled behind him.

“Damn, your brother has the hearing of a bat,” he joked as he followed Charlie to his own car to head to CalSci.


	154. July 31 2020

Prompt: (character) Colby  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 375

Colby leant against the doorway of the garage watching Charlie work. Charlie was plugged into his headphones and hadn’t noticed him yet. Colby could admit that he loved these times and getting to watch Charlie in his element. He still couldn’t believe that Charlie actually wanted to date him.

Charlie was so far out of his league that Colby didn’t understand why when the man could have anyone he wanted. He was far too selfish though to have declined Charlie’s invitation for a date when the other man had asked. For whatever reason, the mathematician wanted him and there was no way that Colby was going to be stupid enough to argue against it.

So Colby found himself dating the amazing man and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Surprising him, two years later they were still dating and Colby was beginning to realize that his worries about being dropped when Charlie found someone better wasn’t going to happen. 

Whenever he got to watch Charlie at work, he loved it. The man was always so focused on the problem and finding the solution that nothing else was getting in the way of his concentration. He could admit that he was a tad uncomfortable when that same intensity was turned on him when they first started dating, but by now he felt flattered whenever that same intensity he had for math was turned on him. It felt good to know that he could keep Charlie’s attention.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Charlie asked, bringing Colby out of his thoughts.

Colby grinned, well at least some of the time he could keep Charlie’s attention. “Date night remember,” Colby reminded him. He grinned wider when he caught a blush flash across Charlie’s face. He knew the other man forgot.

“Give me two minutes to write down where I left off and where I was going and we can go,” Charlie commented, picking up a notepad and scribbling some notes on it.

“Take your time. This is why I don’t make reservations anymore so we can leave at our own pace,” Colby smiled. He was ok to wait because he knew when he had Charlie’s attention he would keep it for the night and math wouldn’t interrupt.


	155. August 1 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows my oneshot Agent Epsilon, though it is unnecessary to read that first. This story might make more sense if you have, but since nothing that occurred is referenced in here, you should still be ok. You can find Agent Epsilon [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760297)

Prompt: (song title) One in a Million ~ Guns N’ Roses  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 420

After having been up all night with the helicopter flight back to Quantico, when they arrived at Ian’s apartment, they decided to get some sleep even though it was relatively early in the day. Ian showed Charlie to the guest room before heading to his own. They had both figured that they could postpone their first date for a few hours so that they could get some sleep.

Ian was, of course, the first one awake and he silently headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Just because it was closer to dinner than being the morning didn’t mean he wasn’t intitled to a cup… or four. Ian was working on his second cup when Charlie stumbled into the room, looking still half asleep. “Coffee’s in the pot if you want any. Mugs in the cabinet above.”

“Thanks,” Charlie told him, grabbing a mug and filling a cup. Ian couldn’t resist watching Charlie.

“What do you think about postponing our public date until tomorrow and me making us some pasta tonight and curling up on the couch with a movie?” he questioned Charlie before he could rethink it.

Charlie looked at Ian. “Sounds really good to me,” he agreed.

Ian got up to look through the cabinets and see what he had. “How does Baked Ziti sound?”

“Great,” Charlie answered. “Need any help preparing it?” he asked as Ian got the stuff he needed out of the cabinets and fridge.

Ian considered. “If you could cut the mozzarella cheese while I make the sauce it would speed things along so we can eat sooner.”

“Of course,” Charlie answered, taking the package of cheese that Ian held out to him. “Where do I find a knife for this?”

“Left drawer.”

Charlie quickly found the knife and started cutting the cheese into slices for the ziti. Soon the pan was in the oven baking and they were both at the table drinking their coffees again.

“You’re one in a thousand, you know. You both cook and shoot. Do you clean too?”

Ian snorted. “If I am one in a thousand, you are one in a million. You cook, shoot, and have all that genius to boot. But when you live alone it is kinda necessary to clean so yes I clean too. Do you?”

“Guess you will just have to find out later,” Charlie joked.

Ian grinned. He was glad he asked if Charlie was interested in staying in tonight since they were able to have more open conversations here than they would have at a restaurant.


	156. August 2 2020

Prompt: (song title) Whatever It Is ~ Zac Brown Band  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 306

Someone stepped into Charlie’s office doorway.

“Whatever it is, I don’t have time for it!” Charlie spoke without even lifting his head from the papers he was scribbling on.

“Not even for your boyfriend?” The response came from the door.

Charlie’s head popped up to see Ian leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked apologetically at the man. “I really don’t,” he threw his pen down on his desk to rub his temples and shut his eyes. “I’ve got a case for Don and he desperately needs the results for, I have a draft of a paper due by tomorrow that I have barely started because of this case. I have exams to grade that I am supposed to hand out to my class tomorrow and the TAs are already busy with the papers I gave them to grade and their own exams so I can’t give these exams to them.”

Charlie didn’t notice Ian coming into the room until the man stood behind him and started rubbing his shoulders and then he melted.

“What can I do to help?” Ian asked continuing to rub Charlie’s shoulders.

Charlie’s head dropped forward to let Ian rub his shoulders easier. “I don’t know,” Charlie answered honestly.

“Well when was the last time you ate?” Ian asked, pressing his thumbs into the back of Charlie’s neck to work the knot there.

“Uh…” Charlie answered.

Ian chuckled. “That long, huh, Professor,” he teased, continuing with his shoulder rub. “How about I head to the sandwich place down the block and get us some subs for dinner. While I do that you can make a key for the exams for me to grade so I can take at least that off your shoulders.”

“Hmm,” Charlie agreed. “Sounds good.”

Ian kissed the top of Charlie’s head. “Be back soon.”


	157. August 3 2020

Prompt: (theme/trope) Don accidentally punches Charlie  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 395

“Figure it out! I am going home!” Charlie stomped out of the conference room ignoring the calls of his name from the people he left behind in the room.

Numb3rs

Charlie was still ticked off as he stomped into his house and into the kitchen. He didn’t even notice his father asking him a question as he pushed his way into the kitchen. He didn’t notice Alan get up to follow him either.

Charlie reached into the freezer and took out an icepack, holding it up to his face when Alan came in.

“What the hell happened?” Alan asked. 

Charlie jumped, dropping the icepack and turning to face his father, inadvertently allowing him to see his already swelling eye. “Don punched me,” he simply said, picking the icepack up from where he dropped it and holding it to his face again as he left and sat at the table. Alan followed and as Charlie sat he could see the look of shock on his dad’s face. “In Don’s defense,” he started to say, “not that it is much of one, he was aiming for Colby and Colby ducked.” 

“Why?” Alan asked, shocked.

“I told you he wasn’t going to take it well when he found out Colby and I were dating.”

“But to punch you!” Alan spoke in shock.

“I told you Don wasn’t going to be happy,” Charlie shrugged.

“Hey Chuck!” Don called coming into the house.

Alan left the kitchen before Charlie could stop him. “You punched your brother!” Charlie could hear him accuse while still seated in the kitchen. He decided he wasn’t done feeling vindictive yet so he wasn’t going to bail his brother out from Alan’s wrath. He was startled by a hand coming through his hair.

“How you doing?” Colby asked quietly.

“My eye’s at least stopped throbbing. How’d you get in here without me noticing anyway?” Charlie asked just as quietly.

Colby smiled. “Back door. Don thinks I am waiting outside but I wanted to check on you and avoid that conflict,” he motioned to the door where they could both hear Alan and Don still talking though now they couldn’t make out the words. “I’d feel bad for your brother except for the fact that he tried to punch me and got you in the crossfire.”

“Why do you think I am still sitting here,” Charlie joked.


	158. August 4 2020

Prompt: (word) Self-centered  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes, Margret Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 316

“Why are you so self-centered! It always has to be about you!” Footsteps thundered up the stairs as one boy fled upstairs and the other fled elsewhere. Margret and Alan looked at each other where they were sitting at the kitchen table. So much for a quiet morning. They communicated silently about who was going to deal with who. To no surprise, Margret went to talk to Charlie, who she knew would be in the backyard and Alan went upstairs to try to cool Don’s temper. 

Margret of course found Charlie with his knees pulled up to his chin sitting next to the koi pond. She didn’t need to see his face to know that he was crying. She sat next to him silently.

Charlie didn’t acknowledge her presence, but that was ok. If she could outwait stubborn lawyers, she could outweigh a stubborn 5 year old.

“Why does Donnie hate me?” Charlie eventually asked.

Margret pulled him into her lap. “Oh, Charlie. He doesn’t hate you. He is just frustrated. He doesn’t understand why some of your activities take longer than his, that is all. One day he will understand and things will be ok between the two of you,” she promised.

Charlie sniffled staring at the pond still, but didn’t answer. Margret didn’t know if Charlie believed her or not, but she hoped he did. She knew though that if he didn’t already, her insisting on it wouldn’t do any good.

Eventually, Alan and Don came into the backyard. Alan gave Don a light shove to where Charlie and Margret sat and that brought their attention to him.

“Sorry,” Don said, not looking at them. Margret sighed. Well it was better than nothing. She nudged Charlie lightly to answer.

“That’s ok,” Charlie answered, looking back out to the koi fish.

Margret and Alan shared another look. It was going to be a long day.


	159. August 5 2020

Prompt: (character) Ian  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 425

Ian didn’t know what was going on. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on. He was escorted through the halls of Langley. It wasn’t too abnormal for him to be called into a CIA case since it has happened a couple times in his career since he was one of the best snipers, but the channels in which he was contacted this time was extremely abnormal. Normally they call him up and ask him when he is available for the assignment, of course Ian understood that was normally less an asking and more make arrangements as quickly as possible but we can wait for those to be arraigned. 

Instead this time, they just showed up. One asked for a list of things he would need to cancel and the other 3 officers escorted him while the fourth canceled his schedule. To make matters worse, he had no idea how much the guy was cancelling since he just asked for his calendar. It made him believe that this was going to be a long assignment.

They stopped in front of a briefing room and one of the officers opened the door without stepping into the room. Ian knew from experience that this is where they left him and stepped into the room, the door shutting behind him.

Now he really knew that something different was going on. There were only a few people in the room. The director, deputy director, and a couple of their immediate staff were in the room when he normally deals with lower level people. There was one other man in the room but Ian had no idea what he was since there was no way he was CIA. The man had long-ish curly black hair and was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. He looked like a college student.

“Have a seat, Agent Edgerton,” the director told him. Ian stepped up to the table and took a seat a few away from the curly-haired man, glancing at the man who Ian now noticed looked fairly pale too. He wondered if the man was going to be sick, and if he was Ian hoped he avoided his shoes. “Agent Edgerton, this is Dr. Charles Eppes from CalSci. He is one of the leading minds in his field of applied Mathematics. Dr. Eppes, this is the sniper you will be working with.”

Ian raised his eyebrow at that. What the hell was a mathematician going to do in relation to his job? He was just going to get in the way.


	160. August 6 2020

Prompt: (theme/trope) Charlie shoots someone  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 362

Don stood with his hands raised in a position of surrender, his brother laid on the ground beside him. Don thought he was just knocked out from the rubble that went flying in the explosion of the wall and hoped he was correct. They just happened to be at the bank when robbers came in. Don immediately drew his gun, but he had to set it down just as quickly when the robber threatened a hostage. 

He was lucky in that they didn’t find his spare gun strapped to his leg even if he couldn’t get to it because one robber was keeping an eye on him. He just had to hope that Charlie regained consciousness so he could use it, even if he hated putting that on his little brother. It was the only hope that he had though since the robbers had made it clear that they weren’t interested in talking to the hostage negotiators, who had arrived shortly after one of the bank tellers hit their panic button. 

Don’s eyes didn’t leave that of the robber's and the robber didn’t look anywhere beyond him either. The other robber who came in was in the back and Don hoped they stayed back there for a while since that was their best shot.

He didn’t even notice when Charlie stirred, too focused on the remaining robber. Don kept talking, trying to get the robber to surrender but he wasn’t talking to him at all and Don knew that he wasn’t taking the bait.

Things turned around when there was the sound of a gun going off and for a minute Don was worried that the robber shot him and he just didn’t feel it. Then the robber fell and Don finally let himself look down at Charlie as other agents flooded the building, subduing the other robber. Charlie was sitting up and laying Don’s spare gun on the floor so he didn’t look like a threat to the agents.

“I am suddenly really glad I showed you how to shoot,” Don commented. “You ok? You went down hard.”

Charlie nodded as they were ushered from the bank to give their statements.


	161. August 7 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows July 11

Prompt: (animal) Panther  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 301

Ian and Charlie walked down the block. They did not really have a destination in mind, but Ian hadn’t been called in on another case yet so they had time to kill and decided that they might as well use that time to explore where they were. Charlie was just thankful that while they weren’t exactly in a city, they were not stuck out in the middle of no where either. It was more of a small town that they were in. It didn’t have much – hell the pizza shop was literally called “Pizza Shop” because it was the only on in town – but it did have enough amenities, including an internet connection for Charlie to work.

Thomas prowled in front of them hunting… well Charlie didn’t know what he was hunting. He certainly didn’t see anything. Edison was more content to just casually stroll following them.

“Thomas acts just like you would expect a wild panther to,” Charlie commented to Ian as he watched Thomas pounce on an imaginary something on the sidewalk.

Ian rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you before, they are just like their wild counterparts, although you seem to have domesticated your Lynx nicely.” As if proving Ian right, Edison nudged Ian’s hand looking for an ear scratch. Ian took his hand back without indulging the feline and Edison huffed, nudging Charlie’s hand next. Charlie laughing did indulge him.

The laugh was enough to attract Thomas’ attention from whatever he was hunting and the panther came trotting over to Charlie, head-butting his other hand for his own head scratches. Charlie laughed again. “Looks like Thomas isn’t as wild as you would like to think,” he teased Ian.

Ian grumbled in response and glared at his traitor spirit guide. “He was just fine before you began spoiling him.”


	162. August 8 2020

Prompt: (word) Magic  
Characters: Larry Fleinhardt, Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: 2007  
Word Count: 326

“No, no, no!” Larry complained. “We are not having this conversation!” he insisted.

“But Larry,” Amita tried to reason with him.

“No, no, no! You can’t say anything! It is completely absurd! I will not even contemplate the matter!” Larry fled out of the room, not even noticing as he passed Charlie in the hallway as he continued to mutter to himself.

Charlie continued into the office that Larry just fled from and saw Amita sitting in the office still looking very confused.

“What made Larry lose it this time?” Charlie asked, coming into the office to sit on the couch next to Amita.

“I have no idea,” Amita answered Charlie.

“Well, explain to me what happened and maybe we can figure it out,” Charlie told her.

So Amita explained to him the conversation that some of her students were having when she entered the room. She thought it had been an interesting discussion, so she brought it up to Larry when she met him in the office and then Larry completely flew off the handle.

To Amita’s surprise Charlie burst out laughing and couldn’t stop to the point that he began to cry and Amita became even more confused. She was about to interrupt Charlie’s laughing fit when he finally started to calm down.

“You want to start explaining now?” Amita questioned a bit sarcastically.

“Sorry, I just dealt with the same thing with Larry when the fourth Harry Potter book came out. Apparently, the word Magic, magically sends him into orbit. I learned then not to bring up those hypothetical ‘What would Magic do to Physics’ questions with him then. I thought for sure by the time the seventh book came out it would be well established to keep those conversations away from Larry. Sorry, I should have thought to fill you in,” Charlie told her still grinning. “Don’t worry. Larry will come back eventually and act like he has completely forgotten the conversation.”


	163. August 9 2020

Prompt: (word) Belief  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 361

Charlie and Ian were out on a date. It was the first time in two and a half months that they had been able to see each other because Ian had been sent out on hunt after hunt without a break. Ian listened as Charlie spoke about his students and several cases he worked on with Don. Ian reciprocated with telling Charlie about his own cases. He was glad that he was dating Charlie because the other man had a clearance even higher than his own so Ian didn’t need to worry about figuring out what he couldn’t tell the other man.

“I swear there were times this hunt that when I was just ready to shoot the guy, I heard your voice in my head telling me not to do it like it was my damn conscious talking to me. I didn’t realize when I started dating you, I was inheriting a conscious too.”

Charlie snorted. “Please, it may have been a voice change but if you didn’t already have one you wouldn’t have survived as a sniper so long without jumping to something more lucrative than a government job that inevitably has less morals.”

“You know your belief in me is what makes me think I can become a better agent. I don’t think I have ever seen someone so sure I was a good person before,” Ian told Charlie.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Laying it on think tonight aren’t you. It’s been two and a half months since we saw each other. You are getting lucky tonight even if you don’t lay it on so thick.”

Ian laughed. “Good to know, but I am serious still.”

“Alright, what is really going on. You aren’t normally this sentimental. What happened?” Charlie questioned, now concerned.

“I know. I realized while I was away that I never really tell you how much I appreciate you putting up with my shit. I figured I had to try it on at least once. Don’t get used to it.”

Charlie laughed. That was more like it. “Noted,” Charlie told him. he changed the subject to something he knew Ian would be more comfortable with.


	164. August 10 2020

Prompt: (object) Belt  
Characters: Don Eppes/Robin Brooks  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 305

Don stares into one of his drawers “Uh, Robin?”

“Yeah, Don?” she calls from the other room.

“What is this?” he asked, not moving from his spot and continuing to stare into the drawer.

“What is what?” Robin asked, coming into the room, wrapped in a towel from her shower.

Don finally reached into his drawer and gingerly pulled out what he had been staring at. A long lime green belt was pulled out. He looked at it with horror clearly written on his face before he turned to Robin. He silently pleaded with her to explain what this monstrosity was about.

Robin just laughed. “What you don’t like my present?” she teased him.

Don’s look of horror changed to a deer in the headlights look. He clearly didn’t know how to answer that without getting into more trouble. “Uh,” he spoke still clearly unsure what to say.

Robin laughed harder. “Did you not notice the size of it?” she asked him.

“What does that have to do with this thing?” he asked shaking the horrible looking belt.

Robin rolled her eyes. “Wrap it around your waist,” she told him.

“Why?”

Robin rolled her eyes again. “Humor me.”

Looking baffled, Don did as she asked and wrapped the belt around his waist… twice? “So you are trying to make me blind and don’t know my size?” he questioned.

“You’re an idiot, but I love you anyway. It’s that hated cousin’s birthday coming up and I had to get him something. The belt is for him. I hope he likes it as much as you,” she joked.

“Oh, good,” Don commented putting the belt back in the draw and getting a shirt out.

Robin shook her head and went back into the bathroom. Don could be a real idiot at times, but he was her idiot.


	165. August 11 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows August 7. (almost forgot to post today Whoops!)

Prompt: (animal) Lynx  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 331

Ian didn’t know how he got into these situations. The professor was surprisingly competent with a gun and could actually keep up with him. No the issue that Ian had with the little jerk was him turning his panther into a domesticated feline who craved attention when they weren’t working. That and he was pretty sure the lynx was plotting something with his panther and given that Charlie was their favorite he just knew whatever they were plotting was going to be used against him.

He was currently sitting at the little table in their current hotel room drinking coffee. The two felines were lounged on one bed near the window – probably gossiping, and Charlie was still snoring away on their bed closer to the door, dresser, and bathroom. The only reason he could get away with sleeping so late was because they were in the middle of an assignment again.

He got up, intending to go make himself another cup of coffee after going to the bathroom, as he stepped to the side of his own bed though he heard a sound and turned around. Apparently, this was what the lynx was looking for because Ian found himself tripping on the stupid animal and falling onto the bed, right on top of Charlie who woke up with a groan at the impact. His arms automatically came around Ian in what Ian figured was an attempt to make sure he didn’t shift his weight and hurt them more.

“Guess we know what they have been planning now,” Charlie commented.

“What do you mean?” Ian questioned. He could feel the two felines staring at them like they were still waiting for something. He just didn’t know what.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the position we are in,” he commented.

Ian blinked, still confused. Charlie rolled his eyes again and tugged Ian down by his shirt collar into a kiss.

Ok maybe the felines weren’t too bad.


	166. August 12 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is line from the episode

Prompt: (word) Academic  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: Toxin (2x09)  
Set In: Toxin (2x09)  
Word Count: 735

 _“I have the best time with you two,”_ Ian grinned at the Eppes brothers. “Can I interest you both in a drink before you head back to LA?” he questioned them as Megan took care of McHugh.

Don and Charlie looked at each other before turning to look at Ian again. “Sounds good,” Don agreed. “My team can take care of things on the LA front so we can head home tomorrow morning.”

They finished up what they needed to for the case before heading to the bar attached to the hotel. It was close enough to dinner time where they all decided to order food first before moving to drinks. Ian found himself having a great time with the two brothers. It wasn’t often that he actually socialized with people. Hell it wasn’t often that he wanted to either, but he always had a good time when he was with the Eppes. He could also admit that he had an alternative motive for suggesting drinks since he wanted to ask Charlie something. He had the feeling that he shouldn’t ask in front of Don though. He just needed to get the Professor alone for a bit and so far he hadn’t.

They had several more drinks while casually chatting before Don yawned. “Alright, time for me to head to bed so I can drive us home tomorrow without being hung over. You coming Chuck?”

“And having to deal with your snoring extra. No thanks. I’ll come up later when you might have decided to smother yourself in your pillow already if I am lucky.”

“Hey!” Don complained. “Talk about abusing your own flesh and blood!” He looked at Ian. “You see what I got to put up with.” 

Ian couldn’t stop the snort from that comment. Don shrugged and waved heading up to his and Charlie’s room.

“So what have you been dying to ask?” Charlie questioned Ian.

Ian almost spat out his beer. He didn’t think he was that obvious. He knew that Don certainly didn’t notice anything because otherwise the man would have said something. “You aren’t just an academic are you, Professor?”

“What do you mean?” Charlie questioned.

“I mean, your brother might not have noticed, but you caught on to where that shot really came from almost quicker than I did.”

Charlie shrugged. “Everything is math,” he told Ian.

Ian raised his eyebrow not bothering to say anything. He didn’t buy that was all it is at all.

Charlie bit his lip as if he was weighing something in his mind. Ian just waited patiently for the professor to work through whatever he was thinking about. Charlie sighed. “How high does your security clearance go?”

Ian’s eyebrows rose. He was not expecting that question. “Currently or in the past?” Ian questioned.

“Uh, both I guess,” Charlie answered.

“Well it’s around your brother’s level currently, but it’s been known to go up to top level depending on whatever project that I am called in for. Why?”

Charlie ignored the question for now. “And the procedure for making your clearance higher?”

Ian shook his head. “None. It tends to be on a need to know basis so the only ones who really know that it has jumped are the ones on the assignment or who assigned me to it. Why?”

Charlie nodded. “I didn’t lie when I said everything is math, but you are right that there is more to it than that. I have worked with several different government agencies and needed to learn to do those shooting calculations on the fly for one project which has since been classified so don’t ask. I have to admit though, after your lecture about sweat getting into your eyes and breathing rhythm affecting the shot, my calculations have gotten more accurate. They were always accurate enough in the past for what I was working on but now they are better. That combined with the fact that if McHugh was about to surrender it would have been illogical for him to shoot the negotiator led me to know that the shot couldn’t have come from the house so it was just a matter of doing the math to find the angle that would have been needed to make it look like it did. I did say Math was everything and I stand by that.”

Ian's eyebrows rose in surprise, even if he really shouldn't be. He shrugged. “Well, glad I could help you out with that, Professor.”


	167. August 13 2020

Prompt: (word) Variety  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 301

Colby leaned against a pillar while Charlie stared at the shelf in front of him picking up one item before putting it back and repeating the process with another one. He was falling asleep here out of sheer boredom. The agent had no idea how Charlie convinced him to come shopping with him, but Colby could also guarantee that he was not going to make this mistake a second time.

“There are a variety to choose from. I don’t know which ones to choose,” Charlie commented, still looking at the shelves.

“They are just markers for your boards. It isn’t rocket science, Charlie.”

“No rocket science is easier,” Charlie told Colby, he held up several boxes one by one. “There are so many differences in these markers. These have a narrow tip. These have a wider tip. These have a slanted tip. These come in multiple colors. These are supposed to be easy erase. These are scented. These—”

Colby was not ashamed to admit that he started tuning Charlie out at this point. Because Colby tuned him out it took him several minutes to realize that Charlie asked him a question and he needed to run through the end of the conversation in his head to figure out what it was. Of course, it was about what to choose as his markers.

Instead of answering, Colby stepped over to Charlie and took all the different packs from him and put them in the basket that he was holding making it clear they were just getting them all. “Can we go home now?”

“Yes,” Charlie answered.

Colby led the way over to the cashiers. Halfway there, Charlie spoke. “Oh I forgot I need pens too.”

Colby wondered why there couldn’t be a call to a crime scene when he needed one.


	168. August 14 2020

Prompt: (word) Defend  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 352

“This chick is psychotic,” Colby commented watching the girl in the interrogation room. Ian stood beside him and could only nod silently as he kept his arm around Charlie who had his head laid on his shoulder. Ian knew it must have still been pounding but he wanted to be here, so they were here. He was really glad that he had been home for this crap otherwise things might have turned out so differently.

The three of them watched the girl screaming at Don and Megan that she deserved Charlie and that Charlie should have been hers. Ian wanted to shake his head at that insanity. He felt a tad bit guilty in that she had apparently caught them kissing in Charlie’s office, which brought her to throw a textbook at Charlie’s head because she had convinced herself that Charlie was cheating on her. But that also brought her obsession with Charlie out into the open and Ian had absolutely no guilt about tossing her to the floor to put her in handcuffs as Charlie sat on the floor cradling his injured head.

Because of all of Charlie’s consulting work the FBI was able to claim jurisdiction with Megan and Don heading the interrogation of the girl. They watched as the girl continued to yell and scream about Charlie cheating on her. Don stomped his way out of the room and slammed into the viewing room. Ian shot the man a glare when he felt Charlie flinch at the loud bang.

Don raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I don’t understand how she can defend such BS. But anyway we definitely have enough to charge her, though they might rule that she needs more mental help than jail. You should take Charlie home to relax. Tell dad I’ll stop by for dinner.”

“You ready to get out of here, Professor?” Ian asked quietly. Charlie just nodded. Even though they normally kept their relationship out of the offices, Ian kept his arm around Charlie as he steered him out of the FBI and to the car to take him home.


	169. August 15 2020

Prompt: (word) emerge  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/???, Larry Fleinhardt, Amita Ramanujan/(mystery person - You will find out this at the end)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 340

“It is going to emerge no matter how much you would rather keep it hidden. Just come out and tell me,” Charlie told Amita.

“It hasn’t come out yet,” Amita reminded Charlie.

“Come on you know who I am dating!” Charlie complained.

“Yes, because you won’t stop making out with him in your office. I’ve stayed more discrete,” Amita reminded Charlie.

“Face it, Charles. You are not going to win this conversation,” Larry told Charlie.

“Just who’s side are you on?” Charlie asked Larry.

“My own. Besides, I am sure we already know in another dimension,” Larry told Charlie.

“But I want to know in this dimension,” Charlie said.

Amita rolled her eyes. “You really aren’t good at not knowing everything, are you?” She didn’t expect an answer to that question so she continued talking. “If I didn’t know you so well, I would think you were jealous, but I know you aren’t. You will find out eventually,” she told him.

Charlie sighed. “I have to get to class, but I will find out!” Charlie insisted. He gathered his books and left the office.

“He’s not going to be happy when he finds out,” Larry commented to Amita.

“Why do you think I am putting off that conversation as long as possible.”

Numb3rs

A week later, Charlie was heading to Amita’s office, possibly to question about her boyfriend again but he hadn’t decided that. He did have a legitimate reason though to be going to her office though in that he wanted to know if she could cover one of his classes since Don urgently needed him at the FBI. He caught another Professor coming out of her office, but what really caught his attention was the lipstick stain on his face. Charlie’s jaw barely refrained from dropping as he stepped into Amita’s office somehow without being seen by the man. He stepped into Amita’s office and saw her alone. She was wearing lipstick that matched the color on the guy. He couldn’t believe it.

“Penfield!?”


	170. August 16 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat follows August 14. At least it refers to the events of 14 though you don't need to read that one first.

Prompt: (word) Beg  
Characters: Don Eppes, Megan Reeves (Charlie/Ian referenced)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 345

Don and Megan stood silently in front of the woman sobbing on the back of the ambulance. Both knew it was more out of grief than anything else. Colby and Don had already taken her ex-husband back to the FBI.

“Why?” the woman cried.

“Why what?” Megan asked gently, sitting next to her on the step of the ambulance.

“He didn’t even want me! I would have to beg for his attention when we were together! Why would he kill my new husband?”

“Sometimes jealousy doesn’t make any sense,” Megan told her, softly.

“But he didn’t even want me! How could he be jealous!”

Don turned away from Megan and the woman unable to keep watching. It never failed to amaze him how someone could claim to love another and then hurt them so bad. It was times like these that made him glad that Charlie was a genius. While he knew there were psychos there too, the people that Charlie surrounded himself with didn’t seem likely to fly off the handle because of something as simple as jealousy.

He never thought he would have to consider Charlie in relation to something like this, at least not until that bitch attacked him in his office all because she thought he should have been dating her. Now he couldn’t unsee Charlie in another position like this. Well, at least he knew that Ian could take care of himself and his brother so the chance of an ending like this one wasn’t likely. Still the similarity between what happened to Charlie and what could have happened was too much for him. He didn’t like seeing his family in the victims.

Megan stepped up to him. “I have her statement. Are you ready to get back to the office?” she questioned.

Don nodded, but backtracked. “Actually, I just remembered I had to pick something up from Charlie at CalSci. I will head there first and meet you at the office,” Don decided. If Megan understood his ulterior motive, she was at least nice enough to not say anything.


	171. August 17 2020

Prompt: (word) Valuable  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 372

“Do you trust me?” Charlie whispered to Ian where they hid in the bush.

Without hesitation, Ian nodded. He remembered a similar conversation when they first started dating. Ian told him with a long distance relationship the most valuable thing was trust and asked if Charlie trusted him not to cheat while he was on the road. Charlie answered and fired that question right back. It seemed only natural that Ian should trust him now too.

“Then give me your spare gun,” Charlie whispered.

Ian wasn’t ashamed to admit he was slightly more hesitant with that request, but still gave the gun over.

Charlie nodded, tucking the gun in his waistband. “Point your rifle through the bush and be ready to shoot.”

Before Ian had the chance to protest, Charlie was gone from his side and thankfully got up the nearby tree without being seen. Ian quickly lost sight of him as he climbed into another tree using a branch that connected the two. This worried Ian because if he didn’t see Charlie he couldn’t protect him. He might have to kill his professor for pulling this shit without warning even if it was partially his fault for dragging Charlie into this.

A loud crack came from across the valley and Ian wondered how Charlie got over there when Ian knew he would have been seen by the guy Ian was hunting. Then Ian looked in his scope and saw a hole in the tree and knew Charlie just shot the tree. It did what Charlie must have been expecting though because the next thing Ian knew was that the suspect’s pants leg appeared in his scope. He angled the gun slightly higher and fired, sending the guy to the ground.

Ian rose from the bush to check on the guy and make sure he was down. He was. He moved the gun from his hand anyway before looking up to see Charlie climbing down from the tree and walking over to him. “Next time you pull that without telling me the plan I am going to shoot you. It would be better than having to face Don and telling him you got killed cause I didn’t keep an eye on you.”


	172. August 18 2020

Prompt: (word) Tilt  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In: season 4  
Word Count: 369

CalSci was embarrassed. Lack of proper security arrangements led to fake agents getting to Charlie’s office and attacking him. It was a good thing for them that Ian had happened to arrive in town an hour earlier and had been on his way to CalSci to pick Charlie up for an impromptu date otherwise Ian’s wrath would have been far worse than it was and they knew it.

On top of adding additional security measures to their building, CalSci felt the need to give Charlie a new office. This would have been perfectly fine except Charlie was currently sporting a few broken ribs from the attack and not allowed to do any heavy lifting.

Ian wasn’t about to let him go back into his old office anyway. While Alan kept Charlie occupied at home, Ian drafted the help of Don, Colby, and David to move Charlie into his new office. Megan would have helped but she had stayed at the FBI since someone needed to stay behind to answer the phones. Ian was determined to make sure that the new office was perfect for when Charlie came back to work

Ian spotted Sinclair hanging one of Charlie’s pictures on the wall “Sinclair, tilt it a little more to the right so that it is centered. Currently it looks off centered.”

He decided to go check on Don next since he was next to David. “Eppes, there are a lot more books to go. If you keep stocking the shelves so slow you will be here all night.”

Across the room was Colby. “Granger, the desk should be further away from the wall. Charlie is thin but not that thin.”

He looked at the picture on the wall. “It’s now too far right, just a little to the left.”

“Can I shoot him?” David mumbled to Don.

“If you don’t I will and then Charlie will be mad at me.”

“I heard that! Less chatting more moving! This office needs to be perfect for Charlie to come back to.”

The other three agents groaned. At this rate they were going to be here for days. How did Megan get out of this?


	173. August 19 2020

Prompt: (word) Besides  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 495

“All you ever do is work, Don. You can’t judge me for doing the same,” Charlie complained. He sat at his desk at CalSci barely even giving his brother any attention at all. He was too focused on the problem before him to pay any mind to his brother.

“First of all, I don’t just work and even if I did that is besides the point, Charlie. You need to take a break because it looks like you haven’t slept in days. You haven’t been home that anyone can tell in three days and are you still wearing the same clothes that you were wearing five days ago?” It was well after everyone normal left the school which is why Don found himself tracking down his wayward brother. It seemed like Charlie was the only one left here.

“I don’t have time to debate this with you. This case is important.”

“What case? We don’t have a case. When was the last time you even ate?”

“A case for the NSA. No, I can’t tell you what it is. I had a bag of cookies at lunch since I could eat that one handed.”

“Well that is something, I guess. Do I really need to pull out the big guns?”

“Don I can’t quit working on this until it is solved.”

“Fine, big guns it is.” Don picked up Charlie’s cell phone that was sitting on his desk. Charlie didn’t even notice. He scrolled down looking for the contact that he knew had to be somewhere in the phone and hit send when he found it.

“No sir, Director Thompkins. It’s his brother. Sorry for calling so late but Charlie hasn’t slept in 5 days because of the case from you guys so I am wondering if it is really urgent enough that I can’t take him home for some sleep.” He listened to what the other man said. “Of course.” He held the phone out to Charlie. “It’s for you.”

Charlie took the phone glaring at his brother. “Bob,” Charlie answered. “I am finally making a decent amount of progress….Correct…..Correct…. I won’t know until I start but possibly.” Don saw Charlie’s eyes widen in surprise. “Alright, thanks Bob.” Charlie handed the phone back to Don. “He wants another word with you.”

Don took it. “Hello, Sir….. of course…. Thank you. Have a nice night.” He hung up as Charlie cleaned up his desk a bit.

“I have been told that while it is that important to make sure that you get five hours of sleep, though you can’t leave your work unattended here so you are sleeping on your office couch. I will be parking my butt right in your chair as per orders and will make sure to wake you up in five hours.” Don told Charlie, taking the seat as he got up and stumbled over to his couch.

“Thanks, Don.” Charlie was asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion.


	174. August 20 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows August 11

Prompt: (word) Edge  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 370

Ian didn’t know how their spirit guides bullied him into this, but somehow he found himself at a more fancy restaurant taking Charlie on a date. Ok, so it still wasn’t too fancy, but it was nicer than the burger joints and diners they normally went to. Thinking of those two cats, they were mysteriously missing. Sure, they came in with Ian and Charlie, but after that they seemed to have made themselves scarce. Ian didn’t even want to know what they were getting into now.

Surprisingly, Ian was actually having a good time with Charlie as they chatted about everything except for cases. He hadn’t thought when he was paired with the man that they had anything in common but this conversation was proving him very wrong with that thought.

Their food was delivered and their waitress left them to eat. Ian bared his teeth and didn’t pick up his utensils.

“What is it?” Charlie questioned, seeing the man’s irritation.

“I don’t know. I am just feeling very on edge suddenly.” He sniffed. “Food’s safe so it isn’t that.” He picked up his fork, unable to shake the feeling.

“Anything we need to be worried about?” Charlie questioned.

“I don’t know. My instincts aren’t settling so I would think so, but I am not seeing anything in here to be concerned about.”

“Maybe they are still outside?” Charlie suggested.

“Possibly,” Ian agreed. “I’ll keep a sense open, but the sooner we manage to get out of here the more relieved I’ll be.”

Charlie nodded, respecting that thought. They silently ate to speed up the process. Midway through the meal shots were fired. Ian was instantly out of his seat, pushing Charlie to the floor and drawing his gun. He never got a chance to use it because as quick as the shooters came into the restaurant, they were gone. He would learn later that they were robbing the place and that shots were fired to make the staff comply.

Helping Charlie up from the floor, Ian scowled as the two felines trotted calmly over to them. “Oh sure, now you two arrive. Where were you earlier, huh?”

To no surprise they sat on the floor and blinked at him.


	175. August 21 2020

Prompt: (body sensations) Bruised  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 592

Colby lounged in bed, at Charlie’s home. He was waiting for his boyfriend to come home from CalSci. Even though Charlie was already one hour late, Colby wasn’t too concerned yet, knowing how he gets when he is absorbed by math.

When it got to be the two hour mark though he couldn’t stop himself from being concerned anymore and called Charlie’s cell. After ringing a lot, it went to voicemail. Colby left a message asking Charlie to call him.

He then called Don, who picked up on the third ring.

“What’s up Granger?”

“Have you heard from Charlie?” he questioned his boss.

“No why?”

“He was supposed to be home two hours ago and isn’t answering his cell. I am getting worried.” Colby waited for Don to say something. “Don?” he questioned, already getting out of bed, ready to go find Charlie.

“Apparently, he’s still at CalSci,” Don commented.

“How do you know that?” Colby asked, grabbing his keys from the dresser.

“I didn’t abuse my powers and trace his phone if that is what you mean.”

Colby laughed, recognizing the lie for what it was without saying anything.

“Want me to meet you at CalSci?” Don asked.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Colby decided. 

“I’ll meet you in the parking lot,” Don told Colby, hanging up after.

Numb3rs

When Colby arrived at CalSci, Don was already waiting for him. Silently they walked to Charlie’s office. The door was closed and they couldn’t see anyone in there.

Don shrugged, knocking on the door. “Hey Chuck you in here?” he yelled. Don turned to look at Colby when the door didn’t open.

“Don, listen,” Colby told the man quietly. It was only then that Don noticed the muffled sounds coming from inside.

Colby reached out to the door and found it locked. “What now?” he questioned Don.

“Now we kick down the door, I guess. Parking lot was already empty and I don’t want to risk waiting in case Charlie is in trouble.”

With his boss’ approval, Colby kicked down the door and turned on the light.

There Charlie lay on the floor, pinned by a toppled bookcase.

“Man am I glad to see both of you,” Charlie told them.

“What happened?” Colby questioned, hurrying over to the bookshelf with Don to get it off of Charlie.

“Student pissed off about failing brought the bookshelf down on me. My cell phone was on the desk so I couldn’t call for help.”

“Do we need to call an ambulance?” Don questioned Charlie, continuing to move stuff off of Charlie.

“Nah, it pretty effectively trapped me, and I can already feel the bruises forming, but the shelf wasn’t full enough to do real damage. Bob at least convinced me to install a security camera a while ago so I will talk to administration and the student will be expelled too I am sure.”

“Good,” Colby responded, finally being able to lift the shelf enough for Don to drag Charlie out from underneath and help him to his feet. Colby dropped the bookshelf again. “Should we help you clean up now?” 

Charlie shook his head. “Nah, leave it in case administration wants to see the damage. I just want to get home and get to bed.”

Colby nodded, wrapping his arm lightly around Charlie.

“Night you two. Chuck, call me if you need help putting the office back together, though I am sure you will have your boyfriend’s help already.”

“Thanks Donnie.”

The three men left CalSci, two to Charlie’s home and Don to his own apartment.


	176. August 22 2020

Prompt: (word) Care  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: 2x5  
Set In:  
Word Count: 319

Amita stepped into the FBI offices. She was looking for Don because she wanted to ask him something. Amita located him at his desk and walked over to him. He looked up. “Hey, Amita. What’s up?” Don questioned.

“I was hoping that I could ask you a question. Privately?” she clarified seeing other members of the team looking at her.

Don was confused. “Yeah, alright.” He got up and led her into the meeting room, knowing they would have more privacy there than in the break room. He turned to face her, leaning against the desk as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. “What’s up?” he questioned her again.

“Does Charlie ever scare you?” Amita blurted.

Don blinked. Of anything Amita could ask him, he was not expecting that question. “I think you better start from the beginning.”

“Charlie is working on that assassination code for you and I asked him where he learned all of that. He told me if he told me he would have to kill me. Don, he wasn’t joking.”

Don sighed. “Amita, what do you want me to say. He has Top Secret security clearance, lightyears beyond what I have. There is probably a lot of information he knows that he would have to kill you if he told you. Honestly, I really don’t care that you are afraid of him. I know who my brother is and you should too. If what you know about him changes your opinion of him because of what he knows, you need to be honest with him now before you get both of you hurt by continuing to date. I suggest you really consider if his knowledge changes your perception of him.”

Amita nodded and left the office to think about what Don said. Don buried his head in his hands, cursing his little brother for putting him in that awkward scenario.


	177. August 23 2020

Prompt: (character) Alan  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 285

Alan Eppes put the bag of groceries on the kitchen table. It was a perfect day for grilling and he went shopping for a big grill out later. He even called Don and told him to bring his team by for dinner. Now he just had to make sure Charlie got the propane like he asked him to. Alan assumed his son was likely in the garage working on his blackboards and went out to find him and ask.

He stopped in the doorway. Charlie was in the garage all right. But he was not working on the blackboards. Instead Charlie was currently kissing another man that Alan didn’t recognize. Alan cleared his throat and Charlie jumped back, eyes wide in shock.

Alan raised an eyebrow. “Something I should know about?” he questioned Charlie. Charlie just gaped at Alan. Alan could admit to feeling a bit smug about the fact that Charlie seemed to be speechless for a change. Instead he turned his attention to the other man. “And you are?”

“Ian Edgerton,” Ian answered, grabbing Charlie’s wrist when he sensed Charlie had the urge to flee.

Alan combed through his memories, recognizing the name from somewhere. Then it hit him. “FBI, Sniper instructor?” he checked.

Ian nodded.

“And how long has this been going on for?”

“Six months,” Ian answered.

Alan nodded. “Well we are grilling tonight. I hope you don’t have any other plans. Charlie you did get the propane right?”

Charlie just dumbly nodded at his father.

“Good,” Alan left the garage.

“What just happened?” Charlie asked Ian.

“Other than your brain short circuiting to leave me to deal with your father I assume you mean, I have no idea,” Ian answered.


	178. August 24 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows June 7

Prompt: (word) Easygoing  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 276

Charlie laid in bed on the verge of sleep curled up in Ian’s arms. 

“I had no idea that you could be so intimidating,” Ian commented.

Charlie rolled his eyes, propping his head up on Ian’s chest. “Are you still going on about that? Just because I’m mostly an easygoing person and prefer to be that way doesn’t mean that I can’t threaten a person who hurts someone I care for.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I have to admit that while I like laid back Charlie just fine, intimidating Charlie is kinda hot. If you want to repeat it at any time I hope I am around to see it.”

Charlie couldn’t stop himself from snorting in amusement.

“What time is your video meeting tomorrow?” Ian questioned, running his hand down Charlie’s back.

“Eleven AM. Should only be an hour though. These students know what they are doing, they just tend to need the extra nudge in the right direction. Why?”

“Good, my sniper class is tomorrow afternoon at two. You can come with me again and if he shows his face again I will let you deal with him.”

Charlie snorted again. “Why do I have the feeling that you are hoping he shows again?” Charlie felt Ian shrug.

“Guilty.”

Numb3rs

Ian and Charlie were the last to arrive at the shooting range the following day. The students were currently locked out, waiting for Ian to open it. The guy who shot Ian was surprisingly there. He took one look at Charlie and fled. Ian smirked as he opened the door. He wondered if he could get the professor here during his classes more often. 


	179. August 25 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows June 21

Prompt: (word) Calculate  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, others  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 313

The day had finally come where Colby and Charlie were getting married. They would have been married months ago, but ironically Alan was being the “bridezilla” of the planning. Nothing was ever perfect enough for his “baby boy’s” wedding. Don was no help because he was amused by the whole thing. Finally, Charlie managed to get Alan under control by having him help Jamie shop for a dress for the ceremony. Colby and he worked as quickly as they could to set up the rest of the plans while he was busy with that.

Larry was the one marrying them and Charlie almost regretted that they decided on Larry marrying them when Larry and Colby ganged up on him and convinced him that it was a good idea to write their own vows. Math was his language. Not romance. Colby seemed to think he would be fine but he wasn’t so sure about that.

Finally came the point of the ceremony that Charlie was both looking forward to and dreading because he just knew he was going to make a fool of himself. He couldn’t stop the quick glare at Larry when he indicated that Charlie was going first. So much for “convincing” him to call on Colby first.

Charlie took a deep breath before finally saying what he settled on. “You know that math is my language, but I can’t calculate how much I love you because there isn’t a solution that encompasses how much you and Jamie mean to me. I love you both with all that I am and all that I have. I am glad that we are here today more than math could ever hope to express.”

Colby grinned. “Oh man, Larry. I should have gone first. There is no way that I can beat Charlie telling me that we trump math.”

The attendants and Charlie all laughed.


	180. August 26 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be considered part of the Ian/Charlie arc where the last one was May 6 though can also be read alone since it doesn’t reference anything in those

Prompt: (word) Wealth/Wealthy  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 402

“Uh, Charlie? What is this?” Ian questioned from where he was sitting at a table in the garage. Charlie was currently working on some project he had a deadline with, so Ian was taking care of their tax returns.

“What is what?” Charlie asked, stepping back from his board to take a look at the paper that Ian was holding up by the corner with two fingers. He took one look at it and saw that it was his yearly consultant amount from the CIA. “Oh. If you are shocked by that you don’t want to look at the one from the FBI or NSA.”

Of course as soon as Charlie said that Ian was flipping through the pile looking for the two that he referenced. His eyes bulged.

“Damn Professor. You didn’t tell me you were loaded.” 

“I never told you how wealthy I was because I knew that you didn’t care about how much money I make,” Charlie shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

“Not at all, Professor. You know my idea of a 5-star restaurant is a Diner.”

Charlie snorts. “Yes, and to get you to go to an actual five star where you need to put on a suit and tie is like pulling teeth.”

“I think I would actually rather the pulled teeth thanks,” Ian commented with a grin.

Charlie snorted again. “Of course you would,” Charlie answered turning back to the board as Ian flipped through Charlie’s other papers to see just how much he was worth. He started working again and a couple minutes later he heard Ian let out an impressed sounding whistle. He knew Ian had just figured out the total for the year. “Can you believe it this was a slow year too. The DHS didn’t need me nearly as much as they normally do this year, either that or they were trying someone new.”

Ian whistled. “Well I know what I am becoming if I ever need to retire from being a sniper?” he said looking back at the files and getting back to work.

Charlie looked back at Ian. “Care to share?” he questioned when the man didn’t clarify.

“A kept man.”

Charlie laughed. “I hope you plan on proposing before asking to become a kept man.”

“You will just have to wait and find out,” Ian told Charlie. The mathematician didn’t need to know that Ian had already bought the ring.


	181. August 27 2020

Prompt: (location) CalSci  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 708

Don marched into the classroom that Charlie was lecturing in at CalSci. David was slightly behind him. Charlie looked up and fell silent as they entered. The look on both of their faces told him that this wasn’t a social call.

The two agents walked from the back of the room up to the second row of desks. Each took a different row right next to each other. They stopped on either side of one of his students. “Matthew Johnson. You are under arrest,” Don told the student, as David hauled him up from the desk and slapped cuffs on him.

Charlie was stunned. “What’s going on?” Charlie questioned. 

“Sorry,” Don told his little brother. “I can’t comment right now, but if you come down to the office after you are done, I can fill you in. You will need to give a statement anyway,” he suggested.

Charlie nodded. “I will be there around 2.”

Numb3rs

Charlie strolled into the office around 2:15 and was immediately met by Colby. “Hey, Colby. What’s going on with my student. Word has spread all of CalSci and administration wants to know what is going on.”

Colby nodded. “Megan is at her desk. Don wants you to answer her questions first and then she will fill you in.”

Charlie nodded and went over to Megan. He pulled up a chair as she looked up at him.

“Hey Charlie. I am gonna ask you a few questions first and then will answer whatever you want to know. Ok?” Charlie nodded. “When did you first meet Matthew Johnson?” Megan questioned.

“At the start of the semester,” Charlie answered.

“And what type of student is he?”

Charlie shrugged. “He doesn’t stand out if that is what you mean. He isn’t one of the worst and he isn’t one of the best. He mostly just blends in and gets the work done before leaving.”

“Anything you know about his life outside of the classroom?”

Charlie shook his head. “As I said he just works. I don’t think he has mentioned anything personal to anyone.”

“Any other classes he is in this term?”

“I know he is in one more of mine, but anything else I would need to check around with.” Charlie watched as Megan closed the file that she was making notes in. “What’s going on?”

“We are looking into several professors that were killed at other college campuses. They have all had a suspect that is finally found guilty, but people who knew the student was never convinced. Looking into the matter, all of the students who were accused were the top of the class and already had a ton of prospects for a future. It seemed suspicious. Don wanted to look at the other students in the class. See if someone had the ability to frame the other student. One thing we found was identical students in at least one of the professor’s classes. Each had a different name though. Then we ran background checks. None of those people actually exist. We ran through databases of college campuses for another matching face and found Matthew Johnson at CalSci. We believe at the very least he is involved, but he’s being charged with at least identity fraud until we find the evidence.”

“You think he was trying to kill me?” Charlie asked stunned.

“We don’t know for sure. It’s possible he was registered for another class and that professor was the target and it is possible he is only helping whoever the real killer is. We won’t know for sure until we can find the evidence.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Charlie questioned.

“If you can get us a list of his classes for this term that would be great. I don’t know of anything else you can do right now, but I am sure Don might have an idea after interrogation.”

Charlie nodded. “I will head back to CalSci and let you know. Keep me updated please?” Charlie asked.

“Of course.” Megan commented. It may not normally be traditional to keep a potential victim involved but Charlie was a valuable asset and they might need him.

Charlie nodded and left. He wondered what he was going to find out.


	182. August 28 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows August 24. Can you believe that we are halfway through!

Prompt: (location) Quantico  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 326

Ian paced the row of snipers. Shortly after the idiot had fled, Charlie told him that he would be back before the class was over and he would see him as soon as he finished doing what he needed to.

Ian had watched the man walk away from the range with complete confidence about knowing the way to where ever it was that the mathematician was going. Ian would have to ask Charlie about that later. He hadn’t even known that Charlie had ever even been to Quantico before now.

Midway through the lesson, the door to the range opened and Ian gave a quick glance to make sure that it was Charlie. The man looked smug and satisfied about something and Ian made a mental note to ask about that too. 

Charlie gave a brief wave as Ian turned back to his students and Charlie went to sit in a corner out of the way. The students seemed to be even more nervous with Charlie in the room and Ian made one more mental note of trying to make his classes in the summer and get Charlie over here for them.

Finally, when the lesson ended, Ian had his students disassemble their rifles and put them away. After the last person left Ian cornered Charlie. He raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

“What had you so smug coming into the range?”

Charlie grinned. “I just went to go have a chat with the director about a student of yours who can’t take a hint. Both he and the person who had him convinced he was above the rules will be finding themselves without a job in…” Charlie glanced at his watch, “about an hour.” 

“Vicious, Charlie. I like it,” Ian commented, as they left to head back to his apartment. “I may need to get my courses scheduled for the summer from now on. Even these other students who didn’t feel your wrath were scared of you.”

Charlie laughed.


	183. August 29 2020

Prompt: (word) Criminal  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair (off-screen Charlie/Ian hinted)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 287

Don chased the criminal through the halls of CalSci, Colby and David only slightly behind him. He didn’t know why the suspect was here and hoped he wouldn’t have to find out either, but the suspect was fast and was quickly gaining ground between him and the agents. Don began to be concerned that despite their best efforts, they were going to find out why this guy was here.

The suspect ran around the corner and Don immediately became more concerned knowing that this was the hallway Charlie’s office was in. He tried to speed up, but he didn’t really have a faster speed so it didn’t work too well. He cursed hoping that Charlie wasn’t the intended target. His brother wasn’t even working this case!

Don came around the corner just in time to see a door open and his brother step out of the office as the suspect neared. Instantly, Don felt his heart leap into his throat.

“Charlie! Look out!” he yelled with what breath he could spare.

Charlie looked up to see the three agents running toward him, but well in front of them was another guy with a gun. Without thinking he quickly brought his arm up and nailed the guy with a perfect clothesline, quickly following him down and flipping him to his stomach to pin him in place.

The three agents slowed to a walk.

“Did anyone else see that or am I hallucinating?” Colby questioned, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

“No you saw it,” David commented from beside the man. “Guess Edgerton wasn’t kidding when he said that Charlie was more capable then it appears.”

Don just dumbly nodded as he smacked his cuffs on the suspect.

Charlie stood up. “So, uh, what’s going on?”


	184. August 30 2020

Prompt: (word) Crime  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, Colby Granger (Ian/Charlie off-screen)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 303

“Did I commit a crime that I don’t know about?” Ian questioned the man in front of him. His eyebrow raised in support of his confusion.

Don Eppes continued to glare at Ian as if he was a suspect sitting across from him in interrogation.

“I’ll take that as a no. Something on my face?” Ian questioned. The sniper had to admit that he was a tad bit amused by Don’s glaring. He just wished he knew what Don’s problem was with him now.

Don continued glaring at him.

“We gonna play twenty questions, or are you planning on telling me what’s pissing you off? I do have a date to get to tonight and don’t want to stand here all day,” Ian commented, leaning against the desk that was behind him. Apparently, that got his attention.

“Damn it! You’re dating Charlie!” Don shouted

Megan’s and Colby’s heads snapped up as their attention was drawn by Don’s yell. Ian noticed out of the corner of his eye a disgruntled look appear on Colby’s face as he took out his wallet and smacked a few bills into Megan’s outstretched hand. He smirked, instinctively knowing they must have made a bet about Don’s reaction when he found out. It would seem Granger lost.

“Well are you going to say anything?” Don demanded.

Ian’s eyes drew back to him. He shrugged. “I didn’t know dating your brother was a crime or something you had control over.” 

Don growled.

Ian decided that he wasn’t done being an asshole yet. “Now if you don’t mind I am going to be late for our date if I don’t leave now.” He really wasn’t but it was worth it to see the sour look cross Don’s face before he turned around to leave. Maybe he could pick Charlie up early.


	185. August 31 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows June 27

Prompt: (song title) Photograph ~ Nickelback  
Characters: pre Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 665

Colby Granger stepped into CalSci. He left two weeks ago asking Charlie for his help finding his friend’s family. He’s seen the mathematician since then, but Charlie hadn’t told him anything regarding the situation. Colby spent the two weeks talking to his friend, assuring him that he was doing what he can. He didn’t even want to imagine what it was like to have only photographs of his loved ones and no idea where they were or if they were ok.

He hoped now that Charlie had called him to stop by his office, he could give his friend some better news. He stepped into Charlie’s office and immediately noticed that Charlie looked exhausted. He couldn’t help but feel a tad bit guilty, having the feeling that this project was likely the cause. He also couldn’t say that he would do anything different knowing that, so he would just need to find some way to make it up to Charlie.

“Hey, Charlie,” Colby spoke, sitting across from the man. “Did you find anything?” he questioned.

Charlie shook his head. “I’m sorry. There wasn’t a trace at all.” 

Colby could see the man was hesitant to continue. “What is it?”

Charlie bit his lip. “The one time I saw anything even remotely similar… they had been moved to witness protection.”

Colby’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t expecting that when his friend asked him to look into what happened to his family. “How sure are you?” he questioned Charlie.

“Fairly. I put in a call to Bob from the NSA to see if there is any way he can confirm this for me. I likely can’t get your friend a location, but I am hoping I can at the very least get confirmation that they are ok. He has a couple favors that he can call in, though he isn’t sure if he is going to get anyone to tell him yes either.”

Colby shut his eyes. “Thank you, Charlie. Will you let me know what happens with that when you know?”

“Of course,” Charlie answered. “What are you going to tell your friend?”

“I have no idea,” Colby admitted. “We have your suspicions but to have that uncertainty might hurt him more than letting him think we are still looking into it.”

Charlie nodded. “Well I called Bob this morning. He told me he would let me know as soon as he could, but it might be a couple of days. You could still likely keep telling your friend for at least a few more days that we are still working. I do have another couple algorithms I can try so it isn’t a lie, though honestly if nothing came up already these aren’t going to either.”

“Don’t worry. I think Director Tompkins trying to find what he can counts as still looking for information. Thank you Charlie.”

“Of course.”

“So this may be really shitty timing since we aren’t quite done, but we are done until you get called again so can I take you out on a date?” Colby questioned.

Charlie laughed, happily. He should have expected an immediate ask. “I would love to, but 2 math professors are out sick this week so the rest of us are scrambling to cover their load, and I have a few other government projects stealing my attention. How about this weekend though? Things here at least should be calmed down enough.”

Colby smiled. “Sounds good. I’ll pick you up then, but probably will see you before that either at the FBI or if you call me with information.” Colby’s phone rang and he pulled it out. “Yeah, Don,” he answered. “I am here with Charlie we going to need him?... Alright be there soon.”

“A case?” Charlie questioned.

“Yeah, you aren’t needed at the scene though Don admitted he might need you later. I better get going,” Colby said rising from his seat.

Charlie nodded at him. “See you later.”

Colby waved as he left the office.


	186. September 1 2020

Prompt: (food) Steak  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 175

“I’m telling you, Don. You are wrong,” Charlie told his brother.

“Not a chance, Chuck. You can’t be right about everything,” Don told him.

“We aren’t talking about everything just a certain thing,” Charlie reminded him.

“Well you are still wrong,” Don insisted.

“If you say so.” Charlie shrugged, in a clear indication that he didn’t agree.

“Want to bet? Whoever loses has to buy the other a steak dinner from that expensive restaurant that just opened,” Don suggested, certain that he would win.

“Sure,” Charlie agreed. He was looking forward to the steak.

Numb3rs

Charlie stepped in front of Don’s desk two days after the bet was made. His face gave nothing away as he laid a paper on Don’s desk. Don looked up trying to read the expression on his brother’s face. Finally, Don gave up and took a look at the paper.

He looked back up.

Now Charlie was smirking. “I’m looking forward to that steak dinner,” he commented before leaving.

One day Don would learn not to make bets with Charlie.


	187. September 2 2020

Prompt: (song title) Sixteen ~ Thomas Rhett  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, Megan Reeves   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 373

The FBI was currently working on a case with the DEA. They had only been brought in after the DEA bungled the arrest which led to three other people dying, including a SWAT officer assisting on the arrest.

Now the FBI was involved and Don was adamant about bringing Charlie in since the drug traders were now hiding underground. The DEA lead was being hard headed about that though. It was too bad for him that Don already made the call to his brother to come in.

“I still don’t see why you are so insistent on bringing in a geek. He can’t be better at our jobs then us,” the lead scoffed.

Don was pretty sure Colby was already gearing up to punch the guy and even Megan looked ticked off with this guy so Don spoke before they would do or say anything. “You’re right. He’s probably better at your job then you are.” Ok maybe he should have let Colby punch the guy instead since Don wasn’t sure that line was any better. 

The lead agent snorted. “Please math is useless. Your expert belongs in the classroom not the real world.”

Don saw Charlie standing behind the guy with a raised eyebrow.

“Thanks for coming, Charlie. I told you the situation already. Do you need anything else from us?”

“Actually, I was able to run a couple expressions off the little bit you gave me and from the public record and I think I have something already.”

“Great! Let’s head into the war room.” Don led the way with his brother following. Colby and Megan came in right behind them with the DEA agents finally following after.

“Why are we wasting our time with this? He looks like he is barely out of school and has no business being involved,” the agent stuck his foot in his mouth again.

Charlie continued typing at his laptop without even looking up at the agent. “Actually, I had my doctorate at sixteen and created my own theorem at fourteen. You can’t really judge me unless you were actually accomplished that young, which I highly doubt when you are barely using your brain even now.”

Even Megan had to choke her laughter back down.


	188. September 3 2020

Prompt: (word) Tendency  
Characters: Don Eppes/Robin Brooks, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 264

“What’s up Charlie?” Robin asked him when she caught him outside alone after dinner at the craftsman. She had thought there was something bothering him over the course of the meal but didn’t want to bring it up in front of Alan or Don in case Charlie didn’t want them to know. The mathematician found himself explaining his thoughts to her. To his surprise she smiled at him when he stopped talking. “I think I can help you there.” She then told him her idea and Charlie found a matching grin on his own face.

Numb3rs

Charlie saw the exact moment that Don tuned out what he was saying again. He had a tendency to do that despite asking Charlie what he was doing. Charlie’s hand reached into his pocket and hit send of the text that was ready.

“You know Robin is interested in leaving you for me?”

“Uh huh. Sounds good Chuck. Thanks buddy,” Don told him leaving the room.

Charlie rolled his eyes. At least now he knew Robin was looking forward to playing with him too.

Charlie so wished he could be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

Numb3rs

The following day when Don got into his office Charlie was already sitting there. A smirk was already on Charlie’s face.

Don glared at his brother. “I hope you know I hate you both,” he told his younger brother.

Charlie grinned wider. “Does that mean you will stop tuning us both out when we are talking?”

Charlie would take the deepening glare spreading on Don’s face as a yes.


	189. September 4 2020

Prompt: (natural disaster) Forest Fire/Wildfire   
Characters: Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 325

Charlie Eppes runs through the forest really regretting that he chose today to go hiking. Larry was supposed to join him, but backed out this morning because of something at CalSci. In hindsight, he should have decided to stay home or head to school himself.

In his defense he didn’t realize he would be tripping on roots trying to get out of the forest before the fire that started got any larger. Finally, he stumbles out of the tree line and allows himself to a moment to catch his breath before running to the command center that he could see in the distance.

Rangers immediately see him and rush over. Charlie hadn’t even realized his legs were shaking until he was guided into a seat and handed a bottle of water. He knew he couldn’t take the time he actually needed to calm himself though. The sooner they knew what was happening, the better chance they had of containing the fire.

“I’m a math professor at CalSci. It’s my day off and I decided to go hiking. I saw someone off the trails in the middle of the trees. I was gonna call out to them and ask if they needed help when he lit a can in his hand on fire. I don’t think he expected the fire to be so bad cause it quickly consumed him.”

“What trail were you on? How far in when you saw the man” the ranger asked him.

“The north-east one. About a mile and a half. He was toward the left, between the trail I was on and the one next to it, though I don’t know what trail he entered the forest from.” 

The ranger nodded and walked off to inform the others and the firemen what he had informed them of. Charlie hung his head as he tried to calm his pounding heart. He would see if they needed any help from him… after he calmed down.


	190. September 5 2020

Prompt: (object) Laptop  
Characters: hinted Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 433

It was an average day at CalSci. Well mostly average. Charlie only had office hours today, and Colby actually had the day off so he decided to head to CalSci with Charlie and hang in his office when students weren’t around. He was in the room when a man stepped into the doorway and something told Colby the man was trouble. 

Colby grabbed the large item in front of him when his suspicions were proven right and the man pulled out a gun. Without thinking, Colby flung the item at the man’s head, breaking it and knocking the man unconscious.

“Well, any ideas what that was about?” Colby questioned, heading over to the man to kick the gun away from him. He noticed duct tape on Charlie’s bookshelf and took that on his way over to the man. He figured since it was his day off and he didn’t have his cuffs or gun it would make a decent restraint if the man woke up.

“What did you do?” Charlie asked, sounding horrified.

“What do you mean?” Colby looked up from wrapping the tape around the man’s arms.

“You broke my laptop!” Charlie sounded even more horrified.

Colby glanced to the side. So that’s what it was that he tossed. He didn’t even notice. “He had a gun. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Do you know how much government work I had on there that I am now going to need to redo?” Charlie questioned as if he didn’t hear what Colby asked at all.

“Would you have preferred to get shot?” Colby questioned sarcastically taking out his phone to call Don to pick up this guy.

“Yes,” Charlie answered. “The due date for that work is immediate. I am now going to have to not sleep until I get it done which might take three days now because of everything I need to redo.”

“Thank you for saving my life, Colby. I love you Colby,” Colby spoke sarcastically.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “You know I love you, but he likely wasn’t aiming to kill me, just injure me enough to take me off my current projects since he would have known he would have had several agencies gunning for his head if he killed me. You are probably going to regret stopping him since I don’t see sleep in my immediate future now.”

Colby wasn’t about to admit that Charlie might be right so he called Don instead. He also made a mental note that next time he had a day off he was keeping his gun with him anyway.


	191. September 6 2020

Prompt: (word) Terrible  
Characters: hinted Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In: season 3 (between 3x9 and 3x14 specifically)  
Word Count: 541

Charlie flopped face down on his bed. He groaned as his cell phone rang in his pocket and fished it out. He debated hitting ignore but that went out the window when he saw the caller id.

“Hey Ian,” Charlie answered the phone, putting it on speaker phone so he didn’t have to expend the energy to hold it to his ear.

“Hey Professor. You ok?” the sniper questioned. “It isn’t normal for us to end up playing telephone tag.” Ian was referring to the fact that he had called four other times in the last five days and this was the first time he wasn’t leaving a message.

“This has been a terrible week,” Charlie told Ian.

“What’s wrong?” Ian questioned.

“I told you we were getting a new chairperson, right?” Charlie checked.

“Yes,” Ian answered.

“She’s a downright nightmare,” Charlie told him. 

“What happened?” Ian didn’t even doubt for a minute that it was bad.

“Day one she comes in and tells me that I am heading a committee. She didn’t want to hear it when I told her I don’t have the time with all of my government contracts. Then I was working on a case for Don with the time I reserved on the supercomputer and she decided that we were on it too long and bumped us off. So, then it took longer to get Don’s results which required more of my time. She is trying to insist I do less cases too. So now I am apparently heading a committee I don’t want to, need to do more work to get decent results for government contracts… oh and she wants me in a tux for some fundraiser and basically wants me to perform like a trained monkey to bring more money for CalSci. She’s only been here a week. I am worried what else she is going to do as she stays longer. Oh and my dad seems to be interested in dating her.” 

Ian could hear that Charlie was already exhausted. “Need me to head over to shoot her?” Ian offered. He got Charlie to let out a laugh which was his goal so he was satisfied.

“No, I like you not being in jail. Thanks.” Charlie fell silent and Ian waited instinctively knowing that Charlie was trying to work up the courage to say something. “I am seriously considering leaving CalSci if it gets much worse.”

Ian sucked in a breath, knowing how bad it was for Charlie to even consider that since he loved CalSci. “Hopefully she will calm down and it is just first week nerves?” Ian offered.

Charlie sighed and Ian knew that the man didn’t believe that one.

“Well you do have a couple of job offers from colleges around here. I know Bob has always wished for you to be closer to the NSA but would never ask you to leave CalSci or your family,” Ian reminded him

What went unsaid was Ian would like it too if Charlie was here because then he would get to see the other man more. They both knew it though.

“I know. I will consider it if it comes to me leaving CalSci.” Charlie yawned.

“I better let you get some sleep. Night, Professor.” Ian told him, hearing the yawn.

“Night, Ian.”


	192. September 7 2020

Prompt: (word) Acquit/Acquitted  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes (potentially pre-slash if you really want to read it that way)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Pre-Series  
Word Count: 334

“You have got to be kidding me.” Ian crossed his arms and glared at the director. He knew he only got away with stuff like this because of his highly sought-after skillset but tried not to be too subordinate traditionally, but this time he felt like it was very much called for.

“Not at all. You said that you are having problems finding your target through traditional means. I thought you would rather I introduce you to someone with a less traditional method rather than taking you off the case.” The director knew the last part would irritate the sniper and watched as his eye twitch, but he didn’t say anything about the last comment.

“I will need to be going wherever he finds and wouldn’t have the opportunity to double back to pick up the geek. Would he even be able to keep up without getting in the way?”

“He is sitting right here you know,” the curly-haired male commented from beside the sniper. Ian turned a glare on the man and refused to allow himself to be impressed when Charlie just raised an eyebrow in response, looking unimpressed with Ian’s own glare. Was he losing his touch? It couldn’t be.

Before Ian could say anything, the director spoke again. “Yes, he will be able to keep up. I made sure of it before I even suggested it. Dr. Eppes acquitted himself well on the field agent tests that I had him take. Who knows if you work well enough together maybe we can even make it a full time partnership.” The director heard Charlie cough an aborted laugh as Ian’s eye twitched again.

Ian sighed, knowing that he lost because he doesn’t have any more legitimate reasons to say no. “Well come on then. I will update you on the case once we get back to the hotel.” Ian got up and left the room. He assumed that Charlie could keep up with him… and if he couldn’t it wasn’t his problem.


	193. September 8 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterday

Prompt: (word) Task  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes (again can be pre-slash if you really want it to)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 330

“Before we head out, I realize that you must have passed shooting qualifications, but what about spotting and sniper courses?” Ian asked the professor as they walked away from the office. He still didn’t know how he got stuck babysitting, but he knew it would be on his head if the guy died on his watch.

Charlie shook his head. “Just a regular gun,” he added. Like Ian wouldn’t have realized that was what he meant.

“Well then, before we go hunting I have a few tasks for you to complete. While they may progress further in their crimes while we do that, it is better than getting you killed cause the bosses will make my life hell if that happens.”

He walked down to exit the building and head to his car. He assumed that Charlie was following but wasn’t about to ask. If he didn’t get into the car when Ian did he would just leave without him. It’s too bad that he did get in the car.

“Where are we going, since it doesn’t seem like we are heading to the FBI’s range?” Charlie asked as Ian pulled out.

Ian raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t this have been something you asked before you got in the car with a relative stranger. For all you know I could be bringing you to a forest to hide your body.”

Charlie nodded. “You could, but as you said the bosses would make your life hell if something happens to me so it isn’t in your interest to do that.”

Ian snorted. Smug little shit. “Well we are going to an outdoor range. You are at least learning how to use a scope to help me keep an eye out for the guy, though if I have my way you will be leaving proficient with a rifle too.” Ian told the man. He wasn’t about to listen to any argument either. The guy could stay home if he did. Thankfully he didn’t argue.


	194. September 9 2020

Prompt: (character) Terry  
Characters: Terry Lake  
Spoilers: 2x01  
Set In: after season 1  
Word Count: 234

Terry Lake sat in her car in her parking spot at the FBI. She clutched the steering wheel in front of her, not getting out of the car to head into the office like she was supposed to be doing. She was pissed off and knew she needed to calm her temper before she went into the office.

She had received a call this morning before she left for the office that completely threw her off with its unexpectedness. After not hearing from the person for over a year he called her up this morning. It was her ex-husband.

He called to tell her how much he missed her and asked if she would come back. She really wished she had just said no… but she didn’t. He had sounded sincere and it was messing with her head.

She knew she should say no… but she wanted to say yes. Despite her better judgement, she missed him too.

But she also loved her work here. She knew that she could transfer to the office near him, but she liked her current team. She really wanted to remain with them, but Terry also knew that he hated LA and would never come here. 

She wanted to stay with her team, so it should have been easy for her to tell him no right?

Then why did she hesitate?

Because she really wanted to say yes.


	195. September 10 2020

Prompt: (song title) Patience ~ Guns N' Roses  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger (Colby/Charlie offscreen)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 302

Colby Granger was bored. He was on a stakeout with Don since David was out of town and Megan supposedly had a date with Larry tonight. Really, he thought that Megan just wanted an excuse to not be dragged on the stakeout with Don since he was well aware of their weird schedule of dates and there was no way she had one tonight. He glanced to the side as Don fidgeted in the driver’s seat for the 10th time in a half hour. 

“You have the patience of a gnat,” Colby told his boss. “How did you survive in Fugitive Retrieval?”

Don shrugged. “I was younger than.”

“Wouldn’t that mean you had less patience?” Colby asked. He was already fed up with this stakeout and wanted to go home.

“What’s got your underwear in a twist?” Don asked. He could hear the annoyance in the other man’s voice and was confused since stakeouts normally didn’t bother him. He took a swig of his coffee to keep himself focused.

“That would imply I was wearing underwear, but I was supposed to have a date with your brother tonight and I was hoping to get lucky.”

Don choked on his coffee, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. He turned the ignition on and made a rough U-turn from his parked position.

“Where are we going?” Colby asked Don. He thought they would be here for a while.

“I am getting you home and away from me before you scar me for life further. We can try again when David gets back and you can scar him for life then,” Don told the other agent. He absolutely refused to look in his direction.

Colby smothered a smirk. If he had known that would be Don’s reaction he would have said something hours ago.


	196. September 11 2020

Prompt: (song title) Tomorrow ~ Chris Young  
Characters: Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, David Sinclair, Colby Granger (hinted pre-Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 336

Don’s eyes blurred as he tried to read the report in front of him to finish filling it in. He rubbed his eyes and groaned in frustration as that didn’t help to clear the words on the page, not even noticing that he drew the attention of his team. He knew that these reports were the only thing that needed to be finished today to close the case… he just couldn’t do it. He was too exhausted. And if he was this exhausted, he knew that his team was just as exhausted.

Don threw his pen onto the desk and looked up, finally noticing the eyes of the three other agents on him. “Ok you three, suspect was killed so it isn’t like we need to finish these reports tonight to book him. We were here all last night following the lead. Head on home and come in tomorrow morning to finish up the paperwork. I don’t think we will be productive if we continue on here when we are so tired. I am heading home myself.” Don stood up.

Colby’s head thumped onto his desk and Megan’s and David’s heads turned to look at him. “Don’t mind me I am too tired to move. I think I will sleep right here.” he waved them off, not even lifting his head from the desk.

David snorted and stepped over to his desk, dragging Colby up by the elbow. Colby might be embarrassed tomorrow by the whimper that left his throat at being dragged away from a nap… at least if he remembers it. “Come on man, I will get you home and pick you up tomorrow,” David told Colby, practically dragging the man to the elevator.

“I feel like I should tell David to bring him to the Craftsman. Him half asleep might be the kick in the ass your brother and Colby needs to get together to finally admit they like each other,” Megan commented to Don.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing,” Don answered as they followed to the elevator.


	197. September 12 2020

Prompt: (theme/trope) Someone gets temporary amnesia  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes (sort of… you will see what I mean)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 1225

Charlie was scribbling on the chalkboard in the garage when he felt his phone begin to vibrate and answered the phone without looking at the caller id. “Yes,” he answered the question posed to him. “I will be there as soon as I can.” He then hung up and called his brother as he started to walk out of the garage.

“Hey Chuck, do you have those calculations for me?” Don asked, assuming that was what Charlie was calling him about.

“No sorry, those have been delayed. I have to get to Boulder City as soon as possible. I have most of the stuff on my computer so I will need to finish that after I get there.”

Don could practically hear Charlie moving as fast as he can. “What’s going on? Is everything ok?”

“Ian is apparently in the hospital there and asking for me,” Charlie told Don. He heard his brother suck in a breath.

“He broke up with you. You know you don’t owe him anything right?” Don reminded Charlie. He thought his brother knew, but it didn’t make any sense to him that he was dropping everything unless Charlie thought otherwise.

“I know, but he asked for me and they couldn’t tell me what was going on over the phone. Whatever may have happened between us dating is moot. We still have to manage professionally together and he could very well be asking me for help with some other case. I have to go, but I will still get your calculations done first when I get there.”

“Alright, just keep me posted, yeah,” Don requested. “And if he hurts you again, I am kicking his ass. The only reason I didn’t last time was because you told me not to, but if he does it again all bets are off.”

“Alright. Look I got to go. I will call you when I can,” Charlie hung up before Don could comment more.

Numb3rs

Charlie settled onto the couch in the suite of the hotel that Charlie had upgraded them to and huffed out a frustrated breath. He didn’t realize it would be this bad when he got here. He knew he should have called his brother as soon as he found out what was going on… but he didn’t want to because he knew he would just end up dealing with Don feeling protective and trying to get him to come home. He couldn’t put it off any further now that he finished his calculations. He emailed them to Don and then brought out his phone to call the man. 

Charlie spoke before Don could say anything. “I just sent you an email with my calculations did you get it?”

“Yeah… what am I looking at?” Don asked.

“Three different hot zones. I honestly don’t know what is what, though I am betting one zone is a location for the next hit, and the other two are where the perp works and lives.”

“Which is the next hit do you think?” Don questioned.

Charlie thought for a moment. “The left one. It has a higher percentage than either of the other two when I try to link the areas.”

“Thanks Chuck. How are things there?”

Charlie groaned, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

“That good, huh?” Don asked.

“Some sort of accident. Amnesia. They are hoping in a couple days he will gain his memory back because of... some reason I didn’t pay attention to…. He doesn’t remember breaking up with me.”

“Shit! Are you ok?” Don asked.

Charlie could hear the concern in Don’s voice. “I have no idea,” he answered.

“You’ll let me know if you need anything?” Don asked.

“Yeah,” Charlie told him. “I’ve got to go. I can get some work done until I have to wake Ian up because of his concussion.”

“Be careful,” Don told his brother.

“I will,” Charlie answered, though he didn’t know if he really could. He hung up.

Numb3rs

Three days later, Charlie was dozing on the couch. It was easier for him to do that and avoid sleeping in the bed with Ian then to sleep in the other room because if he slept in the other room Ian wanted to know why. At least on the couch he could pretend he fell asleep while working.

He cracked his eyes open when he felt Ian come into the room.

“I’m an asshole,” Ian spoke, lifting Charlie’s legs and sitting on the couch with them in his lap.

Charlie hummed and it might have sounded like an agreement. “What did you do now?” Charlie questioned.

Ian winced. “I broke up with you, proceeded to forget about that and you came to help anyway.”

Charlie jerked his legs back suddenly wide awake and sat up. “And so we are on the same page, which part of that makes you an asshole?”

“Well, all of it, but mostly the breaking up with you in the first place.”

Charlie jumped off the couch and walked over to the balcony door, not looking at Ian. “Why did you anyway? You were never clear on that.”

“Because I’m an asshole?” Ian questioned.

Charlie snorted, unable to stop it. “Yes, we have established that. Now the real reason?” He turned and faced Ian.

“That last phone call calling me out into the field. I found myself wanting to tell the person who gave me the orders to fuck off because I wanted to stay. I didn’t know when that happened and it….” Ian shrugged trailing off, unsure how to finish that sentence.

“Scared you?” Charlie suggested.

Ian opened his mouth wanting to protest that, but snapped his mouth shut again. He didn’t want to think he was scared of that but he didn’t know what else to call it.

Charlie huffed a laugh and walked back over to the couch, sitting on it. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” Charlie asked.

“An idiot and an asshole, anything else?” Ian questioned.

“Let me get back to you on that one,” Charlie joked.

“Will you give me a chance to make it up to you and start again?” Ian asked after a couple minute pause in the conversation.

Charlie thought for a moment and Ian was afraid he was going to say no. “Will you promise to talk to me if these feelings ever hit you again.”

Ian wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but he knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. “You know how bad I am with words, so I can’t promise I will manage to, only that I will try,” he said honestly.

Charlie thought for a moment. “I can work with that for now, though I do expect you to put in some real effort to communicate with me.”

Ian sighed, relieved and nodded. He rose from the couch and offered his hand to Charlie to pull him up. “Come on, you need some real sleep. I don’t care with me or in the other bedroom,” he told him. “though I really do want to hold you close,” Ian added trying to make an effort in being honest from the start.

Charlie nodded. “Lead on,” he told Ian, clearly agreeing to share the bed this time. 

Ian smiled and swore he wasn’t going to screw it up this time.


	198. September 13 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterday

Prompt: (song title) Marry Me ~ Thomas Rhett  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 584

The past six months since Ian’s accident had been going well, Ian was making an attempt to actually talk to Charlie about how he was feeling. Charlie couldn’t help but to wonder when the other shoe was going to drop though. And then he felt guilty for feeling that way because Ian was clearly trying. He just hoped the sniper hadn’t picked up on his feelings since Charlie knew he wasn’t being fair. 

He was still looking forward to later today though. Ian had been at Quantico for the last week. His flight was initially due to land at LAX an hour ago but there were several delays so now he wasn’t landing until 7pm. He told Charlie not to worry about picking him up at the airport, that he would find his way to the house on his own after picking up a rental.

Charlie looked at the clock in the garage and found it was just nearing 8pm. Assuming the flight landed on time – which it did, he already checked that – Charlie guessed that Ian might be home within a half hour, at least if he didn’t have to wait long for the rental or his luggage.

His estimate was surprisingly fairly accurate when 35 minutes after he looked at the clock Ian came into the garage and quickly spun him around planting a kiss right on his mouth. When they finally pulled apart, they were out of breath.

“Not that I am complaining about that hello, but what brought that on?”

Ian smiled. “I know that you have been waiting for the other shoe to drop, though I appreciate you trying to hide that from me. I spoke to my bosses while I was at Quantico. Guess who is now teaching full time! But it is better than that. As of yesterday afternoon, they are building an outdoor sniping range right here in LA with some land they hadn’t used before. I will be in charge of the facility and classes and building it from the ground up. I may be called out on a hunt but I will mostly be here in LA now.”

Charlie’s jaw dropped. He barely believed what he was hearing.

“Can you say something, please?”

“I thought you were feeling trapped here?” Charlie questioned.

“I thought I was but well, Don dragged me to Bradford when he found out we were a thing again before I – to quote your brother – ‘fuck up my baby brother again when you leave him again’. I eventually came to the conclusion that it wasn’t I was feeling trapped, but that I didn’t want to lose part of myself and somehow I felt that staying was going to do that. I am still not entirely sure how the fuck I got that in my head or how Bradford figured that out without me knowing that. Getting my duties to be in the LA office was a piece of cake after that. I mean I am one of the best snipers and you are the best mathematician so the big bosses were more than willing to jump through hoops to make us both happy.”

Charlie threw his arms around Ian’s neck, thrilled that he was going to stay. After a minute Ian pushed him back. “I do have one more question. Marry me?”

Charlie answered by pulling Ian into a kiss.

They broke apart. “Was that a yes?” Ian asked.

Charlie laughed. “You’re an idiot! Of course, that was a yes!”


	199. September 14 2020

Prompt: (word) Employ  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 347

“Your incompetence is astounding!” Ian raved at the agent in front of him.

“Um, Ian?” Don interrupted Ian’s ranting. Or at least he tried to since Ian ignored him and continued ranting at the other man.

“How the hell did you ever manage to get the FBI to employ you let alone keep you for 15 years!” 

“Ian,” Don tried again.

“I wouldn’t even employ you to do my damn laundry!” 

“Ian,” Charlie tried to interrupt this time. 

Ian was on a role though and there was no stopping him. “You have to follow the chain of command! Not go around it whenever you feel like bending the rules. You sure as hell aren’t above the rules!”

“Edgerton!” Don tried to get the man’s attention.

“One of these days your stupidity is going to get someone killed! If we are all lucky it will be you!”

“IAN!” Charlie yelled, moving into Ian’s line of sight.

“What!” he snarled at the mathematician who dared to interrupt him reaming the other agent out.

“Maybe you want to get that looked at and then go back to tearing him a new one?” Charlie suggested, motioning with his hand to Ian’s side.

Ian looked down and blinked in surprise seeing blood covering his dress shirt. “I might have forgotten about that…”

“You think,” Don said sarcastically from behind him. Ian turned his head and raised an eyebrow, making Don quickly look away. That was more like it. He didn’t like when people questioned him.

Ian turned back around and glared at the other agent again. “I am not even close to being done with you yet. If by the time I am finished being seen to you haven’t resigned yet I will make you wish you were 6 feet under,” Ian threatened before walking away and getting into the driver’s seat of a car.

“Should Ian be driving with a bullet in his side?” Charlie questioned his brother.

“Do you really want to be the one to take away his keys when he is already fuming?” Don asked.

“Good point.”


	200. September 15 2020

Prompt: (song title) My Best Friend ~ Tim McGraw  
Characters: Larry Fleinhardt   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 261

Larry didn’t know how it happened. When he was at Princeton and was asked to mentor a 13 year old student, he could admit he thought the dean was nuts. There was no way a student so young could handle the rigors of Princeton’s curriculum. To Larry’s surprise, the boy not only handled the courses, but excelled well past every other student, at least in Math and Sciences. Spelling was a whole other issue Larry wasn’t even going to touch.

To Larry’s surprise the student in question was quickly becoming a friend as the years passed despite their age difference. A year into his doctoral work Larry even found himself more than willing to call the young genius his closest friend.

When Margret got sick and Charles had to return to LA, without hesitation, Larry found himself following the newly named professor to LA. He had been unwilling to lose their close friendship or make it long distance. 

Normally people accepted his friendship with Charles without question, but every once and a while he had someone voice their ignorant opinion, like the person standing in front of him just did.

"Charles has been my best friend for many years and I don't see that changing. Do you even have a close friend to know how difficult it is to lose that friendship just because people like you seem to have a problem with it for whatever reason?"

The other person turned around and left the room. Larry was pretty sure the man was sulking about not driving a wedge between him and Charlie.


	201. September 16 2020

Prompt: (word) Blind  
Characters: Colby Granger, David Sinclair (pre-Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 328

The team was celebrating the end of a difficult case that they were glad to see the end of. They had just caught the bastard who had been killing children and for once none of them cared that the guy wasn’t going to get a day in court, instead having been killed in the final standoff. They were just too glad to have the creep off the street.

Only David and Colby were left at the bar. Don, Charlie, Larry, and Megan had already called it a night and left.

“So I have a question for you,” David commented to the other agent.

“Ok?” Colby questioned hesitantly. He didn’t see why David started with that instead of just coming right out and asking the question.

“Are you blind or just stupid?”

Colby blinked. He had no idea what David was getting at and told him so.

“You and Charlie have been flirting with each other for months. Even Don is ready to lock you both in a closet. He expects the obliviousness from Charlie but we all thought you would have caught on by now and asked Charlie out.”

“Say what?” Colby was lost. When were they flirting? He knew that he liked the mathematician but he had no plans on saying anything cause there was no way Charlie would return the feelings.

“So you are stupid as well as blind. Good to know,” David answered back.

Colby didn’t say anything in return since he knew there was no way he would get David to change his mind.

Numb3rs

Three weeks later, Colby still hadn’t said anything. Late one evening Don found himself calling Alan. “Hey, Dad. Charlie won’t be home tonight, but don’t worry.”

“Is everything ok?” Alan asked his son.

“Oh, sure I just locked him and Colby in the interrogation room until they actually admit their feelings.”

“Well, it’s about time. Those boys were starting to make even me nauseated with the amount of flirting.”


	202. September 17 2020

Prompt: (word) Alibi  
Characters: Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton, David Sinclair (offscreen Charlie/Ian)  
Spoilers: Sniper Zero  
Set In: Sniper Zero  
Word Count: 305

Don was waiting for his team to arrive to continue working on the sniper case. He wished Charlie was already here working on some equation that would help them, but he had class this morning, though he promised to be in after it. He was still waiting for everyone to show up when his phone rang and he answered it. His eyes widened in surprise (and horror) at what he was hearing from the other person.

He got off the phone just as Ian and David came into the office talking about the case. They walked over to Don’s desk so that he could join in on the conversation. Don couldn’t bring himself to just start with the case though. "So, Ian, what did you do last night?" he asked. 

"I went out to dinner, Don. Why? What did you do?" Ian answered. He had no idea what Don was getting at. 

"Oh really? Did you do dinner by yourself or with someone?" Don ignored the question about his own activities. 

"I was with someone. I repeat, why?" Ian was beginning to get annoyed with the twenty questions.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you have an alibi. Who was it?" Don questioned the sniper.

This time Ian ignored the question. "Why do I need an alibi?" Ian asked. 

"Because if you were actually out with my brother last night like I was informed I'm going to kill you for fucking him!"

“Don’t worry. I didn’t fuck him. It was just dinner last night.” Ian told Don.

Don relaxed into his own seat after that was clarified.

“Fucking is for the third date.” Ian couldn’t have resisted adding that even if he had wanted to. He only vaguely noted David fleeing as Don’s face turned red. Ian had to smother a grin. Baiting Don was fun.


	203. September 18 2020

Prompt: (word) Admiration  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 359

Charlie came into the FBI offices looking in disgust at the paper in his hand. He walked right over to the conference room where the three agents were. Before they could say anything, Charlie spoke.

“Did any of you know about this?” he asked holding the paper up in the tips of two fingers, like he barely wanted to touch the paper.

Colby snatched it out of his hand to see what it was and skimmed the information. “Oh yeah, I’ve known for about a week. You only just found out?”

“Yes,” Charlie groaned. 

David snatched the paper from Colby. “Ah, I can see why your notice came late. You probably would have protested the event. Now you have no chance to since it is tomorrow night.”

“Let me see that!” Don spoke, snatching the paper from David. Charlie was just relieved that he was apparently not the only one who was left in the dark. At least until Don chuckled after reading it. “I have to admit the FBI apparently knows you enough to figure they only better alert us the day before.”

“It’s not funny, Don! Why are they insisting on something?”

“Well Charlie,” Colby answered. “You need to stop doing your job so well if you want people to stop showing you the admiration they feel for you. They like the work that you do and you have done a lot of good so instead of waving it away just accept it already. How many lives did you save with that piece of math they are honoring you for again? Something like 100 wasn’t it. It was only a matter of when they were honoring you rather than if."

Charlie grumbled. He really didn’t like the attention turned on him and there was no way he could get out of it with it being tomorrow night. He couldn’t even find a date for the darn thing to get some of the attention off of him for the night.

He wondered if he could get Bob to kidnap him or something. It was worth a try so he didn’t need to deal with people fawning over him.


	204. September 19 2020

Prompt: (song title) You and Whose Army? ~ Radiohead  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes (hinted)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 353

Five minutes.

Colby left Charlie alone for five minutes to get a refill on their drinks from the bar and Charlie couldn’t help but get in trouble in that short amount of time. By the time Colby had turned around with their drinks, Charlie was standing at the table they had shared, having a staring contest with a man twice his size.

Colby hurried over to the two, worried for the mathematician’s safety. He was still a bit too far away when he heard the unknown man say something in response to something Charlie must have said.

"Oh really? You and whose army, pipsqueak?"

Colby got to the table just in time to see the guy try to grab Charlie.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Colby tried to warn the other man.

Of course the bigger man didn’t listen and he quickly found himself on the floor.

Almost as quickly as that happened, Colby found himself and Charlie being escorted out for ‘violence’. At least the other guy was too, so Colby didn’t have to complain about that. Though the jerks could have at least let them finish the drinks Colby had just bought.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to get us thrown out,” Charlie told him.

“Are you kidding, even I could tell that guy had it coming from the of the conversation I could hear. What did he want anyway?”

“He seemed to think I should sleep with him just because he wanted me to. I told him I had a long term partner and wasn’t interested. He heavily implied that he could make me. I told him to walk away before I forced the issue. I think you heard the rest of the conversation given your comment to him.”

Colby hummed. “Good thing you got us kicked out,” he commented.

Charlie looked confused. “Why?”

“Because otherwise he would be nursing a broken nose along with that broken ego.”

Charlie laughed.


	205. September 20 2020

Prompt: (Object) Cell phone  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 289

Colby Granger came into the FBI offices on time instead of early as he often did. He was immediately confronted by Don.

“Hey Granger, what happened last night?”

Colby was concerned about what Don was questioning about. “What do you mean?” He didn’t want to admit to anything he didn’t have to.

“I tried calling your cell phone last night, but you didn’t answer. Did your phone die or something?” Don asked Colby.

“Or something,” Colby muttered hoping that Don didn’t hear it. There was no way he was going to admit to Don that he muted it while he fucked his little brother and then forgot about it. He patted his pockets. “I think I actually lost it somewhere. I will have to find it.”

Charlie came out of the elevator as Colby spoke. “Hey Chuck, what are you doing here? I haven’t brought you in for a case since we don’t have one currently.”

“Uh, actually I found this. Think you might have lost it Colby,” Charlie commented taking the man’s cell phone out of his bag and handing it to the man. He refused to look at his brother afraid that something on his face would let on what was really going on.

“Ok, guys. What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” they both said simultaneously and a little too quickly.

“Uh huh,” Don answered, clearly not believing it. He began to walk away from them. “And Colby,” he said turning back around for a moment.

“Yeah Don?” Colby asked warily.

“Next time you ignore me calling to sleep with my brother, hide it better. I don’t want to know.” Don laughed as he saw both of their faces turn red and started walking back to his desk again.


	206. September 21 2020

Prompt: (word) Widely  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Don Eppes, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 331

Charlie was updating the rest of the team on his math for the case they were currently working on. Megan was pretty sure that both her and David caught the looks being exchanged between Colby and him, but Don was still complete oblivious. She was completely certain of that last fact.

Finally, Charlie wrapped up by saying that he could narrow it down further if he had some more information. Don quickly set the rest of the team to work. He, David, and Colby were going to go out and run down leads that they currently had and he asked Megan to help Charlie gather the information he needed.

That was perfectly fine by Megan since she had a couple questions she had been wanting to ask Charlie anyway but hadn’t gotten a moment to do so. She waited until the three men left before she started.

“So, are you ever going to tell Don that you are dating Colby?” Megan questioned.

“It is widely known that Colby and I are dating. If Don wants to bury his head in the sand that is his business. In my defense I tried to tell him once. He thought I was joking. I decided I wasn’t going to argue with him. He will figure it out eventually.”

Megan nodded. She could see her boss not wanting to deal with that since the vein in his forehead throbs every time he has to emote. “Well are you and Colby interested in double dating with me and Larry?”

“That works for me if you tell Colby it was your idea because I am not sure he is too much a fan of Larry’s talking about the cosmos all the time.”

Megan smiled. “Sure, if you tell Larry it was your idea so I don’t need to pull out my wild card.”

Charlie grinned. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“So what do you still need with the case and let’s see if I can find this info.”


	207. September 22 2020

Prompt: (word) Talent  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 339

Yet again, CalSci had found themselves in need of a new math chairman. Charlie had been offered the position, but had declined because he felt he didn’t have enough time.

Meeting this new asshole though made him regret not taking the position.

“You are wasting your talent by continuing to consult with the FBI. You would be worth so much more if you focused on your job here,” the new chair told Charlie.

Without saying a word Charlie walked out of his own office before the new man could say something else he found offensive.

Numb3rs

Charlie stepped into the FBI still fuming. Don had to look twice when he saw his little brother. “Are you running from the new menace too?” he asked his little brother.

“Too?” Charlie questioned, focusing on that part of the question rather than what Don asked him.

Don nodded. “Larry already stopped by. We don’t have a case and he is hiding in the conference room if you want to join him in hiding.”

Charlie nodded.

“What did he say to you both to get you so pissed off.”

“I don’t know about Larry, but he told me I was wasting my talent by consulting with the FBI so frequently. I figured I better leave before I punched him in the nose on his first day.”

“Well I think Larry had the same idea so you aren’t the only one. Now go find Larry so I can get some work done.”

“Hello, Charles. We have done enough consulting for government agencies, don’t you think?” Larry questioned Charlie as soon as he stepped into the room.

“Uh, sure,” Charlie agreed hesitantly. He wasn’t sure where the other man was going with this question.

“Do you think we could call Director Tompkins and convince him that the new chair is a threat to national security?”

Charlie could admit that he didn’t think he wanted to know what the guy said to Larry to make him suggest that. He couldn’t say he didn’t like the idea though.


	208. September 23 2020

Prompt: (word) Thus  
Characters: Carl McGowan, Don Eppes  
Spoilers: through the first few episodes of season 5  
Set In: Season 5  
Word Count: 356

“I don’t know why they decided in our favor, Carl.” Don told the man who recommended against Charlie getting his security clearance.

Carl McGowan stared at him as if he was looking right through Don. Don could admit it made him uncomfortable.

“You really have no idea just how powerful your brother is, do you?” Carl questioned Don.

“What are you talking about?” Don was lost.

“I called one of my contacts after they made their decision because I wanted to know the reason behind it. He would only tell me off the record. Apparently when they were debating, they received a call from Director Tompkins of the NSA. He basically told them it didn’t matter what they decided. Dr. Eppes was getting his clearance back one way or another. Apparently when they heard about his clearance issue, they also had their own scientists look at the paper that made him lose his clearance and determined that there wasn’t a threat at all and have opened their own investigation into the scientists at the FBI and let go of the one that made that ruling. My source said something along the lines that the director said the scientists’ jobs are supposed to give them what the document actually is, not what the FBI wants to claim it is. Director Tompkins said failure to reinstate Charlie’s clearance will only stop him from consulting with the FBI. Additionally, he assured them that if they made issues for Dr. Eppes he would personally put in the recommendation that no other agency cooperates with the FBI in the future for any case. The FBI would effectively be blacklisted from every other government agency at the Director’s say so if we decided against you both.”

Don gaped at the security officer, barely able to believe what the man was saying.

“Thus you can thank the Director of the NSA for keeping your job, though I honestly don’t think he cared about that side effect.”

Don was completely shocked. He would need to remember to thank Charlie later for all the consulting he does, even if Charlie doesn’t know why he was suddenly being thanked.


	209. September 24 2020

Prompt: (song title) Have Mercy ~ The Judds  
Characters: Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 259

The woman held a picture in her hands, telling the agents all about the boy in the image. It was an old picture of her son, taken when he was still a little kid. The child was now older, in his late teens.

“You can’t possibly think he actually did these crimes do you?” the mother asked.

“I’m sorry,” Megan told the woman. “We have the evidence that proves it, but it always helps to get personal information on the person because that will help us to resolve the situation peacefully.”

“I don’t understand how this could have happened. He was a good kid!” she insisted.

“I believe you,” Megan answered the woman. “Sometimes something just happens. Whatever his reasons for doing this, it isn’t your fault or because he was a bad kid. It just happened. I am sorry I need to go help my team, but you are welcome to stay here if you would like so you can find out somewhat quickly what happened.”

The woman nodded. Megan sighed, turning to leave the room. She really hated this part of the job.

“Agent!” the woman called again. Megan turned back around. “Please have mercy on my son. He’s a good kid.”

“We will certainly try our best.” Megan quickly left the room to go find her team so they could hopefully bring the kid in alive. She had the really bad feeling that he was going to make them kill him and she would have to tell his mother that. Sometimes she really hated her job.


	210. September 25 2020

Prompt: (occupation) FBI Agent  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 487

Don stood at the doors of the elevator on his floor. He was paged from downstairs that the agents from the New York office had just arrived and were on their way up. They were tracking a serial killer that was jumping states and so they would follow him. Don didn’t know if they would need his team to help, but he assumed that it depended on if they got a good enough lead while they were there. What he did know was they needed an area to set up in and were given command of one of the conference rooms on this floor.

The elevator opened and three agents stepped out carrying bags that Don knew must have been the case files. Don held his hand out to the agent in front. “I am Special Agent Eppes. Welcome to LA. Let me show you to the conference room. If you need anything just give a shout and my team can help. If you also need to learn more about hotspots with LA I can also detail one of my team members to you.”

“I am Agent McDonald and these are Agents Sanders and Walsh. Thank you for the offer of one of your agents, but we have our own due to arrive that knows the area. If you could show us to the room we will be using so we can get set up for when he arrives. The agent is supposed to be coming to get us started during his lunch break before coming back after he finishes his own work.”

“Right this way,” Don led them to the conference room they were going to use and left them to get set up. He kept looking up when the elevator opened to see if it was someone he knew coming to help them.

About 30 minutes after Don left the agents in the conference room, the elevator opened again. This time it was his own brother that got off the elevator and Don quickly moved over to him.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing here? We don’t have a case today.”

“I know, I—” Charlie was interrupted by Agent McDonald hurrying over to them.

“Thank you for agreeing to assist, Agent Eppes,” the man said.

Don was confused since he offered help and was declined. He was even more confused when he saw the man shaking Charlie’s hand. “Agent Eppes? What the hell is going on?” Don asked his brother, only now noticing the gun on his hip.

“That’s a long story. Can we discuss this later?” Charlie questioned, already following McDonald to the room.

“We will be discussing this later,” Don warned him. “You aren’t getting out of the conversation that easily.” Don walked back to his desk. When the hell did his baby brother get the title of agent and more importantly when did he get a gun and learn to shoot.


	211. September 26 2020

Prompt: (word) Technology  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, David Sinclair, Don Eppes, Terry Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 277

Charlie and Terry shared a look and a grin as Don and David were trying and failing to set up the new projector so Charlie could display the graphics on his computer.

The two men insisted that they could set up the projector easily. Forty minutes later they still hadn’t figured it out and Charlie thought it was apparently well over their head. He knew that he wouldn’t be welcomed to help just let so looked at the clock. If they hadn’t gotten it by the hour and a half mark he would help whether they wanted him to or not. He knew they still wouldn’t want his help, but according to his calculations that would be as long as he could wait because they would need to mobilize and get where they needed to go after Charlie explained and Charlie could calculate if traffic was bad they would only just make it in time.

The hour and a half mark came and Charlie shoved them both away from the projector, unplugging everything and plugging the stuff into the right spots. The screen lit up with Charlie’s images. “You two are really behind the times when it comes to technology,” he told them.

“Shut up, Chuck.” Don scowled at his little brother.

“What do you have for us, Charlie?” Terry asked, aiming to get Don and David onto the task at hand rather than letting them continue to sulk.

Charlie explained what he knew and then watched as the three agents sped out of the room. He looked back at the projector and wondered if it would be really cruel of him to unplug it all.


	212. September 27 2020

Prompt: (song title) The Hard Way ~ Eric Church  
Characters: Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 344

Ian Edgerton was supposed to be teaching at Quantico currently. Supposed to be seeing as instead he got pulled into a case that apparently no one else could handle. Instead of tormenting newbie snipers, he found himself trekking through a forest for any sight of his target. For the third day, he was following a trail and wondering if he could leave the forest long enough to send a map to the Professor so he could do the voodoo he did with McHugh. The only reason he hadn’t yet was that he had no cell service in this forest which meant he would need to keep returning to town to see if the man had any information and he knew he would lose trails by doing that. If he was out here 2 more days, he might just say screw it though and try his luck with the professor.

He kept following the trail that he was currently on right into a clearing. Well, it was about damn time! There his prey sat looking like a deer caught in the headlights when Ian came into the clearing with his rifle aimed at the guy.

“So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?” Ian asked his target when the man just continued to sit there.

As if Ian’s words spurred the target into action the man ran in the opposite direction.

Ian sighed. “The hard way it is. Why do they always run?” He took off after the perp. Ian moved through the trees far easier than the other man did, but the other man was fast and was keeping a good distance despite his barreling through the trees. He wasn’t slowing down and Ian was concerned about losing him so he brought out his gun and shot at the man.

The target went down howling in pain. “You shot me!” He clutched his lower leg 

"It’s barely a flesh wound, you’ll survive,” Ian told him dragging him up by the collar and putting cuffs on his wrists.


	213. September 28 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows September 25

Prompt: (word) Whatever  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 619

Don was anxious for the day to end. After Charlie’s lunch break, he went back to CalSci and then came back after whatever it was he had to do in the school. Gun still on his hip, Charlie made his way over to the other agents, not even sparing a glance at his brother.

He didn’t come out of the conference room, not even when the normal time to leave hit. Don had been looking forward to leaving on time for a change, but he was determined to get answers from Charlie and so stayed behind his desk waiting for his younger brother to come out.

By the time Charlie did, it was 8pm and Don was starving. He cornered Charlie as the other agents piled into the elevator. “I want answers, Chuck.”

Charlie sighed in exasperation. “Fine. Let’s pick up some pizza and take it back to your apartment. Dad can’t know about this, and you can’t tell anyone else either.”

Don nodded. He figured that he could always decide later about telling people or not. As if Charlie knew what he was thinking he repeated his statement.

“I mean it Don. It would be very bad for you and whoever you tell if you spread it. I barely got permission to tell you and that I only managed because I argued that you would keep asking. Whatever you may be thinking, stop. It will be a really bad thing for you if you say anything. I’m not joking.”

“Ok, got it,” Don said, raising his arms in surrender.

Numb3rs

After getting the pizza, they settled onto Don’s couch with their slices. They were silent as they ate.

“Ok so what do you know about my consulting?” Charlie asks, putting his plate on the coffee table.

“Not much just that you have done some with the NSA and CDC.”

“Well there have been plenty of other agencies on that list too. Some international too. Normally it's no big deal since consultants don’t normally end up going out into the field and just work with data. The first time I had to do fieldwork, I was actually with an international agency... don’t ask. You don’t have the clearance for it. Anyway, things went bad. I can’t tell you more than that other than I was ok. Anyway, Bob got panicked when he heard about that. He insisted that if I was going to continue to do field work that I was going to qualify as an agent with as many agencies as I could. I am what you would call a hidden agent. I have all the qualifications, but very few people know about them, and even fewer know the name of the person with the qualification, and even fewer know how many I have. Anyway when the team from NY requested a base here while they followed their target, it was decided by – well I can’t tell you who it was decided by – but it was decided that I would be assisting with the case because my math would be helpful, but that since I was going to need to go into the field I would need to be introduced as Agent to them rather than argue about them letting me come out to the scene.”

Don gaped at his brother. He had no idea what to say.

“As far as you and your team are concerned I am ONLY an FBI agent and I recently got these qualifications.”

That last statement got Don’s brain working again. “Wait, just how long have you had these qualifications for?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Charlie answered.

“What else can you tell me?” Don asked.

“Nothing more than I have.”

Don glared at his brother. That was a whole lot of nothing for information.


	214. September 29 2020

Prompt: (song title) Someone I Used To Know ~ Zac Brown Band  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, (background the rest of the team)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 446

While Charlie was at CalSci, he received a call from Don asking him to come down to the FBI in order to help with a case. Charlie was happy to agree and told Don he would be there as soon as he could.

Stepping into the office he was immediately met by his brother.

“Thanks for coming Chuck. We have a bit of a situation here in that we don’t have an identity of the victim. Fingerprints were taken but nothing came up. He didn’t have an id on him or any other form of identification. There is no missing person report for anyone matching his description. I am hoping you might have some math thing that can help us out.”

Charlie nodded. “Let me see what you have and I will see what I can do.” He followed Don into the conference room and froze in the doorway at the image of the person taped onto the board.

“This is your victim?” Charlie questioned. He didn’t even notice the rest of Don’s team already in the room.

“Yes, ME puts him in his 30s-40s.”

Charlie shook his head. “I don’t think I can help you.”

“Why Charlie?” Don asked. He didn’t notice his brother was looking bothered.

“That’s Michael Brown. He’d be 42 now. He’s someone I used to know from Princeton.”

“How well did you know him? How do you know it is him? Did you see him recently?” Don questioned his brother.

“We had a few classes in Princeton together until he dropped out. I had considered him a friend since he was one of the few who would actually talk to me. I never understood why he dropped out either because while he wasn’t near the top of the class, he did have a solid foundation. As for how I know it’s him. He called me up out of the blue a couple weeks ago.”

“What did he want?” Don questioned again.

“I have no idea. He asked to meet with me in public. I went and he was there. He apologized and said this was a stupid idea and left.”

“Do you know if he was in trouble or anything?”

“No, I don’t know anything. Don, I can’t help you. I don’t know enough about what was going on and if I come at the case with math defense will likely tear into it with me having been friends of the victim, even if the math is solid. I can ask Larry and Amita though to help you. At least now you have a name.” Charlie left before his brother said another word. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t fleeing.


	215. September 30 2020

Prompt: 545 – (song title) Prove Yourself ~ Radiohead  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, David Sinclair, Colby Granger, Don Eppes (hinted Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers: 5x8  
Set In: 5x8  
Word Count: 600

Charlie took a breath as he listened to David insisting they had to go in now. He shut his eyes, unable to believe what he was about to say. “Get me a suit,” he told David looking at the man.

Charlie’s words were enough to get David to stop mid-sentence. “Wha—?” David questioned stunned.

“Get me a suit,” Charlie repeated. He knew that David had heard him the first time but it was easier than explaining his thoughts just in case David would actually listen to him.

“You don’t need to prove yourself,” David answered. “You have done more than enough with this case.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “This isn’t about that at all. You are too damned determined to go in and get that kid, but you are too big for the hole the bot found. You will certainly cause even more of a collapse. I might be able to wiggle through to get to him though.”

David found himself trapped. Everything in him was urging him to go for the kid, but he really didn’t want Charlie to put himself at risk. Don would kill him. Before he could overthink, he found himself passing Charlie one of the suits. As Charlie climbed into the suit, he explained to David what the screen was showing and the type of instructions that he was going to need. He then took the mask from David that would let him breath in the train wreck. “Wish me luck,” Charlie told David heading over to the wreck and into it.

Almost on autopilot, David found himself instructing Charlie away from certain walls and closer to the boy. Suddenly a large crash came over the intercom that allowed them to communicate. “Charlie can you hear me?”

Static answered his calls.

“Shit!” David cursed. Don was going to kill him. Hell, Alan was probably going to kill him too.

“What’s going on?”

David jumped, turning around. He wasn’t about to admit it but he sighed in relief that it was only Colby behind him.

“Where’s Charlie?” Colby questioned.

David couldn’t stop himself from looking back at the screen.

“Shit, Don is going to kill you! Hell, I’m going to kill you!” Colby grabbed David.

Before Colby could punch him like he would really like Don came in raising his eyebrow at the two of them. Before he could say anything, Colby shoved David back from him.

It was only then that Don noticed his missing brother. “Where’s Charlie?”

“Moron here let him go into the wreck,” Colby ratted his partner out.

Don stormed over to the controls. “Chuck, can you hear me?” he called. “Chuck, answer me damn it!”

“Yeah, I am here,” Charlie coughed.

“Are you alright?” Colby questioned, ignoring Don’s surprised glance.

“Mostly.” Charlie answered. “I made it to the kid, but the hole I crawled through collapsed. Giving him the mask so he can breathe easier.”

“Wait, Chuck!” Don called before his brother could disconnect them. “You are the genius here, can you see any other way for us to get in?”

“About 3 feet in front of me there is a crack of light streaming into the compartment. That formed when the other area fell. If you are able to widen it carefully you should be able to lift us out.”

“Alright, buddy hang in there and we will get you out,” Don told his brother.

“What else am I supposed to do?” Charlie joked.

Don smothered a smirk. Yeah, his little brother would be just fine. Didn’t mean he was going to let David off the hook so easily.


	216. October 1 2020

Prompt: (word) Capacity  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Robert Tompkins  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 356

“Colby, David! Conference room now!” Don ordered his two agents. The three men quickly found their way into the room.

“What’s up, Don?” Colby questioned.

“What’s the case?” David added, seeing the empty boards.

“I have no idea.” Don told them. “I got a call from the NSA asking for our assistance with a case. An agent is supposed to be here soon and asked for all of us to be ready in the conference room for when he got here.”

“Doesn’t all of us include Charlie too?” Colby questioned.

“I am not dragging him into this shit when I don’t even know what this shit is. I can only assume if the NSA is looking for out of house help that the situation is very bad.”

“You are absolutely right,” a voice said from the doorway. All three FBI agents looked up in surprise seeing the NSA’s Assistant Director. “Where’s Doctor Eppes?” he questioned, having not heard that part of the conversation.

“Do we need him, especially before my team has any idea what is going on?” Don questioned. He knew his brother called the man by his first name, but he didn’t like the idea of trusting his brother’s safety to the other man when he didn’t even know what was going on.

“Absolutely,” Bob Tompkins answered. “Agent Eppes, I know you don't want to bring Charlie in on something that you don’t know, but it is in his capacity to work on cases like this and we need his help.”

Don sighed in resignation. “Alright.” He took out his phone and put it on speakerphone after he dialed his brother’s phone number. 

“Charles Eppes,” the distracted voice came over the speaker.

“Hey Chuck. Where are you?” Don asked.

“On my way to CalSci. What do you need?” Charlie answered.

“Can you come to the FBI?” Don questioned.

“I’ve got an important meeting at school. Can it wait until after that?”

Don looked up at the director, unsure what to answer to that.

“No Charlie. This can’t wait.”

There was a pause from the other end of the line. “I’m on my way.”


	217. October 2 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows September 30

Prompt: (word) Educate  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Charlie Eppes (hinted Colby/Charlie)  
Spoilers:5x8  
Set In: 5x8  
Word Count: 495

As soon they lost the connection with Charlie, Don was in control commanding people to find the hole that Charlie had referred to and make it large enough to send in an agent via a cord to get the old man, kid, and Charlie out.

“I’ll head out so that I can be lowered in at the first opportunity,” Colby volunteered. Really, he just wanted to get as far away from David and Don as possible because from the look on Don’s face he wasn’t about to wait until Charlie was safe to tell David off. Colby didn’t even make it out of the command tent before Don started.

“Do I need to educate you about keeping consultants safe?”

Colby would have had to smother a smirk as he got out of the tent if he wasn’t so concerned about Charlie. He quickly made his way over to the wreck where he saw people trying to safely expand the hole. While on the outside he looked like he was waiting patiently, he could admit to himself that he was anxious to get in.

Finally, he was being lifted on the cord and crawling over to Charlie and the other two passengers.

“You ok?” he questioned Charlie.

Charlie nodded. “Get William and Jeffery out first then come back for me,” Charlie told him. He wasn’t about to worry Colby now that he was slightly pinned from the falling wreck.

Colby nodded, taking his own mask off and putting it on Charlie. “I’ll put the one you’ve been holding on William after I get him out.” Colby told Charlie seeing that he was about to protest. Charlie just nodded.

Soon Colby was being lifted out of the wreck with the boy and coming back in to repeat that with the other man.

Finally, he was going back in for Charlie. “Hey Charlie. Ready to get out of here?”

“Uh, yeah, but when the wreck collapsed… well my leg seems to be pinned a bit so we might have some trouble.”

“Damn it, why didn’t you say something before?” Colby questioned concerned.

“Well you would have wanted to move me and I figured it was best to get the other two people at first. If we can prop up the wreck enough to slide me out we should be good.”

“Alright,” Colby answered. “What are you thinking?”

“You’ve got two somewhat small pieces of rubble to your left. They should be long enough to squeeze between the floor and collapsed pieces to take the weight and slide me out.”

Colby quickly located the pieces Charlie was talking about and grabbed them before practically laying on top of Charlie to wedge them on each side of his leg. He then crawled back. “You ready?” Colby questioned. Charlie nodded and Colby pulled him out with one strong tug. They both breathed a sigh of relief as the wreck stayed in place. “Let’s get out of here,” Colby told Charlie.


	218. October 3 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows yesterdays  
> And while I am here I would like to thank everyone reviewing. Even this far into it I continue to get new readers and reviewers and it is awesome. I don't think my mailbox is too happy when it is getting like 10 email alerts in a minute but it will get over it. You guys are awesome

Prompt: (song title) Bad Decision ~ Bastille  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 316

“Not hurt he says!” Colby paced in front of the couch at Charlie’s home. “Bull Shit! I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you.”

“Well I thought I was ok. Didn’t know that my leg had just gone numb.” Charlie thought that Colby was overreacting. It wasn’t like his leg was even broken. A piece of metal just sliced up his calf. Ok so he was going to need to be on crutches for a few days but it could have been so much worse.

“That doesn’t help!” Colby scolded. “What was David thinking letting you go in?” 

“Honestly I think he was just trying to get me to shut up. I told him he was certainly too big to fit through the hole in the wreck and so I was the only option. Given he had just ranted at me on and off for the hour before that about needing to get to the kid, he would have looked pretty stupid if he didn’t listen to me.”

“Yeah well it was a bad decision!” Colby continued to pace in front of the couch.

Charlie laid on the couch just watching Colby pace back and forth as he muttered more to himself. He was beginning to get dizzy watching the man… although that might also be from the pain meds the hospital dumped on him so they could stitch up the back of his leg.

“Colby come here,” Charlie told the agent.

“What’s wrong?” Colby questioned, already assuming something bad as he stepped over to the couch.

Charlie didn’t answer and instead just reached up and yanked Colby down by the shirt for a kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Charlie spoke. “You done throwing a fit now?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Colby leaned back down for another kiss.

Charlie made a mental note that kissing Colby was another good way to get him to shut up.


	219. October 4 2020

Prompt: (object) Glasses  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 334

Charlie Eppes hated this semester, don’t get him wrong he still loved the math, but he was certain this one student was trying to kill him. After grading all of the other papers and tests, Charlie sat glaring at the only remaining paper from his problem student.

It wasn’t even that she was a moron. He could live with that. He’s had plenty of students like that before… or at least those who thought they were morons until the light bulb eventually went off.

No, this student was smart, not a genius, but smart enough.

She was just an asshole. Normally Charlie refrained from calling his students assholes or any other names but in this case the name was well deserved.

Finally, he tossed the pen he was using to grade everything and stomped out of his office to go to the store near CalSci.

Coming back into his office after making his purchase he plopped back down in his seat, taking the purchase out of the bag before getting back to work.

“Hey Chuck!” Don called from the doorway and Charlie wanted to groan at the horrible timing. Don continued talking but Charlie knew he didn’t say what he was really coming here for “Since when did you start wearing glasses?”

Charlie ripped the glasses off his face to throw on the empty bag and glare at his brother. “I assigned my class a three page paper because the administration felt it important I assign more papers, why I have no idea. Well one asshole didn’t want to take it as the gift it was and instead of using normal font size. She gave me size microscopic font and single spaced. What do you want?”

Don opened his mouth and shut it again. “Never mind. You seem to be having a bad enough day already.” Don left. He wasn’t about to drag his little brother in on a case when that font was likely going to leave him with a migraine from hell.


	220. October 5 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows August 22

Prompt: (phrase) I wish  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: 2x5  
Set In:  
Word Count: 548

“Charlie, can we talk?” Amita spoke hesitantly from the door of Charlie’s office.

Charlie’s head snapped up from the paper he was reading in surprise. Amita had silently left his office a week ago and she seemed to have been avoiding him since. He had no idea what had happened to make her avoid him. “Yeah of course!” he answered, motioning into the room.

She took the seat in front of his desk.

They stared at each other in silence and Charlie was confused. Didn’t she want to talk? He had no idea what to say because he had no idea what was going on so there was no way that he could start the conversation. Well he could, but he was concerned that would just get them completely off topic and then he would never know why Amita avoided him for the past week.

“I can’t do this,” Amita blurted.

“Ok?” Charlie questioned. He had no idea what ‘this’ referred to. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask either.

He didn’t need to because Amita answered that question without him asking. “Us,” she clarified. She hurried to continue. “I wish for you to be happy, I just don’t think it can be with me.”

“What happened?” Charlie asked. He was lost. He thought things were going well.

“Nothing exactly, but that assassination code made me realize how many dark secrets you have to keep and that I can’t know and I don’t think I can live with not knowing and being together like that. I’m sorry I hope you can find someone who loves you in spite of all that.” Amita left the office before Charlie could say anything in response. She was afraid that if she gave him the chance to say something she would give in and only hurt them both more in the long run.

Charlie stared after her. He knew he should get back to work, but he just kept staring at the doorway as if waiting for her to come back even if he knew that she wasn’t going to.

He was startled out of his staring by his cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller id he saw it was a number from the DC area. He didn’t recognize it, but he had to hope it was one of the agencies needing his services. He could really use getting away for a couple days.

“Eppes,” Charlie answered the phone.

“Hey Professor, it’s Ian Edgerton.”

“What’s up? Normally I just hear from you whenever Don pulls you in on a case? Is there a case here I don’t know about?”

“Not there, but I have something here that I think could use your voodoo. It’s a multi-agency case so you would need to come out here since I can’t convince them to email you the information. If you are too busy, I understand. I have a hunch I can follow, but I am hoping you might be able to cut down on some of my leg work.”

It wasn’t the distraction he was assuming, but he would take it. “I’ll get on the next available flight.”

“Thanks Professor. Head to Thurgood Marshall Airport in Maryland. Call me with your flight information and I will pick you up.”

“Will do. See you soon.”


	221. October 6 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows October 1

Prompt: (word) Efficient  
Characters: Bob Tompkins, Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 577

Charlie quickly entered the room where he saw Bob and his brother. He knew the fact that Bob is calling him out of his meeting meant that it was very important. “Hey Bob, what’s going on?” Charlie questioned, skipping the hellos.

“Thanks for coming at the last minute, Charlie. I have a situation at the NSA that I could use your help with and since it is going to involve legwork I thought it best to include your brother’s team. I have found a leak in the NSA. The only problem is they have covered their tracks well and what I have found isn’t enough to bring them up on charges. I don’t want to use NSA resources because I don’t know if someone will tip them off which is why I came to you. The leak has already gotten one undercover agent killed and I would really love to get the evidence before it gets another killed. I used some of the formulas you have given me before for this and this is what I’ve got.” Bob passed a file folder over to Charlie and Charlie took it, sitting at the table and spreading out going over all the information in front of him.

Ten minutes later Charlie looked up to where Bob and his brother’s team was staring at him. “I can see where you are having the problem. I have to ask are you sure that he is the leak?”

“What do you mean?” Bob questioned Charlie. “You can see the highlighted pieces of information that he accessed, just before they were leaked to the people they went to.”

“Yes, I see that, but there doesn’t seem to be any communication between him and those groups. Now it’s possible he contacted them through another method, but in that case why would he have this tracked to him so easily.”

“What are you thinking?” Bob asked. If Charlie thought something was wrong he was willing to believe it.

“I am not sure. Let me cancel my duties at CalSci today and give me 24 hours to have a better idea what is going on.”

Bob nodded. “Make a list of the people you need to call and I will handle that for you. Your credentials have been updated as well because of the leak and I am sure that you saw that information on the last page. I don’t think anyone knows that I am here but I would prefer if possible, you do the work here where it is safer than your garage.” 

Charlie nodded. “I can use the desk that I sometimes steal when I have to do work here and I already have my encrypted laptop with me.” Charlie grabbed a pen and jotted the couple names that needed to be called before rising from his seat to gather the couple papers he needed and taking them to the desk with his laptop to get to work.

“Is Charlie really able to do this?” Don questioned the Assistant Director. 

"Of course. He is very efficient with this sort of thing. He knows a lot more than you think he knows. Maybe it is time to consider that he had top secret clearance before you even went to the academy."

“I know he is capable. I just am asking if 24 hours is actually possible,” Don defended himself.

“If your brother says 24 hours, he means it and will have something,” Bob answered.


	222. October 7 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Begin  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Bob Tompkins, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 453

Charlie stood in front of Bob and Don 24 hours later, cup of coffee in hand because he was tired from staying up all night to work. “Ok so to begin with, you found what they wanted you to find. Now to get into the NSA, you need to log into the system with your id card. Well the man that you caught, supposedly left the building a half hour before on one of the occasions that he logged into the system, though you didn’t flag this one because nothing was opened.”

“What does that mean?” Bob questioned. He knew that it meant that someone else logged into the system as him, but he didn’t know what that meant for the case.

“I did some research since he was supposed to still be in the office, but his daughter was in a car crash and needed major surgery that would cost well more than he makes. The driver of the other car wasn’t apprehended. Despite the bills costing more than he makes, they were still able to pay it off.”

“You think the accident and leak are connected?” Don questioned.

Charlie nodded.

“I think you found the fall guy. I am sure if you just terminated him like they likely wanted, the evidence would suddenly appear linking him to the groups of people that they gave the information to. Right now, there aren’t any bank accounts to connect him and these groups. If you terminate the guy, we can watch for the real leaks to be making accounts in his name and back hack them since right now there isn’t enough information to give you a suspect since they always used the headquarters to set up everything.”

“Do you think you can find them through those means?”

“If you can give me further access to the systems yes. That will allow me to see keystrokes as they occur which will leave a fingerprint behind. Add that to the short list of everyone who was in the offices during every leak and I will have no problem.”

“Done.” Bob agreed easily.

“Not to be a downer, but how do you know they will manufacture the evidence from the NSA office?”

Charlie shook his head. “I don’t for sure, but given they have kept everything to there so that it is a public place it stands to reason that they will manufacture the evidence from the NSA as well. If they did wire the transfers from elsewhere we can still easily backtrack it to the location which would also tell us who did it even if it wouldn’t be in real time.”

Don and Bob both nodded before Bob spoke. “Let’s get to it then.”


	223. October 8 2020

Prompt: (object) Ring  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers: 1x7  
Set In: after 1x7  
Word Count: 423

“I don’t know who you dated three years ago.”

The words kept turning in Charlie’s head as he fingered the ring hanging on a chain around his neck. In a way Don was right, so he couldn’t really complain about not knowing about Kim until now.

In a way though, Don was also wrong. Charlie was pretty certain that Don did know who he was dating three years ago, even if he didn’t know they were dating. Well, they weren’t dating at that point. No, they had eloped the year before. Charlie was also pretty sure that the only reason his dad got over that little tidbit was the fact that it had made mom so happy.

He was shaken from his musings by his cell phone ringing and smiled reading the caller id.

“Hey,” Charlie answered.

“Hey there Professor. You alright?”

Charlie hummed as if saying yes. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just sound distracted and not one of those math distractions I normally find you in.”

Charlie hummed again. “Just something Don said.”

“Do I want to know?” 

“I met Kim today. She was confused when I admitted I didn’t know who she was and Don made a comment about not knowing who I was dating three years ago.”

“Ah,” the other voice answered. He paused for a minute. “Are we considering now telling him?”

“I think it might be time. I mean when we started, me and him weren’t talking, then mom got sick and we were talking out of necessity. After that it just didn’t seem the right time to say ‘oh by the way I have a husband’ when it would come out of nowhere. Now there is at least that opening so it makes sense to use it.”

“Alright,” the other man agreed. “Do you want to handle him on your own or do you want me to come. I am almost done with this hunt anyway so was planning on coming by in a couple days anyway.”

“If you can come I would appreciate it. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, Professor. Will be there as soon as I can. I better go though, one of the agents is trying to get my attention.”

“See you soon. Love you, Ian.” Charlie told him.

“Love you too.” Ian hung up.

Charlie bit his lip. He was glad Don was finally going to know, but he was nervous about it too. Oh well, he just needed to keep distracted for a couple days until they broke the news.


	224. October 9 2020

Prompt: (song title) The Time Has Come ~ Martina McBride  
Characters: Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 323

Don was beginning to get concerned. His brother left for D.C. almost two months ago on some assignment that Don knew nothing about. He had promised to be calling at least every four days just to let them know he was ok, but it has been over two weeks since the last call from his brother. 

When the first and even the second check in was missed, Don could admit he was pissed. Now he was feeling guilty for being pissed and veering into the very concerned phase. To make matters worse he didn’t even know who to call. He had one call out hoping that this person would be able to help him out, but so far the man hadn’t called him back yet.

‘Speak of the devil,’ Don thought as his phone started ringing and he saw the caller id.

“Now isn’t a good time Eppes. What’s up?”

“Are you currently in D.C.?” Don questioned.

“Why?” Ian asked.

“My brother got pulled down there for some project. Promised he would call me and dad every couple of days and we haven’t heard from him for over two weeks. My dad’s getting concerned.” Don heard the other man sigh.

“I can’t comment, though if you took some time off and just happen to stop in D.C. I might be able to treat you to lunch as you hunt down the people who brought Charlie into a project.”

Don understood that this meant that Ian knew something but had to keep it quiet. “Thanks for trying. I will have to see what I can do on this end.” He knew that the other man would understand that he was getting on the next available flight.

“Keep me in the loop,” Ian answered Don before hanging up.

Don sighed. This didn’t seem good. Well he knew what that meant. 

The time has come.

He was heading back to D.C. to track down his wayward brother.


	225. October 10 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays

Prompt: (song title) In Case You Didn't Know ~ Brett Young  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 474

Ian Edgerton was waiting at the airport when Don came through the door. Don shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was.

“I kept checking for your name on the flight logs to see when you would get in.” Ian filled him in. “Come on. There is a lot you need to know, though I can’t tell you everything.”

Ian led Don to his car and they climbed in before Ian drove to one of the diners he frequented. They were used to him there and stuck him in the back corner where Ian knew he and Don wouldn’t be overheard.

They waited until after food arrived to discuss what Ian knew.

“I don’t know everything. It took me a couple days to call you back because I had to do some digging. In case you didn’t know, it was the Pentagon that pulled the Professor in. From what I can piece together, he was picked up by an agent – no I don’t know what agency – one day but they never made it to the location where Charlie was doing the work. From what I have been told by my sources, the agent is either hiding or dead and your brother missing. I know your brother is friends with the director of the NSA and so I have a call out to him to see if he can find out anything because I don’t have anything I can use since I don’t know where to start. I am hoping I will hear back from him since I dropped your brother’s name to his secretary. Otherwise I have located a picture of the guy and in two days I will make the trek to headquarters and lurk outside for him to appear. Something is fishy and I don’t like it.”

“Is there anything you do know?” Don asked Ian.

“I know the fact that he was called in by the Pentagon means there are likely multiple agencies involved. Given what I know about projects with multiple agencies, often when an agent goes missing with information, or in this case Charlie, the first suspicion and the only one they normally commit to is that the agent is dirty. The fact that my source tells me dead is a possibility tells me something more might be going on than a dirty agent. If that is the case, the good news is they clearly need your brother for something. We just need to find him before… well…” Ian trailed off not wanting to say what Don would know.

“Shit.”

Ian nodded. “That is why I am hoping Tompkins gets back to me quickly. You are welcome to the couch in my apartment if you want to stay close.”

“Thanks. I’ll take you up on that.”

They finished their meal and went back to Ian’s place waiting for further information.


	226. October 11 2020

Prompt: (word) Meeting  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 269

After Ian had a meeting with Tompkins and found out what the man knew, he headed back to his apartment to find Don pacing.

“So?” Don asked him as soon as the door opened.

“You aren’t going to like it,” Ian told him as he went to his bedroom to get his gear out. Don followed him. Normally Ian would protest but he figured that he should make an exception this time. “I’ve found out what he has and we have evidence where Charlie is being held.” Now he was getting to the part that Don really wasn’t going to like. “You can’t come.”

“What do you mean I can’t come!” Don shouted. “This is my brother we are talking about!”

“And that is exactly why you can’t come. You are far too close to this. And anyway you don’t have the clearance to know. Hell I barely had the clearance.” Ian took his rifle out of his closet. “You trusted me enough to ask me what was going on. Trust me enough to get your brother back.”

Don hesitantly nodded.

Ian nodded back. “Good, feel free to stay here while I am gone. I will call as soon as I have your brother but don’t be surprised if I can’t call for a few days.” Ian shouldered his pack and grabbed his case and walked out of the door before Don could say anything in response.

As soon as the door was shut Don went back to pacing. He really hoped that Ian called him sooner rather than later. He wanted to know that his brother was ok.


	227. October 12 2020

Prompt: (character) Nikki  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Nikki Betancourt (off-screen Ian/Charlie)  
Spoilers: 5x1  
Set In: 5x1  
Word Count: 438

Normally Ian liked being in LA for a case since it let him be home with Charlie longer and he didn’t have to worry about being called out on a case since he was already on a case.

As much as he loved being with Charlie, he was really regretting this case. It was miserable from the beginning. Oh the case was fine. It was everything else that was shit.

Don had his underwear in a twist because of Charlie’s whole clearance issue. Ian might be about to tell Robin to confiscate them until he gets them out of a twist, but he had no wish to have that conversation.

The new agent was flirting with him.

Don kept glancing at Ian whenever the new agent was near him and Ian couldn’t decide if Don was amused or concerned. To him the guy just looked constipated, and he was tempted to suggest taking something for that but that was another conversation he had every intention of avoiding.

Did he mention that the new agent was still flirting with him.

The only good thing about the case was Don realizing just how vital his brother is to his work and Ian had the feeling the man finally got the kick he needed to tell Charlie that he wanted him to apply for his clearance again. Now that the case was over he can finally go home and just relax with Charlie. He hoped he wouldn’t get called out while Charlie was fighting for his clearance. It would give him extra time with his partner and he doesn’t get that too often.

Speaking of the new agent… here she comes again…

“So want to get dinner with me?” she asked.

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He was glad he warned Charlie about Betancourt’s persistence. “Agent Betancourt, I know Colby gave you a heads up that I was seeing someone.”

“Please it’s Nikki, Ian. Come on it’s not like she will know with her being all the way back in D.C.”

“It’s Agent Edgerton. How did you make it to the FBI when you are this oblivious? HE is right here in LA. You may be perfectly fine with cheating on your partner but I’m not.” He could admit the vindictiveness in him was pleased by her look of surprise.

“I thought Colby was joking,” she tried to defend herself.

“Hey, Betancourt, a tip for you if you want to last in the FBI. Assume you know nothing.” Ian turned and began walking away from her. He had enough of idiots today. He was going home to Charlie.


	228. October 13 2020

Prompt: (object) Car  
Characters: Don Eppes, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 528

Don Eppes was at a crime scene looking around as David and Megan took care of processing the scene when his phone rang. Looking at the caller id, he saw that it was from a number he didn’t recognize and almost hit ignore like he normally does when he is at a scene.

Some instinct of his insisted on answering it anyway. “Eppes.” He listened to the other voice. “Yes it is.” The voice spoke again. “I will be there as soon as possible.” He hung up, already reaching for his keys in his pocket. “Megan!” he yelled out. Her head turned from the person she was talking to, though he barely noticed. “You’re in charge!”

Don didn’t even wait for her to answer before he was turning and jogging back to his SUV.

“What do you think that is about?” David asked Megan after Don was out of their sight.

“I have no idea. I am sure he will tell us later.”

Numb3rs

Don hurried in the doors and over to the desk. “I am looking for information on my brother, Charles Eppes. I was called,” he looked at his watch, “about 20 minutes ago that he got brought in though I wasn’t told anything more than that.”

“Just a moment,” the woman behind the desk told him. “Ok I see he is currently in surgery but I can direct you to the ER where you can speak with the doctor who attended to your brother when he was brought in if you would like.”

“Yes,” Don said. He might feel bad later about not saying please but damn it why did she even have to ask. Of course he wanted to know! Following the directions the woman gave him, he introduced himself at the desk in the ER and then found him waiting for the doctor.

Fifteen minutes later, Don was about to ask again when his name was called by a female doctor approaching him in scrubs. “Sorry for the delay, I was attending to another patient. I understand you are here for Dr. Eppes.”

Don nodded. “He’s my brother. What happened?”

“From what I understand from the paramedics that were at the scene, he was driving when a little girl ran out into the street. Rather than hit her, your brother turned the steering wheel hard and ended up wrapping his car around a light pole. The good news is, he was conscious when he arrived, though a bit loopy from pain. X-Rays showed broken bones, but no internal bleeding was seen. Several breaks were bad enough that they require pins, hence the surgery. Overall, your brother is a very lucky man. We will probably want to keep him for a couple days to make sure there aren’t any issues but the surgeon will be able to tell you more about that.”

“Thank you,” Don told the woman. He didn’t know what to ask, though knew he probably should have questions.

“If you head upstairs to the third floor you will find the surgical waiting room and they can find you there when there is more news.”

Don nodded and went to the elevator.


	229. October 14 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Material  
Characters: Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 480

Don Eppes startled from staring out into the hallway when his phone rang. He cursed when Megan’s name flashed across the screen. She was going to kill him when she finds out what was going on.

“Hey Megan,” he answered quietly so as not to annoy anyone else waiting in the room.

“Are you going to be coming back to the office today?” Megan asked him.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Don answered. He didn’t know how to explain without being asked.

Megan stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. “What’s going on?”

“Charlie’s in the hospital. Car crash. He’s in surgery now and dad is out of town and unreachable.”

“Anything we can do here?” Megan asked.

“Can you put me in for leave for a couple days?” Don requested. “Other than that I think I am good.”

“Of course. Let me know if we can do anything and let me know when you know something. Can I tell David and Colby?”

“Sure,” Don answered.

“I’ll stop by after work to see how he is. Probably bring David and Colby with me. Let me know if you need anything before that. Take care of Charlie. I’ll also call Larry so he can get Charlie’s classes covered.”

“Thanks Megan. I didn’t even think of that. I’ll see you later.” Don hung up, just in time for the surgeon to call out his brother’s name. Don stood up to meet the man.

He didn’t find out a lot of new information, only really what bones were broken and that his brother came through surgery fine. Both bones in his lower left leg were broken and needed pins, he had four broken ribs, a dislocated right knee, and a broken left arm that was broken in multiple spots and also required pins. Essentially his brother wouldn’t be walking for a while. Don was just glad that somehow his right arm came out unscathed because if Charlie wasn’t able to do math he was going to torture everyone around him.

“Can I see him?” Don questioned.

“Of course. He is still out from surgery, and to warn you the side of his face is pretty bruised, but that is actually all superficial bruising and he didn’t even end up with a concussion.”

“I always knew he had a hard head,” Don mumbled. The doctor either didn’t hear him or ignored him since he led the way without saying anything.

Don went into the room that he was directed to and saw his brother lying still unconscious on the bed covered in the flimsy material that passed for a hospital blanket.

After taking the seat next to bed he called Megan to tell her how he was and asked her to pass the word to the rest of the team and Larry. 

Now he just had to wait for his brother to wake up.


	230. October 15 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Bandage  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 312

Charlie woke, not opening his eyes since he had every intention of going back to sleep after taking care of that annoying itch on his forehead. Before his hand could reach it his wrist was caught in a gentle grip.

“Leave the bandage alone, Chuck,” Don’s voice told him.

What bandage? And what was his brother doing in his room? As quick as those questions ran through his head, he remembered crashing into the poll to avoid the little girl. He opened his eyes and saw his brother sitting by the bed still holding onto his wrist.

“What happened with the girl?” Charlie asked. He could remember crashing, but he couldn’t remember if he had managed to avoid her even with all that effort.

“From what I was told you missed her by inches. How you feeling, buddy?”

“Floaty,” Charlie answered. 

His brother laughed. “That would be the meds talking. The doctors said you were damn lucky you weren’t hurt worse.”

“Nothing lucky about it. I calculated where to hit for the least amount of damage,” Charlie told his brother.

Don blinked at Charlie. “You have a broken arm, broken ribs, broken leg, dislocated knee, and your face is a big black bruise. If that is your definition of least amount of damage you need a new one.”

“I was going 50 miles an hour, Don. Damage was inevitable. Broken bones are better than what might have happened.” Charlie yawned.

“Go to sleep Chuck. You give me a headache. The team will be by later to see you since I was called when we were at a crime scene.”

“Need me for anything?” Charlie asked, holding his eyes open, wanting to help.

“Go to sleep Chuck, or I am telling Dad you think this is minor damage.”

“I didn’t say minor damage, I said least damage,” Charlie argued, eyes shutting.

“Sleep Chuck!”


	231. October 16 2020

Prompt: (pairing) Charlie/Colby  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 225

“So your dad is out today and not due back until late tomorrow, right?” Colby asked standing in the doorway of the living room.

“Uh huh,” Charlie answered from the couch. He didn’t lift his head and continued working on the papers that he had to grade.

“And I have a very rare day off from the FBI, right?” Colby asked.

“Uh huh,” Charlie agreed, flipping to the next page.

“And you don’t have any immediate deadlines for any of the agencies you consult with and these papers don’t need to be graded for another three days, right?” Colby asked.

“Uh huh,” Charlie agreed a third time, making a mark on the paper he was currently looking at.

“So given our good fortune, why aren’t we making out on the couch like a pair of horny teens?”

That got Charlie’s attention. His head snapped up and he threw his pen down onto the table.

Knowing that he won, Colby grinned striding to the couch and sitting down, pulling Charlie on top of him.

Both men were so consumed in each other they didn’t hear the door open or Alan calling out that his meeting had been canceled. They didn’t hear his comment about leaving to go to Don’s place for the night either when the older man caught the two of them on the sofa.


	232. October 17 2020

Prompt: (word) Yet  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: end of season 6  
Set In: end of season 6  
Word Count: 397

Colby sat on the couch in Charlie’s big office, watching the man he loved stare at the letter in front of him and knew it was tormenting the man.

“Have you decided what you are going to do, yet?” Colby asked softly.

Charlie shook his head no and Colby sighed. He knew the man wouldn’t even hesitate if it wasn’t for him. Colby stood up from the couch and stepped up behind the other man, kissing him on the top of his head as he began to rub his shoulder.

“It’s a great opportunity and something you have always wanted. I mean it’s Cambridge,” Colby reminded the man softly.

Charlie nodded. “Other than my parents, and then my dad and brother, I didn’t have anything tying me here, but now I do.”

Colby shook his head. “Don’t let your ties to me hold you back. There is such a thing as video calls and I would still be here when you get back.”

Charlie turned his head to look at the agent. “Are you telling me to go?”

Colby shook his head. “I am telling you to make the decision for yourself, no one else. I know you hate it, but follow your gut. Everyone important to you will still be here when you return from the visiting professorship if you choose to take it and I am certain we will all support you in your choice. Now I am going to ask you a question and I want you to really take notice of the answer that first pops up into your head. You don’t need to verbalize it if you don’t want to and you can continue thinking about it longer but I think knowing your immediate reaction will help you decide. Ok?” Colby suggested.

Charlie nodded.

“Do you want to go?” Colby watched Charlie’s face as he processed the question before the mathematician turned his head back to his desk picking up the letter in front of him. Colby stayed silent allowing Charlie to work through his thoughts without any more input from him.

He watched as Charlie ripped the letter in half and would admit only to himself that he was glad. Even still he had to check. “Are you sure?”

Instead of verbally answering, Charlie spun around and pulled Colby into a kiss.

Breaking apart, Charlie finally spoke. “Yeah, I’m sure.”


	233. October 18 2020

Prompt: (drink) Wine  
Characters: Liz Warner, Charlie Eppes, (background Don/Liz, Charlie/Ian)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 396

Charlie walked into the bullpen of his brother’s workplace at the FBI and frowned when he noticed Liz was looking very pale. Instead of going to find his brother, he went to Liz's desk to check on her. He knew that she and Don had their first date last night and he wanted to see how it went. Charlie snorted when he looked over to Don’s desk and saw that Don looked just as bad and wondered what made the two look like shit. He lightly tapped on Liz’s desk with a finger and smiled at her when she looked up at him with glazed eyes. 

Instead of making her keep looking up at him he bent down and grinned. “You look like shit. Why are you here doing paperwork that could have waited until Monday?”

Liz winced. “I drank too much wine last night. The only good thing about it is the fact that I’m not the only one who drank too much wine. What are you doing here, Charlie? I thought you had a date.”

Charlie shrugged. “Dad asked me to check on Don because he didn’t answer his phone. My date is actually down in the car waiting on me since I told them I wouldn’t be long.”

Liz snorted and then swore as that made her head throb. “You realize that we all know that you’re with Edgerton, right? You two suck at keeping a secret. Don saw you and him making out about three months ago. I asked him last night why he hasn’t confronted you about it and he told me you’re a grown man that can date who you want.”

Charlie blushed and pushed himself back into a standing position. “Ian and I will tell everyone when we’re ready to listen to them gripe about our choices. My dad knows and that is what matters to me. Get Don and you both go home. I’ll call A.D. Wright and let him know that you both have food poisoning and that you won’t be back into work until Monday. Have fun.” He started walking to the doorway after waving at Don.

“Hey Charlie,” Liz called after him. Charlie looked back at her. “I suggest skipping the wine.”

Charlie laughed. “Already planned on it.”


	234. October 19 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100k words, over 100 kudos, and over 500 reviews. Can I just say you guys continue to blow me away with your response to this series. I really did it as a test to see if I COULD. Didn't think it would get nearly this response. You all are awesome!

Prompt: (location) Princeton  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 229

Colby was watching a game on the TV at the Craftsman as Charlie sat curled up on the couch next to him grading papers.

“You have a four day weekend next week right?” Charlie asked Colby.

Colby dragged his attention from the TV to his boyfriend. “Yep. Friday through Monday why?”

“The Math Department Chair at Princeton has asked me to come in to give a lecture or two, something about dragging in alums who have made a name for themselves in their fields. I thought perhaps I can do one on Friday and maybe a second on Monday. Would you be interested in coming with me? The lectures shouldn’t be too long and Princeton is pretty close to Philadelphia and New York City so we would have plenty of time to go exploring.”

“Sounds good to me, though is the site seeing mandatory?” Colby questioned.

“I won’t be booking anything so it will be up to us. Why? Do you have something in mind?”

Colby shook his head and grinned. “Not really. I am just thinking we both get time off so rarely that I might want to keep you to myself in the hotel room one of the days.”

Charlie grinned right back. “Only one?”

Colby’s grin widened. “We’ll just have to see. Maybe you will only get out for your lectures.”

“I could live with that.”


	235. October 20 2020

Prompt: (word) Accompany   
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes (can be read as pre Ian/Charlie if you want)  
Spoilers:   
Set In: sniper zero  
Word Count: 372

Don left the break room after getting a cup of coffee and came upon his brother and Ian standing close together talking about something. He was so confused. He thought they barely tolerated each other. “What’s going on?” he asked walking over to the two of them.

Ian glanced at Don and then looked back at Charlie. "Would you accompany me to dinner, Professor? I'd like to talk to you about the paper you wrote a few years ago about the different elements a sniper should calculate in order to find the best spot to take a shot. It was an interesting piece of research since most tend to go by feel, so I wonder if you have considered that in your analysis."

“Sure, sounds good. Pick me up later?” Charlie suggested.

“How’s 7pm sound.”

“Sounds good. I will see you later.” Charlie waved heading out of the office to head to CalSci so he could get some work done before dinner.

Don was left gaping. “Did you just ask my brother out on a date in front of me?” he questioned Ian when Charlie was out of hearing range.

Ian shrugged. “Technically I asked him out for dinner. I don’t care what you choose to believe.”

Don decided he better change the subject. “What paper are you talking about anyway?” He could admit to being surprised when Ian looked surprised at the question.

“What do you mean what paper? I assumed that you started to bring him in because you found all the criminal investigation papers he wrote using math.”

Don just stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Your brother has at least 10 published with the FBI. You mean you didn’t know?”

Don shook his head.

“So why did you start to bring him in then?”

“We had a financial case and the techs here were on a backlog. After that I was desperate with one case, and then the CDC brought him in for something. After that it just sort of made sense to keep bringing him in.”

Ian shook his head. “You should do some research you might be surprised.” Ian walked off.

Don was stunned. How much did he not know about his baby brother?


	236. October 21 2020

Prompt: (word) Verdict  
Characters: Don Eppes, Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 292

Don looked at Ian with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. "What's the verdict, Edgerton? Are we staying here or finding another place?" They had been tracking this last criminal through this state for the past week. It was technically Don’s turn to choose dinner for the night, but they took one step into the place and Ian rebelled at that choice because of the cleanness of the place… or well more like the lack of cleanness.

He quickly left the location bringing Don with him and told Don that he lost the choice for food for tonight. Ian drove them to the location that they were currently at now.

The location that was even worse than the one that Don chose.

Was that a rat scurrying across the floor?

“So what’s the verdict?” Don asked again.

“There’s got to be one place on this strip of road that has decent conditions.” Ian refused to consider otherwise. He wondered if that guy he knows is still a restaurant inspector. He might have to call and find out.

“You wouldn’t know it from the two that we’ve been to so far,” Don commented. 

Ian hummed. He could admit that was true. “How’s about we go back to the hotel and get room service?” Ian suggested.

“Probably the safest choice,” Don agreed.

The two men left the restaurant to go back to the hotel for food. Don wondered if since they both struck out today he would get the pick tomorrow for dinner. Probably not knowing that anal bastard given how much he likes his schedules.

Ian was just thinking that he was grateful that they wouldn’t have to see the kitchen at the hotel. He could at least pretend it was sanitary then.


	237. October 22 2020

Prompt: (AU) Soulmate  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers: Sniper Zero  
Set In: Sniper Zero  
Word Count: 376

Whatever force in the world that decided that soulmates were identified by some disaster falling on their heads when they met was a sick fucking bastard. Charlie had always hoped that being a mathematician, his disaster would be a papercut or something like that.

He should have known that he wouldn’t be that lucky.

“You want to call my brother or should I?” Charlie asked the man lying on the bed next to him in the hospital.

“Uh… concussion… I really shouldn’t be talking on the phone,” the other man answered.

“Coward,” Charlie told his supposed soul mate. He picked up his cell phone to dial his brother.

“Hey Charlie,” his brother answered after the first ring.

“Yeah, Don. Me and that agent you brought in…” Charlie trailed off.

“Ian Edgerton?” Don questioned before Charlie found the words he was looking for.

“Yeah him. We aren’t going to make it to the scene. Actually, we might not be able to work the case.”

Dead silence met Charlie’s ears until Don eventually found his voice. “What’s going on?” To Charlie’s ears, his brother sounded like he really didn’t want to ask that question.

“I was riding my bike to the FBI so I could meet you there and out of nowhere this old bucket of bolts comes speeding down the street and slips on a patch of black ice. This is fucking LA, how the fuck is that even possible? Anyway the car jumped the curb and hit me. Broke my leg and Edgerton’s got a concussion and broken arm so we’re currently stuck in the hospital. Seriously Don, where did the fucking black ice come from? It is 65 fucking degrees out there! That is against the laws of probability not to mention meteorology!”

No sound came from the other end of the phone.

“Don?” Charlie questioned.

“You couldn’t have waited to call me for another couple hours?”

“No, I figured you would need to know so you didn’t continue to wait for us. Why?” Charlie didn’t see what that had to do with anything.

“Because it’s too fucking early to start drinking. When you both get out of the hospital you are taking me to a bar buying me all the alcohol I want!” Don hung up.

Charlie looked at Ian. “Well that went well, I guess.”


	238. October 23 2020

Prompt: (theme/trope) Crutches  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 606

Don Eppes couldn’t stop himself from looking at the clock again. He called his brother to ask for help on a case and the other man told him he could stop by in about an hour.

That was an hour and forty-eight minutes ago and he still wasn’t here. Normally Charlie was better at estimating time than that so Don was worried.

To make matters worse, Charlie wasn’t even answering his damn phone for him, or for his boyfriend. He looked at Colby in time to see the man shut his phone again with a headshake.

Don was about to try his luck again when the elevator doors started to open and both his and Colby’s heads popped up to look at the door.

They were both relieved when they saw Charlie’s curly head. Don was ready to scold his brother for worrying them when he noticed the crutches supporting him as the mathematician began hopping his way to the two of them. His left leg was in a cast that went up past his knee.

Don vaguely noticed Colby getting up to pull out a chair for Charlie and put it in front of Don’s desk. He caught Charlie’s relieved grin to Colby as he plopped down into the seat.

“So what did you need?” Charlie asked Don.

“What the fuck happened?” Don questioned instead of answering his brother.

“Sorry for being late. I was in the hospital for X-Ray’s when you called and I apparently gave them too much credit for how quickly they would discharge me.”

Don couldn’t figure out if his brother was being dense on purpose or not. “I mean with your leg and why didn’t you call me?!”

“Oh that,” Charlie waved his hand in a gesture that indicated it didn’t matter. “That’s nothing. One of my ex-students was pissed off that I failed him last term and pushed me down a flight of stairs and I landed badly.”

“And why didn’t you tell me that when I called?”

“Honestly it didn’t seem to matter much. They had already taken X-Rays so it was just a matter of waiting for them to tell me what I already knew. CalSci already called me saying the student had been expelled and arrested so there wasn’t anything you could do on that front either. I figured since you were on a case your time was far more valuable actually working on it, then sitting with me waiting for the doctor to actually do his job. Now what do you need?”

Don pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he really couldn’t believe his brother. “Colby take him home.”

“But Don, it’s only my leg. I can still help, besides CalSci is insisting I take at least the next two weeks off. I think they are afraid that I will sue them otherwise since it happened on their grounds, but they can’t exactly control the actions of a student.”

“Look go home. I am not saying you can’t work the case, but it isn’t urgent and you just got out of the hospital. Take tonight off. I’ll send Colby home with the file in case you really can’t relax but try to.”

Colby squeezed Charlie’s shoulder. “I really don’t see you winning this one, do you?”

Charlie sighed. “No.”

“Come on let’s get you home.” Colby held the crutches upright for Charlie to pull himself up and then took the files from Don.

“Colby stay home with Charlie too. You can work from home unless Charlie comes in or we really need you.”

“Thanks Don. I will keep checking in from home. Come on Charlie.” The two men left to head back to the house. Don shook his head. He couldn’t believe that his brother still came in with a broken leg.


	239. October 24 2020

Prompt: (word) Bend/Bending  
Characters: David Sinclair, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 307

Colby came to stand next to David as they both stared into the conference room. Charlie sat at a table rubbing his temples but continuing to work on the problem at hand.

“Is it bad form if I kick my boss’ ass?” Colby asked David.

“Considering it would be on behalf of your boyfriend I would say yes. Don doesn't seem to realize just how close Charlie is to breaking. I get that this case is getting to him, but he needs to stop taking it out on his brother. Hell you don’t have to worry about kicking his ass, I'm close to bending him over myself.” David looked around the office and didn’t see Don. “He could at least do the same amount of work he is demanding of his brother since he doesn’t even look to be here right now. Ok, my turn for a decision. Take him home and I don’t want to see either of you in tomorrow.”

“You sure man? Don is going to throw a fit and it will be directed at you this time.” Colby felt like he had to at the very least warn the other man.

“Yeah I know, but Charlie doesn’t deserve to be the target especially not when he is already overworked and doing everything he can to help Don already. Just get him out of here before Don gets back, if he is even coming back tonight.”

“Will do. Thanks man. I owe you one,” Colby clapped David on the shoulder.

“Yeah well after the case you can buy me a beer then. I have the feeling I am going to need it.”

“I’ll buy you a six pack,” Colby promised, walking off to go collect Charlie.


	240. October 25 2020

Prompt: (word) Keen  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 406

The team was at a bar celebrating the end to their latest case. Megan hadn’t even known Ian Edgerton was in town since he didn't need to help with this case until he arrived with Charlie. Being that they were in public, they kept a decent amount of distance between themselves as normal, but Megan didn’t know why they even bothered. The looks the two shared with each other made it clear to everyone that there was something between the two of them.

At least it was obviously clear to everyone but the blonde bimbo currently hanging off Ian’s arm despite the fact that Megan had already heard Ian tell her multiple times that he was seeing someone.

She went to stand next to Charlie. “You going to bail Ian out or?”

Charlie smirked. "I have to admit that I am keen to watch Ian put blondie in her place. Besides Ian has told me that I'm too smart to have to deal with more than one idiot a day and it’s finals season so I've already filled my quota for the month today."

Megan laughed. “Does he know that one?”

“Probably,” Charlie laughed. “I'm going to get another beer. You want one?”

“Sure Charlie.”

Charlie started walking to the bar when his wrist was snagged. Recognizing the feel of Ian’s hand, he didn’t lash out and instead let himself be pulled into his free arm.

“Hey, babe,” Ian commented, Kissing the side of Charlie’s head.

Charlie’s eyebrows rose fractionally. So that’s how they were playing this blonde bimbo. “Hey, Ian.” Charlie kissed his cheek. He watched as the girl’s cheeks got redder and redder in what Charlie hoped was embarrassment. “I am going to pick up beers for me and Megan. You want one too while I am at it?”

Before Ian could answer, the blonde found her voice. “You interested in a threesome?”

Charlie’s eyebrows raised higher. Girl’s got guts.

Ian hummed sounding like he was considering. “I think Megan might be a bit upset about that one if we said yes.”

The girl finally fled.

“You realize that she now thinks that you, me, and Megan are a thing now right?” Charlie questioned.

Ian nodded. “Yeah but it finally got her away from me so…”

Charlie laughed. “Well you get the honor of warning Megan while I get us some new beers.” Charlie pulled away to finally finish making his way to the bar as Ian made his way over to Megan.


	241. October 26 2020

Prompt: (word) Testimony  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 374

Charlie was rubbing his temples as Colby stepped into his office. “What’s wrong?” Colby asked his boyfriend. He had been coming to pick him up for lunch but Colby guessed that was going to be delayed.

Charlie’s answer was to wave a plastic bag that had a piece of paper in it.

“Shit another?” Colby questioned, taking the bag from Charile.

Charlie thumped his head onto the desk and Colby would have taken that as yes even if he didn’t see the evidence himself.

“When did this one come?” Colby questioned.

Charlie lifted his head. “Just now. I only left my office for 5 minutes. They wouldn’t have even had that long if you figure that I was only in the next hall over picking up a book from a colleague and a student waylaid me on the way back with a question and I could see the door to my office from where I was talking to them. They had maybe 2.5 minutes.”

“Shit, looks like we have to consider that they might be stalking you too.” Colby took out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Calling your brother. I am staying here with you until we catch this person leaving love notes on your desk. I am sure he will agree. We want to do this right and testimony from another agent as witness will be far stronger than if it is just you versus them, even if that agent is dating you. It was one thing to leave you alone when there was no evidence that the person was stalking you, but some of these people can be crazy and violent and I am not taking that chance that this might be one of those cases.”

Charlie nodded. He wasn’t even going to argue. He didn’t want to either. This situation was far different from the single note that he received before. The first one of these he let go, the second he was starting to get concerned. The third they ran for prints and came up empty. This was now the tenth… and the person seemed to be getting more brave with each note they left.

Charlie didn’t want to be alone with them if they ever appeared to him.


	242. October 27 2020

Prompt: (word) Elsewhere  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 285

Charlie had just put the last bag into Ian’s car and climbed in himself when his phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket he looked at the caller id. “Don,” he told Ian, before opening the phone and answering it.

Don didn’t even bother to greet him. “Chuck, I need you in the office.” 

"Don, what is so important that I have to come in? You know that I have elsewhere to be and am supposed to be leaving now for the weekend."

“I know. I am sorry Charlie. I can’t tell you over the phone, but I promise I wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t really urgent. I really need you here.”

Charlie sighed. “Alright, but I swear if this isn’t as important as you claim I am going to be pissed.” Charlie might just have Ian make Don miserable for ruining their weekend away even if Don didn’t know exactly what he had planned. Charlie hung up before Don could say anything in response.

Ian was already driving to the FBI as of Charlie’s alright comment. “You know if this isn’t as important as he seems to think I am going to shoot your brother right.”

“If you think I am going to stop you, you need to think again,” Charlie answered. “Maybe we will luck out and be able to salvage some of this weekend.”

“I hope so, Professor. It’s been way too long since we have managed to get away for a weekend.”

They talked about other topics during the rest of the drive to the FBI and Ian parked when they got there.

“You coming up with me?” Charlie questioned.

“Of course. Don will have to get over it.”


	243. October 28 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Element  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes, others  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 278

Ian was pissed off. He couldn’t shoot Don since he did call Charlie in for a damn good reason. Their weekend was also pretty much effectively trashed since they had already been at the FBI for the past 24 hours without breaking.

Damn terrorists should really be more fucking considerate of his time off.

On the plus side, he really wasn’t needed here, at least not yet and instead got to watch Charlie intently as he practically flew between FBI agents, NSA agents, and several other agents Ian wasn’t sure where they were from. Normally there was a whole jurisdictional pissing contest about who was right, even with something like this, but Charlie seemed to be keeping that in check by just going directly to the agents that had the information he needed. Ian guessed that was making everyone happy since they didn’t have to share any of their information with their ‘opponents.’

Ian had to admit though, that Charlie was clearly in his element here. And he was hot when he was in his element.

Well he had stuff he could be doing now while he was waiting for them to do their thing

Like plan the replacement dates for this trip.

‘Next weekend? No wait, Charlie was going to be in finals comes the Monday after so he would be too stressed to enjoy the trip.

‘Maybe the following week? No, I’m in Quantico to start my classes.

‘Following weekend? No Charlie has that conference he is presenting something at.

‘The following weekend I am in Texas for a court date.

‘Fuck, now I remember why we decided on this weekend.

‘Someone is going to pay for the shitty timing.’


	244. October 29 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the dates of the actual event in this chapter doesn’t match up with the locations of it for the years that the show was on air…. But well assume otherwise

Prompt: (food) Nachos & Cheese  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Alan Eppes, others referenced  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 324

“Uh, Dad. What are you doing?” Charlie asked coming into the dining room. His dad was covering the table – that was covered in tin foil – in nachos and cheese with various toppings spread over it and more in the middle in bowls.

“I told you about the Super Bowl Party we were hosting. The others can be arriving anytime now for the preshow.”

Charlie shook his head. “I completely forgot. You remember I am going out right?”

Don came into the room, carrying a bowl of chili. “What do you mean you are going out? This is the Super Bowl! You can’t miss the Super Bowl!”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Who said I was missing it?”

“Wait you got tickets and aren’t even sharing with your favorite brother? Chuck I think you need lessons in the fact that when you have a brother and get tickets for a major sporting event like this you are supposed to share them with him,” Don told his brother, only half joking.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “For your information, they aren’t my tickets. Hell, they aren’t tickets at all. You know how there is a sniper’s box just in case at these games, well Ian is the sniper for this match and invited me along with him. He gave them the excuse that if he was needed he could get off a shot quicker with my calculations.” Charlie heard a horn honk from outside. “And that’s my ride. Got to go. See you guy’s later!” Charlie rushed out the door.

“You could have still invited me,” Don mumbled.

He didn’t mumble quiet enough for his dad to not hear him. “You really want to be the third wheel on your brother’s date?”

“They aren’t dating,” Don immediately answered. “Are they?” he questioned suddenly rethinking everything.

Alan shook his head. “I see my dreams of grandkids vanishing in front of my eyes if you can’t even identify a date.”


	245. October 30 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is AU

Prompt: (song title) Flat On The Floor ~ Nickelback  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, David Sinclair  
Spoilers: 2x21  
Set In: 2x21  
Word Count: 343

Don listened to his brother waving his arms and explaining the information that was on the whiteboard behind them. He heard a sound he didn’t really process, but did notice Charlie’s eyes widen as he fell to the floor.

Don’s eyes tracked Charlie to where he was laying flat on the floor, red starting to stain his shirt on his left shoulder. He ducked down without hesitation, grabbing cloth that he didn’t even know where he grabbed it from and pressing it to Charlie’s shoulder, ignoring Charlie’s groan of pain. Don lifted his brother slightly to check for an exit wound which he discovered didn’t exist. Cursing he dragged his brother behind a desk. Grabbing his brother’s right arm, he moved that to Charlie’s shoulder and was glad that Charlie got the message to hold the cloth in place.

“You good?” Don asked Charlie. He knew he wasn’t good, but he had to make sure that he was ok enough for Don to leave him briefly to help contain the shooter. Charlie must have understood what he was asking because he nodded.

Almost as quickly as Don popped up to help the other agents, the shooter was down, and Don alerted David to the fact that they needed medics up here and Charlie needed to get to the hospital so the other man could take care of that while he went back to his brother.

He rounded the desk that he left Charlie at and found his brother in the exact same position that he left him in, just with his head tilted back against the desk and his eyes shut.

Don laid a hand on his brother’s right shoulder and lightly shook it. “Come on buddy, no sleeping yet. Medics will be up soon to take a look at your shoulder.”

“’M awake,” Charlie mumbled to Don.

Don kept talking to keep Charlie’s focus on him. “So do you think Dad is going to kill you for getting shot or me for letting you get shot?”

Charlie hummed. “Is both an option?”


	246. October 31 2020

Prompt: (song title) Payback ~ Rascal Flatts  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: 6x8  
Set In: post series  
Word Count: 383

Ian Edgerton gripped the steering wheel of his car. His knuckles were white with the force of his grip and if the steering wheel had been made less strong, he was certain that cracks would be appearing in it.

Two hours ago, Don had called him that someone took his brother, only leaving the message behind that Ian would know who it was. Ian had the feeling that it was the sick bastard that promised to inflict payback on Ian when he got out. Ian hadn’t thought for a minute that he would go after Charlie though. He wasn’t sure how he would have even found out about them.

One call later and Ian instantly knew his suspicions were correct and that this was the bastard that held his professor. One call to the prison that he was supposed to be in, had a guard faxing him an image of the prisoner with his bracelet and id. 

An image that didn’t match who the guy actually was. Ian would have thought that after he showed the warden that issue when he was in the prison weeding out the mole, but apparently he was still too stupid to fix that issue.

Which meant that Ian had no idea how long he was out for.

What he did know was that this guy wasn’t going back in because he was going to kill him for laying a hand on his professor.

If the man was smart, he wouldn’t harm Charlie and Ian would make it a quick death.

If his professor was hurt though… well Ian was going to make him beg for death.

He knew that he should tell Don his suspicions of who the guy was and where to find him, but he couldn’t bring himself to trust the man to not botch the rescue. The man may be his brother, but when it comes to Charlie’s safety he wasn’t about to trust anyone other than himself. Ian consoled himself with the fact that if he kept pushing the speed limit he could be there in another two hours so it wasn’t like he was holding the information back for too much longer.

The man was going to pay for daring to touch his professor. Ian was going to make sure of it.


	247. November 1 2020

Prompt: (word) Metaphor  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, David Sinclair (David/Colby preslash referenced)   
Spoilers: Janus List and Trust Matric  
Set In:  
Word Count: 412

Charlie plopped down on the seat across from his brother’s desk and looked at his brother. “Did David get a promotion I don’t know about?”

Don frowned at his brother. “No. Why?”

“I know that love is war, but come on Don, can you not control your own team even with that?”

Don was lost. “What the hell are you talking about? Love is war?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “An accurate metaphor in this case, Don. I am supposed to be the oblivious one, but even a blind person can see that David and Colby are interested in each other. Megan and I noticed the sparks they throw off a long time ago. Now, if he hasn’t gotten a promotion, do you care to explain why you are letting this cold war continue?”

Don sighed. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve tried reminding him to keep it professional in the office, but it doesn’t seem to stick. I am hesitant to get involved in their personal life since that should be something they figure out.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Guess it’s my job then.” He stood up. Charlie was fed up with David’s disregarding Colby and walked up to David’s desk, slamming his hands down when the man didn’t even bother to look up. “Grow up, David! You are making everyone uncomfortable with your bullshit. Get over it. You’re not the only one Colby didn’t tell about being undercover. You should know better that he couldn't. I get that you’re hurt, but take that out on the ones who put Colby undercover and didn’t bother telling his team so that they could have his back. Now, kiss the man already because I have a grand riding on you getting your head out of your ass this week.”

He glared at his brother when he heard him mumble something about knowing that he must have had an alternative goal before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the bullpen. He had dealt with enough stupid people for the day. With any luck David would listen and he would win the pot. He’d have to split it with Colby if he won since he made a bet with the man that this would work when Colby didn’t think so.


	248. November 2 2020

Prompt: (phrase) Go to hell  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Amita Ramanujan (offscreen Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 425

Charlie ignored Amita in favor of finishing grading the stack of homework he had in front of him. He needed to get them finished so that he could be ready on time for his date. He was nervous and excited because it was his and Colby’s one-year anniversary. The only people who knew that he was with Colby was his father, Don, and Millie and he swore them to secrecy. He hadn’t even told Larry because he didn’t want to put the other man in a tough spot, though he had a feeling that the man and the rest of Don’s team had their suspicions. Larry, Megan, and David would know for sure about their relationship over the weekend because of the small trip they were all taking. 

He sighed when Amita cleared her throat. He really didn’t want to have another conversation as to why he wouldn’t date her, but she was persistent and didn’t seem to understand that he wasn’t interested. He looked up and at her. “What is it, Amita? I am trying to finish grading these papers so that I can get out of here.”

Amita frowned at Charlie. “I thought that you and I could go out to dinner tonight and talk. Do you really need to finish those papers tonight? You have the weekend to grade them.”

Charlie shook his head and sat back in his chair. “I have plans tonight and all weekend, Amita. Don, his team, and me are all going hiking over the weekend in some sort of team bonding thing the FBI wants to try out. We have had this planned for the last three months and you know this because I told you. There is a reason why Millie made sure that there were no fundraisers this weekend. She is staying at the house to house sit for us while we’re gone since Dad is also going to be away this weekend for something.”

“But, Charlie…” Amita started to say.

Charlie cut her off. “No buts. I have made it more than clear that I am not interested. Honestly, I am really just starting to consider telling you to go to hell because I am tired of being polite. Now if you don’t mind I have work that I need to finish.”

Charlie looked back down at his papers and got back to work, going back to ignoring Amita. Eventually she got the message and left. He glanced at the clock. Maybe he will still make date night if he grades quick enough.


	249. November 3 2020

Prompt: (word) Whose  
Characters: Don Eppes (Colby/Charlie off-screen)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 379

Don glared at the agent standing by his desk. “I don’t care whose fault it is, Sampson. What I care about is the fact that one of my agents was hurt because you couldn’t be bothered to do your job and fucked up majorily. There is a reason that after each training mission that the team who did the scenario is to make sure that everything is set to rights. Because you didn’t do your job Agent Granger is now off work for at least two days to give his shoulder time to heal after it was dislocated. If you are going to be incompetent at your job then you should find a different career, preferably where someone won’t get hurt or killed. You will be at my brother’s house in the next hour to wait on Colby hand and foot until he is cleared to come back to work since his dominate arm is in a sling.

Don smirked at the agent when the man looked like he was going to protest. “I cleared this with the assistant director. It was either this or you get a permanent reprimand in your file with _no_ chance to get it out of your file and a demotion. What’s it going to be?”

Sampson swallowed hard. “I’ll head to your brother’s house to wait on Agent Granger, Agent Eppes.”

Don nodded and then handed a slip of paper to the agent. “Here is Charlie’s address. I will be calling him to let him know that you are on the way. He knows exactly how long it takes to get from here to there, and if you don’t show up he will be letting me know. If you don’t show I will write you up for not doing your job.” He waited until the agent basically ran to the elevator. Don didn’t know if he felt more threatened by him or his brother, but he didn’t care either. He had no doubt that Charlie would make the agent realize how much he fucked up. He couldn’t wait until later when he could hear all about it. Don wished he could be a fly on the wall. He was sure that whatever happened would be entertaining… for everyone but Sampson.


	250. November 4 2020

Prompt: (word) Either  
Characters: David Sinclair, pre Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 463

David Sinclair stopped talking when he noticed that Colby wasn’t listening to a word he said. He was trying to tell him something about the case they were working on but Colby was completely oblivious to that fact, staring ahead of him. David’s eyes followed the direction of Colby’s stare. 

Of course. He should have guessed it.

“Either you ask him out or I will for you,” David told the man, continuing to look at Charlie talking to his brother and gesturing widely and animated about something. David hoped it was something good about the case because they really needed the lead.

“Huh?” Colby questioned David, still not looking away from Charlie.

David looked at the other man. “Sure now you listen to me. I told you to ask him out or that I will for you.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Colby tried to deny. It might have been more effective if he could tear his eyes away from the mathematician.

“Sure you don’t,” David told him. His eyes moved from Colby back to Don and Charlie and noticed the door to the room they were in was open. “Hey Charlie!” David called out.

“What are you doing?” Colby hissed at the other man, panicked.

“Helping you out,” David commented.

“Yeah David?” Charlie questioned, sticking his head out of the doorway.

“Colby wants to know if you will go out with him?” David watched as Charlie straightened in surprise and could see out of the corner of his eyes Colby flush red and David knew it was from embarrassment.

Charlie walked over to them. “Colby?” he questioned wanting to know for sure.

Colby opened his mouth, finding that the words wouldn’t come and dumbly nodded instead. He figured David already messed things up with him and Charlie enough it didn’t matter if he confirmed it that yes he wants to date him.

Charlie nodded. “How’s Friday at 8 sound?” he questioned, realizing that Colby was beyond speech at the moment.

Colby’s jaw dropped, but he didn’t hesitate to nod again and Charlie smiled. 

“I better get back to the math before Don throws a fit about making a date while we should be working on the case.” Charlie waved as he turned to head back to his brother who didn’t leave the room.

“What just happened?” Colby questioned when Charlie was safely back in the room.

“You just scheduled your first date with Charlie so now you can stop pinning over him and get back to work.” David clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

“No need to sound so smug,” Colby grumbled. It would have been more effective if a grin wasn’t breaking out on his face.

David smirked. He was going to stay smug for a while.


	251. November 5 2020

Prompt: (theme/trope) prisoner exchange  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger (hinted Colby/Charlie)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 259

“Don, can I have a word with you?” Colby asked his boss when a moment of silence blanketed the room. He motioned his head to the door, indicating that he wanted the word to be private.

Don nodded and followed Colby out of the conference room. The door shut silently behind them.

Colby cut right to the chase. “Do you really think we can trust them?”

Don shrugged. “I don’t see what other choice we have right now.”

“You know as well as I do that they don’t do prisoner exchanges,” Colby reminded Don. He found it suspicious that they were suddenly willing to do so and wondered when the other shoe was going to drop.

Don nodded. “Yeah well, Charlie is friends with the AD of the NSA. That has to have some perks, right? We don’t have any leads on where they might be holding Charlie, only where they want to host the exchange. I don’t see what choice we have other than going along with it and hoping the NSA agents in there don’t stab us and Charlie in the back.”

“I’ve got a really bad feeling about this,” Colby told Don.

“Me too, but I have a worse feeling about not doing this. If we don’t, Charlie is definitely dead. We have to try.”

Colby nodded. “Alright. I hope we are making the right choice.” Colby walked back into the room.

Don hoped they were making the right choice too. He wished someone had a better idea but they couldn’t afford to not try something.


	252. November 6 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Willing  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 374

Don and Colby stood side by side on the narrow two lane bridge. Traffic was suspended in both directions. The van with the prisoner that the other men wanted was directly behind them and Don knew several agents were inside it with him. More surrounded the van. They were just waiting for the criminals to arrive.

“Targets in sight. Sending through.”

The speaker in Don’s ear and the other agents' ears alerted them. They watched as the dark van drove closer to them and stopped when they were still ten feet away. Two men climbed out of the front of the car. Neither was Charlie.

“Where is my other man?” one of the men yelled.

“Where is Doctor Eppes?” Don countered.

The man who spoke waved his arm and the back of the van opened. Charlie was shoved out of the van, wrists bound behind him and legs tied, forcing him to hop. Two guns from the men on either side of him were pointed at him as Charlie was forced to hop toward the front of the van.

“My man,” the criminal repeated. 

Don nodded and two of the NSA agents brought the man out of the back of their van, mirroring the stance Charlie was forced into, minus the bound feet.

“Now we let our hostages walk unaccompanied to the other side. Neither side will interfere.” Without unbinding Charlie’s legs one of the men pushed him forward and Don could see him begin to hop in their direction. With some reluctance they let their own hostage go, knowing if they didn’t the other men were going to shoot Charlie in the back.

The two hostages passed each other about three-quarters away from the agents and all hell broke loose. The criminals surged forward. Two grabbed their own man and the other two picked Charlie up and threw him over the railing. “Go!” Don ordered Colby removing his gun from its holster, not that he needed to. The other man was already well on his way to diving into the waters below them. He would have willingly gone in after his own brother, but he knew Colby would be quicker and that he would want to be the one to get to his boyfriend and would have likely disobeyed orders if Don told him to stay up here.


	253. November 7 2020

Prompt: (phrase) I told you so  
Characters: Don Eppes, Megan Reeves (off-screen Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: early season 2  
Word Count: 424

Megan smirked at Don as she passed by his desk. She knew why he looked like he swallowed a lemon and she found it hilarious. She had tried to tell him not to go into the breakroom, but of course he ignored her warning like she knew he would. She wondered how Don hadn’t noticed that Charlie and Colby were together. She had known about them within a month of them getting together. 

She rubbed her hands in glee because now she could collect on the betting pool that had been going around the office. Hell, even Wright had got in on the betting pool which has surprised her. She hadn’t met the assistant director in person except in passing which she thought was a good thing. She hadn’t known that he knew Charlie as well as he did which she probably should have since he always seemed to know where Charlie was and what he was doing even when the man wasn’t working a case with them.

Megan rolled her eyes as she wondered when she was going to stop being surprised by anyone knowing Charlie and him knowing them. She knew that he had a really high security clearance so she really shouldn’t be surprised by how many high-ranking officials in several agencies know Charlie. 

As she walked back by Don’s desk she stopped and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow even as she spoke, “I told you so.”

Don looked up at Megan with a scowl. “I know. I should have listened to you. I just can’t believe that Charlie has been with Colby for more than a year and I didn’t know it. How did he keep that a secret from me?”

Megan snorted. “He didn’t keep it from you. You kept it from you. You are blind when it comes to your brother’s love life, Don. I know that Charlie told Alan a while ago that he was dating Colby.”

Don groaned shook his head. “Now, I understand why dad has been giving me strange looks. I owe him steaks and beer now.”

Megan chuckled. “Make sure the rest of us are invited to the cookout, Don. I love it when your dad grills out. He gets the steaks done just right.”

Don huffed with a nod before he looked back down at the file he was reading over. If the entire team was going to invite themselves over for his dad’s grilling he was going to go broke. At least the food was sure to be good.


	254. November 8 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows November 6

Prompt: (theme/trope) Bedside Vigil  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 443

“How is he?” Don asked quietly stepping into the hospital room that held his brother and Colby. Colby sat in the chair next to Charlie’s bed and Charlie’s eyes were shut. Don couldn’t tell if he was just asleep or still unconscious. It was another reason to be jealous about the fact that Colby dove in after Charlie. He was able to go with Charlie to the hospital. Don had to go from the scene back to the FBI to deal with the clusterfuck that the trade became. Three men dead, including the one they were trading. The only plus side was they managed to catch the other two men and they were going to end up in jail for life… assuming the NSA didn’t tuck them into a dark hole somewhere for kidnapping and almost killing their shiny asset.

Colby looked up at Don, hand not leaving Charlie's. “They beat the shit out of him pretty good and he inhaled a lot of water. The good news is even though he lost consciousness his heart never stopped.” Colby pulled at the neck of the scrubs that felt like they were strangling him. The hospital gave him them since his clothing was too wet. So he guessed that was still better than remaining in his stuff. “He’s still unconscious, doc thinks likely due to the trauma of the beating and near drowning, but he expects him to wake up soon.”

“Well let’s hope their definition of soon in relation to this isn’t the same definition as getting discharge papers,” Don mumbled.

Colby snorted. “What happened after I dived in after him?”

Don sat in the chair on the other side of the bed and filled the other agent in on the details. “I hate to say it since Charlie is in the hospital, but damn we got lucky.”

Colby nodded in agreement. “You call your dad?”

“I tried. His cell is out of range for service. He is supposed to be coming back sometime tomorrow so I will try every couple hours until he picks up. At least by then Charlie will be awake too.”

Colby nodded. “I am sure that he would even be wishing that he was home by that point to hide what happened from Alan, but doc also wants to keep him for a couple days to make sure the water didn’t do any damage to his lungs.”

Don groaned. “Dad is going to kill me even if it wasn’t one of our cases that had got him kidnapped.”

Colby shrugged. “Can always use a couple sick days and leave town for a few days?” he suggested.

“Don’t tempt me.”


	255. November 9 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays
> 
> SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTE: We are nearing the final 100!! (Woohoo!!) I am attempting to plan out the remaining fics. If there is any story (or stories) you want to see a continuation for leave a review on this chapter letting me know which one(s). If you know the date of it that would be super or just give me the gist of what had happened. I want to try to make sure any stories people are hoping for a continuation with are hit before the series ends. I can't promise I will get to them all, but I will certainly try!

Prompt: (word) Young/youngest  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 445

Alan walked into the hospital and quickly made his way to the room that Colby told him that his youngest son was in. He wished that he didn’t stay out of town as long as he did. Now, Charlie had been in the hospital for two days and Alan was only just getting there now. He would have been here yesterday except for the fact that his car broke down and he needed to wait for a tow truck and then find a car to rent.

He stepped quietly into the room when he saw from the doorway that Charlie was asleep. Colby looked up as he entered.

“How is he?”

“He’s gonna be fine. Going stir crazy here so while doc would prefer to keep him one more day, he has agreed that if he is happy with what he finds later when he examines Charlie he will let him go home if Charlie promises to stay in bed. I already asked Larry to drop some of the exams he has to grade at home so at least he will have something to occupy his brain, even if it is just tedious grading.”

Alan nodded. “You didn’t say on the phone. What are his injuries?”

“Well, he almost drowned. Beyond that he’s got a couple of broken ribs, some cuts that required stitches and some bad bruising. I dove in after Charlie when he was tossed from the bridge which is why he was saved from drowning. Don’s also told the FBI I’ve caught a cold from the dunking so I will be able to stay home with him for a few more days at least.”

Alan nodded again. “Speaking of my eldest, where is he?”

Colby shrugged. “Seems you scare him more than criminals do when Charlie has been hurt. He decided to go town hopping for a few days.”

“Hey,” a sleepy sounding voice called from the bed pulling both men’s attention to him. “What are you doing here?” Charlie asked his dad.

“And you call yourself a genius. Where else would I be?” Alan asked.

“Home? Where I could be?” Charlie suggested hopefully.

Colby snorted, kissing Charlie quickly. “Remember. Behave and the doc just might spring you today. Until then hold tight cause if you don’t he might hold you here longer out of spite.”

Charlie pouted. “But it’s so boring here. I am going insane.”

“Are you sure Don left because he was scared of me or did he leave to avoid Charlie’s pouting?”

Colby thought for a moment. “That’s a good question.”

“Hey!” Charlie called, indignantly.

“Don’t worry. We love you even when you are pouting,” Colby told him.


	256. November 10 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prequel to October 31

Prompt: (object) Keys  
Characters: Alan Eppes, Don Eppes (offscreen Ian/Charlie alluded to)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 445

Alan grumbled as he got out of his car with the grocery bags. Charlie had promised to come out and help him bring them out, but he so far hadn’t appeared. Alan would bet that he had his head stuck in some math problem and was completely oblivious to the fact that two hours had passed since Alan had called him and asked Charlie if he would help him bring in the groceries when he got home. Charlie had assured his father that he would be home in an hour and that he would definitely be around to help. So much for that.

He brought in the first two bags calling for his son. When he didn’t answer his calls, Alan walked around the house looking for him, before checking the garage. Everything was empty and Alan thought that was odd since he was pretty sure that he saw Charlie’s car outside.

He went back out to confirm that, and grab the last bag. On the way back in, he noticed a glimpse of metal in the bush, and bent down to see what it was. Alan discovered that it was Charlie’s keys and his concern skyrocketed. He doubted that Charlie was taking a walk, and doubted it even further that he would have dropped the keys before going out. Especially the distance from the porch made it look like the keys were more thrown to where they were landed rather than dropped.

Rushing inside with the last bag he quickly grabbed the phone and called Don.

“Hey dad. What’s up?” Don asked in greeting.

“Have you heard from your brother recently?”

“No why?”

“Your brother’s car is here but he isn’t and I found his keys in the bush near the porch. I think something is wrong,” Alan told his oldest son. The other end of the line stayed silent. “Don?”

“Look, I’m gonna have to call you back,” Don told his dad.

“Don this is important. I think your brother is missing.”

“I know. You’re right. I just got an envelope here with a picture of him and a note about getting revenge on Ian. I need to go so I can call him and figure out what is going on.”

Alan blinked at the phone as the dial tone sounded in his ear. His son just hung up on him! The next time he was making rib-eye he would get a nice piece of Tofu for Don. Maybe then he would remember his phone manners even in such a serious situation. He better call him back when he knew what was going on. Alan would give him two hours before calling back.


	257. November 11 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows October 8

Prompt: (word) Originally  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers: 1x9  
Set In: 1x9  
Word Count: 470

Originally, Ian had planned on arriving in LA so he and Charlie could break the news to Don. Unfortunately, after they had made those plans he was asked to join another case, tracking a child murderer. He thought about giving them the name of another tracker, but when he told Charlie the situation he had told him to go. The mathematician knew that it was those cases he hated most.

Ian thought that Charlie would just tell Don on his own then, but he chickened out… not that Ian would ever say that to Charlie. He didn’t like sleeping on the couch.

He also hadn’t had the chance to go down to LA until now either, but now it was a case calling him in almost two full weeks after the initial plan. Ironically, Don was the agent who called him in to deal with a sniper terrorizing LA and Charlie had no idea. Ian was going to make sure that Don knew about the two of them before he had to leave again.

He stood at the top of the hill watching Charlie and Don climb the steps.

“I estimate the sniper shot from about here,” Charlie told Don. They both turned and looked down at the area and Ian couldn’t resist. He silently crept up behind the two men, and wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist.

“Hey Professor,” he mumbled into his ear, kissing his cheek.

“Ian!” Charlie spun in his arms. “I didn’t know you would be here!”

Ian pulled Charlie into a real kiss, completely forgetting their audience… or at least that is what he would tell the mathematician later if he asks.

A throat cleared to their side and Ian and Charlie broke apart. Ian raised an eyebrow at Don when he saw the other agent trying to look anywhere but at them. “Uh, you both know each other?”

“You know how you commented that you didn’t know who I was dating 3 years ago… well uh… I wasn’t exactly dating anyone. I was married…” Charlie fished the chain with his ring out of his shirt and vaguely noted Ian doing the same thing. “We eloped just after mom got sick. She was thrilled. I think you’ve met my husband. Ian.”

Don pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this shit, so he did what he did best and avoided it. “Ian did you find something?”

“Ah yes, Charlie was amazingly wrong.” Ian wrapped his arm around Charlie’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug when Charlie made a huff that sounded as indignant as it was supposed to. He knew he would pay for that later. “It was more like over there…” he waved his arm to the relevant area and steered Charlie in that direction, assuming Don would follow.


	258. November 12 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows October 11

Prompt: (word) idiot  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 560

Don paced Ian’s living room as he had been doing for the past 6 days, cell phone in hand waiting for it to ring. He cursed Ian in his head for not calling when he said he would a couple days after he left… and then he promptly felt bad about cursing Ian when he was clearly working hard to bring home his brother.

The phone rang in the kitchen. Don paused for a moment to glance at the kitchen where the phone hung before he resumed pacing. It wasn’t like the call was going to be for him anyway.

The answering machine picked up.

“Ian Edgerton’s home. Try my cell.” Don couldn’t help but snort. That was so like Ian, just straight and to the point… and not giving his cell phone number either. The beep went off indicating it was time to leave a message.

“Eppes. Pick up. I am not calling to hear my own voice.”

Don was already half way to the kitchen by the middle of the sentence.

“Ian! Why didn’t you call my cell? What is going on? Do you have Charlie? Is he ok?” he fired off one question right after the others, not even giving Ian time to answer.

“Breathe Eppes. I tried to call your cell phone you must not have been charging it, Idiot.” 

Don looked down at the phone in his other hand and flipped it open. The screen didn’t light up and the power button didn’t do anything. Whoops. Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything about that because Ian was already talking again.

“We found your brother and got him.” Ian hesitated for a minute. “You better come down to the hospital.”

“Is he ok?” Don repeated.

Ian hesitated again. “He was conscious when we found him, barely but he was. I rode with him in the ambulance and he lost consciousness on the way. You better come down to the hospital.” Ian repeated.

“Where are you?” Don asked. He knew he would have to call a cab since Ian picked him up at the airport, but right now he didn’t care.

Ian rattled off the name and location of the hospital and Don winced at the fact that it was one state over. It was a good thing he brought his credit cards with him. This was going to be an expensive trip. “Go into my bedroom and there is a car charger for my phone in the right nightstand draw. It should work for your cell phone. I told the docs I had contact with Charlie’s family but it might take a while for you to get here so they are willing to keep me updated so I can keep you updated. They probably wouldn’t have agreed except for the fact that Tompkins backed me up. Get the charger and I will update you as I find out information. You have probably a three hour drive ahead of you.”

Don mentally cursed. He hoped it wouldn’t he that long, but he didn’t doubt Ian’s estimate. “I will be there as soon as I can. Thanks Ian.” Don hung up. Now he just had to hope that the drive was quicker so he could get to his brother. He wasn’t calling their dad until he found more information. He didn’t want to worry the man further.


	259. November 13 2020

Prompt: (word) Knock  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 325

Four days just four more days. Six days have already gone by so he was in the home stretch. He should be glad for the ten days since he has gotten a lot of work done that he had been putting off but really he wasn’t that glad for that after all. Stupid FBI sending his boyfriend away for ten days. He was pretty sure some asshole higher up just wanted to slack in his own work and when Charlie figured out who it was they were going to pay dearly. There was no way they had to drag an agent from LA all the way to New York. No way.

“Knock knock.” 

Charlie’s head snapped up from looking at the paper on his desk at the sound of the voice. Colby stood leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face.

“Miss me?” he questioned.

Charlie’s answer was to get up as Colby came into his office and happily let the agent pull him into a hug and kiss.

“Not that I am not glad to see you, but what happened? I thought you wouldn’t be home for another four days.”

Colby hummed. “You were right. It was a boss up the chain trying to avoid extra paperwork. When he got caught the agents he dragged in from elsewhere got sent home. Good thing too since I see you are overworking yourself again. Come on let’s go home.” Colby began to steer Charlie out of the office.

“But I have papers I still have to grade,” Charlie commented, halfheartedly.

Colby hummed. “That’s what the TAs are for. Come on. Home.” Colby pulled Charlie out of the office and Charlie went more than willingly. 

Looks like he didn’t have to wait another four days after all. But he had the feeling that Colby was going to be keeping him in bed tomorrow. He can’t say he minded that result of him being home early.


	260. November 14 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows November 12
> 
> PLEASE take note of the prompt. It is only loosely mentioned and not described but if it is going to be something that bothers you I suggest skipping this one

Prompt: (theme/trope) kneecapping  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 526

Four hours after Don left the apartment he was finally rushing into the hospital. Ian hadn’t contacted him at all on the way in and Don couldn’t figure out if that was a good or bad thing. He immediately saw Ian sitting to the side of the waiting room and hurried over to him. “Have you heard anything?” Don asked. He didn’t like the amount of blood that he could see on Ian’s shirt.

Ian shook his head.

“What do you know?” Don questioned Ian.

Ian hesitated. “He’s been pretty badly beaten and clearly has some broken bones…”

“What aren’t you saying?” Don questioned the man. If Don didn’t know better he would say Ian looked spooked. The sniper wasn’t looking at him, instead continuing to look into the distance despite the fact that Don was standing right in front of him.

Ian’s hesitation was longer this time. “The sadistic fuckers that had him…. instead of keeping him tied down or in a cage as normal…” he stopped talking again.

“What, Ian?!” Don questioned again. Ian looked completely away from Don.

“They kneecapped him so he couldn’t run and yet the professor still continued to try to get away so who knows how bad the damage really is.”

Don collapsed into the seat across from Ian. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“Basically,” Ian answered. “He’s not going to be up to traveling home for a while,” Ian warned.

Don snorted. “He’s hardly going to be happy stuck staying in the hospital either though and while he certainly has the money for a hotel room – hell since this happened working on a government project they might even pay for a decent one for a change – he’s gonna need someone to stay with him. I don’t think the FBI will let me take that much time off, and Dad can’t either.”

Ian nodded and hummed in agreement. “They probably wouldn’t let your dad take care of him anyway. He’s bound to have nightmares so they will likely want someone with clearance staying with the professor. I doubt Charlie would want Alan fussing over him and worrying anyway.” Ian looked at Don when he felt the other man staring at him and clearly considering something. “What?”

“I know you have done more than enough… but do you think you might be able to help Charlie. You have a high enough clearance that the powers that be would likely accept it, and Charlie knows you which I am sure dad and I would be more comfortable about then some random agent. You have a lot of power too since you are the best sniper the FBI has so…”

Ian shook his head. “I won’t make any plans without Charlie’s input. He’s likely going to be stuck here at least a couple weeks anyway so there is time to think about it.”

Don nodded in acceptance. He looked down at the phone in his hand. “I better call my dad,” he commented resigned.

“Or you could wait until we have any news. With any luck it will be soon.”

Maybe it made Don a coward but he put his phone in his pocket.


	261. November 15 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (body sensations) Stiff  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 581

Ian walked down the hallway to his apartment. It had been a month and a half since he got Charlie to the hospital after being kidnapped. Don stayed for another week and then Alan came for a week and wasn’t that an adventure with his hovering. After that he was on his own with Charlie.

They had first stayed in a hotel for another week to be close to the hospital for rehab… and then Charlie threw a fit not wanting to stay in a hotel anymore. He accused Ian of hovering and that the hotel room was not big enough to deal with that. Ian didn’t know what he was talking about, but neither he or the hospital was about to argue with the short-tempered professor and so the hospital forwarded his records to an outpatient facility near Ian’s apartment.

Ian had stayed home with Charlie for another week other than bringing Charlie to his appointments.

And then the following Monday morning Charlie kicked him out and told him to do something productive. He felt like he should be offended about being kicked out of his own home, but didn’t feel like having that argument either. At least when he came back a few hours later, he discussed a schedule with Charlie that found himself at the FBI three times a week for a half day and home the other days where Charlie had longer appointments.

Today’s appointment had been canceled because his normal therapist was out sick and Charlie didn’t want to try someone new, but Ian decided to come home after his half day at Quantico anyway. He stepped into the apartment and saw Charlie sitting on the couch with his head leaning back on the top of the couch and eyes shut. Ian was surprised to see that he wasn’t scribbling in a notebook like had been normal when he has time to kill.

“Everything alright professor?” Ian asked Charlie, shutting the door behind him.

“Fine,” Charlie commented.

Ian hummed. “Want to try that again?” It was part of their agreement. Ian would stop hovering so much – not that he thought he was – and Charlie would be honest about how he was feeling.

“I really am fine. My arms and shoulders are just a bit stiff from using crutches all the time.” Charlie opened his eyes to look at Ian even though he was looking at him sort of upside down, just so Ian would know that he was being honest.

Ian nodded. He was waiting for something like that since he had been using the crutches steadily for the past week and a half after his ribs healed enough to not aggravate him. He moved into the kitchen to put the bag of food on the table that he picked up on the way home. Nothing was going to spoil so he moved to the back of the couch. “Sit up a bit,” Ian told Charlie.

Charlie looked confused but did as he asked. Ian began to massage Charlie’s shoulders and gradually felt the stiff muscles begin to relax. Charlie hummed in thanks. Ian only stopped the massage when he heard Charlie let out a snore and grinned at the fact that Charlie still doesn’t believe he snores. He carefully removed his hands and helped the mathematician to lay down on the couch. He would go put the food away and start dinner after Charlie wakes up since he knew the other man wouldn’t sleep for long.


	262. November 16 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Meanwhile  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 398

Three months after Ian brought Charlie to his apartment after his hospital stay, Ian was back to work full time and had been for the past week as Charlie remained at the apartment doing his own work unless he had an appointment. Even though Ian was back full time, he was making sure that he stayed at Quantico instead of going on any assignments. He didn’t feel guilty at all for telling Charlie that nothing was coming in that required his expertise. He would keep claiming that until the professor was back on his feet completely just to make sure the other man didn’t overdo it. He did not want to deal with Alan if that happened because he wasn’t watching Charlie.

Meanwhile Charlie was finally down to using a single crutch. Ian had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long until the other man got down to using a cane. The question Ian was wondering about that is if he would try the cane sooner than he should out of sheer stubbornness. His money was on yes. He almost dreaded Charlie finally being able to return home. He hated to admit it, but he was getting used to the company and enjoyed it.

Ian walked down the hallway to his apartment after finishing at Quantico for the day. He hoped that Charlie didn’t object to ordering in because he was not up to cooking tonight. He had to deal with way too much paperwork and meetings for him to have any interest in that.

The sniper opened the door and promptly sniffed, following the smell to where it was coming from the kitchen. There Charlie stood at the stove. Ian didn’t see the crutch nearby.

“What are you doing?” Ian asked hesitantly. He wondered if the professor was trying to get him killed because if Alan saw he was definitely dead.

“What does it look like I am doing?” Charlie questioned right back, not turning from the stove.

“It looks like you are trying to make your father kill me for letting you overdo it. Please tell me the crutch is at least nearby and I just can’t see it.” Charlie continued stirring the spoon in the pot. “Charlie…”

“No.... but the cane is...”

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose. He thought the only things to induce headaches were at the office. He was wrong apparently.


	263. November 17 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (object) Dress shoes   
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 425

Ian came out of the bathroom after showering to find Charlie sitting on the couch in dress pants and shirt and putting on a pair of dress shoes. He could already feel a headache wanting to start and it wasn’t even 8 am yet.

“What are you doing?” Ian warily asked. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but felt he had to ask.

Charlie didn’t even look up from tying one of his shoes. “Virginia State asked for me to do a seminar while I was in town… or close enough anyway… so…”

“How’d they know you were in town?” Ian questioned. He was concerned. As far as he knew they left that information fairly contained. The FBI and other agencies thought they had killed and captured everyone of the group that captured Charlie, but they couldn’t completely rule out missing a couple.

Charlie rolled his eyes knowing what he was thinking. “They have a professor on staff that I sometimes collaborate with. A Dr. Michaels. He’s basically the Larry of Virginia State. Brilliant Physicist, hates doing his own math. He called up CalSci looking for my assistance and the math chair filled him in on what happened and that I was currently on leave. He in turn filled in his chair who filled in the math chair who asked me if I was up to hosting a seminar or two. This was about a month and a half ago when I was still on crutches and couldn’t stand for long periods so I told them I needed to recover a bit more first, but now I am down to a cane and rehab twice a week so…”

Ian nodded. “Let me call into the FBI to let them know I won’t be there and I will drive you.”

Charlie’s head popped up, clearly now fully paying attention to the man. “Why? I’ve been able to drive myself to my rehab appointments for a while now. I’m fine.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Humor me. It’s not you who will be having to listen to your dad. Besides you said your knees still stiffen up. I’d rather not risk it stiffening while you are driving. You haven’t driven for over an hour since,” Ian waved his hand, knowing Charlie would understand what he was getting at. “I would rather you not make the trip alone. Tell you what though, I will drive you there and if you are still feeling good after your seminar you can try to make the drive home.”

“Deal,” Charlie agreed.


	264. November 18 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) tone  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 590

“Ok, you were right,” Charlie told Ian as he limped out of the college, leaning heavier on the cane then he had been over the past week.

“What was that?” Ian questioned, raising a hand to his ear. It was clear to Charlie that the sniper knew exactly what he said.

“No need to sound so smug,” Charlie grumbled. Ian grinned at the answer. Charlie couldn’t believe that Ian was taking that tone with him. Ok he could believe it but expecting it didn’t make Charlie’s urge to smack Ian for it any less.

“Want me to bring the car around?” Ian offered.

Charlie shook his head. “It isn’t too far away. I’ll be fine.”

Ian nodded and they silently walked to the car. When they got there, Ian watched Charlie climb in first to make sure he didn’t have any problems before climbing in on his own.

“Thanks,” Charlie told the man after he started driving back to the apartment.

“For what?”

“For putting up with me. I know I wasn’t exactly the easiest person to be around, especially at the beginning.”

Ian snorted. “Charlie, you are a math genius hard to understand on a good day and when you really get going it moves to impossible. Not easy is your standard MO,” he teased the other man.

“That isn’t what I meant,” Charlie half scolded, half grinned.

Ian nodded. “I know. Honestly it’s been nice having the company even if the reason you have been staying with me sucked. I know you will still be here for a while yet, but if you ever find yourself needing to be around here again feel free to call me and see if I am home and you can stay with me again.” Ian made the offer before he could think about that.

“Actually uh, PT doesn’t think they are gonna get me much further than I already am. She isn’t quite willing to say it’s up to time if I will ever be able to ditch the cane. She said we would discuss in two weeks if I should stay longer or go home, so I might get out of your hair sooner than you thought. But I appreciate the offer of a place to stay if I am in the area. I have been asked to guest lecture at a couple universities nearby, but they are cheap and won’t pay for the hotel. I easily could but it is a matter of principal. If they want me they should at least be willing to pay my expenses. I always feel bad for the students because they are the ones affected by the school’s cheapness. If I have somewhere to stay though I can continue making my point and still meet the students. If you are ever in LA for a case again though the house is also open to you there. At least I have a guest room so you aren’t forced to share your bed.”

Ian laughed. “I wasn’t about to let you sleep on the couch when you were in bad enough shape like I forced your brother to even when I wasn’t home and you didn’t let me sleep on the couch—”

“I was going to be around for months I wasn’t kicking you out of your own bed!” Charlie interrupted.

“As I was trying to say it didn’t bother me as much as I thought it might have…” Ian grinned. “Well other than your snoring anyway. That took some getting used to.”

“HEY!”


	265. November 19 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this one might follow yesterdays too. This is getting to be a long series. Oops

Prompt: (word) Mathematics/Math  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 356

Charlie was right. Two weeks later he was boarding a plane to finally head home to LA. Ian was driving him to the airport. The mathematician had told the man that he could take a cab, but Ian insisted.

“Bet CalSci is glad to finally be getting their best math professor back,” Ian commented as he drove.

Charlie nodded. “The person that I spoke to at the very least was excited. But term is almost over so I have been told to take the rest of this term off and come back fresh in the fall so I will have an easier transition back. I can start working with Don first and gradually build up the rest of my responsibilities again… at least assuming Don ever gets his head out of his ass.” Charlie was referring to the fact that his brother was taking being protective of him to a whole new level. He had offered numerous times to consult with Don long distance and his brother always declined. He wasn’t even working on a case for Don when he was hurt so he didn’t see the problem. A month and a half after he moved into Ian’s apartment he was already working with other agencies again. He wasn’t about to let those creeps win.

“Give your brother a bit of a break. The last time he saw you, you still looked horrible. While he’s spoken to you on the phone he hasn’t seen for himself how much better you are doing.” Ian pulled into the short-term parking lot.

“Uh, I thought you were dropping me off?” 

“Yeah well I lied. We have two tickets,” Ian told Charlie.

“Why?”

“I can’t say,” Ian answered climbing out of the car. Charlie followed as Ian grabbed two bags from the trunk and he had no idea where the second came from.

“All this secrecy… don’t tell me Dad’s throwing a surprise party.”

“Sorry professor… I told him you would catch on. Maybe Don will be more willing to listen to you about consulting since he just gained 50 bucks off your father cause he agreed with me.”


	266. November 20 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh.... follows yesterdays too

Prompt: (character) Lt. Gary Walker  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Ian Edgerton, Gary Walker, Don Eppes, Don’s team, Larry Fleinhardt  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 642

Charlie hadn’t even managed to completely get out of the car that Ian rented at the airport when his father began pulling him out of the car and into a hug. Alan didn’t say anything, just holding Charlie tightly. A few minutes later, Ian moved to stand a bit behind Alan and Charlie looked at the man, wordlessly asking the man to draw Alan’s attention somehow.

Ian shrugged in a clear indication that Charlie was on his own.

Yeah well two can play at that game. “So what’s this I hear about a surprise party?” Charlie questioned.

Alan drew slightly back from his son, keeping one hand on his shoulder as if he needed the connection with him. “You told him!?” he accused Ian.

Ian held his hands up in a placating gesture. “No. I told you he would figure it out.”

Alan huffed and led the two men to the backyard, arm still on Charlie’s shoulder, taking a detour into the house so Ian could drop the two bags near the stairs to be brought up later. As soon as they got to the backyard Charlie found himself being surrounded by hugs and slaps on the back as he was welcomed home.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned the older man who just clapped him on the shoulder.

“Hope you don’t mind me crashing, but a little birdie told me you were coming home today,” Gary Walker told Charlie. “I can’t believe I am saying this, and if you tell anyone I will deny it, but I have a case I think might benefit from your skills if you are willing.”

“Of course. What do you need?”

Lt. Walker shook his head. “Not today. It can wait a day or two until you are settled. I just figured it would be easier to come today when I knew where to find you.”

Charlie nodded understanding. “I can stop by your office tomorrow afternoon if that works.”

“Thanks, Dr. Eppes. Enjoy the rest of the party. I am going to help myself to some of your dad’s barbeque. I’ve been told it’s to die for.”

Charlie laughed. “It is.” He watched as the man left.

“You sure that is a smart idea, Chuck?” Don questioned.

“As opposed to what? Letting fear rule my life?”

“Well when you put it like that…” Don hesitantly said.

“So you will start accepting my help with cases again?” Charlie questioned.

Don sighed. “I’ll try, but I can’t promise that I won’t want to keep you out of things that might be risky and initially act accordingly, but I will try to listen. However, if you ever get hurt working with us, no matter how hard you beg I’m not bringing you into another potentially dangerous situation. Got it.”

“Got it.” Don walked away after hearing Charlie’s answer.

“So he can learn!” Ian said from beside him. He hadn’t left his side since they got here and Charlie wasn’t sure why since there were plenty of people to talk to and it wasn’t like he needed a babysitter anymore. Before Charlie needed to find an answer to Ian’s statement, Ian’s cell phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, glancing at the number. “I need to take this,” he told Charlie. “You gonna be alright on your own for a bit?”

Charlie nodded and Ian went into the house answering the phone. When he got back, Charlie was chatting with Larry and Megan. “Everything ok?” he asked Ian.

Ian nodded. “We need to talk later, but everything is fine. How’s it going Reeves?” For most of the rest of the party they stayed chatting with Megan and Larry though other people stopped by on and off too. Charlie hated to admit it but maybe his dad had a good idea about throwing a party.


	267. November 21 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays... again... I think this really is the last one this time

Prompt: (song title) It Matters to Me ~ Faith Hill  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes (perhaps pre-slash if you want to read it that way)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 684

The party went well and long after everyone left, Charlie lay in his own bed after showing Ian to the guest room. His dad had already gone to bed and Charlie and Ian decided that their conversation could wait until tomorrow since they were both tired.

Even with as tired as Charlie was, he lay awake. Sleep just didn’t want to come to him. He was debating getting up and going to the kitchen to get something to drink when there was a light knock on the door. Charlie knew he wouldn’t have heard it if he was already asleep.

“Come in,” he called. Ian poked his head into the room, coming in shortly after as Charlie sat up against the headboard. Ian stood just inside the room as if he wasn’t sure what he was doing. “Come on. Sit,” Charlie patted the side of the bed. He figured Ian came here for a reason and whatever it was they might as well be comfortable. “Couldn’t sleep?” Charlie asked.

Ian snorted. “Apparently, I got used too used to your snoring.” 

Charlie snorted too. “So since we are both up, should we just have that conversation now?”

“Might as well,” Ian answered, sitting with his back against the headboard next to Charlie. “It was Director Tompkins that called.”

“Bob called you. Why?”

“I am getting there, Professor. I realize you lack patience—”

“Hey!”

“—But bear with me before you interrupt. He understands you wanting to come back to consult with everyone, and he also agrees with your decision, but he is worried about you with well what happened to you and the agent who was with you.” A couple days after they had found Charlie, they found him dead. Charlie had known where they left the man’s body after killing him. “He asked me if I would consider being assigned to you for extra protection. I told him I wouldn’t decide anything until I talked to you.”

“But what about your sniper career? You couldn’t go out hunting if you always had to babysit me.”

Ian shook his head. “That doesn’t matter to me.”

“It matters to me. I don’t want you doing something you are going to regret. Besides you live in Virginia and I live here. How is that going to work?”

“Simple, I would have to relocate. Charlie, my apartment was just a place to hunker down when I was teaching and between assignments. As for regretting it, honestly I would probably only have another year, maybe two before the FBI forced me to either take a partner or take a desk job when I am not teaching. If we both put our minds to it I am sure we can still figure out a way to let me teach and stay with you. If I consider this at least I leave hunting on my own terms.”

Charlie sighed. “Forget about me for a minute. Do you want to do this?”

“Honestly, yeah. When your brother called I was worried for you.” He didn’t tell the man that he is far to important in what he does, instinctively knowing that this was the wrong move. “I think you having just a bit of extra protection is a good idea. I liked having you around and I like the idea of staying around.”

“Ok,” Charlie answered.

“Ok?”

“Ok, you better call Bob tomorrow and tell him you agree. We can figure out the details later. But I am making one thing clear now. You might be here for my protection, but you aren’t going to be my boss and I am not yours. We figure out what needs to be done together based on whatever assignments I have to take.”

“I like that arraignment.”

“Good, now if you missed my snoring so much, you might as well lay down here and sleep. I might be too used to you too,” Charlie laid down.

Ian shrugged, figuring what the hell and laid down.

Charlie thought this should be a hell of a lot more awkward than it was, but he didn’t care.


	268. November 22 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows November 10 and October 31

Prompt: (word) Encounter  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Don’s team  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 326

No matter how much Ian just wanted to go directly after Charlie, he knew that he had better report to Don first. That is why he was currently walking into the building to go up to Don’s office.

“Conference room now,” Ian commanded as soon as he entered the room. He let the team follow him into the room. As soon as the last member of the team entered he began speaking.

“We are looking for Marcus Grover. I first encountered him four years ago when I busted him for murder. He swore if he ever got out he was going to have revenge. That didn’t seem to be a serious threat since he received life in prison. Contacting the prison, I discovered that the prisoner wearing his bracelet was not in fact Grover so we don’t know how long he has been out for or how he discovered my relationship to Charlie.” Ian passed a file to Don. “The two locations on the first page are the locations he is likely to bring Charlie to. The first is the bigger location so I expect him to have brought Charlie to that location. You should take your team there and I will rule out the second location just in case.”

“You should bring backup,” Don told Ian.

Ian shook his head. “The only people I trust with the Professor’s safety is in this room and you need the manpower to clear the other location.” He left the room before Don could protest.

Don looked at David. “You should follow him,” Don told David.

“You think something's wrong?”

“I think the only person Ian trusts with Charlie’s life is Ian so I think Grover is going to be at this second location and I don’t want to see Ian do something stupid.”

David sighed, resigned to being the one who needs to keep the sniper on a leash. “Why me,” he moaned as he left the room.


	269. November 23 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Behave  
Characters: David Sinclair, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 213

David groaned as he came upon the location that Ian wanted to check out. Don was right. Currently, Ian stood staring Grover down, a gun pointed at the man. He got out of the car wishing that he was anywhere else. Hell sounded pretty good right now.

“Ok, Edgerton, I know that you are pissed, but come on man. You can’t possibly think that this is a good idea. The guy doesn’t even have his gun drawn for God’s sake.”

“He dared to lay a hand on Charlie.”

“I know. All the more reason to let him live. Do you really think Director Tompkins won’t send him to a dark hole somewhere. Death is far too good for this guy.”

“Go ahead, kill me!” the idiot taunted the sniper. David guessed what he said made an impact on the guy.

“Cuff him before I change my mind,” Ian told David.

David breathed a sigh of relief and moved to the man, putting cuffs on him. When he looked up Edgerton was gone and he cursed. Next time he had to babysit the sniper he was putting a bell on him. Maybe than the sniper would be forced to behave. Well unless he shot him first for even contemplating it. Better not try it.


	270. November 24 2020

Prompt: (word) Vacation  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 265

Ian crept into the building after leaving David with the perp. He crept down the stairs to the basement, figuring that is likely where Marcus Grover had kept Charlie. He kept his gun raised just in case Grover actually found someone to help him kidnap Charlie.

He entered the basement and no one was in sight, other than Charlie. Charlie was duct taped to a wooden chair, tape around his wrists, ankles, and middle, and also taped across his mouth. Ian winced as he holstered his weapon, walking over to his professor. He had a dark bruise forming on the side of his head.

“Sorry, this is probably going to hurt a bit,” Ian warned, touching the edge of the tape on his face. Charlie nodded, making it clear to Ian he was as ready as he was going to be. Ian pulled the tape off as carefully as he could manage. “You alright, professor?” he asked when he finally got the tape off and tossed it to the side.

“Yeah, he just knocked me out to get me here and taped me to the chair but after that he left me alone. I didn’t see him coming.” Ian nodded as he moved to remove the rest of the tape. He started with Charlie’s middle before moving to his wrists then ankles. After removing the last piece of tape Charlie tried to stand and ended up falling onto Ian since he didn’t realize his feet were asleep.

“I so need a vacation,” Charlie complained even as Ian’s arms wrapped around him.

“Join the club, Professor.”


	271. November 25 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight AU in that we don't know much about Colby's family other than his father

Prompt: (theme/trope) First Argument  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 385

Don rubbed his temples. All he wanted was to relax on one of his rare days off, and yet instead he was listening to raised voices coming from the kitchen. He couldn’t make out what the voices were saying but he could hear that it was his brother and Colby going at it. He guessed the honeymoon phase was over.

He was tempted to leave them to it, but damn it, it was his day off and he wanted to relax and they didn’t seem like they were prepared to stop anytime soon. Besides tomorrow they were all back at work and he didn’t want to see what their arguing would do to the team dynamics.

Sighing he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Colby and Charlie both stood staring at each other. “Sit down both of you!” he ordered. They both turned their glares on him. “Now!”

The scowls did not leave their face, but this time they listened so he would take it. “Now what are you both arguing about? I would like my day off to actually be a day off without having to play referee between you two.”

They both stayed stubbornly silent. That’s alright. He could wait. He knew Charlie at least would start talking eventually.

After fifteen minutes of silence he was proven right. “Colby was on the phone with his sister last night. She had told him something along the lines of the first argument between couples is always the worst and he came to me this morning thinking it would be a good idea to have a fake easy argument. I tried to point out that was a stupid idea since we would both know it was a clearly fake argument…” Charlie trailed off when he saw his brother raise a hand to make him stop.

“So, let me get this straight. You were having an argument about whether to have an argument?” They both blushed which Don took to mean yes. Don walked over to the fridge and took out a beer, wishing it was something stronger.

“What are you doing? It’s 8am!”

Don didn’t care what time it was. Those two were going to be the death of him. He walked back to the living room, resolving to ignore them for the rest of the day.


	272. November 26 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows July 30th

Prompt: (word) Mention  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton (background relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 461

By the time that Charlie and Ian walked into the FBI the following day, the count was up to 8 deaths as people had died from their injuries. At least there hadn’t been a second shooting, lending credence to Charlie’s thought that there might have been a target in mind. “Hey Don, we have a preliminary analysis for you.”

“Let’s take it into the conference room.” Don signaled to the rest of the team that they were moving into the conference room.

“Preliminary?” Don questioned, when they were all settled.

Charlie pulled up the map of the park with a lot of data points mapped on it. “I mentioned at the scene we will be calculating based on where the victims were when the shooting began and where they were when they were shot. That is the really basic form of what we need, but we also have to make some assumptions about the people. Like Ian and I assume they were all running, not walking after the shooting began. Everyone also has a different fitness level so then we need to consider those and approximately how fast they can run.”

“Or rather the greatest speed they are capable of and how long they can maintain it because right at the drop of speed is when they would be most vulnerable,” Ian added.

“Or that,” Charlie agreed. “Anyway since we can’t know exactly what speed people were running, we can’t know for sure that this order is correct.”

The map changed to an order of when the victims were shot, along with the victim’s status of deceased, in hospital, or home. Don could see that the first two were only injured, the third dead, the fourth dead, the sixth and eighth dead, the ninth dead, the fifteenth, eighteenth, and the twenty-second dead.

“So we should be looking for connections to the third victim.”

Charlie hesitated. “Not exactly. Think of it like that case with the shooting chains. Your perp killed the first victim knowing that it would eventually take out his target but since he wasn’t connected to the first victim he would never be a suspect.”

Ian nodded. “I figure based on Charlie’s calculations on how close together the victims were hit, that his real target would be in the first 10 people hit.”

Charlie nodded in agreement. “You also should likely take out victim 8 since they died at the hospital, which leaves you with 4, 6, and 9.”

“If it was me, 9 would be cutting it too close so I would concentrate on finding links to four and six, and barring any flags with those victims moving to 8, 3 and 9, in that order,” Ian added.

“Alright guys, let’s get to it,” Don told the team.


	273. November 27 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows August 26

Prompt: (word) Embarrass/Embarrassment   
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 307

Charlie lay snoring, half on Ian with his arm thrown across Ian’s waist. It had been a few weeks since Ian had joked about becoming a kept man and Charlie joked right back about hoping he intended on making it official if he was aiming to become a kept man.

Ian still hadn’t found the right time to propose yet though. At least not until an idea just popped into his head. He stayed up for a few more minutes before tightening his arms around Charlie and going to sleep himself.

Numb3rs

Of course, Ian was the first awake the following morning and he carefully extracted himself from Charlie to go downstairs and make coffee and breakfast.

Ian was just about to start dishing breakfast up when he heard Charlie start to come down the stairs and detoured to pour the man a coffee. By the time the mathematician came into the room coffee and breakfast was already in front of where he normally sits. Breakfast remained mostly silent, both of them needing to wake up as was normal for them.

“So, Ian…” Charlie commented, finishing the eggs on his plate. “Want to tell me what this is?” He raised his hand, waving it indicating the ring on his finger.

“That would be an engagement ring,” Ian simply answered.

“I can see that.” Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Want to tell me what it is doing on my finger when I am fairly confident in saying it wasn’t accompanied by a question?”

“Well, um… uh… you see…”

Charlie cracked a grin. “You know you are pretty cute when you are embarrassed.”

Ian growled. “Snipers don’t do cute.”

Charlie hummed, taking both of their plates to bring them to the sink. “Sure you don’t. And for the record the answer to the question you didn’t ask is still yes.”


	274. November 28 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows October 19

Prompt: (word) decade  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 185

Colby drove him and Charlie from the hotel that they were staying at over to Princeton and parked in one of the lots that led to the school.

Charlie got out of the car and stared up at the building without moving any further.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Colby came around to the side of the car that Charlie was on, draping his arm around Charlie’s shoulders.

“Can you believe it’s been almost two decades since I have been here, but it still looks exactly the same?” Charlie questioned.

Colby hummed. “Feeling old now?”

“Hey! Watch it! The hotel might not have a couch but home definitely does. You can see how long I can hold a grudge for.”

Colby hummed again. “Forget I said anything. What you think I said never happened.”

“Smart man,” Charlie agreed.

“Ready to head in?” Colby questioned.

“Yeah, let’s do it. Then we can head back to the hotel and relax.” Charlie began walking over to the building.

“Or not relax as the case may be,” Colby agreed walking next to the mathematician. 

“Well that’s a given.”


	275. November 29 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one I took a different approach with cause I wanted to try something new. Hope you like.

Prompt: (word) text  
Characters: ???/??? (I had characters in mind with this but honestly since no names are ever mentioned you can fill it in with whoever you want to)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 217

What are you wearing?

Did you really just text me to ask me that?

I’m bored and I miss you  
Humor me

The heat is broken and it just has to be one of the rare cold spells here  
I’m wearing a pair of sweats and two sweatshirts  
And no I am not removing them

Spoilsport

You’ll get over it  
I’m not freezing my ass off here just to entertain you with phone sex  
You’ll just have to deal either until our heat is back on or you are able to come over

Give me a minute to find a phonebook

...  
What are you doing?

  


Hello?

  


Are you still there?

  


Good news

What did you do?

Someone will be by tomorrow to take care of your heat problem

I repeat  
What. Did. You. Do.

I may have told them that if the heat wasn’t fixed asap I would have the FBI look into their business since we are onto them  
I don’t know what they are hiding but they were quick to agree

What am I going to do with you?

Have phone sex with me?

*Snorts*  
Tomorrow apparently  
I’m going to bed  
Goodnight

Tease!  
Night  
Sleep well


	276. November 30 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows July 29

Prompt: (word) carry-on  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 346

Ian had been right. Unfortunately. It had been five months before he was able to see Charlie in person. Even more to the point, he got right off the one plane that brought him to LA and right onto the jet that was bringing them to whatever destination that Charlie had planned because the FBI kept him working until the last possible minute.

Ian didn’t know how Charlie got Director Tompkins to loan him his jet, but he had two weeks off. While Spring Break was technically only one, Charlie got a couple professors to cover his classes for the first week after break which allowed him to take the extra week off.

Ian didn’t know how it was possible, but he thought Charlie looked even more exhausted than he felt. Then again, Ian knew how crazy the week before Spring Break could be and he could imagine it must be worse when the mathematician was taking the following week off too.

Ian guided the half-asleep mathematician off the jet, snagging the carry-ons that they brought with them.

He made his way to the rental car pickup and quickly got the car since they got in late enough there was no line.

“Ok professor. I need you to wake up long enough to tell me where we are going,” Ian told the mathematician slouched in the passenger seat.

Charlie popped upright, turning horrified eyes onto Ian. “I forgot to book the hotel.”

“Alright professor. No problem. It can’t be that hard to find a hotel with vacancies.”

At the sixth stop Ian realized just how wrong he was, but they were across the street from a 24/7 adventure store.

“How do you feel about camping for the two weeks?” Ian asked Charlie.

Charlie shrugged. “That’s fine.”

“Wait here. I will go and rent or buy a tent and the other supplies we will need. I’ll be right back.” Ian got out of the car and quickly crossed the street. The sooner he found somewhere to pitch the tent the sooner he could have Charlie to himself.


	277. December 1 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays  
> Can you believe only 3 months left!

Prompt: (color) Amber  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 394

Ian carefully crept out of the tent, seeing the amber of the sunrise through the trees. He had been right. It was very easy to both get a tent and find a camping ground. The worker at the store… and it turned out rental place too… was very helpful with that information. Ian was able to find a mostly secluded campground. Mostly secluded meaning that there were a couple of other tents pitched, but the grounds were big enough where they weren’t nearby.

He began to build a fire and relaxed, leaning against a log, just looking out at the sky. He had to admit that he was a bit glad Charlie forgot to book the hotel. This was nice. They could go out to town when they wanted to, but they could also hang out on their own.

Charlie poked his head out of the tent and Ian smiled at the curly hair sticking out all over the place. The mathematician left the tent and sat on the ground beside Ian, laying his head on the older man’s shoulder and yawning. “Morning,” Charlie mumbled.

“Morning,” Ian carded his fingers through Charlie’s curls trying to flatten them a bit. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah. Sorry for forgetting about the hotel though.”

Ian shrugged. “This is nice. I am curious about something though.”

“How I forgot to book the hotel?”

“Nah, you were booking everything else when we normally split the responsibility so it isn’t too surprising to have overlooked something. No I want to know how you got Tompkins to loan you his jet.”

“Oh that was easy. I told him the FBI was running you ragged and complaining about not taking your vacation time even though they weren’t letting you and at the rate that they were going even if we went to a location where our cell phones didn’t work, which we have, if they know where we went, I wouldn’t put it past them to send agents to track you down. He agreed and volunteered the jet so that only us, my dad, and he knows where we are.”

“Well damn. That’s impressive. Glad we have the director on our side though.”

“I know right. We have basically been guaranteed two weeks uninterrupted unless something major happens.”

Ian could admit this was going to be a nice vacation… and more importantly completely uninterrupted.


	278. December 2 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Emotional  
Characters: Bob Tompkins, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 638

Ian and Charlie had been camping for a week when their peace was interrupted. They both looked up when Director Tompkins came into the clearing.

“You two weren’t easy to find even knowing that you were here.”

“Bob, what’s wrong?” Charlie questioned, sitting up straight. He knew it must be something bad to bring the man out this way.

“Your dad had a heart attack,” Bob told him straight, knowing that there was no easy way to say it. “He’s ok,” he quickly added before Charlie could become emotional. “It was a relatively minor one, or at least as minor as a heart attack can be. I waited until I knew something to make the trip out here. Actually, I came out here despite your father’s orders to ‘not ruin his boys’ vacation.’ His words not mine. He didn’t want me telling you until you came home. Don is staying at the house until you do come home, and I get the picture that he might be staying longer too, so you don’t need to worry about him being alone. I felt you had a right to make your own decision though if you wanted to come home. If you choose to and the FBI comes calling for Edgerton, you are to forward them to me though. You are keeping your vacation time even if you come home early.”

Charlie looked at Ian. 

“Up to you, professor. If you feel the need to be with your father, we go home, it’s as simple as that.”

“What do you think?” Charlie asked.

“I can’t say. I’m not as close to anyone in my family as you are to your dad. I can see why you want to be home with your dad…”

“But?” Charlie prompted, hearing the unspoken word.

“But I can understand your dad’s wish of not shortening your vacation since you get them so rarely with all your responsibilities and I trust the director when he says your dad is ok. I think he will feel guilty if we cut our trip short because of him and that is the last thing he needs while recovering.”

Charlie bit his lip. He could see Ian’s point but he also wanted to be home with his dad. “We have another 6 days here. What if we split it in half? We stay here for another three days and then head home. We can then use the excuse that we were tired of camping. He doesn’t have to know the real reason and it wouldn’t be as obvious as it would be if we arrived home tomorrow.” He looked at Bob. “You’ll let us know if anything changes?”

“Of course. Your brother has my number and I am staying in town so he can reach me and I can be close to you should I need to get word to you about something. He thought you should be able to make your own decision too even if he agreed with your father that you didn’t need to cut your trip short.”

Charlie nodded decisively. “I think staying for three more days is the best option for everyone then. It will still get us home earlier, even if not as early as I would like, and Dad won’t feel guilty about cutting the trip short.” 

Bob nodded and passed a piece of paper to Ian. “That is the address I am staying at. If you change your mind, I can have the jet ready to go in an hour and you can find me there. I’ll give you guys some space. You know where to find me if you need anything.” Bob left almost as quickly as he appeared and Ian stood up to pull Charlie into his arms. 

“You ok?” he questioned the mathematician, hugging him tightly.

“I will be.”


	279. December 3 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Agreement  
Characters: Bob Tompkins, Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 266

Charlie almost regretted coming to the agreement to wait another three days to go home even if the agreement was only with himself. Everything was screaming at him to go home now. He knew Bob and Ian wouldn’t mind if he changed his mind, but he did think waiting the three days was the better move.

He just didn’t like it. This was quickly becoming the longest three days of his life. Ian was thankfully keeping him occupied and they spent most of the days hiking which allowed Charlie to sleep well at night because he was exhausted.

Much quicker than Charlie expected with how anxious he felt, the three men were climbing into the jet and soon after that Ian was driving the two of them to the Craftsman.

Don met them at the door and Charlie didn’t even question how he knew they were coming home.

“How’s dad?” Charlie questioned.

“He’s good. Got out of the hospital yesterday. He’s taking a nap now but should be up soon. How was your trip?”

“Good,” Charlie answered. He didn’t know what else to say. He really wanted to check in on his dad, but he didn’t want to risk waking him up, and he knew another hour or two more wouldn’t kill him.

“Come on. Let’s go unpack,” Ian suggested. “Then we’ll be close to your dad’s room too so we will hear him when he leaves to room to go downstairs.” Charlie nodded and followed Ian to their room.

If Ian ended up doing most of the unpacking while Charlie listened for his dad, Ian was nice enough not to say anything.


	280. December 4 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (location) Movie theater  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 230

“Dad must be feeling better,” Charlie commented, staring at the door to the house while Ian stood beside him. It had been three days since they got home from their camping trip and Director Tompkins was good enough to get at least one more week off so Ian didn’t have to leave just yet. Alan was apparently getting tired of Charlie hovering – not that Ian would mention that to Charlie – because he just kicked them both out of the house and told them not to come back for a few hours.

“How about we go to the movie theater. That will kill two hours, then we can pick up something for dinner and have that as a piece offering to get back into the house.”

Charlie reluctantly agrees and they head to Ian’s car. “I wasn’t that bad hovering, was I?” Charlie asked.

“No comment,” Ian answered. He figured that was the safest answer he could give. He refuses to lie to Charlie, but telling him yes didn’t seem wise.

That answer apparently wasn’t any better since Charlie glared at him. Ian decided he was going to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip to the movie theater. Maybe if he was lucky by the end of the movie Charlie would forget about being mad at him if he doesn’t put his foot in his mouth again.


	281. December 5 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (location) Restaurant  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 234

After the movie, Ian and Charlie went across the street to the Italian restaurant and placed a to-go order for them to bring the food back to the house.

The two men discussed their plans for the coming week. Charlie had to go back to CalSci but since Ian was off he had more time to kill. Ian did discover that Charlie didn’t have classes on two days, but he did have office hours those days. He figured that he could at least spend those days with Charlie at CalSci since he doubted students would be in his office all day. Hell he might even come the other days too. It wasn’t like Charlie would spend all day teaching. He also didn’t have anything better to do since he was off… and he knew Alan wouldn’t be thrilled if he replaced Charlie and began to hover which he knew Charlie would want him to do if he stayed home. CalSci seemed to be the far safer option.

Finally the food came out and they brought it home. Alan met them at the door and Ian smacked his free hand over Charlie’s mouth before he could say something about that.

Charlie turned a glare on Ian.

Yep Ian was totally going to end up sleeping on the couch tonight. At least until Charlie came down and took pity on him like Ian knew he would.


	282. December 6 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows October 17

Prompt: (word) method  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Don Eppes, Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 520

Charlie had been planning on heading to Colby’s apartment after work today and spending the night with him, but his dad invited him to dinner. The tone – and the fact that Alan was inviting him to dinner in his own home – told him that he needed to discuss something important with him. He figured he could get to Colby’s apartment after dinner hopefully since Colby wasn’t able to come to the house since he had an early start tomorrow and since his destination was closer to his apartment than the house they both agreed there would be the better location.

Fifteen minutes into dinner and he was already regretting coming for dinner with Alan and Don, even if their dad did make Ribeye.

"Believe it or not, Don, Dad, there is a method to my madness."

“Then explain it to us Charlie,” Alan requested of his son. “Ever since you got your doctorate you’ve wanted to teach at Cambridge and now you’ve declined the invite. We’re worried about you.”

“Well I haven’t officially declined yet. I just came to that decision on Friday and it’s only Sunday. I plan on calling on Tuesday since I am not in my office tomorrow. It just isn’t a good time. I know I could go, Colby already said he would support me and be here when I got back if I really wanted to go but…” Charlie shrugged trying to find the words. Alan and Don stayed silent letting him. “Colby mentioned there was phone calls and video calls… but not seeing him for the year long appointment in person… it just wasn’t appealing to me. I decided I would rather give up Cambridge than be separated from Colby even temporarily.”

They didn’t say anything and then Don remembered something. “Hey Chuck, when do you need to have a decision given to them by?”

“Not this week but the following week. Why? Don my decision is already made.”

“I know. Just sit on it a bit. I have a thought. I don’t want to say anything until I confirm something. I will let you know when you can call if it doesn’t pan out or tell you my thought if everything does pan out. Just give me a couple days.”

Charlie shrugged. He didn’t think his decision would change at all but if that made Don feel better. “Alright.”

“You still planning on heading to Colby’s tonight?” Alan asked.

Charlie looked at the clock. Figuring it would take another half hour to get out of here he decided it would be early enough. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Alan said, taking Charlie’s plate when he was about to take another bite. Charlie looked up at him baffled as he took out several containers. “You can bring your dinner and the leftovers and eat with him since we both know he would be eating crap if you didn’t come over.”

Quickly Charlie found himself being pushed out of the house, his arms full of containers with food. He wasn’t about to complain though and quickly piled into his car to head on over to Colby’s place.


	283. December 7 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows December 5

Prompt: (word) Backward  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 386

Ian heard Charlie creeping into the living room where he was ‘sleeping’ on the couch. He barely refrained from smiling and giving away that he was already awake. His professor was predictable.

“Ian?” Charlie whispered, poking him lightly on the shoulder.

“I’m asleep,” he mumbled.

Charlie snorted, clearly not believing him and Ian cracked open an eye to look at him.

“Come to bed.”

“I thought I was in the dog house for smacking my hand over your mouth before you put your foot in it again with your father. I would really rather not get to bed to have you kick me out again when you remember.” Ian knew Charlie wouldn’t kick him out again but it was too much fun to tease his professor.

“Come on Ian, come to bed.”

Ian barely refrained from smiling at the whine that came out of Charlie. The man clearly didn’t expect Ian to protest… and he wasn’t really but the professor didn’t know that. He couldn’t resist teasing a bit longer. “I think we have our roles a bit backwards here. Aren’t I supposed to be the one groveling to be allowed to come back to bed, not you begging me to come back to bed.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Do you really want to be the one to grovel? I could go back up to bed and wait for it instead of deciding to come retrieve you from the couch.”

Ian couldn’t stop the smile anymore and sat up, knowing now was the time to stop teasing. “Nope, no interest in groveling when I know I was right to clap my hand over your mouth.”

Charlie changed his gaze to a glare. “Just for that you can go back to sleeping on the couch.” He walked out of the room and Ian knew not to follow him.

He looked at the clock as he laid on the couch again. He would give it an hour before Charlie was back in here begging him to come to bed. He would behave that time and just follow the other man. One of these days Charlie would probably catch on and then he would really be stuck on the couch all night. He was willing to take that risk though since his professor was cute when he was miffed.


	284. December 8 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows December 6

Prompt: (word) Between  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 238

“Granger!” Don yelled from the conference room that he was using for privacy to make his calls. Colby snapped his head up at the call. “Call your boyfriend. I need a word with your both.”

Colby took out his phone without even acknowledging Don but apparently Don didn’t expect him to since he was already going back into the conference room.

“Hey Colby, what’s up?” Charlie’s voice came over the phone.

The agent didn’t even realize he finished dialing and held the phone to his ear. “Can you come over to the FBI. Don wants to talk to us. Do you know what he wants to talk to us about?”

“Cambridge probably,” Charlie answered. Colby could hear him packing up on the other end and knew that he was on his way.

“What about it?” Colby asked.

“I have no idea. He just asked me on Sunday to postpone calling for a few days and since it is Tuesday… well whatever it was he wanted me to postpone for he’s probably ready to explain. Alright let me go so I can start driving I will be there as soon as possible.”

“Alright, Charlie, see you soon.” Colby hung up. He debated going to let Don know Charlie was on his way, but figured the man would assume that if he didn’t say anything that would be the case so he decided to wait for Charlie at his desk.


	285. December 9 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Between  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 292

As soon as Charlie arrived, Colby stood up from his desk and the two men walked into the conference room where Don was still standing. There was a pile of papers in front of him.

“Alright you two, sit.”

Colby and Charlie did but remained silent, letting Don be the one to address what he wanted to.

“When Charlie told dad and me that he didn’t want to be separated from you to go to Cambridge for a year I remembered a memo that came across my desk a while ago. Scotland Yard is looking for a liason between the two agencies… well sort of… it’s more like a trade… someone from here goes to them and someone from there comes to us. It was originally only going to be a three month switch, but I made some calls and they are more than willing to have an agent for a full year if that is what you both want. I did some looking, their headquarters where Colby would be working is about an hour and a half away from the school. I’ve already talked to the FBI and the position is yours if you want it.” Don could see the two men were shocked. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and go home and talk about it. You don’t have to take either position if you really don’t want to, but now you have a way to stay together and go if that is what you want.”

Colby and Charlie looked at each other and nodded. They understood with that one look they would go home and discuss it. Charlie would just have to make a couple of calls to get someone to cover his afternoon class.


	286. December 10 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows November 3

Prompt: (object) Jeans  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 292

Don Eppes left work early to head home and change into a pair of jeans and T-Shirt so that he could then check in at the Craftsman soon after Sampson had left for the day. He knew he had told Charlie and Colby to call him if there had been any problems with the other agent, but he didn't actually trust them to listen to him. He thought he would be better able to tell if there was an issue if he spoke to them in person rather than over the phone.

They must have expected his desire to come see him because Colby opened the door as he walked up the path, right arm in a sling. A wicked grin was on his face.

Don noticed it was matched by an even eviler grin on Charlie's face.

"I guess Simpson did not have a good day here?"

To Don's amazement their grins widened.

"Even better," Charlie announced. "I am pretty sure tomorrow he is going to come into the office and beg for the reprimand and demotion."

Don's eyes widened. He was not expecting that. "What happened?" he really wanted to know what would make Simpson prefer that over another day of help.

Colby smirked, sitting on the couch next to Charlie and wrapping his left arm around the man. "It was such a pity I couldn't help Charlie with the grading like I promised him. I felt so guilty that I just had to volunteer Simpson's help in my place," Colby spoke in a fake, I'm sorry voice. "I am pretty sure the man was about to cry at one point."

Don laughed. Yep if anything would get the man to come beg for the reprimand it would be that.


	287. December 11 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows December 9

Prompt: (word) year  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 499

After Charlie had made his phone calls to get Larry to cover his classes, they drove the rest of the way home in silence. Both were too lost in thought and didn't want to have what they knew would be an important conversation in the car.

They were both glad that Alan wasn't home when they arrived and quickly made their way up the stairs to their room. The two men sat on the bed, side by side, turned slightly so that they faced each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Colby asked Charlie after several minutes of them just sitting in silence.

"I don't know. It was one thing knowing that I didn't want to be separated from you for a year…"

"But?" Colby questioned.

"But with this suggestion from Don it puts things in reach for us to stay together either way."

Colby nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to go but…"

"But?" Colby prompted.

"It isn't fair to make you up and leave everything here just to follow me."

"Charlie, I can do my work from either location with the arrangements Don made and because of these when we come home at the end of your year teaching, there will still be a spot on the team for me. I won't be giving up anything you won't also be giving up to go. I am going to ask you what I asked you in the office. What do you want to do? Forget everything else about the details for a moment."

"I want to go."

"Then I go with you. It's as simple as that."

"If we do this the logistics are going to be difficult."

"How so?"

"Well first there is making sure that we can both leave at the same time there and back. We will also need to find somewhere to live for the year because while Cambridge has housing for visiting professors it is only open to them and their spouses and any kids they have. You don't quite qualify since we aren't legally married."

"That can easily be changed before we go."

Charlie blinked at him, not wanting to speculate on what Colby was meaning.

Colby rolled his eyes right back with a fond grin. "Yes I am asking you to marry me before we go."

"Oh. Well yes, but I don't think dad will be happy about a rushed wedding."

Colby shrugged. "We can always do the courthouse thing before we go and let your dad plan something big for when we get back. As for leaving at the same time I am sure we can manage it. Now you know your brother is going to stop by for dinner wanting to see if we came to any decisions so I vote we relax until then and then tell him we are going when he gets here. You can call the school tomorrow."

Colby pulled Charlie into a kiss before he could start stressing about further plans.


	288. December 12 2020

Prompt: (song title) You're Crazy ~ Guns N' Roses  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, (Charlie/??? Attempted) (revealed in following chap)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 181

"You're crazy," Charlie told his brother as he attempted to fix his tie. "Remind me why I am listening to you again?"

Don smacked Charlie's hands away from his tie and finished straightening it himself. "Because you know I am right that you need to get back out in the dating world after breaking up with your last girlfriend. Setting you up on an online dating service wasn't so hard and you quickly got matched with someone, so you know they have to have a lot in common with you. Just give it a try, alright."

Charlie sighed, but gave in knowing his brother wasn't going to. "I still think you are crazy for setting me up on a blind date through a website. What if the person is a creep looking for someone to murder?"

Don nodded as if he was considering it. "That's why I installed a tracker in your phone."

"That's it! I'm not going."

Don laughed. "Relax it will be fine and if not I promise I will delete your account ok," Don bribed.

"Fine," Charlie groaned.


	289. December 13 2020

Prompt: (word) Data  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes (Charlie/mystery person until end attempted)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 196

Charlie entered his home three hours later to find Don sitting on the couch waiting for him. "You can cancel my account," Charlie told him.

"It went that well?" Don asked, figuring that it must have with how long Charlie was gone for. Don knew from the plans that the restaurant was only a half hour away so that made for two hours of conversation.

"No it was horrible. That damn site's algorithms must be broken. How they can think I have anything in common with that condescending ass is beyond me."

Don was lost. "But you were gone for two hours?"

"Only because my car decided it wasn't going to work. I left the restaurant right after I saw who it was. They agreed completely."

"I'm lost," Don commented. It sounded like Charlie knew his date but this was California, what was the odds of that? Don knew Charlie could probably give him that data if he dared to ask, but he figured he was already on the shit list with his brother so he better not.

"Marshall Fucking Penfield was my date."

Oh shit! Don knew he was lucky that Charlie didn't kill him.


	290. December 14 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows June 23

Prompt: (word) below  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:   
Set In: Post Trust Metric and Janus List  
Word Count: 385

"What the hell happened to you?" Don yelled as he caught sight of his brother as he came into the FBI. His yell instantly alerted Megan and David into staring at him too.

"I need to talk to you. Privately," Charlie demanded. He knew that Don was referring to the large bruise under his eye, but he was not going to contribute more to the office gossip.

Don silently led Charlie to the break room and shut the door behind them. Charlie knew it wouldn't give them complete privacy with the glass windows, but at least Charlie didn't think any of the agents staring into the room could lip-read.

"Colby isn't coming in today and probably not tomorrow either," Charlie started with.

Apparently, he should have found another way to start because Don did what he does best and jumped to conclusions. "Colby did that to you! I'll kill him!" 

Charlie grabbed Don's arm as he was about to storm out of the room. "You will do no such thing unless you want to be 6 feet below ground!"

"Charlie! You can't think it's ok that he punched you!"

"He didn't intentionally. It was a nightmare about Lancer. He was asleep when he got me, and it took me two hours this morning to convince him that he didn't need to turn himself in for domestic abuse so I would appreciate you not making things worse."

Don squinted at Charlie, as if trying to gauge that he was really alright. "Where is Colby anyway?"

Charlie blushed. "Well uh, I wanted to make sure he was still around since I had to go pick up some files from CalSci if I wanted to take off the next two days too and uh I didn't trust him not to be a self-sacrificing idiot…. So I cuffed him to the bed to make sure he stays put."

Don blinked, trying to figure out if Charlie was being serious and ultimately decided that yes he was. "You better get home then and set Colby straight. Take what time you need. I'll cover for him here."

"Thanks, Don." Charlie left so that he could get back to Colby. He was originally going to let him talk when he was ready to but now he was ready to force the issue.


	291. December 15 2020

Prompt: (word) Abusive  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 208

"Colby," Charlie spoke in a tone that made it clear that they were going to have a conversation about the issue at hand whether Colby liked it or not.

"But Charlie…" Colby whined. The puppy dog eyes he was attempting to pull might have been far more effective if he didn't have so many muscles. The puppy dog eyes just made him look foolish.

"No Colby, we need to discuss this," Charlie firmly spoke again.

"But Charlie…" Colby gave the whine another try.

Charlie decided it was time to start the conversation since Colby didn't seem like he was going to willingly have the conversation anytime soon.

"You know if I had known you were so abusive I might have had to rethink dating you."

"But Charlie…"

"I mean really Colby. It's not right."

"But Charlie…"

"I'm pretty sure my eardrums are bleeding."

"But Charlie..."

"I'm pretty sure Freddie Mercury is rolling in his grave too from your butchering of Bohemian Rhapsody. No more singing when I am in hearing range!"

"But it's Queen! You can't not sing to Queen!"

Charlie got up from the couch. 

"Where are you going?" Colby questioned.

"To the store to buy some duct tape for next time you start singing."

"But Charlie!"


	292. December 16 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows March 26

Prompt: (body sensations) Numb  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes (past Amita/Charlie)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 398

Colby woke up when he heard the sounds of Charlie throwing up in the bathroom and climbed out of bed. He went to his kitchen to get some aspirin for the mathematician's hangover and poured water into a glass. He had just gotten off the phone when he heard the toilet flush as he was gathering the supplies. By the time he had everything out, Charlie still hadn't come out of the bathroom so Colby figured it would be a good idea to bring the stuff in to him.

Charlie sat next to the bathtub, forehead leaning on the cool surface of the edge of the tub. His eyes were shut tightly. "Here," Colby spoke quietly. Charlie blindly reached a hand out and Colby put the meds in his hand and then passed over the glass after Charlie put them in his mouth and offered his hand again for the glass.

"Thanks," Charlie croaked, leaning his head against the tub again.

"How are you feeling?" Colby questioned.

"Hungover."

Colby smothered a smirk. He did his job right in that case. "You know that isn't what I am referring to."

"Numb, ask me when the hangover stops trying to kill me and I might have a different answer."

Colby smothered a grin, not wanting to look like he was enjoying the mathematician's pain. He wasn't but it was fun seeing Charlie actually have a normal IQ for a change.

"Come on, up. Breakfast should help. I'll make some toast. That should settle your stomach. I've already called Don and told him I wasn't making it in today. I also borrowed your cell phone and asked Larry to cover your classes. I figured that you might appreciate the extra time before needing to deal with people to figure out what you want to do." Colby reached a hand down to haul Charlie up off the floor and steadied the other man when he wobbled. 

"Thanks," Charlie croaked.

"No problem. Feel free to splash some water on your face. Extra toothbrushes are in the medicine cabinet too. I will go start making some breakfast. Come on out when you are ready and we can discuss what to do about our unexpected day off." Colby left the other man alone to make breakfast. He was looking forward to getting to play hooky for the day even if the reason for it sucked.


	293. December 17 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Effective  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes (past Amita/Charlie)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 373

After breakfast the two sat on the couch watching TV. They decided to at least spend the morning still in Colby's apartment since Charlie was still feeling hungover. Colby wasn't really sure exactly what they were watching, but it was mindless TV - to him anyway - which seemed to work for this morning.

Despite not really following the show, Colby waited until a commercial to speak. "Do you know what you are going to do?"

"Not at all. I really care about her… but I don't know if I can take the risk of her cheating on me again." By the time Charlie finished answering, the show was back and so Colby didn't respond.

They both stayed silent for the commercial set after that too and Colby let it happen figuring Charlie was thinking about it.

The following break remained silent too, but Colby thought that was more because this time he had to get up to go to the bathroom.

It was the following break that the silence was finally broken. "I think I have to break up with her. I don't know how I am going to tell Dad or Don though. They both really liked her."

Colby shrugged. "Ask Don to come over for dinner tonight and you can at least tell them both together. If you want moral support I can always come with you… and I am not just saying that for your dad's cooking." Colby knew that was probably going to be the most effective method for Charlie to deal with it since then he would only need to talk about it once.

Charlie snorted. "Thanks Colby. I'll call them in a little while."

Colby nodded. "After you do that, why don't we go out for the day. I am sure that we can find something good to do to keep us occupied until it is time to head to your place for dinner."

"I did hear of some exhibition at a convention center that you might be interested in. Don't know exactly what it is but it is something about crime. We can likely still get in no problem," Charlie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Colby agreed. They both fell silent again and turned their attention back to the TV.


	294. December 18 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Wise  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 385

"You ready?" Colby asked Charlie as they sat in his car in front of the Craftsman.

"Not at all," Charlie answered. He stared out the windshield wondering just how bad this conversation could possibly go. Charlie would bet that it would go as bad as it possibly could. He wasn't sure who was going to hurt the most by the end of the conversation. His dad and Don both thought Amita was perfect for him. After spending the day out, he knew he was making the wise choice to call it quits. He wanted to trust Amita, but he couldn't. He was certain it would just be a matter of time until she cheated on him again.

"Come on. If it goes as badly as you are thinking you can always crash on my couch again tonight." Colby got out of the car and Charlie followed. He let them both into the house.

As soon as they were in the door Alan and Don were firing questions at the two of them.

"Can we eat first before getting into everything?" Colby asked, seeing that Charlie was ready to flee already. He was glad he didn't take the bet about how bad this conversation was likely to go because he figured Charlie would have already told him that he lost. At least Alan and Don agreed, even if it was grudgingly.

Dinner was eaten in silence and then Alan and Don stared at Charlie in expectation. "I'm breaking up with Amita," Charlie told them.

"What why? You both seem so good for each other," Alan asked. 

Charlie should have known he wouldn't get away with leaving it there. "She cheated on me." He tried to keep it simple again hoping they got the message that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Why throw in the towel?" Don questioned. "You both were really happy together."

Charlie shook his head. He couldn't believe his brother really had to ask that. He got up and left the table to go outside. He didn't want to get into an argument with them about this and he was worried if he explained further they would just encourage him to go back to her anyway. He vaguely heard Colby talking to them but didn't listen to what he was saying as he left the house.


	295. December 19 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (song title) Fake It ~ Bastille  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 270

About 15 minutes after Charlie left the house, Colby joined him. "Good thing I didn't bet you on how bad the conversation was, but for the record, your dad agreed with you after I explained what you told me. He's now working on getting through to Don so he doesn't harass you. My couch is still free unless you would rather go back in."

Charlie shook his head. "Don can be pretty hardheaded. It might be a while."

"Gee, I never noticed that about your brother."

Charlie snorted and Colby counted that as a win. They climbed back into Colby's car. Colby stayed silent, waiting for Charlie to decide if he wanted to talk or not.

"What do I do now?"

"One day at a time, Charlie. Fake it 'til you make it. That's all you can do."

The rest of the drive is silent until they get to Colby's apartment again.

"Thanks for putting up with me," Charlie tells the agent.

"No problem, Whiz kid. Anytime." Realizing that he might have stuck his foot in his mouth he quickly elaborated. "Or well not anytime in that I hope whoever you date next cheats on you, but whenever you need the space from Don and your father for whatever reason… you know what I mean…"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah I understood what you meant."

"Come on let's go up. We both have work tomorrow." Colby didn't know what Charlie planned on doing when he inevitably saw Amita again tomorrow, but he figured if the other man wanted to talk about it he would. He would just let Charlie come to him.


	296. December 20 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows November 4

Prompt: (word) Against  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 253

Colby couldn't believe it, but it looked like Charlie was standing him up even after suggesting the time and place for the date. He knew the man often had issues with time and so hadn't been worried when it got to be ten minutes past the suggested time, but now that it was getting close to 45 minutes, he had to face the facts. The pitying glances from several of the waitresses wasn't helping to keep optimism alive.

Just when he was finally giving in and getting ready to ask for the check for his drink so he could leave, he found Charlie hurrying over to the table.

"Oh! Thank God your still here! I swear everything was conspiring against me today. First Mildred stopped by the office as I was getting ready to leave and I couldn't get rid of her. Then I discovered that my cell phone was dead and I don't know how that happened since I just charged it at lunch. Then there was an accident on the main roads forcing me to take the back roads where all the lights out of sequence and then there was another accident and I had to walk the last 6 blocks because it took out all the lanes of traffic." Charlie plopped down in the seat across from Colby.

Colby finally let himself relax and he grinned. "Yeah well remind me next time I am picking you up. With your luck all four tires of your car will be flat otherwise."


	297. December 21 2020

Prompt: (word) Maximum  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 202

Charlie loosened the tie around his neck that was masquerading as a noose. He and Don's team was sitting in dead silence in the office after they returned from court.

Charlie decided to break the silence. "Why is it it seems like the people who deserve to be let off with a slap on the wrist end up getting the maximum sentence and creeps like today's case get off with the slap?"

The case they had to be in court for today was supposed to see a monster behind bars for life. There had been more than enough evidence tying him to the deaths of 15 people, even if he never directly touched them.

Somehow he got off with 10 years and probation. Charlie doesn't understand what happened. 

None of the team answered his question, but he didn't expect them to. Charlie knew they were just as baffled as he was by verdict. Charlie couldn't even say that there was something wrong with the jury since they voted to convict the man, so it wasn't like the case where the clearly guilty man went free. Somehow they just decided that he didn't deserve life.

Charlie didn't understand it at all.


	298. December 22 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows November 21

Prompt: (pairing) Charlie/Ian  
Characters: Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 510

Seven months after Ian moved to LA to protect Charlie full time they were back in Virginia. Charlie was currently on winter break from CalSci so after the holidays they both decided to head back to Virginia so that Ian could teach a two week Sniper course before Charlie would need to report back to CalSci.

So far Ian's career change was proving to be fairly easy. While threats had been made against Charlie, few of them had amounted to anything. Ian thought it ironic that three of the four credible threats came from students pissed off that Charlie failed them. Who knew Academia was so cut-throat?

Ian and Charlie walked down the block after Ian's classes one day. Ian had promised to bring Charlie to his favorite pizza place here and figured that today was as good a day as any to do so. Charlie walked next to him leaning heavily on his cane. Ian was glad that many days he was able to remain caneless. It was just some days that he still needed the assistance, normally those being when he was on his feet to long the day before or when the weather was really bad.

They were talking about the course that Ian was teaching… or well Charlie was anyway, trying to convince Ian that there was a lot of elegant math involved with being a sniper. Ian knew there was certainly math involved, but he didn't think it was nearly as complicated as Charlie was making it out to be. Ian wasn't about to complain though. The professor could be quite entertaining when he really got going.

Ian only stopped paying attention when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He was certain that something was wrong and began scanning the block.

A car came speeding down the block and Ian could see the tip of a gun poking out of the open window. Without thinking, Ian tackled Charlie to the ground as bullets flew over their heads and people began to scream.

He only sat up after he was sure the shooting had stopped. "You are such a trouble magnet, Professor. None of this shit ever happened to me before. You alright?" Ian rose to his feet, reaching down to pull Charlie up and Charlie accepted the help.

"Actually statistically speaking–"

Normally Ian was fine with listening Charlie go on a math tangent, but trying to justify him being a trouble magnet with it was going to far. Ian shut him up the only way he could think to, even if it was going to end up getting him hit.

He kissed him.

"'Bout damn time," Charlie spoke when Ian finally pulled away, pulling Ian into another kiss.

Ian would learn tomorrow when they got into the FBI that neither of them were even the intended target of the shooting but that they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When Charlie was about to go on the math tangent about it again, Ian shut him up the same way he did the night before.


	299. December 23 2020

Prompt: (word) Before  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan, Charlie Eppes/?? (revealed at end)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 371

Charlie was just opening a box when Amita came into his office.

"Another one?" she questioned as Charlie tore the wrapping paper off it. This was the ninth gift in nine days, received on the first nine days of February and it looked like one was going to continue to arrive through Valentine's Day.

"Yep, it's another," Charlie answered her. He had no clue what to expect with this one. So far the presents had been all over the place between useful items and fun items. They were all things that suited him well though. Charlie felt like the person sending him gifts really knew him. He didn't know if he should be concerned about that fact or not. He hoped it wasn't a stalker.

"Well come on! Let's see what your secret admirer got you this time! Still no idea who it is?"

"Nope," Charlie answered again. He opened the lid of the box he just finished unwrapping and laughed.

"What? What is it?" Amita came closer to the desk, wanting to see what amused Charlie so much. 

Charlie reached into the box pulling out the gift to show Amita. She laughed too.

It was a stuffed animal in the shape of a Pi symbol. Charlie wasn't even sure he wanted to know where the other person found that!

Numb3rs

"Are you going to do it?" Amita asked Charlie after he opened the envelope. It was finally Valentine's Day and Charlie's final gift was an invitation to meet them over dinner.

"I think so. I mean it's in public so I don't really have to worry if it is a creep, especially since it says right in the note that they will let me arrive first so I don't have to worry about identifying them."

"Have fun!" Amita told Charlie leaving the office.

Later that night, Charlie found himself sitting at a table in the restaurant waiting for his mysterious date to arrive. When he did, the other man sat across from him.

"So…" the man questioned hesitantly. He wasn't sure what Charlie would think about the reveal.

"You know Colby, before you went to all that effort, you could have just asked. The answer would have been a yes."


	300. December 24 2020

Prompt: (word) elevator  
Characters: Don Eppes, Megan Reeves, David Sinclair, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 400

The assistant director of the FBI stepped off the elevator on the floor that held Don Eppes and his team. He had just got back to the office after a working lunch with the director and was using their case as an excuse to stop in and check on the project.

Shortly after he stepped out of the elevator and the doors shut again, the power shut off… and didn't click on again with the generator like it was supposed to. At least it was still light enough outside that people could see.

Noise broke out all over the floor as agents began wondering what happened, but the director was able to pin one voice louder than the rest.

"What the hell is going on?"

Just the man he was looking for. The assistant director pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your brother is an asshole is what is going on," he called back to the other man. Silence instantly descended in the room. The A.D. walked over to join Eppes and his team.

"What do you mean?" Don asked the man warily.

"I was having a lunch meeting with the director when your brother showed up, and no I don't know how he knew we were there. He tried telling the director about a security issue in our system but the director didn't want to hear a word about it. I tried to get him to listen, because knowing your brother, he would have been right."

"And you think Charlie has something to do with the entire system failing right now?" Colby asked.

The AD raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

Don opened his mouth ready to defend his brother, but snapped it shut when he realized that he couldn't disagree.

"At least he was nice enough to wait until I was out of the elevator."

David choked. "Wait the director is still in the elevator?"

"Yep. I wonder how long Charlie is going to leave him in there." The assistant director knew he probably shouldn't feel so smug about Charlie trapping the man in an elevator but he couldn't help it. This could have been easily avoided if the man listened to him and it could have been so much worse if Charlie just left it alone. 

Megan shook her head, trying to hide her grin. She wondered if Larry was involved in whatever Charlie did. She would have to get the scoop from him later.


	301. December 25 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows July 5
> 
> Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate (and Happy Holidays to those who celebrate other Holidays)

Prompt: (scenario) Amita gets arrested  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 420

Colby entered the Craftsman after work at the FBI. He was looking forward to seeing Charlie today since he never came into the FBI like he often does even if only to grab lunch with him. Tossing his keys into the bowl on the shelf he blinked in surprise. He just noticed all the lights in the house was off.

The agent looked back out the door. There was Charlie's car so he was definitely home. 'Perhaps he was in the garage?' Colby wondered.

He made his way over to the garage and entered it expecting to see Charlie working on the chalkboards.

He wasn't.

Instead Charlie was sitting on the couch that had been moved into the garage. He was staring at nothing and didn't seem to notice that Colby had come into the garage.

Colby sat down silently next to his partner. When it was clear that Charlie wasn't going to say anything, Colby broke the silence. "Want to talk about it?" he knew something was bothering the man.

Charlie stays silent for a few minutes longer. "You remember that hacking issue CalSci spoke to us about regarding the student hacker about three weeks ago?"

"Of course," Colby answered. He wasn't sure what Charlie was talking about.

"It wasn't actually a student."

"What do you mean? I thought they were sure that it wasn't a professor."

"It wasn't a professor, at least not technically."

"I'm confused," Colby answered. If it wasn't a student and it wasn't a professor who was left.

"It was a TA. They are sorta in a league of their own. Not quite a student, but not quite a professor either even though they will sometimes teach classes."

"Ok. Isn't it a good thing that they were found?"

"Yeah, but it's a bad thing for me currently."

"Why? What is going on?"

"Amita was the hacker. She's been arrested. I'm currently suspended, pending investigation, because she was my TA. Considering I am the one who brought the issue to their attention and the one who made the program to track the hacker it is pretty much a formality…"

"But it still isn't fun being suspended for something she did," Colby finished for Charlie. "How long are you suspended for?"

"The length of the investigation. They are figuring about two weeks."

Colby kissed Charlie. "I'll be right back. Wait here." He had an idea that would keep Charlie occupied for the two weeks, but he had some checking to do to see if it was possible.


	302. December 26 2020

Prompt: (word) hungover  
Characters: Don Eppes, Billy Cooper  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 172

Something smacked against the back of Don's head and he groaned into the pillow he was lying on.

"Wakey Wakey Eppes. The day's a-wasting."

Don groaned again. "How the hell are you so chipper this morning and not as hungover as me. You drank twice as much as I did?" Don rolled his head to the side and squinted at Billy Cooper who looked far too chipper when he spent yesterday drinking everything with alcohol.

"Come on Don, Christmas is no fun without drinking you know that. I just clearly have the better genes." Cooper tore the quilt and blankets off of Don's bed when it became clear the other man had no intention of moving further.

"What the hell!"

"Come on! Come on! We have places to be!"

"We're supposed to be off today. What are you talking about?"

"Shopping Eppes! You can't beat the deals today and didn't you say you had things you wanted to buy?"

Don groaned burying his head back in the pillow. "I hate you Coop."


	303. December 27 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows December 25

Prompt: (word) ticket  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 211

Colby came back into the garage an hour after leaving Charlie and found the other man sitting exactly where he left him and was suddenly really glad he made the calls that he did.

"Come on Charlie," Colby told the man, offering a hand to drag him up from the couch.

Charlie took the hand and let Colby pull him up. "Where are we going?" 

"Two week vacation. I've booked the tickets and packed the bags already. I've confirmed with CalSci that even if the investigation ends up shorter they will be glad to let you finish your vacation since you rarely take time off anyway. I called the investigator and they also don't think you being her advisor will amount to anything so they are more than happy to let you go as long as you stay reachable by phone, which I have assured them you will. I called Don who was more than happy to give me the time off when I told him what was going on. I've also left a note for Alan so he doesn't worry when he gets home and finds us both not here." Colby steered Charlie out of the garage and to his car.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

Colby smirked. "Vegas."


	304. December 28 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) worry  
Characters: Alan Eppes, (off-screen Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 111

Alan was worried. His boys had been on vacation for 12 days and Colby had promised that they would call daily so as to not worry them.

It's been three days since their last call.

Don was of no help because he was sure that if there was something wrong the cops working on the case with CalSci would contact them. The fact that they hadn't meant that they were still in contact with Charlie and Colby.

That wasn't nearly as comforting as Don seemed to think it was.

He just wished his boys would call. Was that too much to ask for? Where were they and why weren't they calling?


	305. December 29 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (object) envelope  
Characters: Don Eppes, Alan Eppes (off-screen Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 228

Don headed to his brother's house after work. He knew that his dad would drive him nuts with all of his worrying, but he also didn't want to leave his dad home alone with his worries when he could be there. One thing was for sure though, if Charlie wasn't making their dad worry for a damn good reason, his little brother was going to be treating him to a nice steak dinner.

He grabbed the mail on the way into the house and began flipping through it. Kicking the door shut, he found an interesting envelope. "Hey dad, you have something here from Vegas."

"Give me that!" Alan snatched the envelope from Don before Don could even process that the older man was standing in front of him.

Don followed Alan into the kitchen as the older man tore into the envelope and pulled out the stack of papers that were inside it.

"I am going to kill your brother!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Don looked over Alan's shoulder so he didn't have to wait for Alan to explain his reaction. There stood Charlie and Colby… and wait… "Is that an Elvis impersonator?"

"Obviously if it's not Elvis himself."

Yeah, maybe he owed his brother a steak dinner for his last meal before their dad killed him for eloping. That was a very good reason for not calling.


	306. December 30 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows July 7 2020  
> 60 more to go. Holy cow I don't believe how close we are

Prompt: (word) cheat  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 139

Don was sitting on the couch at Charlie's house watching a baseball game. He looked up when the door opened and saw Colby and Charlie coming into the house. Both were a sweaty mess from their afternoon in the gym.

"Have fun you two?"

"Your brother cheats," Colby answered instead.

"Hey! You told me to fight dirty!"

"Yes, but asking for help up just to drag your opponent down is not going to work against another opponent."

"It's not my fault you kept falling for it! I mean you're an FBI agent. How is it that you fell for the same trick 14 times?"

Don coughed an aborted laugh. Apparently, it wasn't covered enough because Colby glared at him.

Don raised his hands in defense with a grin. "Don't look at me. I am curious about that answer too."


	307. December 31 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows September 8

Prompt: (object) Rifle  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes (can be read as pre-slash if you really want to)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 147

Ian squinted at Charlie as the supposed Math professor looked back at him calmly. "What are you really? You can't be a math professor if you can already shoot that well on your first try."

They were currently on the outdoor range that Ian spoke about. He explained to Charlie how to use a sniper rifle and then set the target about 3/4 of the full distance that he could hit, fully expecting the professor to choke and make him that much more willing to listen to him. Instead the other man almost hit a bullseye on his first shot.

"I told you on the way here, math is everything."

"Yeah well since you did ok on the first try, now you are going to try to hit the bullseye." At this rate Ian would make sure he had a rifle for Charlie too, just in case.


	308. January 1 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!  
> This one follows December 29

Prompt: (word) Caution/Cautiously  
Characters: Alan Eppes, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 171

Alan Eppes stood at the door with his arms crossed as his boys pulled into the driveway after their Vegas trip. The boys climbed out of the car grabbing their bags and walked up to the door. Alan made sure to plaster a frown on his face. The two boys continued to look at him and that just wouldn't do.

"Do you have anything you boys would like to say?"

Colby and Charlie looked at each other before looking back at Alan cautiously.

"Uh, we're sorry." Colby spoke

It sounded like a question to Alan. "You don't sound very sorry. What were you boys thinking!"

"Uh, well honestly we were a bit drunk so I am not sure much thinking was done at all," Charlie answered.

"Well that is obvious. I mean an Elvis impersonator!" Alan finally turned to walk back into the house. "I hope you realize you aren't getting out of me planning a real ceremony and party."

Alan could practically see the horror on their faces and he grinned.


	309. January 2 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows December 31

Prompt: (word) proficient  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 173

"Well I am not going to get you any more proficient in shooting a rifle unless we spend a lot more time to really fine tune your abilities, and since I've only taught you to make sure that you aren't a liability, but you are better than I was expecting, so let's go get you set up with your own," Ian told Charlie, packing up his rifle.

"Woah, wait a minute. I thought I was just going to be spotting and that only if absolutely necessary?"

"That was the plan because I assumed you would miss the target, but you are competent enough and your FBI clearance will allow you to get licensed to carry quickly so we can move out soon."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Ian answered, shouldering his case. "Come on, Professor."

Charlie sighed but followed. Somehow he knew that he would lose the battle even if he continued arguing. With any luck having the rifle in the car will be good enough for the other man.


	310. January 3 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Acceptable  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 235

Ian hid a grin watching the mathematician squirm in the tree across from him as he leaned against the trunk in his own tree. Charlie's math said that he would be entering into this forest next, and to be more precise on this path. Ian didn't buy it which is why he left Charlie to scope out the path while he watched the other man. Ian really wanted to know how the other man was able to pass all the tests. Ian saw him at work and he was oblivious to the world around him, which meant to Ian that he better keep his eye on the professor. He was not about to do all that paperwork when the other man got shot because he wasn't paying attention.

"Ian," the earpiece in his ear crackled.

"Yeah, professor?" Ian asked easily, ready for a pointless conversation.

"I think I see him."

Ian was glad that no one else was around as he almost fell out of his tree in his shock. He quickly grabbed his rifle and looked in the scope in the direction he knew Charlie was looking in.

Son of a bitch. He was right.

Ian feared that there might be no way that the director would let him leave without the other man again.

Even worse, he feared the professor would agree.

Ian didn't know if he should find that acceptable or not.


	311. January 4 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows October 5  
> (and yes I sped up the time frame for Millie coming back to CalSci)

Prompt: (word) Your  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes (past Charlie/Amita)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 326

Charlie got off the plane in Maryland and found Ian waiting at the gate for him.

"Welcome to Maryland, Professor," Ian said, grabbing Charlie's large carry-on that he already knew from the other man's call that was all he was bringing. He led the other man out of the airport and to his car.

"What's going on?" Charlie questioned.

"Not here, Professor. I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind me stealing you for a while. I know you must have duties at school so I will get you home as soon as possible, but this issue is sensitive and might take a while."

Charlie nodded. "I figured so I spoke to Millie before leaving and she put me on emergency leave. She's always known something like that might happen with my government work. And Amita isn't my girlfriend anymore. Your call actually came at the perfect time to get me away from CalSci for a bit, even if it wasn't the distraction I was looking for."

"What happened? I thought she had been interested in you for a while."

Charlie nodded. "She was. Until she realized just what my security clearance meant."

"Ah." Ian nodded. "The old 'if I told you I'd have to kill you' conversation." Ian side eyed Charlie. "Or in your case get someone to do the killing."

Charlie nodded unable to deny that it was that conversation that was the problem, but not desiring to address the second part.

"Take it from me professor. Find someone at least near your clearance level. At least they will understand there are things you can't talk about, though you will still have to figure out the rest normally."

"Speaking from experience?"

Ian shrugged. "Well it's never worked out with anyone who didn't have clearance for me, but no can't say I ever dated anyone with clearance. Apparently, they are too afraid of me."

Charlie snorted. "Why am I not surprised." He decided to change the subject. "So where exactly are we going?"

"The Pentagon."


	312. January 5 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) knowledge  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 172

"So do I get to know what this case is now?" Charlie asked. They had just gotten into the car and started the drive to the Pentagon.

Ian glanced over to him. "How did I not know how impatient you are, Professor?"

Charlie shrugged. "So? Case?"

"No, not until we get there, Professor. I would think math professors would have to be patient with the amount of complicated problems there are."

"Oh we are. There are these millennium problems that people have spent years trying to solve. I've even tried one of them myself."

"Where is this patience of yours now then?" 

"There is a difference between being patient with a known problem and an unknown problem. We at least like the knowledge of what we are dealing with." Charlie answered.

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Does being a headache come naturally to you or is it something you practice at?"

"If you ask my dad, it comes naturally."

Ian could believe that and asked Charlie about his current projects hoping that would keep him distracted for the rest of the drive.


	313. January 6 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) version  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 406

"You're kidding right?" Ian asked the government official. "You didn't tell me this when I made the suggestion to bring the professor in."

"We decided this after you had left to make arraignments to bring him here," the official told Ian.

"It's not a horrible idea," Charlie commented from beside him.

"Just whose side are you on professor?" Ian looked at Charlie, unable to believe that it sounded like Charlie was agreeing to this insane plan.

Charlie shrugged. "Well it isn't, and it will help get the information we need. I mean some of it I can guess at, but my calculations will be far more accurate if we know more details. There is a pretty large flaw in plan though which could set us up for failure before we even begin."

"You mean the fact that they want us to go undercover as a couple?" Ian asked. He wasn't sure if he hoped the answer to that was yes or not. It would certainly be an easy way to get out of going if it was, but he had the feeling they would come up with something more objectionable.

"Actually, that isn't what I was referring to."

"Will you explain, Dr. Eppes?"

"Well we know that the terrorist organization is recruiting at local colleges, but the members you have found so far don't seem to have anything in common relating to their studies. Now you want us to go undercover at a college as different people. I am fairly well known in my field. All it will take is even one person recognizing me for everything to blow up."

Ian hoped that was the end of the conversation and the official was giving in when he opened up the two files sitting in front of him. Ian and Charlie watched him waiting for him to come to a conclusion about whatever it was he was thinking.

"The plan will still work. The identity in this file states that the identity is married, but never addresses who. It will be easy enough to fill in the details with your real identity. Perhaps instead of a student we can get you in as a guest lecturer."

"Well actually I am working on another masters currently so either version will work."

"Excellent. Leave me that information on your way out and we will get to making plans for you both to go under as soon as possible."

Ian cursed.


	314. January 7 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) knot  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 269 

A month and a half after Charlie was brought into the case, it was finally over and the task force was currently arresting the members of the organization. Ian already knew there were some members that escaped but since they were very low man on the totem pole, he didn’t expect them to be trouble in the future.

Ian was currently sitting on the back of an ambulance next to Charlie, holding an ice pack to his eye while a paramedic held one to what he was sure must be a nice knot on the back of his head. "Let's not do that again," he told the mathematician.

"I agree completely," Charlie answered. He winced as the paramedic finished stitching the cut on his cheek.

The officer that brought Ian and Charlie into this mess came over to the two of them. "Excellent job gentlemen! The Pentagon wondered–"

"No," Ian interrupted.

"Absolutely not," Charlie added.

"But—"

"No!" the two spoke together.

The officer stayed silent, but he also didn't leave. Ian got the impression that he wanted to say something else unrelated and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what it was.

"Do you have something else to say?"

Not for the first time this case, Ian cursed the mathematician's curiosity.

"Someone screwed up in filing your marriage certificate. Instead of making it appear legal… well… we are able to change it out of Agent Edgerton's fake name into his real one but well, it isn't in our area to be able to divorce you…"

Ian wondered if anyone would notice this idiot disappearing… permanently.


	315. January 8 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Account  
Characters: Alan Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Ian Edgerton, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 243

"Charlie Welc—What happened?" Alan cut himself off and asked instead when his son finally came home after a month and a half. He wasn't expecting him to come home injured though.

"You should see the other guy," Charlie tried to joke.

"Yeah, what did you do? Give him a paper cut?" Don asked walking into the hallway, holding onto his beer. He then got a look at the man standing behind Charlie. "Edgerton, what are you doing here?"

"That's Eppes now apparently," Ian said sarcastically.

Don choked as he had just taken a swig of his beer. "Excuse me?" 

"Someone fucked up and I am married to your brother and apparently changed my last name."

Don eyed the other man warily. "And you both just didn't get divorced why?"

"Somehow fucking up translated to combining our bank accounts too," Charlie spoke up. "And since the case was strictly need to know… well the government just basically threw us to the wolves."

Don and Alan had no idea what to say about that. "Well. Welcome to the family I guess," Alan finally settled on. "Guest room is up the stairs to the left." Ian nodded. He and Charlie both went up the stairs to drop off their bags.

"You know when you told me I should find someone with clearance to try a relationship with, this isn't what I had in mind."

"Don't worry professor. It's not what I had in mind either."


	316. January 9 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Admit/Admitted  
Characters: Ian Edgerton, Charlie Eppes, Amita Ramanujan  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 432

One week after Charlie came home from the assignment from hell, he was sitting at the desk in his office. He didn't have any classes today, but he figured after disappearing for almost two months, he better come in for some extra office hours.

Ian was sitting in a corner of the office, trying not to look pissed off after Charlie scolded him for scaring away the last student. He wasn't sure he was being very successful, but figured if Charlie minded he would kick him out. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to be though. The FBI was currently in the process of transferring his records to the LA office – apparently someone used their brain and realized that if he stayed in Virginia full time he would be trying to hunt down the idiot who fucked up in his spare time. Although the excuse that they gave him was so that he could spend more time with his husband.

Charlie looked up from the paperwork he was working on. "I am going to go buy some lunch to bring back. Want to come with or want me to pick you up something?"

"Sure, bring me back something. Surprise me." Ian wanted to see what Charlie thought he would like.

Ten minutes after the professor left, Ian heard footsteps coming to the office. He knew it wasn't the professor and grinned at the idea of being able to scare one of his students and not get in trouble with the other man. To his surprise it was Amita who came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded of him.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for my husband to bring me back lunch." Ok so Charlie had wanted to be kinder about it than that, but oh well.

"What are you talking about?" Amita demanded again.

Ian just stared at her. He wasn't about to give in to her demand a second time. If she really wanted to know she would ask rather than demand. The two continued to stare at each other.

"Hey Ian, I got lunch from that sandwich place across the street instead of the cafeteria," Charlie commented, walking back into the office. He paused when he saw Amita, but didn't get to say anything before she smacked him and stomped out of the room. Charlie blinked as Ian took the sandwich bag out of his hand. "What was that about?"

"Apparently she is easily offended by," Ian sniffed his sandwich, "roast beef." He wasn't about to admit what it was really about.


	317. January 10 2021

Prompt: (song title) Bullet Proof… I Wish I Was ~ Radiohead  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes (hinted relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 175

"You aren't Bullet Proof!"

"I wish I was," Colby joked. That was apparently the wrong answer to the fuming mathematician. "Look would you have preferred I let your brother get shot?" If looks could kill Colby was certain that he would be dead and buried 6 feet under already.

"Yes! Because unlike you Don was smart enough to be wearing his vest!"

Colby winced. He had been hoping that no one thought to fill Charlie in about that little detail. He had jumped in front of the other man before he could even think about it, though he instinctively knew that wasn't something he should be telling Charlie.

"I'm sorry?" he tried.

Charlie scoffed. "You will be after sleeping on the couch for a month," Charlie stomped out of the exam room.

Colby cursed. It looked like the other man forgot that he was Colby's ride home. Colby guessed he should be thankful the bullet only winged his arm. He didn't want to see how pissed Charlie would have been if it did more damage.


	318. January 11 2021

Prompt: (song title) Climbing Up the Walls ~ Radiohead  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 227

Colby felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out to look at the caller idea, ready to send the phone to voicemail.

It was Don. Colby didn't think it would be a smart move to disconnect and answered it instead.

"Where are you two?!" Don was clearly not happy.

Colby winced. He completely forgot that they were supposed to be meeting him doe dinner to discuss something. "Yeah, I don't think we are going to make it," Colby told Don.

"What do you mean you aren't going to make it!"

Colby winced again, finally realizing just why it was a bad thing to date your boss' little brother. "I came home to get ready and pick Charlie up. He's been climbing up the walls since I got home. Something math has got him rattled."

"Is it P vs NP?" Don asked.

At least he finally wasn't growling at him. "Is it what now?"

"P vs NP."

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Look for Ps and NPs on the board."

Colby could practically hear the 'idiot' at the end of that statement. "Uh, I don't think so," Colby answered after looking at the board.

"Good hopefully he will settle down soon." Don hung up. Colby wanted to curse at him for hanging up. What was he supposed to do now?


	319. January 12 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (song title) Perfect Crime ~ Guns N' Roses  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 336

Colby slouched down on the couch in the garage. He knew that he should go to bed, but he was reluctant to leave Charlie alone when the math was driving him so nuts. He knew he couldn't exactly help with anything, but he could at least hang around for when the other man came back to the real world.

Colby shut his eyes and started to doze on the couch listening to the scratch of the chalk on the board. He must have actually fallen asleep at some point because the next time he opened his eyes, Charlie was still writing away at the board, but the sun was just rising. Colby picked up his phone again and texted Don that he wasn't coming in because Charlie was still at it. Colby picked up the book that he had left in the garage at some point and prepared himself to wait Charlie out.

Sometime later the clacking stopped and Colby looked up. Charlie was looking at him in confusion.

"When did you get here?" Charlie asked him.

"Last night. Did you get whatever that was out of your system?"

Charlie plopped down on the couch beside Colby. "Yes," he answered.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Colby asked hesitantly.

"Just the math on how to commit the perfect crime," Charlie answered.

Colby blinked. "Whatever I did to piss you off I am sorry?" he asked. He couldn't think of anything he did to have ticked Charlie off recently.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie looked confused.

Colby was glad that he wasn't the only one confused. "You mean you aren't annoyed with me and plotting my murder?"

"No. Where would you get that idea from?"

Colby waved his hand at the board.

"Oh, that was something I was discussing with Bob. He didn't think there was such a thing of a perfect crime."

Colby thought about asking why they were even discussing something like that but decided he really didn't want to know.


	320. January 13 2021

Prompt: (song title) Losing Sleep ~ Chris Young  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 151

"You coming up to bed?" Colby asked from the doorway to the garage where Charlie was writing away at the chalk board.

"Go on without me," Charlie answered, not looking away from the board.

"You didn't come up to bed last night or the night before," Colby reminded him.

"I know but this is more important."

"What it is?" Colby asked.

"Something for the CIA. I really can't tell you more than that. I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone that much." Charlie still didn't look away from his scribbles on the board.

"Alright." Colby decided and moved further into the garage, sitting on the couch.

Charlie must have heard the movement because he spoke without turning around. "What are you doing?"

"If you are losing sleep because of this project the least I can do is join you. Now focus so you can get to bed sooner rather than later."


	321. January 14 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> referenced character death (Margaret Eppes)

Prompt: (song title) You Should Be Here ~ Cole Swindell  
Characters: Alan Eppes (background Charlie/??? (really any male character can work since I didn't name them))  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 163

Alan stood in front of the grave already in his dress suit. "I am sure you know why I am here," Alan spoke into the silence.

"I am also sure you laughed at me when Charlie brought him home for the first time, but I got used to it. I still don't like all the guns in the house though, which I am sure my grumbling about that still amuses you. They've been good about keeping them out of my sight at least," Alan rambled.

"Charlie's getting married to him." Alan looked at his watch. "In two hours, but I am sure you knew that was going to happen even before they got engaged. I think you knew Charlie was interested in guys before he even did.

"You should be here," he told the headstone.

"I'll save you a seat anyway." Alan turned away from his wife's grave site. It was time for him to go back to the house to finish the preparations.


	322. January 15 2021

Prompt: (song title) This Means War ~ Nickelback   
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes, Margaret Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: pre-series  
Word Count: 186

The winter break this year was odd. Don was out of college for a week before Princeton was letting out. Alan sent Don on a flight to Margaret until Charlie was finished with his term but he didn't join them because he had to work.

There was snow on the ground when Don's plane touched down and he made his way to the campus to meet up with his little brother. He huddled outside in his winter jacket waiting for Charlie to leave the building so they could head to the apartment that they were renting for Charlie's school years. It was much colder here then in LA and Don regretted not dressing even warmer.

Eventually, his younger brother exited the building, his nose buried in a math book. That just wouldn't do.

Don bent down and then began following Charlie. His little brother didn't notice at all.

Until Don stuffed the snowball down the back of his jacket and shirt.

Charlie yelped and spun around to see his grinning brother.

"This means war!" Charlie declared putting the book in his bag and making a snowball.


	323. January 16 2021

Prompt: (song title) Call Me When You're Sober ~ Evanescence  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger.  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 209

Charlie fumbled with his phone as it rang on his nightstand and woke him up. "Hello," he asked, a yawn immediately following.

"Chaaaarrrrllie"

That got Charlie's attention and he sat up, instantly awake, looking at the clock to see it was 3am. "Colby? What's going on? Is everyone ok?" Charlie didn't think they were currently on a case, but that is the only reason that he could think of for why Colby would be calling him so late.

The other man stayed silent.

"Colby? What's going on?" Charlie asked again. He began to wonder if he should start getting dressed and try to call Don on another line.

"I looooooovvvveee yoooooooou."

Charlie blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear. Yep definitely Colby calling. Maybe he was hearing things because of exhaustion.

"You want to try that again?"

"I looooooovvvveee yoooooooou."

Charlie blinked, finally processing something. "Are you drunk?"

"….maybe…. probably…"

Charlie snorted. "Call me when you are sober and then we can discuss this. I am not having this conversation with you when you probably won't remember it in the morning." Charlie hung up before Colby could say something in response and flopped back on his bed with a grin. He knew that conversation would be interesting.


	324. January 17 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall ~~sometimes~~ receive.   
> Follows yesterdays but at the same time as yesterdays

Prompt: (theme/scenario) Colby drunk dialing Charlie  
Characters: David Sinclair, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 278

At some point during the night, Colby had put his cell phone on the bar in front of them. David pushed it closer to the other man's hand.

"Go on. You know you want to." David prompts the other man.

"Huh?"

"You know what I am talking about," David prompted the other man. Sure he might be multiple shots in for the night, but David knew the other man wasn't dense. "You should do it."

"I should?"

David nodded, trying to refrain from smiling. He knew that would just make the other man defensive. "You should."

"I should!" Colby snatched the cell phone up from the bar.

"Chaaaarrrrllie."

David really had to smother the grin now. He hadn't thought Colby was that wasted. The other agent stayed silent for a few moments.

"I looooooovvvveee yoooooooou."

David was tempted to bury his head in his arms. Colby was going to be so embarrassed come tomorrow and blame it on him for sure, even though David didn't tell him what to do.

"I looooooovvvveee yoooooooou."

Ok maybe he wasn't going to blame him. He was just going to kill him.

'Am I drunk?' he saw Colby mouth as if he was trying to figure out the answer to that question.

David was about to remind him of the answer when Colby found the answer on his own… or at least mostly got there with the probably.  
Colby hung up with a grin. "He said we'd talk when I was sober!"

David clapped Colby on the back. "Good! Let's get you home to sleep off the alcohol." Maybe if David was really lucky Colby wouldn't remember him egging him on tomorrow.


	325. January 18 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (song title) Karma ~ Journey  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger, David Sinclair  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 301

Colby groaned and buried his head further in the pillow. Was Karma trying to kill him for drinking too much last night? Why else would the phone be ringing? What did he do to deserve this pain?

The ringing stopped and Colby breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe if he was lucky he could go back to sleep until his head stopped trying to explode. He tucked his arms under his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

His shoulder was shaken and he glared at the person attached to the offending body part.

"It's for you," David said. He looked far to smug as he held out Colby's cell phone.

He ignored the phone and turned his face back into the pillow. Maybe if he was lucky it would suffocate himself. He huffed as David pressed the phone to his ear.

"Morning Colby."

Colby's eyes shot open as he remembered calling Charlie the night before.

"Oh shit!"

The other man laughed.

"Any chance you wouldn't mind bailing me out of jail?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing yet but I am about to kill David."

His phone was dropped on the bed as David hurried out of the room. Colby heard his front door slam.

"Ok, now that he is gone, how much trouble am I in?"

Charlie laughed again. "For waking me up at 3am, a lot."

Colby groaned. "And for the rest?"  
"I can live with the rest."

Colby grinned and then caught sight of the clock. "It's 7am!"

"Yeah so?"

"It's too early for this. I'm going back to bed. I'll see you at 1."

"For what?"

"Late lunch date." Colby hung up and buried his head back in his pillow. A grin was still planted on his face.

He was still going to have to kill David though.


	326. January 19 2021

Prompt: (dialogue) "Are you suggesting cause of death is stupidity?"  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 150

"Based on my mathematical formulae the odds of someone being with your victim at the time of their death is less then 10 percent," Charlie told Don's team. He had been called in when the team couldn't find any evidence on what led to the person having their head cracked open. The most likely scenario his equations were coming up with was the man wasn't watching where he was going, stepped on his untied shoelace, and toppled over the park bench landing on his head and snapping his neck. There wasn't enough force to indicate another person shoving him.

"Are you suggesting cause of death is stupidity?" Don asked his little brother.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that," Charlie answered.

"Yeah, well how would you put it, Chuck?"

Charlie opened and shut his mouth as he couldn't find the words to put it in.

"Yeah that's what I thought."


	327. January 20 2021

Prompt: (quote) Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much. ~ Oscar Wilde  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Marshall Penfield, Don Eppes (off-screen Ian/Charlie very loosely hinted but can be read as friendship)   
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 246

Don was in Charlie's office discussing a case with him when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Marshall Penfield stood there. "I can come back later," the man offered.

Don thought he was looking for an excuse. "Don't leave on my account. Feel free to ignore me." He wasn't about to leave though since the last time they were alone together it got very nasty.

Don thought Marshall looked like he was going to throw up as he looked to Charlie. "I'm sorry about last time." To Don it was clear that Marshall was being forced into saying that, by what he didn't know though.

"Apology accepted," Charlie answered with a wide grin. Don wondered if he was oblivious to the fact that Marshall didn't mean a word and Marshall even looked confused as he left the room.

Charlie looked back at his brother. "So—"

Don cut him off. "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie looked confused.

"You know he didn't mean a word he said right?"

"Of course." Charlie didn't see where Don was going.

"So why did you accept the fake apology."

"Ian once told me a saying 'Always forgive your enemies – nothing annoys them more'. We aren't exactly enemies but it is close enough for this. I can assure you Marshall is probably fuming right now."

Don shook his head. He really didn't get his younger brother sometimes. And he understood the sniper even less.


	328. January 21 2021

Prompt: (word) which  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton (hinted)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 206

Ian Edgerton was currently in LA following a hunch. He didn't know who he was tracking, he didn't even know if the criminal would hit LA at all since the person seemed to be jumping all over the place in seemingly no direction. So far the killer had hit New York, Washington, Texas, Maine, and South Dekota and Ian had no idea why he was bouncing around the states instead of following some order or which state he would hit next. He hoped that Charlie would be able to help but his equations were giving nothing.

"Your equations are useless when it comes to humans! This is the real world, Charlie!" Ian lashed out, slamming his hand down on the table in front of him.

Ian knew he said something stupid the moment the words left his mouth as Charlie glared at him then turned around and left without a word.

Megan Reeves stood beside him since Don had lent her to help with his investigation until he had something solid that he could call the rest of the team on. "Looks like you have some groveling to do."

Ian didn't want to admit that she might be right. "He'll cool off," Ian deflected. "Let's get some work done and I'll talk to him later."


	329. January 22 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Wisdom  
Characters: Ian Edgerton (Ian/Charlie offscreen referenced)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 158

Ian came home to the Craftsman late after spending the day at the FBI trying to find something he could use to find his target. The home was dark. Ian remembered that Alan was out somewhere for the week and assumed that Charlie had already gone up to bed. He crept silently up the steps so he didn't wake the other man if he was already asleep and just as silently opened the door…

…To see an empty bed.

'Shit,' Ian thought. It was already one am and Ian didn't know where to even begin looking for the other man.

For the first time since he made the decision to not go after Charlie, he wondered about the wisdom of not immediately doing so.

As much as he wanted to go find the other man, he laid down, knowing he wouldn't find Charlie if he didn't want to be found. He would look for him in the morning.


	330. January 23 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays (but at the same time)

Prompt: (word) Territory  
Characters: Charlie Eppes (Ian/Charlie referenced)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 252

Charlie fumed as he left the FBI offices. He knew that Ian was stressed but that didn't mean he was willing to be a verbal punching bag.

He knew that he wasn't needed at CalSci today, but he decided to head to the school anyway. Maybe he could keep working on the problem. He was sure there was something just out of his grasp that would help him break the case open. He also knew Ian wouldn't look for him there, at least not immediately since Charlie knew he would stay at the FBI. Trying to save lives always came before him and Charlie knew it, most of the time he even appreciated it since he knew he could get caught up in his math.

Charlie entered his office and dropped his bag, leaning against his desk to stare at the board and see if something were going to hit him. 

An idea caught him and he began to scribble on the board. Some time later he stepped back with a yawn. He wasn't there yet, but it felt like he was getting closer. Charlie looked at the clock. It was just past midnight. Looks like Ian wasn't going to come look for him after all.

He knew that he should go home, but he didn't feel like pretending everything was ok just yet. Instead he knocked his books off the couch and laid down. With it being so late he knew Ian wouldn't think to look for him in his territory this late.


	331. January 24 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Basically  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: slight reference to a case in season 5  
Set In:  
Word Count: 466

Ian Edgerton was already on his fourth cup of coffee when he got to the FBI offices the following morning. He needed the extra caffeine since he barely slept the night before. The sniper needed to make it look like everything was fine though since he knew if he looked exhausted Reeves would say something. He had thought about trying to find Charlie before he came into the office, but still wasn't sure if the man wanted to be found. If he did wouldn't he have come home last night?

Ian stared at the case board, thankful that Reeves wasn't in yet because it gave him some extra time to figure out what he was missing. He nodded to her when she came in, but other than that the room stayed silent as they poured over the case files.

"I've got it!" Charlie slammed into the room and Ian took immediate notice of the dark bags under his eyes, even as he got up to help him with the pile of stuff in his arms. "It's another Posdner, sort of anyway!"

"What do you mean, Charlie? We've looked at people who live in those areas and people who stayed in hotels in the immediate vicinity but there was no overlap," Megan commented.

Charlie shook his head. "It isn't about the people who currently live in the area. Posdner went unnoticed for so long because he was changing up his MO. We don't have that here, but he is still going unnoticed. No one seems to be revisiting the scenes, no one is writing in to local news stations. They seem to be there one minute and gone the next."

Ian shrugged. "We looked at plane flights that were in and out same day and there was no overlap there either."

Charlie shook his head. "There didn't need to be a same day flight if he knew where to hide in the area."

"I'm not following," Megan answered. "He doesn't live in the area, but he knows the area, but he also isn't staying in a hotel in the immediate area. Help me out here Charlie."

"He USED to live or work in the area. Basically, because of this he would be familiar enough with the area to know where to lay low for a while, and he wouldn't need to worry about a hotel room because he would likely know of places he could stay for a day or two off the grid before returning home. He could even drive to the next state over and hop a flight there and we wouldn't have any idea since we only looked at the nearby airports."

Megan looked excited. "Please tell me you have a name."

Charlie grinned. "I have a name. Even better, I have possible locations."


	332. January 25 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Behind  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 283

After Charlie gave Megan and Ian the name and possible next targets, the two sprung into action making calls to the relevant local offices so they could try to track down the man before he could attack again.

Late into the evening, word finally reached Megan and Ian that the killer behind the attacks was caught.

"Great work Charlie!" Megan told him when she got off the phone since Charlie decided to remain behind just in case they needed anything. She looked meaningfully at Ian, but Ian chose to ignore her.

"Come on, why don't we head home, professor? You look exhausted so how about I drive us and we can pick your car up in the morning."

"Sure."

Oh oh. Short answers. Charlie was still pissed.

Ian led Charlie out of the office with his hand on his back and they climbed into his car. Ian began the drive and Charlie wasn't babbling at him like he normally did.

Ian sighed. "You are gonna make me grovel aren't you."

Charlie's head leaned against the door while he looked out the window.

Ian sighed again. "I'm sorry." He hoped that would be enough for the other man.

Charlie remained silent.

"I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated" he tried.

Charlie still didn't say a word.

Ian sighed again. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you and I am sorry. I will try not to do it again. Please forgive me."

Charlie let out a loud noise and Ian jumped looking over at the other man.

Ian cursed. The little jerk was sound asleep. He better not expect him to grovel again if he couldn't stay awake for the first one.


	333. January 26 2021

Prompt: (word) theory  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes (pre Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 176

Don made his way to the garage. He knew that he would find his brother there. It was always where Charlie could be found when he had a day off from CalSci, especially on the rare occasion where Don didn't have to drag his little brother to the FBI.

He entered the garage and knew Charlie saw him since he gave a brief wave before going back to writing on the boards.

Don thought that Charlie was just finishing his thought, but interrupted when it became clear he wasn't stopping any time soon.

"You know I have this theory…" he started, wondering if that would get Charlie's attention.

"I knew I would turn you into a mathematician at some point," Charlie answered. His attention wasn't dragged away from the board.

Don smirked. "Do you want to know what my theory is?"

"Sure," Charlie answered. He still hadn't looked back at Don.

Time to go for the shock factor. "My theory is you are in love with Colby."

The chalk snapped.

Yeah, that got the genius' attention.


	334. January 27 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Threaten/Threatened/Threatening  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes (pre-Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 225

"You can't tell him!"

It would have sounded a lot more threatening to Don if Charlie's voice didn't squeak. What excellent blackmail material for later.

"Why would I tell him? I have no desire to know anything about your love life, Chuck and no intention of being the reason you start dating one of my agents."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Come on, we both know I don't stand a chance."

Don smirked. "Sure you don't. That's why even though we didn't even have a case he spent all day trying to come up with excuses to get you into the office." He didn't bother mentioning that the entire office had a bet going on when Colby would get his head out of his ass and ask Charlie out… or that he might have just put 200 bucks on Charlie asking Colby out first.

"That doesn't mean anything," Charlie insisted. "If I was around that would mean there was some sort of case to work on and then he wouldn't have to do paperwork which was probably his real reason for trying to get me in."

Don shook his head while rolling his eyes. "You know for a genius you really are an idiot." Don left the garage. His work was done now that he planted the seed. He just had to watch and wait.


	335. January 28 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Cash  
Characters: Don Eppes (pre Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 142

Don was getting beyond frustrated. It had been three weeks since he had that mostly one-sided chat with his brother in the garage. He had so much cash on Charlie being the one to get his head out of his ass and still he was procrastinating.

He was still at the FBI offices often talking to the rest of the team, though Don was pretty sure everyone except for the two involved realized that they gravitated to each other every time they were both in the same room.

To make matters worse, more people were beginning to put their bet on Charlie being the one to get his head out of his ass first so now he was going to have to split the pot which so wasn't fair.

Couldn't Charlie just do as he was told? For once in his life.


	336. January 29 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this did not go where I was expecting  
> follows yesterdays
> 
> Thirty more to go! Holy crap!

Prompt: (word) beginning  
Characters: Don Eppes, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers: Season 4 episode 11  
Set In:  
Word Count: 307

Don's heart stopped when he got the call. He had just been on the phone with his brother 10 minutes ago and was bugging him to get here with the results of an analysis.

Did he even say goodbye or see you later when he hung up?

"Let's go!" Don yelled at his team, grabbing his jacket and keys.

David looked up. "What's going on? I thought we were waiting for Charlie to get here."

"Charlie's in trouble. Cops at the scene didn't give me much."

Before Don could even finish speaking, Colby was already at the elevators and jabbing impatiently at the button.

As soon as they got down to the vehicle's they all climbed into Don's SUV and he hit the lights, speeding down to the stretch of road that the officer on scene told him Charlie was on.

They saw the location they needed before they even caught sight of Charlie and his car because the road was blocked off with numerous cop cars.

What concerned everyone was the ambulance.

Colby was out of the SUV before it even came to a complete stop and hurried through the scene looking for Charlie.

By the time Don, Megan, and David caught up to him, Colby and Charlie were kissing on the back of the ambulance.

Don cursed, assuming Charlie must have been ok and they wouldn't be kissing if he wasn't. It looked like the bet was officially sunk if no one but those two knew who approached who first. Now he just had to find out what was going on. It was beginning to look like it would be a long night.

He knew he should have put some money on a scare situation like this, but he really didn't think it would happen like this. He thought Charlie was too logical for it.


	337. January 30 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) wander  
Characters: Don Eppes, Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers: season 4 episode 11  
Set In:  
Word Count: 221

Don cleared his throat as he approached his agent and younger brother. "Something you want to tell me?"

"Uh… no?" Colby settled on.

Don rolled his eyes before looking at his brother and catching sight of his bloody sleeve. "What happened?" he asked. He tilted Charlie's face examining the butterfly strips holding a gash shut above his eye.

"Someone shot at me and ran me off the road."

"You got shot and you thought it was a better idea to make out with Colby then get checked out!" Don didn't know which one of these morons he wanted to glare at.

"Well technically the paramedic thinks that the gash on my arm was actually from the shattered window and not the bullet," Charlie answered his brother.

"That really isn't helping your case, Chuck."

Don looked over at the paramedics who were giving the agents some semblance of privacy. "He good?" Don asked them.

"He should still go to the hospital to be checked over by a doctor there."

Don nodded. He looked at Colby. "Can I trust you to behave and get Charlie's statement. You know the drill. Find out anything about the car, any threats whatever."

Colby nodded. Don turned and wandered off to talk to the officers and get Charlie's initial statement. Those two were going to kill him.


	338. January 31 2021

Prompt: (object) Desk  
Characters: Alan Eppes, Don Eppes (Charlie/??? Referred to will be revealed tomorrow)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: early season 1  
Word Count: 321

"Hey dad. What's up?" Don answered his phone. He was sitting at his desk trying to complete some paperwork but was always glad for an excuse to procrastinate.

"Can you come to dinner tonight?"

"Uh… did I forget something?" Don was certain that meals together were more planned out than this given his and Charlie's often demanding schedules.

"No, you didn't. Your brother has someone he wants us to meet."

"This that dating website boyfriend that I am not sure really exists." In Don's opinion, Charlie didn't talk about dating anyone unless someone was trying to set him up with someone so that seemed more like Charlie just trying to get out of being set up.

"Yes. He apparently exists and happens to be unexpectedly in the area. Charlie says he plans on picking him up at his hotel before bringing him to the house, something about Charlie not using his real last name on the site due to security reasons so the guy doesn't know where to come to meet him."

"And the guy was ok with this?"

"Apparently, his last name wasn't his legal one for the same reason. Charlie told me the only reason he was ok with that was because he was able to confirm that story with his government contacts. Apparently the other guy did the same thing."

Don pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even near his little brother and he was giving him a migraine. "And just how long are they going to continue keeping their last names hidden from each other?"

"It sounds like they are finally considering telling each other. I got the sense from Charlie that it depends on how meeting the family goes. So, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I can make it. I'll see you later." They both said goodbye and hung up. Don shook his head. Only his little brother could get into a situation like this.


	339. February 1 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (food) Salad  
Characters: Don Eppes, Alan Eppes, Charlie Eppes/???  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 310

Of course Don made it to the house before his brother did and got roped into helping their father in the kitchen and setting the table.

He was just putting the last bowl, the salad, on the table when he heard a key on the lock. He quickly set the bowl on the table and hurried to the door just as it opened.

First in the door was his brother, but Don's eyes were already on the man coming in behind Charlie. The man's eyes were on Charlie and he seemed to be laughing at something and didn't notice Don.

Don's jaw dropped. "Coop?"

Finally, the other man looked up. "Eppes?" He sounded as baffled as Don felt.

Charlie looked back and forth between them. "You both know each other?" Good to know that Charlie sounded confused too.

"We were fugitive retrieval partners," Cooper answered.

Alan came into the room. "Well are you all just going to continue standing there or come in and eat." Don could tell his father was as confused as he was, but he was doing a hell of a lot better than he was.

Don never felt more awkward attending dinner at the house. It was mostly silent as people exchanged awkward looks with each other.

Don wasn't sure what he thought about the fact that his former partner was now dating his little brother. He knew their father never liked the other agent because he thought he was the reason Don never came home. Cooper clearly had no idea what to say. Charlie seemed to be the most relaxed of them all, but Don knew that was an act with how silent he was being.

And Cooper seemed to know it too if his worried looks were anything to go by.

Well Don knew what he was doing after dinner. It would be time for an interrogation.


	340. February 2 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Sake  
Characters: Don Eppes, Alan Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Billy Cooper  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 356

Alan shooed the other three men to the living room after they finished eating so he could clean up.

Cooper and Charlie sat together on the couch while Don took one of the armchairs and stared at them. All three men were sipping from the beer bottles that Alan handed them on their way to the living room.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Don asked them.

They looked at each other and Don got the sense they were having a wordless conversation.

"Almost two years," Cooper answered hesitantly.

Don wanted to curse. This had started when they were still in fugitive retrieval together? How did he not know this?

"And is this the first time you met in person?" Don asked.

"No." Cooper's answer was spoken even more hesitantly.

"And you didn't realize Charlie was my brother?"

"Well in my defense you didn't exactly keep pictures of your family around when we were on the road."

Don didn't want to admit that he might be right. "And what's your excuse?"

Charlie crossed his arms. "We weren't exactly talking when you were in fugitive retrieval and it's not like you have pictures of him around now."

"And you guys never made the connection before?"

"How would we have?" Charlie asked. "We didn't even know there was a connection to make." Charlie looked at Cooper. "I guess we now know why Bob was so amused by the situation."

Cooper choked on his beer. "Wait your contact is the NSA AD."

"Of course. That is how I was certain I didn't need to do more digging. If Bob trusted you were fine, I wasn't about to dispute it."

Cooper snorted. "And to think I had to rely on the word of my direct boss."

As the two began to discuss if Cooper's boss would have had to call in other sources – Charlie was arguing that he would have while Cooper wasn't so sure – they began to completely ignore Don.

Don rubbed his temples, regretting not making up an excuse to avoid dinner. For the sake of his sanity, it would have been the better move.


	341. February 3 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) Will  
Characters: Don Eppes, Alan Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Billy Cooper  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 198

"Well that went well," Charlie commented as they left the house after dinner to head to the hotel Cooper was staying in.

Cooper snorted. "You think that went well. I was certain your dad or brother were about to kill me! And I was pretty sure my money was on your dad killing me first!"

"Yeah, but they didn't so that has to count for something right?"

Cooper snorted again. "You have the weirdest definition of something going well that I have ever heard."

Cooper got out of the car when they got to the hotel he was staying in and was surprised when Charlie did as well. "What are you doing?"

"Coming up with you," Charlie easily answered.

Cooper knew that it was hardly the first time they spent the night together, but after that insanity he thought Charlie would be a lot more hesitant like he was. He knew he didn't want to suggest otherwise, even if he knew that it would be smarter and led Charlie into the hotel.

One thing was certain though, he should update his Will because if Don didn't know he was already sleeping with his baby brother he would now.


	342. February 4 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (object) armchair  
Characters: Don Eppes, Alan Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Billy Cooper  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 177

"Well that went well," Alan commented to Don when the door shut behind the two men. Alan took the armchair next to Don.

Don gaped at his father. "I thought you always hated Coop?"

Alan shrugged. "I did, but he seems to care about your brother, and I don't know anyone who can argue with Charlie like that and doesn't just follow Charlie's lead. He's good for Charlie."

Alan didn't make any sense to Don at all. He didn't understand how his opinion could do a complete 180 in such a short period of time.

"Well I will be waiting right here until Charlie finishes dropping Coop off at the hotel so I can interrogate him more when he comes back."

Alan laughed. "Good luck with that. It sounds like your former partner doesn't get to see Charlie in person so often so I don't think we will be seeing your brother again tonight."

Don felt like he swallowed a lemon. He wondered if he could get Coop transferred to Alaska… or into a six foot hole.


	343. February 5 2021

Prompt: (object) Prius  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers: 3x17  
Set In: 3x17  
Word Count: 329

Megan came up to stand beside Charlie. "You were right."

Charlie continued to look ahead. He didn't want to end up saying something to her that he might regret later.

"I should have listened to you."

Charlie continued to look ahead at the ambulance in front of him where Colby sat on the back. He was thankful that at some point it seemed like he got a vest on under his shirt since he ended up getting shot in the back when he went to shield Joe. The team had not been ready when Colby had gotten to Joe.

Charlie should be thankful that they weren't too far behind, but he knew they could have been there before Colby had gotten there. He was grateful that Colby wasn't hurt worse, but he also wasn't quite ready to forgive Megan for not listening to him. She knows that he wouldn't risk Colby's life but it hadn't been enough to convince her.

The paramedic that was seeing to Colby stepped away from the agent and Charlie used that as an excuse to leave Megan. He hurried over to the other man who was just standing from the back of the ambulance and pulling his shirt back on.

"Are you ok?" Charlie quickly asked, standing in front of him.

Colby grabbed the mathematician's arm when the other man raised it and then started to lower it like he didn't know what to do with it. Using his arm he pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"I'm fine. It's not gonna be fun to lay on my back for a while, but I'm alright. Why don't we go home? I'll even let you drive despite my better judgment."

Charlie was startled by a laugh escaping his own throat. "I'm not that bad!"

"You were doing 70 in a 40!" Colby teased him, steering him to his Prius.

Megan watched the two of them walk off. She would try to talk to them later.


	344. February 6 2021

Prompt: (feelings/emotions) worried  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers: 3/18  
Set In: 3x18  
Word Count: 272

Colby was sitting up in bed reading a book when Charlie finally made it home from CalSci.

"Hey," Colby said, looking up. "Everything alright?" he added when he noticed a weird look on Charlie's face.

"I don't know," Charlie answered, kicking off his jeans and climbing into bed next to Colby.

Colby put his book on the nightstand and pulled Charlie closer.

"Rachel came by CalSci to talk to me." Charlie stopped with his initial line of thought when Colby's face projected jealousy. "You know you are cute when you get jealous, but she has not ever been my girlfriend and will never be so your jealousy is pointless."

Colby cleared his throat. He wasn't going to admit that he had jumped to conclusions. "You were saying?"

"She asked me to bring her to Don in the morning, said something about the people she worked with being killed and worried they are going to come for her."

"Do you think she is right to be worried?"

Charlie shrugged, leaning further into Colby. "I don't know, she didn't really explain the situation to me. She was a huge believer in conspiracy theories in college but…"

"But?" Colby prompted.

"But she was absolutely terrified and I feel like there has to be a reason why."

Colby nodded. "Alright. There isn't anything we can do now. Let's get some sleep and you can bring her to Don in the morning. I can come with you if you want." Colby pulled them both to lay down after turning off the lap.

"That would be good," Charlie mumbled, already half asleep. "Night Colby."

Colby kissed Charlie. "Night."


	345. February 7 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (object) pillow  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 294

Charlie groaned as he heard his cell phone ring. He buried his head in the pillow, curling closer to Colby. Charlie knew that the phone was still in his jeans and he had no intention of getting up this early. It was still dark out!

The ringing stop and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

Then it started again.

"You gonna get that?" Colby mumbled into his own pillow.

Charlie groaned but got out of bed to find his phone somewhere on the floor. Pulling it out of his pant's pocket, he squinted at the screen seeing it was Don calling.

"What is it Don?" Charlie asked.

Don hesitated. "I need you to come down to the morgue."

Charlie was instantly moving, pulling back on his jeans which caught Colby's attention. Without asking, Colby began dressing too, knowing that there was a reason for Charlie to be getting dressed. "What's going on?" Charlie repeated.

"There's a woman here with your business card on her. No id was found on her. I'm sorry we need you to ID her."

"Cause of death?" Charlie asked.

"Looks like suicide."

"Are you going to still be at the morgue?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I can wait for you. I assume Colby is coming too?"

"Good we need to talk. We'll see you soon." Charlie hung up. He looked to Colby who was already dressed and grabbing his keys.

"What's going on?" Colby asked.

"Don needs me to id a body. I'm thinking Rachel was right to be worried."

"We don't know for sure yet."

"Colby I haven't given out my card to anyone else in over a week."

Colby wrapped his arm around Charlie and steered him out of the room. "Come on, let's go see what's going on."


	346. February 8 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't think of a way to continue yesterdays that would deviate more from the episode.... so instead yes we have another Janus List/Trust Matric one

Prompt: (feelings/emotions) Trust  
Characters: Colby Granger/Charlie Eppes, Megan Reeves  
Spoilers: Janus List and Trust Metric  
Set In: post Janus List and Trust Metric  
Word Count: 332

Megan stood at the window after David left continuing to watch over Colby when Charlie finally came to stand beside her.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Yeah," Charlie said simply.

"Ok, what's going on?" Megan asked Charlie. She could tell that something was wrong. "Is this about Colby not telling you about his position? You know he couldn't."

"I know. I don't like it, but I know."

"Then what's going on Charlie? You proved his trustworthiness and your work got us to him in time. He's going to be ok because of you."

Charlie looked away from Megan and the window. "What if I didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Megan got the feeling that he was talking more than what if they didn't get there in time.

"What if the math came back inconclusive?"

Megan looked at him, but Charlie continued to look away.

Charlie began babbling an explanation. "I couldn't give you results that I didn't have so claimed that we all already knew the results."

"Sorry Charlie, but I am still not seeing what is wrong."

"I've always been able to trust my math to give me an answer, but when it really mattered, I had nothing. Colby was relying on me and I failed."

Megan shook her head. "You know what I hear?" Charlie looked at her. "You could have easily told us you didn't have an answer rather than tell us that we know the answer. We might have still gone, but there might have been a longer debate which might have meant that Colby didn't survive. Instead you telling us we know the answer allowed us to assume that he was innocent. Your trust in Colby trumps your trust in math." Megan shoved Charlie to the door to Colby's room. "Now go sit with your boyfriend and stop overthinking."

Charlie entered the room. Megan only left after he settled into a seat near Colby's bed because she knew he wasn't going to go anywhere.


	347. February 9 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (italics are lines from the episode or at least an approximation of the lines since I don't remember them perfectly)

Prompt: (word) priorities  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Alan Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Pandora's Box  
Word Count: 268

_"You were snoring through my lecture!"_

_"Believe me Charlie I was just as embarrassed as you were. Did you leave the door unlocked?"_

Alan and Charlie both entered to see the living room trashed. Charlie moved to investigate when Alan grabbed his arm.

_"Wait, they might still be here,"_ he whispered. He handed Charlie a golf club and let his son walk off. 

As soon as Charlie grabbed the golf club and began moving further into the house, Alan took out his cell phone. 

"Donny! Someone's robbed the house!... Yes everyone is fi—" Alan cut himself off when he heard a groan and running feet. "Hold on." He found Charlie in the kitchen on the floor and holding his head a broken plate nearby on the ground, but he was conscious and cursing. "Yeah, we're ok," Alan repeated. He listened to Don's answer and then pulled the phone away from his ear. 

Alan looked at Charlie. "He hung up! What use is it to have an FBI agent in the family if they won't help when you are robbed. Something about a plane crash and call the cops instead." 

Charlie picked himself up off the floor, grabbing a cloth to hold it to the bleeding cut on his head and then walking to the door. 

"What are you doing?" 

"A plane crash is a perfect example of a mathematical principle! Don is gonna need my help!" He quickly grabbed his bag and left out the front door before his dad could say anything. 

"Two crime solving sons and neither one of them have their priorities in order." 


	348. February 10 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (word) gauze  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Don Eppes, Colby Granger, Ian Edgerton  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Pandora's Box  
Word Count: 247

_"So it's possible it was knocked out of the sky by what a rocket?_

_"I don't think so. The debris field is too compact, too directed. I'm pretty sure the plane was intact when it hit the ground."_

Colby looked over at where Charlie was climbing up the mountain. "What happened to you?" he asked when he noticed the gauze on his forehead that already had a red patch beginning to form on the outer layer.

Charlie waved his hand like it didn't matter. "The house was robbed and guy was still there when me and dad got home. He got me with a plate. I talked to the cops over the phone on the way up here so they know who to look for." Charlie wanted to get back on track _"Classical mechanics mixed with a dash of Ito-Stratonovich Drift Integrals. I mean, that's a perfect recipe for putting a crashed plane back together."_

"Hold up, dad said you were both fine and we don't even know what we have for sure yet!" Don interrupted, wanting to get the situation back under his control. He couldn't believe his brother drove up here with a bleeding head… no actually he could and that was the problem.

 _"Well where there's one Eppes, there's normally two. Looking for something?"_ Ian held up the black box and then caught a better look at Charlie. "What happened to you?"

Charlie sighed. "Is everyone going to ask me that?"

"Probably," Ian commented.


	349. February 11 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays (italics from episode again)

Prompt: (object) plane  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Ian Edgerton, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Pandora's Box  
Word Count: 295

 _"So... we found the plane's Flight Management Computer."_ Charlie hurried into the tent where everyone was set up, placing it heavily on the desk Colby and Ian were standing around, looking down before taking his bag off his shoulder and over his head to drop it on the floor. He hadn't looked up at either of them.

 _"That's great, Charlie."_ Colby told him.

 _"It wasn't where it was supposed to be. We found it by adjusting the size of the debris field."_ Charlie looked through his bag for his pencil.

 _"Sounds like a happy ending."_ Ian answered.

Charlie finally looked up at them. _"No, it's a problem. Here, I'll show you."_

"Freeze!" Ian ordered as Charlie began to reach for his muffin. Charlie looked at the agent in confusion. He was just going to demonstrate what he was talking about. What was the problem? "Sit," Ian ordered again.

Charlie took the seat next to Colby. "What?" he asked. He wanted to know what was so important to interrupt his demonstration.

"Your head is bleeding again and I know that you came here with a clean bandage before going out to take the measurements."

"Head wounds bleed a lot. I am sure you know that."

"Not like this they don't," Colby agreed.

"We brought up the med kit right?" Ian asked Colby.

"Yeah, hold on and I will find it."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. It will stop eventually."

"Humor me," Ian requested.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Charlie countered.

"I've had to patch myself up numerous times in the field."

Charlie eyed the jagged scar he could see peaking out from the other man's t-shirt. "That isn't nearly as comforting as you think it is."


	350. February 12 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (quote) Don't I get a say in this?  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Ian Edgerton, Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In: Pandora's Box  
Word Count: 239

Colby came back with the medical kit and Ian immediately started going through it. He noticed Charlie looking warily at the sniper and had to admit he could understand. The other agent made a living by killing other people, he wasn't sure that made a decent medic either.

"Uh, maybe I should take care of that? I've at least had to patch up guys in my unit a couple times."

Ian shrugged like it didn't make a difference to him and Colby began going through the kit to get what he might need. He took out gauze, some butterfly bandages, and an alcohol swab before moving back to Charlie and carefully removing the gauze from his head.

"Huh, this might need stitches instead of the butterfly strips. What do you think Ian?"

Ian moved behind Colby to look over the other man's shoulder and see the injury that he was already dabbing with the wipe, despite Charlie's hissed protests.

"Looks like it. Congrats professor. He clocked you hard."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Colby and Ian answered at the same time.

Charlie sighed. "Please tell me we at least don't have to tell Don about this."

"If we tell him, he'll kill us for not sending you to the hospital to be patched up. Pretty sure your secret is safe with us, at least assuming he doesn't find out elsewhere or see the stitches," Colby answered.


	351. February 13 2021

Prompt: (AU) Job switch  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger (can be read as pre-slash if you really want to)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 299

"Dr. Eppes, your opinion is noted and ignored. I have already called Professor Granger and he is more than happy to consult on your case. His formulas have had some great success with other agencies. You may have the best team in this office, which is why the case was passed to you after the first three teams couldn't crack it, but even you have to admit you aren't getting anywhere. Worst case scenario we end up back where started." The director told his agent.

Charlie sighed, knowing that he was going to lose the battle whether he liked it or not. "Yes, sir."

"Good. He'll meet you at his office in CalSci in a half hour."

Charlie cursed as he left the office. He might just make it in time… if he sped with his lights and sirens on.

Numb3rs

Of course, Charlie ended up late. With any luck the professor will have left the office and he could tell the director that he tried but he guessed that the professor changed his mind.

Unfortunately for him someone – that he assumed to be the professor – was sitting behind the desk in the office that Charlie was directed to. He didn't look anything like Charlie was expecting. 

Charlie knocked on the doorframe. "Professor Granger?"

Colby looked up from his desk. "You must be Agent Eppes," Colby commented. "You don't look like an agent. You look like a criminal could easily snap you in half."

"And you look like a jock more likely to fail math than teach it," Charlie fired right back.

Colby laughed. "Fair enough. Come in and shut the door behind you. Show me what you got. Your director wasn't very specific."

Charlie came in and sat across from Colby ready to explain the case to him.


	352. February 14 2021

Prompt: (phrase) You are such an asshole  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 202

Colby loved watching Charlie flay someone alive when they pissed him. Charlie didn't look like someone who could scare someone, but he was actually very effective in doing so when he really got going. Colby could also admit that he found it hot when Charlie got so angry and sometimes hoped that someone would make Charlie mad just to see his boyfriend in action. He laughed when the student Charlie was tearing into ran away and walked into his partner’s office. “What did that poor student do to you, Charlie?”

Charlie looked at Colby and huffed. “He fell asleep in my class! If that wasn’t bad enough he started to snore! I thought for a moment there that someone was running down the damn hall with a chainsaw!”

Charlie stopped talked talking and glared at his significant other when the man doubled over laughing. He huffed again. “You are such an asshole, Colby!”

Colby leaned against the bookshelf continuing to laugh until tears started streaming down his face. He wondered if he could pay the student to repeat snoring in class so he could see Charlie going it again or if the student would be too scared. Only one way to find out.


	353. February 15 2021

Prompt: (word) Abrasive  
Characters: Don Eppes/Liz Warner  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 270

Don knew that he came off as abrasive at times, but he did that on purpose. He wanted to make sure that everyone he worked with – at least those not on his team – would follow his commands. He had heard several people talk about him behind his back and even overheard one guy talking about how he wasn’t as smart as his baby brother if he had to overcompensate so much. While Don would admit he wasn’t as smart as Charlie he was still pretty damn smart. He didn’t showcase how smart he was because it was always fun when people underestimated him besides he figured that would just be a reason they would use to not follow him if they thought Don was only in the position because of degrees and not effort. 

He smirked when he noticed Liz watching two men with narrowed eyes. He knew what had put that look on her face since he could hear the two agents as well. He stood back and decided to watch the show. Don nodded at his girlfriend as she passed him and whispered, “Don’t break them too badly.”

Liz smirked at Don as she walked right up to Agents Roberts and Prince. “Excuse me, Agents Roberts and Prince, but you do realize that your conversation is being heard by the whole bullpen, right? I mean several people have already placed called to A.D. Wright because regardless if you like it or not Don Eppes is the SAIC of this office since his promotion. Are you both that stupid naturally or were you dropped on your heads as babies?”


	354. February 16 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows Yesterdays

Prompt: (word) degree  
Characters: Don Eppes/Liz Warner  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 497

Don chuckled at Liz. “You realize that you don’t have to educate them, right?”

Liz looked at Don and glared at him. “Go get a coffee or something while I tell them off. It will do wonders for me to relieve some of the stress I’m feeling.”

Don shrugged and then shocked Roberts and Prince when he kissed Liz on the head. It wasn’t a secret that him and Liz were together, though they typically kept it out of the office. The one doing Liz’s performance reviews was David so there wasn't a conflict of interest. Still he thought that this was a suitable time to break their normal rule. “I'll run to Starbucks and pick you up a Latte. Give me a ring on my cell if you decide you want something else while I’m out. I think I will pick up a black coffee for Wright too since he’s due down here in thirty minutes or so.”

Liz nodded and then waited until Don was gone before she looked back at the two agents that clearly didn't use their brains. “Have either of you read the requirements for becoming an SAIC? Well, let me inform you then since you clearly didn't pay attention. In order to become an SAIC you need at least one Master’s degree. Don Eppes has a Master’s degree in Criminal Justice and a Bachelor’s degree in Physiotherapy with a special focus on sports injuries. Have you never wondered how our team seems to always get back in the field so quick after one of us gets injured? It’s because Don takes the time to work with us and helps us figure out what we need to do to get back quicker.”

Roberts snorted. “I’m sure that he helps you get over your injuries, Warner.”

Liz narrowed her eyes and smirked at Roberts. “Jealous, Roberts?" she snarked back at him. "Maybe if you weren’t too busy undressing every woman who works in this office with your eyes you would know the things the things that you should, but I guess I can just tell the other women you are overcompensating and it's really Don you want. 

"Let me spell it out for you since you don't seem to get it. There is no way you’ll ever be put in charge of Major Crimes let alone promoted to the SAIC for this office or any FBI Office. Assistant Director Wright made Don the SAIC for this office and left him as Co-Team Lead for Major Crimes because he knows that Don will let David take control of cases if he needs to stay back to handle a problem happening in the office.

"Now get back to work before I take pleasure in writing you up twice, once for insubordination and once for stupidity, and asking David to sign off on it! You both need to think about what you want when it comes to this job because you’re never going to get promoted.”


	355. February 17 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (character) Assistant Director Wright  
Characters: AD Wright, Don Eppes (off-screen Liz/Don UNMENTIONED but it follows yesterdays so)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 355

Assistant Director Wright walked off the elevator into the bullpen of the L.A. FBI branch with a frown on his face. He was pissed after having several calls about Agents Roberts and Prince that had come into him this morning. He knew that not everyone would be pleased that he had promoted Don Eppes to Special Agent in Charge for the office, but he didn’t let that dissuade him. He had thought the objections would at least be smarter. 

He had known six months ago who he wanted in the position once SAIC Banks retired. When he had first started out as the A.D. for the L.A. branch, he hadn’t liked Eppes, but he watched and realized that while the man does things differently – and what Wright considered stupidly – Eppes would still get results and sometimes he got them quicker than another agent would, if they would have even made it to the results because he was a bit baffled still how they even found Posdner. While Eppes was technically still on medical leave at the time, that work had all the markings of being handled by him and his brother. 

He would deal with Roberts and Prince, but first he’d make them sweat. As he walked past them, He leveled a disappointed look at them, knowing that it was far more effective on them than anger. He had to bite back a smirk when they looked nervous. He walked over to the desk Don tended to use even if he had a shiny new office. “Eppes, I think we should move our talk to your perfectly nice office.”

Don chuckled as he stood up from the desk he was sitting at, passing over the coffee that he had just gotten back from grabbing. Don led the way to his office. He was just glad that his office was surrounded in glass so that he could keep an eye on the bullpen since Prince and Roberts clearly needed babysitters. It was good to be able to keep an eye on what they were up to and nip trouble in the bud before it could begin.


	356. February 18 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays  
> And tomorrow starts the final 10 countdown! Can you believe it!   
> Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read and review. It's been an insane journey

Prompt: (word) Complaint  
Characters: AD wright, Don Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 398

Wright looked at Don as soon as they sat, Wright in front of Don's desk and Don behind. He got right to the point. “Roberts and Prince are a problem, Eppes. You are not the only one they have taken to talking about and the others have filed multiple complaints about it. I took the time to read through them because I figure we should talk about them. What do you want to do? I may be the A.D. but you are the SAIC and you get to make the recommendation and kick it up to me for me to approve or deny.”

Don scowled at the mention of two of his most annoying agents. “They seem to think they should get to pick and choose which cases get assigned to them and that they should get first pick. I spent over twenty minutes yesterday informing them of why they don’t get to. I’m not sure where they get this sense of entitlement from. I have already reprimanded both of them once this week. If I do it again, I was planning on putting them on probation.” He paused deciding if he should tell Wright about what he heard third-hand. He decided he had to. “They seem to think that they will get their reprimands wiped off their records. What do you want to be done with them?”

Wright’s eyes hardened. “I will be speaking to them in front of the entire bullpen. Considering they think they can badmouth other agents in public, they deserve the same courtesy. I will inform them that their reprimands are permanent and that I signed off on them this morning. Your predecessor did you no favors in letting them run amok. They probably would have been fired by now if he had done taken the complaints seriously. Now, let's move onto other things so that I can have fun with Roberts and Prince before I head back up to my office. And thanks for my coffee.”

Don laughed and nodded. He sat back in his chair as he listened to what Wright had to say and responded when his opinion was required. He could admit that he liked Wright including him in on the decisions that would affect his agents. He also had to admit, if even only to himself, that he was looking forward to Wright telling off Roberts and Prince.


	357. February 19 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays

Prompt: (acronym) HRT (Hostage Rescue Team)  
Characters: AD Wright  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 565

Wright stopped in the middle of the bullpen and whistled to get everyone's attention. Once that happened – of course, Roberts and Prince were the last to look – he looked at everyone with narrowed eyes. “Alright, normally I would do what I’m about to do behind closed doors, but since everything has been public that is how things are staying. Agents Roberts and Prince front and center." Neither moved. "NOW!”

When they finally stood in front of him, he glared at them. “You two seem to have a huge problem with the fact that Eppes was promoted to SAIC of this office. Let me make something clear. Eppes was always going to be promoted to SAIC whether it be now or a year from now. The Director himself made it clear that Eppes was who he wanted as the SAIC of this office. Do you know why?” They didn't answer. “That wasn't a rhetorical question.”

Roberts shook his head. “No, Sir.”

Wright snorted. “Of course, you don’t because you two do the bare minimum required. It was Eppes and his team who saved the Director’s grandson several months ago during a bank heist. Eppes went against what the leader of the HRT recommended. If it hadn’t been for Eppes and his decision the Director’s grandson would have been killed. Though it was just that which cinched the decision. His instincts have almost always been right on the money, and the director recognized it long before that. What is your problem?"

Prince opened his mouth to speak.

Wright cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question. Frankly, I don’t care what it is, but it stops here. You are both hereby suspended without pay for the next six weeks. During that six-week period, you will be required to report to Quantico and go through the courses pertaining to the chain of command, evidence gathering, and filling reports correctly. You will only come back if your instructors sign off that you passed everything. If you come back and put one foot out of line you will be fired. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Roberts and Prince said together.

Wright nodded curtly in satisfaction. “Lock up your desk and then get out of here. This is the only chance you get. Dismissed.” He waited the few minutes it took them to do what they needed to and get on the elevator to leave. Once he was satisfied that they were gone he looked around the bullpen. “Eppes is the only Agent that the Director and I trust to get this office back to running the way that it should. If you don’t like being under his command then request a damn transfer. If badmouthing continues, I will fire the culprit outright now that you have been warned instead of just suspending them. Now, get back to work!”

He smirked at Don and then decided to take the stairs back to his office. He wished it hadn't been needed, but he enjoyed making sure that everyone knew their place. A competent office was the only way to be sure no one got killed by bucking commands. He also enjoyed the looks of shock on some of the faces of agents who he knew weren't happy about Don's appointment but was less vocal about it when he made it clear that he trusted Eppes above any other agent in that room.


	358. February 20 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight more to go!

Prompt: (word) serious  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger (pre-relationship)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 400

Charlie Eppes was working late in his office when he looked at the agent who was standing in his office doorway and resisted the urge to blush at the question. He didn't know how he knew about the assignment. It wasn't that he was trying to keep it from him… he was just trying to keep it from Don. "Will you repeat that please, Colby? I was thinking about something." He hoped he would change the question.

Colby smirked because he knew that Charlie was lying and hoping that he wouldn't ask again… but he was definitely asking again. Colby took the seat across from Charlie. "I asked if you have told Don yet that the Director has requested that you take on a case that even the director doesn't have the complete clearance for."

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I told the Director that I wouldn't take it on. The man on point for the op is one that has been known not to keep a close watch on those that get brought in to help him on the ops he's in charge of. I worked one spec ops assignment with him and made sure that everyone knew I would never work with him again. I'm not even sure why the Director ignored that note in my file."

Colby didn't like what he was hearing. "I think that the Director needs a wake-up call and I think we both know someone who would enjoy giving it to him." Colby grinned. "Now, considering you seem to be free instead of abandoning us to go off with another agency." He switched to a serious expression so Charlie knew he wasn't joking anymore. "What would you say if I asked you out on a date for tomorrow night?"

Charlie swallowed when his mouth suddenly went dry and nodded. "I would be happy to say yes if you were to ask."

Colby smiled and kissed Charlie on the cheek as he stood up. "I'm glad, Charlie. Otherwise, I think I might have had to break out the handcuffs to kidnap you for a date. I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow at seven and we'll go out for dinner and drinks. If a case comes up I'll call and let you know even if Don drags you in again. Text me when you get home so that I know you made it, please."

Charlie grinned stupidly and watched as Colby walked out of his office. He sat back in his seat with a sigh. He couldn't wait.


	359. February 21 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays  
> SEVEN MORE!!

Prompt: (object) helicopter  
Characters: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 372

Charlie looked at Colby in surprise after he buckled himself into the passenger seat of the helicopter. They had already eaten dinner at one of the best restaurants in Los Angeles. “I can’t believe you are taking me flying in a helicopter for our first date, Colby! I would have been happy with a movie or something after our dinner!”

Colby laughed as he did the pre-flight check of the helicopter. Once he was finished, he put on his headset and made sure that Charlie had his on as he confirmed with the FAA his flight plan. He had this in his mind since he asked Charlie out the day before. He wanted something different and unique and after he talked it over with Don, he had decided that a helicopter ride at night was perfect. “I asked your brother for something that you’ve never taken the time to do before that you have always wanted to do. I figured I should make this memorable if I wanted another date.”

Charlie snorted. “That explains all the questions Don was texting me yesterday then. I was really confused about some of them.”

Colby snickered. “He found it funny and interesting to help me out. Then again, I did do his report for him yesterday, so maybe that helped put him in a good mood. Alright, here we go.” 

He concentrated on gently and expertly lifting the helicopter up in the air after he was given the okay from the Watchtower. For the next ninety minutes he flew around L.A. and pointed out different landmarks from the sky for Charlie to see. He was so glad that this was what he chose because Charlie was so animated seeing everything. Once he landed and shut everything down, he helped Charlie to exit the helicopter. Colby looked at him and grinned. “So, want to go on another date with me?”

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. “I am not sure you’re going to be able to top this date, but yes, Colby, definitely. I definitely want to learn about how you learned to fly.” He stepped forward and kissed him. They both made their way back to Colby's car so he could drive him home.


	360. February 22 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roughly relates to August 8, but can be read alone  
> SIX MORE!

Prompt: (book) Harry Potter  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 331

Charlie looked at his brother and noticed that he had his thinking look on his face. He frowned because he was pretty sure Don wasn’t working that day which is why he was at his house. “What has you thinking so hard?”

Don chuckled as he shot a look at his brother. “I was just thinking how much easier catching criminals would be if we had magic. If we could do half the shit that those magicals do in the book Harry Potter it would be so much easier when having to catch those that commit crimes.”

Charlie snorted and sat back in his seat. “I think that it would be easier and harder at the same time, Don. I mean if it was only those who worked in law enforcement that had magic than sure it would be easier. However, if the criminals also had magic, I think it would be even harder to catch them. What even got you thinking of Harry Potter?”

Don rolled his eyes as he relaxed back on the couch. “I overheard a couple agents talking about their kids reading the series, so it got me thinking. What are you working on?”

Charlie snickered and shook his head because of course that would get his brother thinking about magic. “I am grading mid-term papers. I want to make sure that I have them all graded before I get too busy to grade them. Just do me a favor, don't bring this idea up with Larry.”

"Why?" Don asked.

"Because the word magic tends to send him into orbit talking about all the laws of physics that would be broken were such a thing to exist."

Don snorted and nodded, going back to watching the tv. As he listened to his brother marking papers and watched TV he dozed slightly. He was glad to finally have a day off, but couldn't help but think that he could have probably had 2 off if they had magic.


	361. February 23 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more! We've really reached the final countdown now!

Prompt: (action) eye roll  
Characters: Megan Reeves, Don Eppes (off-screen Charlie/???)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:   
Word Count: 340

Megan listened as Don bitched about the fact that Charlie wouldn’t tell him who he was seeing. Once she was sure he was done for the moment she rolled her eyes at him. “Don, Charlie is an adult and a very capable one at that. I think that he has every right to keep who he is seeing to himself because of how both you and Alan act when you meet someone he is seeing even casually. The last person he introduced you to you ran a background check on!”

Don shook his head and frowned. “It is a good thing I did! That man was wanted for questioning about four different assault cases! He could have hurt Charlie!”

Megan sighed and shook her head as she sat back in her desk chair. “You really have no idea what goes on around you do you? Charlie was well aware of that man's connection. The last apparent victim had been an NSA analyst. Apparently the director asked Charlie's help to weed him out since apparently Charlie was his type, minus the whole having self-defense training anyway. The director wanted to bring you up on charges for interfering since your background check sent him fleeing. Charlie was barely able to talk him out of it, but he was pissed. If that's how you act with people Charlie isn't even really dating, I don't blame him for hiding his current boyfriend from you, though I can tell you he is perfectly safe with the person.”

Don pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders. “They did eventually get the man.”

Megan groaned. “No thanks to your actions, and only after he beat the shit out of another person. Leave Charlie alone or I will get David and Colby to help me lock you in a room alone with Larry.”

Don held up his hands in surrender. He knew that she’d follow through with her threat. He really didn’t want to sit through another three-hour lecture from Larry about wormholes. He still wanted to know who Charlie was dating, but he wanted to avoid the lecture more.


	362. February 24 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we have another Trust Metric that veers from Canon you will see how at the start  
> FOUR More!

Prompt: (AU) different meeting  
Characters: Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes (perhaps pre-slash?)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: after Trust Metric  
Word Count: 335

Colby was sitting at the table in the café that Professor Eppes agreed to meet him at. He had no idea the place would be as packed and loud as it currently was or he might have chosen another location. It was a couple of blocks away from the FBI offices in LA after Colby's latest disastrous meeting. He hadn't been sitting there long, when the professor entered the restaurant and came over to the table.

"Sorry I am late. Millie held me up while I was on my way out."

"No problem. Thanks for coming, professor."

The professor rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Charlie. And of course I came. It sounded important."

Colby winced. "Sorry, it's not important, not really… it's just been a long month and a half since…" Colby faltered, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Since the Chinese tried to kill you?" Charlie finished. He ended up following that up with an apology when Colby winced.

Colby waved the apology off. "It's the truth, just a little more blunt than I was going for."

"Still having problems with the FBI?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, old team didn't want me anymore after spending two years spying on them, and I guess word spread. Came here for a meeting with an Agent Reynolds and he claimed that he had just filled the open slot on that team, though from the tone I think he was just another boss who is hesitant to believe in my innocence even if I have been cleared by the FBI." Colby shrugged. "It's just really good to see a friendly face right now after weeks of no luck."

Charlie nodded. "Do you trust me?"

Colby snorted. "If it weren't for you I'd be dead so I would be pretty stupid not to."

Charlie nodded. "I'll be right back." He left his bag on the seat, but grabbed his cell phone as he walked to the door to make a call.


	363. February 25 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays  
> THREE MORE!

Prompt: (word) impress  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger, Don Eppes (perhaps pre-Charlie/Colby?)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 395

When Charlie entered again he sat in the chair next to Colby. He didn't explain to Colby what he did – or why he was now next to him instead of across from him – but Colby didn't ask either. He knew very well that Charlie would only explain when he wanted to. Charlie did suggest they order something to eat though and Colby was even more confused when the other man ordered a third meal as well.

He was only slightly less confused when another man stepped into the café just after the food arrived, caught sight of Charlie and came over to the table sitting across from them.

"Ok, Charlie, what's so important I had to interrupt my work."

"Colby, this is my brother Don. Don, this is Colby. He needs a job."

Colby should not have just taken a swig of his coffee because he found himself swallowing it the wrong way and choking on it.

"Chuck," Don spoke. Colby thought he already knew where the statement was going to go, but Charlie didn't let him finish.

"Donald," Charlie answered in the same tone. "You were just bitching last night about how the paperwork after cases would be more manageable with another agent on your team and talking about needing to find one."

Don glared at Colby. "Did you put him up to this?" he demanded.

Colby raised his hands in defense. "Can anyone convince your brother to do something he doesn't want to do?"

Don continued to look wearily at the other man before turning to look back at his brother.

"Chuck," Don sighed.

Charlie knew he was about to say something negative about Colby and the position he had been put in so cut it off before it could be said. "No."

Don opened his mouth.

"No," Charlie repeated, before he could say anything.

Don sighed looking at Colby. "Two weeks you have to impress me or I am giving you the boot." Don left the table muttering about meddling little brothers.

"What just happened?" Colby asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just got you a job." Charlie answered. He sounded pretty smug about it.

Colby didn't know what to say since he knew the other man wouldn't accept any thanks. He would figure it out at some point though, especially if he manages to impress his new boss and keep the job.


	364. February 26 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows yesterdays  
> TWO MORE

Prompt: (word) fetching  
Characters: Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes (perhaps pre-Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In:  
Word Count: 368

"So how has the last two weeks gone?" Charlie asked Don after the other man came into the Craftsman. It was the Saturday and the two weeks officially ended the day before. Don still couldn't believe his brother convinced him to take the man who had been on the Janus List. He didn't understand why he trusted him so much.

Don looked warily at Charlie trying to figure out how to answer him. "He might be tolerable to work with. I didn't find any evidence that would allow me to get rid of him." He wasn't about to tell Charlie that he did his best to drive the spy off but the other man wouldn't be deterred no matter how hard he tried.

"I would hope so after you spent the last two weeks making him do a ton of menial BS like fetching you coffee four times in ten minutes because the first cup is too cold, the second too hot, and the third 'not black enough'."

Don winced. "He told you about that huh?"

"Oh yeah, I am pretty sure he would have been calling you Agent Bastard if he wasn't afraid that you were tapping his phone."

Don wasn't about to admit that he tried to, but couldn't find anyone willing to set it up for him. "Wait a minute if he was that afraid I was tapping his phones why did he keep calling you to complain?"

"Just because he didn't want to call you Agent Bastard, doesn't mean he wasn't willing to curse you out still. As far as he was concerned that was fair game since you shouldn't have been able to hear the conversation anyway. Ranting about your boss' shittiness to a friend is a completely different concept then calling the boss a bastard, even if it wasn't to your face."

"Just who's side are you on?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

No. Don realized, he absolutely didn't. "I hate you both." Charlie got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Where are you going?" Don asked.

"Out to dinner with Colby to let him know he is off of probation and that if you continue to be an asshole he should dump your coffee on your head the next time he is forced to deliver it."

Charlie left the house and Don made a mental note not to ask Colby for coffee for a while.


	365. February 27 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows yesterdays  
> Can you believe that there is only ONE MORE LEFT! WOW!  
> Tomorrow's will not be a continuation of this one.

Prompt: (word) perfect  
Characters: Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger (pre-Charlie/Colby)  
Spoilers:  
Set In: post-Trust Metric  
Word Count: 295

Charlie slid onto the stool next to Colby who was already sitting at the bar nursing a beer when he arrived.

"So what's the verdict? What excuse is your brother using to get rid of me?" Colby asked, flagging down the bartender for another drink for Charlie.

"Actually, he admitted that he doesn't have a good enough excuse, so as of now you are officially off probation. I told Don that if he continued to be an asshole to you that you had my full permission to dump a hot coffee on his head the next time he orders you to get one. It went unsaid but he is also aware of the fact that if he were to dare complain to the director that I would defend you."

"Wait! So I am really good this time?"

"Yep," Charlie answered, nodding in thanks to the bartender when he brought the beer.

"Wow. I really thought I was toast by the end of the two weeks no matter what you said."

"I told you, just keep your head down. Don might be an ass when forced into something he doesn't want to do, but he's a fair asshole."

Colby nodded. "I guess I should refrain from asking you out on a date to avoid picking up more of his wrath, shouldn't I?"

Charlie considered. "No reason we can't pretend to just be friends. Considering my badgering him to give you a chance it would be more weird if we stopped talking."

"Well then, how about a date next Friday then?"

"I would like to, but I have a conference in New York that weekend and I am flying out Friday afternoon."

"Following week then?" Colby suggested, "and still calling and talking next week."

"Perfect," Charlie agreed.


End file.
